The Hunger Games Godzilla: Island Of Fear
by Japan Boy
Summary: 2 of 4 stories in honor of Godzilla's 60th year: taking place four years after the fall of President Snow & The Capitol, Katniss Everdeen must become the mockingjay once again to rally both humans & monsters alike against a new enemy - one from far beyond the stars. Monsters galore! Please review if read.


For award-winning television writer & novelist Suzanne Collins, whose 'Hunger Games' trilogy ('The Hunger

Games', 'Catching Fire' & 'Mockingjay') gave us a disturbing vision of what humanity's future could be like.

For actors Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Stanley

Tucci, Lenny Kravitz, Donald Sutherland, Sam Claflin, Jena Malone & the entire rest of the 'Hunger Games'

cast for bringing Suzanne Collins' sci-fi/adventure trilogy to such amazing & glorious life up on the big screen.

For my nephew Nicholas Ogozalek, who got me interested in the 'Hunger Games' universe when we went to

see the first movie on its opening day of March 23, 2012. I'd be blind to it all, if not for him. Thanks, Nick!

To the loving memory of Oscar-winning actor Philip Seymour Hoffman, who played gamemaker-turned-rebel

Plutarch Heavensbee in 'Catching Fire' & 'Mockingjay' Pts. 1 & 2 (Philip Seymour Hoffman was found dead on

February 2, 2014 in his NYC apartment from an apparent drug overdose. He was only 46 years of age).

To the loving memory of all the 239 passengers aboard the Malaysian Boeing 777, Flight 370 lost on March 8,

2014, the dead from the East Harlem explosion on March 12, 2014, & the Washington State Landslide victims on

March 22, 2014. Our hearts & prayers go out to each of the victim's families, & they will never be forgotten.

**Reader's note:**

This story you are about to read takes place four years after page 388, Chapter 27, & many years before the Epilogue in Suzanne Collins' 'Mockingjay'. For those who don't wish to have any secrets/spoilers ruined & keep the element of shock & surprise, please read aforementioned novel to preserve the enjoyment to one's self before going forth. For everyone else, read on:

**THE HUNGER GAMES / GODZILLA:**

**ISLAND OF FEAR**

2014 by Anthony Ogozalek

**PROLOGUE**

They have travelled for an endless time through the black airless void, not slowing their pace as their path takes them closer to their alleged destination. Inside, crew members work silently & tirelessly throughout, preparing for landing on their new home which is still far away but dead ahead of their sights. The travelling vessels contain the last remnants of their kind, & need new living quarters to replenish their species in a desperate effort to avoid extinction. Getting readouts of the world ahead, they find it is more than adaptable for them – a perfect place to get settled in & begin their life cycle anew, seeing that the air, land & water is exactly what they need to survive.

By whatever means necessary, they vow to make this new place their own. Even by force.

_Especially _by force, if need be.

Their crafts continue on their way unobstructed by so much as the smallest asteroid towards their new home.

The planet Earth lies straight ahead.

**CHAPTER I**

She was once again inside the depths of the Transfer, the underground levels of the Capitol.

Only this time, it was near pitch dark with a bright white opening at the far end as its only source of light that seemed like a million miles away. And she was all alone, her trademark bow & arrows as her sole companion.

Despite having them in her hands, they offered her no comfort as they usually would. Her heart began to beat against her chest hard, & she felt herself beginning to hyperventilate from the dark, enclosed space. She frantically looks around as a bird would, hoping to find some other means of escape from her enclosed surroundings. But all she could see was more of the same – pitch darkness in every which way but the only light source at tunnel's end. It was so dark everywhere else that she couldn't even see her own bow, let alone her hands themselves that hold it.

Not wanting to know if any Capitol-set dangers were on the way to kill her, she make a beeline for the literal light at the end of the tunnel, running for all her worth at top speed.

In her flight, she reminds herself of why she's even there in the first place:

_My name is Katniss Everdeen from District 12. I'm seventeen years old. I volunteered for my younger sister Primrose in the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games. At the end of it, I made an act of defiance to the Capitol, held in an iron deadly grip by one President Coriolanus Snow. That act led to a simple spark of revolution which had resulted in a full-scale rebellion. Because of this, President Snow has targeted those I loved, & many died in the process of taking him down. Now we're in the final stage of making that dream a reality. And it will be _me _who shall kill him for all the atrocities he's given all the districts over the course of his & the whole Capitol's terrible reign._

The thought of taking Snow's life by her hand made Katniss run even faster, her fear quickly giving in to a fire that burned within, hence the nickname given to her by her stylist Cinna upon first entering the Games. It was the one thing that she wanted more than anything in the world, because she knew that this act will forever more free Panem & all its districts from the Capitol's tyranny.

And now that she was practically within reach of him, Katniss didn't slow down one iota as the light at the end of the Transfer tunnel was so close, she could reach out & touch it.

And no amount of mutts – short for 'muttations' – be it tracker jackers, wolves or hideous lizard-like beasts can get in her way, much less stop her; she'd blast, slice, dice, incinerate & shoot her way through any number of genetically-engineered creatures in her path to get to & kill Snow, a rule she firmly placed in front of President Alma Coin of District 13 – the district that started the first rebellion with the Capitol 75 years previous that failed & was obliterated but secretly survived & thrived underground.

The tunnel's end was right in front of her now, & Katniss puts on an extra burst of speed. Now that she _can _see her hands, she raises her bow & takes an arrow from her sheath, pulling back on the string & readying it to fire at the first sight of President Snow.

Finally she makes out of the claustrophobic area & emerges across the street from President Snow's mansion, her eyes as keen as a hawk's for her quarry. What she finds is a partly welcome sight: the mansion is swarmed with hordes of armed rebels & medics, crashing through the gates & escorting hordes of young children away from the area – children Snow had in his front lawn to act as living shields in his defense against the rebels.

Katniss felt a pang of relief as she slightly lowered her bow.

She in no way let her guard down: Katniss can raise her weapon at a moment's notice & shoot before most anyone can blink. It's what she intends to do once she lays eyes on Snow & plunge her arrow straight into his black heart. In the crowd of rebels & medics, Katniss can see one medic with a tassel of her shirt hanging out in the rear as she assists her fellow medics. Katniss was stunned but pleased to see that it was her younger sister Primrose, eager to follow in their mother's footsteps & lend a helping hand to the rebels if the opportunity presented itself. Katniss' 'little duck' – the nickname she'd given her years ago – was growing up so fast before her, plunging headlong into dangerous areas to help those in need.

Primrose felt her older sister's presence from behind her, & she turns around from her chores to spot Katniss with her bow slightly down. Their eyes lock in relief & joy, & a smile forms in both their mouths. Activity continues at the mansion, but both Everdeen sisters were temporarily oblivious to it: being reunited after so many hardships & deaths the Hunger Games have caused both on & off the arenas, seeing each other safe & alive made their hearts soar as high as any bird of flight.

Even a mockingjay, the bird that symbolizes freedom in which Katniss had taken as her second nickname.

So engrossed were Katniss & Primrose in their reunion that neither acknowledged the presence of another in their immediate vicinity until a prickly feeling hits them both from behind their necks. Turning to this new intruder which interrupts their reunion, Primrose & Katniss face something that chills their blood more than the cold winter weather itself.

It was the target everyone was hunting for. President Coriolanus Snow.

A tall imposing figure, Snow wore a dark blue suit & shoes with a white rose placed in the lapel of his suit, his preferred flower of death to anyone unlucky enough to be in his grotesque & unholy presence. He emerges through the crowd of rebels & medics, passing right through them like he wasn't even there or that he seems irrelevant, especially after everything he'd done. Katniss didn't waste time to ponder it: she raises her bow & pulls back hard on her string & takes precise aim at his heart, ready to do what she was destined for since winning the 74th Hunger Games.

Her aim dead-on, she couldn't miss.

But her hand won't let go of her string, no matter how hard she tries.

Like she was literally frozen in the winter cold, Katniss stood as still as a statue, unable to release her arrow & send it home. Even Primrose couldn't move, & the Everdeen sisters watch helplessly as Snow digs down into his right pocket & takes out a small cylinder object with a red button on one end. Neither could guess as to what it was capable of doing, but knew it was no good. Their suspicions were confirmed when, through Snow's rough white beard forms a most malevolent & evil grin just seconds before he presses the button with his thumb. Two seconds later, a bright white flash erupts that engulfs President Snow's mansion, all the surrounding rebels & medics, the captive children, & even little Prim as they disappear within the flash's light that shone brighter than the sun itself. A powerful explosion came forth in a thunderous boom, & both Snow's mansion & everyone in the vicinity died as they were blasted to pieces & the flesh melted off their bones, giving nobody caught in the holocaust time to scream.

Of all those, only President Snow & Katniss herself were unaffected by the blast or the intense heat as it forms itself into a giant mushroom cloud which rises high above them. It was like viewing the scene on a big television screen, with Snow as the one with the remote & Katniss as the only one in the audience, almost like it was madefor only _her_ to watch.

It had the desired effect: Katniss screamed out her little sister's name, but her voice was silent as if Snow hit the 'mute' button on his remote, silencing her vocal cords. She still couldn't move, for seeing the mansion, rebels & medics, & Primrose get vaporized kept her in that frozen state, her mind unable to comprehend the horror before her.

Just when she thought she was going to collapse on her knees & cry out in agony from seeing Prim & all the rebels/medics killed before her, a blaring noise erupts that chills her bones.

_What _was _that?!_, Katniss thought frantically.

From what she could tell, it sounded animalistic. But it was nothing like any animal _she's _ever heard of.

At least, not what she & Gale were used to hunting in the woods outside of District 12.

It erupted again, & Katniss got this uneasy feeling that this new sound came from a new kind of muttation she hadn't encountered, either in the Hunger Games arenas or when she was making her way towards Snow's mansion during the rebellion in the Transfer tunnels.

Whatever that was, it sounded not only new, but big. _Really _big!

It sounded – or perhaps roared – a third time, & from the base of the mushroom cloud left by the blast came a stream of blue-white flame that came straight for Katniss. She then heard President Snow let out a maniacal laugh which was audible even from the sound of the beam that hit her square in her whole body. This time, she _can _feel the intense heat emanating from the beam as it begins melting the flesh off her own bones. Snow continues to laugh as Katniss' voice finally returns to her.

In a scream of unimaginable agony.

Katniss was woken from her sleep in a quick gasp that was sure to wake the dead. She quickly got hold of her bearings when she discovered she was in her bedroom of her house in the Victor's Village of District 12, the only area that survived the bombings by the Capitol after the third Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games when Katniss used one of her arrows to bring down the arena they were dueling in before being rescued by a hovercraft which was part of the rebellion. Dressed in her nightgown, she quickly examines herself all over with her hands to make sure that no part of her is scorched. When she realizes she's 100% unharmed, she settles down & takes slow easy breaths to calm her unsteady nerves, her face in trinkets of sweat. Checking her clock, it reads just a few minutes past four in the morning. In the beginning of May, it will stay dark out for about an hour more before the sun comes up. She turns to see her one-time contender-turned-lover Peeta Mellark sleeping soundly in bed with her, undisturbed by her gasp of fright.

Seeing him sleep peacefully in bed makes him seem like the young boy she saw both in school & at the bakery where he lives & works. Even now, he looks so innocent & gentle like a baby, aside from the fact that he's quite strong underneath his benevolent appearance.

Katniss recalls that time about four years ago when they moved back in their home district.

Peeta: _You love me. Real or not real?_

Katniss: _Real._

The thought made Katniss calmer than she was seconds ago, her fears of her nightmare melt away like wax on a sultry day where the sun scorches everything it touched in the summertime.

_Sleep well, baker boy_, she thought sweetly, giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

Unable to get back to sleep herself, Katniss gets out of bed & heads for the closet to be dressed into something more suitable. Taking out a pair of flexible tan pants, brown boots & black shirt, she gets out of her nightgown & has it replaced by her choice of attire for the day. After lacing up her boots, Katniss heads for the door when out of the blue, Buttercup – a black & white cat – emerges with a soft meow. Buttercup was Primrose's cat, who became a member of her family at Prim's insistence after throwing a fit to keep him when they were younger. Through the years, he & Katniss had no love between them until after the feline realized his owner would no longer be present. In the years following Prim's death, they've grown to accept one another, getting the same sorrow from her being gone from their lives.

Buttercup was the only thing left of Primrose since the bombing at Snow's mansion & returning to District 12 aside from the locket given to her by Peeta during the third Quarter Quell. Lady, Prim's goat, was never seen again, possibly killed when the Capitol bombed her district.

Oddly enough, Katniss found Buttercup's company rather soothing since returning.

The cat nudges her leg in greeting, purring softly.

Katniss found herself smiling at the gesture.

"Hey, you want to keep Peeta company?", she asked softly, picking him up. A soft meow was one she took as a 'yes'. Walking over to the bed, she placed Buttercup down next to Peeta & pats his head.

"There you go, cat. Have fun. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything", she finished with a pinch of sarcasm before exiting the room.

Buttercup, finding the bed inviting, lied down & rested his eyes.

_7:00 a.m.:_

Katniss headed straight down into the basement of their house where several items for training were set up in various spots: some balls for throwing & catching, a few dummies for throwing spears & shooting arrows into, & a pair of large punching bags that were hung from the ceiling by chains, one of which Katniss is currently in the midst of pounding the stuffing out of with well-placed fists & feet, making the bag crease with every hit before resuming its shape. She'd been doing this right after having a pair of hand-made sandwiches of cheese & scraps of meat from game she hunts for during her days.

Sometimes she wonders as to _why _she keeps her body physically fit since the war against the Capitol was all but won. But she has two good reasons to keep her body in this condition. One, it's to help her cell-grown flesh to adapt to her body after losing most of it in the fire at Snow's mansion, the same fire that claimed Prim's life. Two, it's to help her be ready at a moment's notice just in case another life-or-death situation should ever rise up out of nowhere & start threatening the livelihood of Panem anywhere, not just in her home district.

Katniss can still hear Head Gamemaker-turned rebel Plutarch Heavensbee's last words before being dropped off in District 3.

Katniss: _Are you preparing for another war, Plutarch?_

Plutarch: _Oh, not now. Now we're in that sweet period where everyone agrees that our recent horrors should never be repeated. But collective thinking is usually short-lived. We're fickle, stupid beings with poor memories & a great gift for self-destruction. Although, who knows? Maybe this will be it, Katniss._

Katniss: _What?_

Plutarch: _The time it sticks. Maybe we are witnessing the evolution of the human race. Think about that._

Truth be told, Katniss _has _thought about what Plutarch said: they've been through one war, & everyone in Panem _should _never repeat the horrors the Hunger Games have brought for three-quarters of a century, with the final year of it bringing the rebellion & its permanent downfall. But she couldn't argue about being prepared: what if a brand new threat arose in their newfound freedom, something even worse than the Hunger Games themselves were? Shouldn't they be all but ready to counteract on it before it gets too ugly, & lose more lives?

_That's _what Plutarch was referring to, & Katniss knew it like she does her own name.

It's like an old saying goes that she'd heard from somewhere: 'It's better to have your guns & not need them, than to need your guns & not have them'.

_Words to live by_, Katniss thought as she kept giving the bag its daily beating, making her grown skin grafts & herself stronger each day for the past four years. She had to give the Capitol credit: they did more than a fine job of replacing her burnt tissue with their grafts. It took some getting used to at first, but through the years since, they've become more & more a part of her than even she imagined. They feel so comfortable, it was like she never got her skin burned off in the first place, & the same went for her hair as it grew back naturally in its original style.

Almost as if she was reborn from the blast that consumed her.

She only wished that Primrose had the same rejuvenation.

The thought of her younger sister gave Katniss reason to pause in her workout & take five, giving both her body & mind a chance to relax & gather her thoughts. Grabbing a towel from a stool, she wipes the sweat from her forehead & drinks from a metal canteen of fresh water, sitting on the stool to collect her composure.

Her body begins to calm down, but her mind was something else entirely.

Images begin to flood her memory like a living tidal wave.

Katniss Everdeen was a simple 16-year-old girl from District 12 who hunted to supply her family's sustenance since her father was killed in a bomb blast at the mines where he worked. She has done so with Gale Hawthorne, her hunting partner & best friend, whose father was also killed in the same blast. On the day of the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games, they, along with Katniss' sister Primrose & mother, attended to hear their names being called by Effie Trinket, one of the Capitol's many chaperones. Volunteering for Prim after her name had been called out, Katniss was taken to the Capitol by train, along with fellow tribute Peeta Mellark. Meeting Haymitch Abernathy – District 12's only survivor of the Games & notorious alcoholic – he grudgingly offers them some advice on how to survive, while they get made up for the Games & served dishes of food they could never afford back home if they lived to be a hundred on a regular basis.

Dreadful as it was, Katniss _did _see some good, if not amusing, qualities being in the Capitol: marking eleven on her score during training – one she accomplished by shooting an apple from a roasted pig's mouth, startling the Gamemakers when they paid more attention to their food than her. Meeting her stylist Cinna, who immediately took a shine to her & could tell she was something special despite being from the district that was mostly ignored or been regarded as less than nothing in the other's eyes. It was Cinna himself who supplied Katniss & Peeta their wondrous outfits which literally blazed, wowing the audience upon first sight. He even nicknamed Katniss Everdeen the 'Girl who was on fire', one of two names that would stick with her.

And of course, there's the ever-enthusiastic commentator of the Hunger Games, Ceasar Flickerman: a man who interviews each tribute just before the Games commence, along with spotlighting past Games to his audience as any sports announcer would. Katniss actually _likes _Ceasar: he's straightforward, sincere, & has an uncanny innate ability to relax a tribute's fears of the Games before they start. It was joyous for her to be able to speak with such a man who's almost like a magician.

But even _that _wouldn't have been enough to help Katniss when it came to the Games: in the Cornucopia where weapons & supplies were gathered, she saw most of the other 23 tributes with her getting slaughtered like helpless animals. It continued throughout the forest, which served as the 74th Games' arena. Katniss fought not only other tributes, but wildlife, manmade fires (some of which burned her), cold & of course hunger. Worse, the tributes from Districts 1 & 2 joined forces to try & eliminate her – 1's Marvel & Glimmer, & 2's Clove & Cato, with 12's own Peeta in their ranks. But _his _involvement in the group was all a ruse to give Katniss an edge of sorts, discovered by her after she dropped a nest of deadly tracker jackers down on the tributes, killing Glimmer & sending the rest running for water.

As luck would have it, Katniss was partnered by District 11's Rue, a young 12-year-old black girl who was smaller than her, & can move around with great stealth. It was Rue who suggested Katniss to drop the deadly wasps upon her tormentors, & nursed her back to health after getting stung by three jackers. Thinking of putting the odds in their favor, Katniss made it to the Career Tributes' camp where the majority of food & supplies were & detonated it all with a well-placed arrow & the surrounding mines. It gave Katniss a badly damaged left ear from the blast, but the plan was successful all the same: their food was gone, & they'd have to scour the area for nourishment like she does.

Things took a turn for the worse when she got back to Rue, finding District 1's Marvel & putting an arrow in him, making him her first _human _kill. But her prey managed to hit her partner Rue with a spear that struck her in her middle. Knowing the wound was fatal, Katniss sang sincerely to her a song she learned from her father when she was little:

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadows, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

Katniss had to give her thoughts pause, for she could still hear her own voice sing that very song to Rue as her epitaph, tears streaking down her face. Wiping them away, she took another swig of water before going back to the bag & punching/kicking the tar out of it, more enraged than before with Rue's memory stuck in her head – one that's never left her for more than 5 years now.

Her mind was still reminiscing in conjunction with her physical workout. She recalled Peeta once saying that he wanted to show the Capitol that he was more than just a pawn in their Games. So did Katniss, & Rue's death helped ignite a spark within: the thought of having kids – _children _– being sent into hostile environments & forcing each other to fight to the death was like poison to Katniss. To her, it was bad enough to _watch _the Games. To _be _in them & participate in killing one another until only one remained multiplied her disgust a thousandfold. She vowed to make the Capitol pay for its unforgivable atrocity they've kept going annually for over 70 years. Her first act of defiance was after Cato was mauled by large wolf-like muttations before getting an arrow in his skull by grabbing a handful of Nightlock – deadly poisonous berries that kill once eaten – and offering some to Peeta. They were to eat at the very same time & give the Capitol no victor. It would've worked, had the timely intervention by the Games' Claudius Templesmith – co-announcer of the Games – not stepped in to prevent _not _having a victor, thus winding up with two instead of one.

It was the first time for two to emerge victorious, & for a tribute from District 12 to be crowned the winner since Haymitch Abernathy 24 years previous in the Games' second Quarter Quell.

One would think that life became better for the two 12 victors after the Games.

If one can believe _that_, then one can believe Haymitch as a genius scientist who invents a time machine to go back & undo everything that's happened.

Katniss & Peeta's troubles were only growing rather than fading. Her mind flashes back in her workout with most everything that occurred since coming home; the meeting of President Snow in her study room just before the Victory Tour, threatening her, Gale & everyone else she cared for if she failed to come clean about preventing an uprising & convincing Snow that her act with the berries was one of love for Peeta instead of starting a revolution; the arrival of new Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread, who was anything _but _peaceful by burning down the Hob (12's black market), setting up new gallows, stocks & a whipping post, the latter of which he gave Gale about 40 lashes for poaching; heading into the forest & meeting Twill & Bonnie from District 8, who left after an uprising & telling her that District 13, thought obliterated, still existed & was plotting a rebellion which she started; becoming one of 24 inductees for the Games' third Quarter Quell; the dangers of the deadly mist, hybrid monkeys, blood rain & jabberjays within the clock-like arena before blowing it away with a trap set up by brainiac Beetee of District 3; being hauled up & off by a hovercraft for the rebels (possibly hijacked) that contained Plutarch, Haymitch, Finnick Odair & Gale, & being told that most districts are in full-scale revolution.

But Gale had the worst news to tell her.

He told her that there was no District 12, & that it was bombed to the ground except for the Victor's Village.

Then came the rebellion in full swing; being taken in District 13 under the command of Alma Coin & her right-hand man Boggs; the battle in District 8, where Katniss took down a couple Capitol hovercrafts with her fellow rebels including Gale, & delivering a powerful message to President Snow via Cressida & Messalla's cameras; the rescue of Peeta, Johanna Mason, & other captured tributes, only to have the former try to kill Katniss due to the Capitol's 'hijacking' of his mind; the horrendous cave-in of the mountain at District 2, which Gale planned ahead in & burying many within the Nut, making it their tomb; the savage fighting & losses in the Transfer that took the lives of most of their party, from Boggs to Finnick, with their lizard-like muttations & other deadly traps; the hiding out in Tigris' fashion shop in the Capitol before making their way to Snow's mansion where children, rebels & medics were surrounded at before a hovercraft filled with parachute bombs explode, killing Primrose & several others.

Her younger sister's death made Katniss pause in her pummeling of the bag, slumping over & panting like the fight's been drained out of her. The sight of seeing her sister killed by the bombs was etched/glued into her brain like a tattoo, & no amount of hitting the bag was ever going to get rid of it.

She can see herself entering President Snow's greenhouse where an abundance of roses of all colors, including white ones – his trademark favorites – grow all over wherever one looks. She hears Snow's voice telling her that 'nothing says perfection like white'. After he congratulates her for finding his quarters, now his prison, he & Katniss have a little discussion, with Snow doing almost all of the talking.

President Snow: _There are so many things we should discuss, but I have a feeling your visit will be brief. So, first things first. _(he coughs up blood in his handkerchief) _I wanted to tell you how very sorry I am about your sister. So wasteful, so unnecessary. Anyone could see the game was over by that point. In fact, I was just about to issue an official surrender when they released those parachutes. Well, you really didn't think _I _gave the order, did you? Forget the obvious fact that if I'd had a working hovercraft at my disposal, I'd have been using it to make an escape. But that aside, what purpose could it have served? We both know I'm not above killing children, but I'm not wasteful. I take life for very specific reasons. And there was no reason for me to destroy a pen full of Capitol children. None at all. _(he throws another red coughing fit before continuing) _However, I must concede it was a masterful move on Coin's part. The idea that I was bombing our own helpless children instantly snapped whatever frail allegiance my people still felt to me. There was no real resistance after that. Do you know it aired live? You can see Plutarch's hand there. And in the parachutes. Well, it's that sort of thinking that you look for in a Head Gamemaker, isn't it? _(he dabs his mouth) _I'm sure he wasn't gunning for your sister, but these things happen._

(Katniss still looked as confused as ever, but Snow tries clearing it up as he goes on).

President Snow: _My failure was being so slow to grasp Coin's plan. To let the Capitol & districts destroy one another, & then step in to take power with Thirteen barely scratched. Make no mistake, she was intending to take my place right from the beginning. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, it was Thirteen that started the rebellion that led to the Dark Days, & then abandon the rest of the districts when the tide turned against it. But I wasn't watching Coin. I was watching _you_, Mockingjay. And you were watching me. I'm afraid we have _both_ been played for fools._

Katniss: _I don't believe you._

President Snow (briefly shaking his head): _Oh, my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other._

Much as she hated Snow, Katniss couldn't deny the fact that he was right. During his visit to her study in the Victor's Village, President Snow & Katniss Everdeen had made an uneasy deal to be truthful with one another no matter what. So when Venia, Flavius & Octavia went to work on making her look presentable for Snow's execution, she gave the matter some very serious thought, & by the time his execution was all but set up at Snow's mansion, Katniss Everdeen went to work.

But does she kill President Snow with her single arrow?

No, she selected a different target.

Instead of Snow, she raises it right up to the balcony of the building & fires it straight at President _Alma Coin_, killing her in an instant as she fell dead over the railing.

Katniss had two very good reasons to kill Alma Coin. The first was because she found out that she turned out to be just as bad & cold-hearted as Snow himself, which many thought as impossible. Her other reason had been that she discovered that it _was _Coin's plan, not Snow's, to unleash & detonate the parachute bombs that killed Primrose & many others at the mansion.

She delivered justice _and _revenge with that one shot.

Coriolanus Snow wasn't so fortunate either: in the pandemonium that followed, he was discovered dead shortly after the crowd dispersed, his mouth spewing bloody bubbles. Whether it was from the crowd itself that had crushed the life out of him or by his own rapidly deteriorating health, President Snow, the snake of a man who held Panem in a grip of fear & turmoil for decades & even killed many of his competitors to help him get to the top of the food chain, was dead.

Nobody knew how he met his gruesome end. Nobody cared either.

Her vitality temporarily spent, Katniss made her way upstairs, taking her canteen with her. She leaves the room & heavy punching bag behind, the latter of which having two names sewn & stitched in.

'Presidents Snow & Coin' it read.

_8:00 a.m.:_

Peeta was already dressed by the time Greasy Sae was over, heading straight for the kitchen & fixing up a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon & toast with cheese for both lovers, along with a plate for herself. A glass of fresh milk was poured to wash everything down. Greasy Sae used to trade in the Hob until the arrival of Romulus Thread, who had torched it down with everything in it. Doing morning & evening meals for Katniss & Peeta was something of a new chore for Sae after returning home once the war was over. Neither ex-tribute knew if she did it out of kindness or if she's being paid to, but they're both grateful to her for it regardless.

Most likely they believe it's out of kindness, having traded with them a good number of times in the past.

"Where on earth _is _that girl of yours? Her breakfast is likely to get cold as ice before she's ready to eat it", said Sae, taking a mouthful of eggs as Buttercup chows down on pieces of meat in his bowl. Peeta chuckles with a mouthful before answering.

"Have you even bothered to check downstairs in the basement, Sae?", he says once he swallows. "That's where she usually starts each day since we moved back here after the war."

"_Still _wasting her energy on that overstuffed bag every morning? She keeps it up, she'll one day knock it clear across the room & probably crush you _or _the cat with it!"

Peeta laughs heartily at Sae's wisecrack.

"Well, it's been four years now & it hasn't happened to either of us since!", he jokes.

"I still can't understand as to _why _she would bother with it. If you ask me, she probably thinks that we'll be in _another_ war pretty soon, or something."

Greasy Sae regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She knew that Peeta & Katniss both went through Hell itself to end the Capitol's tyranny, & Sae wasn't spared the horrors of what occurred in District 12 either, losing the Hob & all. When she opens her mouth to apologize, Peeta spoke first.

"It's okay, Sae. Believe me, there's no harm done. As a matter of fact, there _is _some truth to what you said. If ever again we're faced with something like the war against the Capitol, then we _ought_ to be well-armed & ready to face it at a moment's notice. And training one's own body to stay in peak physical shape for it doesn't hurt either. Like the rest of us, Katniss simply just wants to be prepared, that's all."

Greasy Sae nods.

"I understand, Peeta. And it's probably also to help with the skin which the Capitol sheathed her in to make it as strong & sturdy as her old one. That was of course, before…"

"Yeah I know. Before her accident. Don't forget – _I _didn't get off scot-free either when the bombs went off", Peeta said, indicating with his finger across his forehead where he was burned before that too was fixed.

Another nod came from Sae, albeit a solemn one.

"But in these last four years we've worked & trained hard to regain our physical strengths _and _appearances, making us good as new both inside & out", he finishes before another forkful of eggs.

"Not if either of you misses the most important meal of the day, like Katniss is doing this morning", Sae says.

That's when Katniss makes her first appearance to Sae of the day.

"Oooh, breakfast!", Katniss says playfully, racing to the table & started digging in.

"And what's _this? _No 'good morning to you, Greasy Sae' or 'thanks for preparing our meals like you do each & every morning & evening, sweetheart'?", Sae says with a touch of sarcasm. "Your manners haven't improved any since freeing us from the Capitol's rule!"

Peeta stifles a guffaw as Katniss smiles, pulling Sae closer & kisses her on the cheek with food still in her mouth. She washes it down before speaking.

"We're just teasing, Sae. Don't mind it", she joked. "And you _know _we're very grateful to you for taking the time to come here every day to make sure we're well fed in the morning & evening hours. You've been _more _than a mother to us before _and _after the bombs hit us."

_A little more so to me, Katniss_, Peeta thought solemnly, remembering that both his parents & two older brothers died when the Capitol bombed their home district during the war. It hurt him more than he realized: while his mother was always mean to & threw fits of rage towards him, she still didn't deserve to get incinerated by Snow & his hoverplane bombers. While it was a consolation that their deaths were avenged like all the others, Peeta still wished he'd gotten a chance to reconcile with his mother & begin their life anew – a chance he'll never get again.

It's a burden he'll have to live with, & knowing their killer paid for his many crimes does little to soothe that pain inside.

But he _does _have Katniss by his side for comfort in times of despair, & vice versa.

Of that, he can be very proud of. And Katniss knows it too.

He starts to smile when the phone to the house rings.

"_I'll _get it. You two finish up your breakfast like good kids", Greasy Sae said, picking up the receiver. "Hello, Everdeen & Mellark residence. Yes, they're both here right now, having their breakfast. May I ask who's calling? Oh. I see. Would you like for me to put them on?" Sae listens while the person on the other line speaks intently. "Of course I shall. I'll notify them immediately. Thanks so much for calling. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Greasy Sae returned to the kitchen.

"Who was it, Sae? My mother?", Katniss asked. "If it was, I'll call her back at my earliest convenience."

Sae shook her head.

"No Katniss, it wasn't", she said simply. "And before you ask, it wasn't Dr. Aurelius checking up on the progress of your condition either."

"Well then Sae, could you kindly tell us just who it _was _you were talking to?", Peeta asked in a carefree manner.

Greasy Sae took in a deep breath & exhaled.

"That was President Paylor on the line, Peeta", she said. "She's requesting for you to come up to the Capitol in two days from now."

Peeta & Katniss stare at each other in confusion.

_Deep in the South Pacific Ocean:_

For a long time, it's been dozing on the ocean floor as sea life swim by with no knowledge of its presence in their vicinity. By the way it rests, one would think this huge outcropping of rock was nothing more than simply that, the surface being a dark charcoal black & lumpy with crevices. Upon closer inspection, it would prove to be a wrong assessment: this enormous outcropping wasn't rock at all but _flesh_ that stayed almost completely steady with only the tiniest hint of breathing to indicate that it was alive.

As if to prove this little known fact, a large eyeball suddenly springs open & startles a passing great white shark that quickly swims away in fear, not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever is attached to that singular golden-yellow sclera & black iris. A low guttural, animalistic sound emerges from just below this appendage, & a trio of large pointed dorsal spikes light up without warning briefly, roasting all manner of sea life clinging to or were in very close proximity of these.

Soon it shall rise & emerge topside of the waves.

Soon, _he _will reign once more.

**CHAPTER II**

Everywhere she looked, it was beautiful.

Katniss Everdeen found herself in a lush, tropical paradise that was the exact opposite of the forest from the 74th Hunger Games. Trees with flourishing leaves & gorgeous flowers of all sorts surrounded the area wherever she placed her sights on. She also heard birds chirping, & she wondered if this is where the majority of mockingjays existed at. It certainly was the perfect setting for the mixed-breed animals to reside in, & probably worry only about being eaten by any predatory creatures in the vicinity or getting sick from disease like malaria instead of people.

All this looked & sounded too good for Katniss' tastes. Even in a luscious haven like this, there's sure to be danger lurking around close by. She remembers the jungle in the third Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games, & knows all too well that looks can be deceiving: what if there's a hidden death trap like the mist that causes one's flesh to burn intently & kill if exposed for too long, like what happened to Mags from District 4 who ran into it full speed to rescue her, Peeta & fellow district member Finnick Odair from being deteriorated, killing herself in the process.

If this pretty-as-a-picture jungle has dangers like that & more, then Katniss wishes to be ready to face it when it shows its ugly self. Dressed in the wetsuit outfit she wore in the third Quarter Quell, she finds her hand around her bow & removes an arrow from her sheath, pulling back on the string. Carefully, Katniss makes her way through the lush vegetation, her senses on full alert for anything out of the ordinary like a wild cat on the prowl.

At twenty paces more, she hears a pair of voices – female – call her name.

"_Katniss. Katniss Everdeen._"

Katniss looked everywhere around her, trying to pinpoint the source of the twin voices with no luck.

She goes further into the greenery, her weapon raised.

Again she hears those voices.

"_Come closer, Katniss Everdeen._"

Now it was Katniss' turn to speak.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

When it was evident that she'd get no reply, she continued forward on the path she'd been following. Going into & through a grove of trees & bushes, Katniss finds herself on a sandy riverbank with a thick fog thirty feet out into the water. The fog hovered there as if hit by an invisible wall, coming no closer to shore. Fearing it may be the same fog that killed Mags & almost her, Katniss aims her bow & doesn't care that it won't even begin to stop it.

"_Please do not despair, Katniss Everdeen. We mean you no harm._"

Slowly, Katniss lowers her bow but is prepared to bring it back up if she smells treachery.

"You didn't answer my questions before! Who are you, & where are you hiding?", she demands.

"_We are peaceful souls who once dwelled on another island before being forced to find new living quarters after it had been destroyed. As for where we hide, we cannot reveal ourselves to you just yet._"

"Then how do I know you mean me no harm if I can't see you?"

"_Showing you who we are now could result in disaster. Currently, we can only speak to you in short intervals at a time. And since our current period is almost up, we wish to inform you that the event approaching will require your full assistance if Panem is to have any future._"

"Wait, what? What _kind _of event?", Katniss asks urgently. She gets no immediate answer – at least not in a _verbal _sense. A pair of huge blue lights suddenly appear within the fog out in the water, causing Katniss to raise her bow & aim for the area between the two glowing orbs. They slightly move up & down in perfect rhythm, & Katniss begins to notice how multifaceted they seem from her vantage point. It was then that she realizes she wasn't staring at a pair of lights, but _eyes_.

Her own pair widen as she put two & two together & deduce that she was looking at a _creature_ in the water, & it was _huge_, judging by the eyes. When it made a sound, it was that of a screeching noise like something an insect would make.

_It's like that roar from my dream only days ago!_, Katniss thought. But she also sensed a difference between them: the one from her dream at Snow's mansion was pure rage & malevolence, while this one highly seemed like just the opposite.

This sound, this _chirp_, had a feeling of warmth & benevolence to it!

From beneath Katniss' feet, a rotund glow of bright yellow in the form of a radiant cross-shaped star engulfs her entire body, shining brighter with each second. The illuminating light forces Katniss to cover her eyes with her arm as it glows its brightest before causing her very outfit to shine.

She took in a gasp of uncertainty as it consumed her whole.

_District 12, 7:00 a.m.:_

Katniss woke in her bed again, with Buttercup as her only companion since Peeta left for the Capitol the other day. The sun shone through the window, & Buttercup strode up into her lap. Katniss strokes her back which made him purr softly, all the while contemplating the dream she had. Naturally, it wasn't the only time she's had dreams on numerous nights in a row, having horrible altered versions of her involvement of the Hunger Games, the spark of revolution, & the rebellion itself. But the one she had three nights ago, along with last night, was something else to her.

Although they were different from each other as night was to day, they strangely felt _similar _in a fashion that Katniss couldn't place just yet.

_Why the hell _do _they seem identical somehow?_, she thought. _And what did those two voices mean by 'require my full assistance if Panem is to have any future'? Do they mean that another war is coming our way? Or a brand new Hunger Games which only I can put a stop to?_

Everything was coming too fast, it was hard for her to give an immediate answer. In order to get her bearings on the whole matter, Katniss will have to get a few more clues before she can piece things together like a lost jigsaw puzzle.

If she only knew how to get in touch with those twin voices again, for they seem to be the ones giving her the vital clues she needs.

Knowing Greasy Sae will be arriving shortly, Katniss places Buttercup to the side & gets out of bed.

_8:30 a.m.:_

Katniss spends an hour in the basement for her morning workout before heading up for Sae's ready-prepared breakfast of ham slices, bacon, potatoes & orange juice. Better food have been arriving at District 12 & all the others since Commander Paylor from 8 became President, two days after Katniss killed Alma Coin at Snow's execution. It helped children & adults get better nutrition in order to carry out their daily chores, according to the district they each reside in. Because of Paylor's presidency, starvation had become a thing of the past for all of Panem.

And she primarily had Katniss Everdeen to thank for helping to overthrow President Snow, giving her the spot & make their country a place for children to live in peace without fear of volunteering in any Hunger Games.

"Yeah, her & everybody else in Panem", Katniss whispered softly with a smile to match.

"What did you say, dear?", Greasy Sae asks.

"Huh? Oh nothing, Sae. I was just talking to myself."

_She must be part bat to be able to hear me whispering – even at _her _old age!_, Katniss thought to herself.

But something else was on her mind, & Greasy Sae could tell just by looking.

"You're missing Peeta, aren't you?", Sae asked. "It's only been a _day _already, sweetheart. It's not like he won't be coming home again."

"I know", Katniss replied with a sip of her juice. "But just remember – one day can feel like one _lifetime_."

"Oooh, touché!"

They both smile brightly as Katniss laughs a bit. Then it disappears from her face.

"And I also wonder what's going on over there", Katniss went on. "The only time he's called home is when he arrived safely at the Capitol. Since then, he hasn't uttered a single word back to base about Paylor's business with Peeta – no number to reach him there, no anything."

"I'm certain that if there was anything wrong during his visit, Paylor or even Peeta himself would call you", Sae says as the phone rings. "That's probably one or the other right now. Sit tight & enjoy your breakfast, my dear. I'll handle this."

Greasy Sae picks up the phone in greeting. She listens intently in silence for about two minutes before she hung it up & headed back to the table. A slight look of worry was strewn across her face.

"What is it, Sae? Who was on the phone?", Katniss asked after gulping down a spoonful of potatoes.

"Paylor again", Sae says simply.

"Did she call to say that Peeta was coming home?"

"No. She's now requesting for _you _to come down to the Capitol. She didn't say why, dearie. All she said is that she'd like for you to head down there."

Katniss looked at her carefully.

"You were on that phone for at least two minutes, Sae", she said. "Are you sure that was _all _she told you? Is there something you're _not _telling me about that call?"

Greasy Sae simply put her hands gently across her back & on her shoulder.

"The answer will present itself to you when the time arrives", Sae says in a motherly tone with matching face.

Katniss wanted to pry more information out of her, but can tell that it'd be useless to try. There wasn't any way she could coerce her to reveal any more than what she'd said about the confidential call. Once Greasy Sae has made up her mind about something, there's no going back.

Katniss doesn't even try to coax her any further, so she just nods.

"When does she want me to leave for the train?", she asked.

"They'll be one at the station in a few minutes to pick us up, so pack lightly after you've eaten", Sae informs.

"'Us'? Meaning you _and _I?"

"Well, Paylor certainly didn't tell me to get lost, sweetie", Greasy Sae finished with a girly smile before she headed out the door, preferably to gather a few of her meager possessions before needing to get to the station. After she left, Katniss took her advice & finished the remnants of her breakfast, then headed up to gather her own things.

It was going to be a long train ride.

_Several hours later:_

Katniss Everdeen was standing in the center of Panem.

Or rather, what was _left _of it!

Everywhere she looked, death & destruction lay on the ground & even in the air.

What was once a proud metropolis became a scene of burning rubble as buildings were torn down by strong & powerful forces, leaving dead & dying buried underneath it all with the majority of cries for help going unanswered. Even the sky itself looked like it was on fire, as thick clouds of black & red smoke choked the air, creating an eerie overcast. It was as if Hell itself had arrived on Earth, & that Panem was its first of many targets for the underworld's uprising fury. Katniss Everdeen was hyperventilating at the horrific scene, her mind having great difficulty to accept what lay before her. It was her worst nightmare come true: while she had her misgivings of the Capitol for holding the dreaded Hunger Games every year & sent multiple children & other people to their deaths, she never meant, much less _wished_, for it to be broken & torched down to its foundations like this & leaving thousands dead.

She wasn't President Snow, & she doubted that even _he _would be able to stand damage like this on a grand scale to occur in the one place he called home: he would've done something to _prevent _this catastrophe.

Only it wasn't, & Katniss has never felt so helpless since she was unable to prevent the deaths of those she held dear in her times as the 'Girl who was on fire' _or _the mockingjay.

Rue. Cinna. Mags. Wiress. Boggs. Jackson. Messalla. Lavinia. Mitchell. Leeg 1 & 2. Homes. Finnick.

The list of the dead went on & on with her, & now she had countless more on her over-bearing conscience.

And holding her bow & arrows didn't help her one iota, as if she thought they might've avoided this disaster.

Katniss didn't know where to turn to, much less go to, in all the destruction. Her state of shock was deeper than in seeing Primrose getting blasted & burned to death at Snow's mansion. This state of homicide was thousands of times greater, & she felt like she wanted to just get down on her knees & cry out in despair for failing not only her friends & family, but the city itself & all its decent citizens.

Only, no tears would flow. Either the air was too dry for them, or Katniss was too tuckered out.

In any case, her face would not be wet with them.

She would have no time for tears anyway: the ground began to rumble beneath her feet, & it felt very close to her proximity. Readying an arrow, she aimed it everywhere to fire at the first sight of whatever comes her way. If what ruined the Capitol was still present & showed itself, Katniss wanted it to know that she would not retreat but go down fighting & avenge every death that occurred.

From sixteen feet ahead of her, a portion of the ground erupted in rocks, debris & corpses to reveal a gigantic silver metal _claw _rise up beneath the rubble like a horrid phoenix. This appendage looked like it could ravage all the _districts _as it had undoubtedly done to the Capitol, as it was sharp enough to slice through stone & concrete with ease. A loud metallic shriek cut through the air that was louder than Ceasar Flickerman's most boisterous shout of encouragement that audiences love him for.

Whatever made that sound which chilled Katniss to the core of her skeleton, she did _not _want to face it, & her bow & arrows wouldn't even _begin _to be enough to bring it down.

So retreat she does: turning 180 degrees, Katniss sprints through the rubble that was once crowded with lively people, now littered with bodies of the dead. She gets to about fifty feet away from the giant silver claw before her legs get wrapped by something resembling a snake. The abrupt movement caused her to fall as her legs get pulled out from under her, & she hits the ground on her side. Whatever's wrapped her legs pulls her towards a dense cloud of gray smoke. As Katniss struggles to get free, she examines what's wrapped around her legs: it was a forest green that acted like a snake, only it looked more like a large _plant _rather than a reptile. Still clutching her bow, Katniss gets an arrow out of her sheath & readies to fire it, when a second snakelike vine emerges in her sights.

Katniss gasps at the sight of the new arrival: _this _vine had a _mouth _attached to the end of it, & it was filled with sharp teeth. When it opened its mouth, a cry of what sounded like malicious hunger erupted from its toothy maw. Getting over her paralysis, Katniss fires her arrow at the mouth, striking it dead-on inside. The vine twisted away in pain, but was replaced by two more. Again she fires an arrow & strikes the deadly carnivorous vines, but for every head she took down got replaced by an extra pair. Soon it was too much for het to take down, & Katniss felt herself plum out of arrows to fire.

A pair of mouths – like giant Venus Flytraps – took hold of her arms, rendering her helpless.

Katniss cried out as the teeth penetrated her cloth & flesh, & struggling with her living bonds only made her bite marks gush blood even further. They pulled her closer to the cloud of smoke with her struggling every step of the way, to no avail. When they pull her just ten feet away, the ground rumbles again & explodes in the exact same manner as the metal claw. Only this wasn't a claw that burst forth: it was the top part of a humongous pair of _jaws_ – one which resembled that of an alligator's.

And _this _measured dozens of meters long!

Worst of all, long pointed teeth were aligned everywhere inside – on the sides, on the top gum line, wherever Katniss looked was a piercing tooth within the dark pink maw of a mouth. She fought even _more _fiercely to get free, but the mouths on her arms & vine wrapped around her legs held her firm. The thing made a guttural, bestial roar that stung Katniss' ears, being unable to cover them with her hands, as if that could blot out the noise.

Her eyes widen as the top part of the huge maw came down upon her.

She had no time to scream as the first several teeth bit down on her before everything went dark.

When Katniss awoke abruptly, she found herself sweating in her room on the train she & Greasy Sae took from District 12's station hours earlier. It was still light out when she awoke from her nap, & she checked herself really quick to see if her arms & body were punctured in any way. Relieved that she wasn't, she took in a couple of relaxing breaths to regain her composure.

_This is the third of similar dreams that I've been having lately!_, Katniss thought. _What does it all mean? And how come I didn't hear the voices of the twin ladies in this one? Were they unable to reach me due to the 'speaking in intervals' they mentioned? Are they in trouble of some kind? Or dead, maybe?_

These thoughts & more plagued her mind as Katniss went in to take herself a nice long shower before heading into the train's dining room.

When she arrived, she was attired in a dark blue dress that was laid out for her in her room with matching shoes. Greasy Sae was already there at the table, attired in a fresh pair of pants, shoes & shirt. Her plate held a very etiquette of fine cooked steak, with rice & carrots. A glass of fine wine was her choice of beverage to go with it.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has awakened", Sae said playfully. "Did you have a nice nap, dear?"

"It was okay", Katniss replied untruthfully. "My stomach was calling out to me, telling me to feed it, & here I am. What's one the menu for today?"

"Anything your heart desires, Miss Everdeen", said a young man in a white suit with black pants & shoes. He had a stylish haircut with brown eyes & a smile that would surely charm most women in the Capitol. "Whatever you can possibly think of, we're sure to have it."

Katniss thought about what she was in the mood for, & after a minute of going through all the mouth-watering dishes she could consider, she makes her choice.

"A nice platter of seafood, if you don't mind. It's been awhile for me", she says.

"Excellent choice, Miss Everdeen. One of our most popular, too", said the man, rushing off to get her order ready.

Her seafood platter came about twenty minutes later, & Katniss ate & enjoyed every bite of her twin lobster tails, half-dozen servings of large shrimp & stuffed shells, calamari & main serving of flounder with lemon for extra flavor. She washed it down with a serving of fresh milk, a gesture that reminded her of Prim & wishing that it came from her goat Lady. Katniss pushed her thoughts of Prim out of her mind. Showing any sign of weakness in front of Sae right now would be a burden to her, & Katniss wasn't sure if she could face that, much less talk about it.

It would only result in causing her more pain than it already is, even after more than four years despite Sae & Peeta being in her life back home in District 12.

_Not today_, she thought as she put down her empty glass.

"Best meal of seafood I've _ever _had!", Katniss says in full truth.

"Courtesy of the new-&-improved Capitol!", Greasy Sae said, raising her glass of wine & taking a sip.

Katniss smiled at that. It helped to lighten the mood her soul was currently in.

She can always count on Greasy Sae for putting her in good humor no matter what her own mood was in. She clearly loved her for it.

"Made even more enjoyable since the deposition of one President Coriolanus Snow", Katniss says in her best impression of Effie Trinket. This elicited a boisterous laugh from both, & they clinked glasses – one empty, the other still partly full as Greasy Sae took another delicious sip.

One of the train's conductors came in to announce that they would be arriving at the Capitol in less than two hours' time, so Greasy Sae headed back to her room to relax a bit more while Katniss headed down towards the very end in the last car. It was the very spot she & Peeta shared during their Victory Tour, with a large curved window looking out & showing the rapidly receding landscape of trees & tracks they were traveling on. Katniss was in the midst of contemplating on who she should share her horrid dreams with, if anyone.

Not Haymitch. Of _that_, she was certain: she'd write her off & tell her she'd been losing her mind, & she won't put it past her if he said she's as drunk as him for envisioning & believing in such ludicrous things.

Gale? Not likely: he's no doubt still fueled by fire & rage that surpassed even her own, especially after what happened to Prim. So as far as she can tell, he's out.

Peeta? He might also write her off, but at least he'd do it kindly, & tell her smoothly that they were just bad dreams, & they couldn't hurt her.

_But they _do _hurt, Peeta_, Katniss thought in sorrow.

Johanna Mason? Their friendship had much improved during the full-scale rebellion, but she might think that she'd be skeptical about the whole matter, & Katniss wouldn't blame her if she _did _believe that, or even _told _her.

Ceasar Flickerman? Katniss thinks highly of him, but he'd most likely make a spectacle of it all, especially on live television to the whole country. Of course, Ceasar would've never _meant _to deliberately embarrass her on his program, but still…

Effie Trinket? She'd be the same way that Peeta would, mothering her like her own child. Flavius, Octavia & Venia would no doubt be like that too.

That would leave her with three people: Plutarch Heavensbee, District 3's Beetee, & President Paylor herself.

But how would she _tell _them? What would she _say?_ That her dreams are being infested by things consisting of giant creatures she'd never heard of or seen until now, & that a pair of invisible females have been talking to her in her dreams while she slept? Or that another war was possibly on its way?

The last might be most believable, but the first two would be _very _bitter pills to swallow, especially since she herself is having a difficult time digesting it all. She can't go to them with what she knows currently; some more info needs to surface before she confides herself in revealing it to any of the three she knows she could count on to entrust it to.

Looking out the window, Katniss can see the train enter the thick tunnel as everything turns dark upon going in, giving the lights a few seconds to adjust. When it becomes light outside again, Katniss can see the city's outline & numerous buildings. Even during her first visit, she got lost in its radiant beauty of neatly designed structures & bustling life on the streets. Still to this day, she found it hard to believe that it was once ruled by an iron hand of a man who sacrificed the district's children in an annual event, just to prove that he _can_.

Now, more than four years ago, that fear in the form of a man is literally put to rest & buried forever.

And Katniss Everdeen was the one who helped _put _him there.

It'll be her first visit to the Capitol since Snow was overthrown, & the populace will no doubt be happier to see Katniss and, for once, not having to worry about seeing her killed in a danger-filled arena.

In their eyes, Katniss Everdeen is a well-known celebrity of style, fire & grace.

_I can live with that_, she thought with a smirk.

Rising from her seat & stretching her limbs, she sees Greasy Sae enter the room with a smile.

"Ready to say hello to your adoring public, dearie?", she joked.

"Is your question 'True', 'False', or 'Multiple Choice'?", Katniss joked back. Greasy Sae chuckled.

"Neither. Time to face the crowd."

"Showtime, then", Katniss finished, again in her Effie impression & pretending to wave a fan as the real thing does. Both grinned as they made their way out.

_Here we go_, Katniss thought.

_5-10 minutes later:_

The train entered the Capitol station, & immediately it was swamped with spectators & fans who wanted their first glimpse of their savior. Guards in gray uniforms that replaced the Peacekeepers kept the crowd at a distance as the train came to a stop & opened its doors. When Katniss stepped out, they went wild, & the guards worked extra hard to restrain them & keep from getting overpowered by the masses.

From their booths, Claudius Templesmith & Ceasar Flickerman were broadcasted & shown on every screen in the Capitol. Claudius had on a pink wig & golden suit, while Ceasar had on a suit of sapphire blue & red hair.

"It's a _glorious _day for our fair city, as the 'Girl who was on fire' Katniss Everdeen is scheduled to appear at any time as its prominent guest! This promises to be a spectacular moment here in the Capitol, Ceasar!", Claudius says exuberantly with a matching smile.

"I couldn't agree more, Claudius!", Ceasar said with the same exuberance. "It's been over four years since she last set foot here in the Capitol during the war against President Snow, & citizens have waited with baited breath for her return! And now that day has finally dawned upon us once more, we can expect only a joyous occasion in every corner of this major metropolis which is our home! Since dusk, fans have spent the day at & nearby the station for a glimpse of the one who helped rescue Panem from Snow's cruelty of the Hunger Games, bringing both happiness & joyous freedom back to each & every one of the neighboring districts!"

"And the citizens of each district & the Capitol itself will be viewing your interview with Miss Everdeen as she shares her thoughts on the war, her life afterwards, & whatever else she may have to share with her adoring…"

Claudius & Ceasar give themselves pause as they observe the screen.

"Oh, wait a minute! I think I see a…could it be…?", Claudius says with a grin as Ceasar picks up.

"Yes indeed! Stepping out of the train is the 'Girl on Fire' herself, Katniss Everdeen! The guards are _barely _able to keep the crowd back as people begin to shout & cheer their savior as she makes her way into the city! Even now, her status hasn't diminished since competing in the 74th Hunger Games with fellow District 12 tribute Peeta Mellark, both of whom became the first double victors in _any _of the Games!"

"And _that _blossomed into a fine romance that I'm betting lasts to this day!", Claudius adds. "As with the rest of Panem, _I'm_ wondering what life's been like for the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' since winning the war! It's sure to be some _grand _television for our vast viewing audience!"

"That interview, Claudius, will commence tomorrow morning on my program!", Ceasar says. "Now, let's give another round of applause & cheers for Miss Katniss Everdeen!"

At Ceasar's urging, the crowd roared their approval by cheering & clapping more boisterous than before as Katniss & Greasy Sae were being led away from their 'adoring public' by guards & taken to the Capitol's Remake Center – the same place where Katniss, Peeta & all the other tributes get taken to for complete makeovers, sleeping quarters, & delicious banquets.

It will be different this time, as Katniss will not be made up for slaughter.

She is its proud guest of honor, & shall be treated like royalty.

Like any beloved celebrity, Katniss smiles & waves gracefully at the crowd she helped create.

This made the people more boisterous with cheer.

_The Remake Center, fifteen minutes later:_

Katniss wasn't sure how to feel being back in the building since her first Hunger Games.

She gets herself settled in her room, with Greasy Sae getting one of her own. Katniss wonders why she was asked to attend the Capitol, now that the Hunger Games were nothing more than a memory. President Paylor made the request, & Katniss had to accept mostly as she & Paylor fought tooth & nail during the rebellion to free it from Snow's iron grip & ensure freedom. To refuse her would've put a damper on that bond between them, & Katniss was _not _going to do that.

No, not after the hell they'd gone through in the war & all the death surrounding it.

But she also wondered where Peeta was in this grand metropolis of a city, having not heard from him for more than a day since _his _arrival. Is he even staying in the Remake Center like she & Sae are? Or is he elsewhere beyond her reach at the moment?

Katniss had no way of knowing, & she longed for the sound of his voice.

A knock on her door snapped her to attention, turning from the window overlooking the city.

"Come in", she said.

When the door opened, Katniss was greeted by a welcome guest. Her eyes went wide.

It was President Paylor.

**CHAPTER III**

"Hello, mockingjay. It's been some time", Paylor said with a smile of bright white teeth.

Paylor was a slender but well-fit African-American woman with dark brown eyes. She first met Katniss in her home of District 8 where Katniss in her mockingjay outfit gave her first hard-hitting strike against the Capitol as she shot down a few of their hovercrafts with her bow & arrows while doing a propo (propaganda spot) with fellow filmmakers Cressida & Messalla, & their cameramen Castor & Pollux. It was also where the wounded in that area had been given strength at the mere sight of Katniss, declaring her a symbol of hope when all seemed lost. It was also Paylor who gave Katniss permission to see & speak to Coriolanus Snow in his greenhouse-turned-prison after his capture & before his execution.

Two days after Alma Coin _and _Snow were killed, Paylor was the new president of Panem.

Katniss returned the smile & ran to hug her as the two briefly embraced.

"President Paylor! It _has _been too long!", Katniss says. "You've been doing a great task in giving the districts equal aide in terms of food, supplies, & other vital sustenance they need to survive! It's a debt none of us can ever repay!"

"And _who _do I have to _thank _for helping me in getting my position as Panem's new president?", Paylor asks. "I believe that it's _we _who can never repay _you_, Miss Everdeen! Not since the day you & Peeta did that trick with the nightlock berries in the 74th Games!"

"Point taken."

The two ladies smile brighter.

"Speaking of whom…", Katniss began before Paylor cut her off.

"Peeta's still doing some errands for me as per my request, but you'll be able to see him early tomorrow when his chores are done. Think you can hold out waiting for him until then?"

Paylor adds a wink.

"President Paylor, I've survived being in _two _Hunger Games, lashed in the face by a Peacekeeper who was anything but, several man-eating muttations, tracker jacker venom, _and _a full-scale war that left three-quarters of my body getting scorched! Considering all that, waiting one more day for Peeta to return into my arms is child's play!"

Paylor lets out a good-natured laugh, making Katniss feel the same.

"You know how to make a good comeback, sweetie", Paylor praised. "_Almost _as good as you can shoot an arrow & hit your mark just about every time. But while Peeta's currently unavailable, what say you & I go out to meet some _more _old acquaintances?"

This perked Katniss up further.

"You mean…?"

Paylor nodded & extended her arm towards the door.

"Let's go & say hello, what do you say?", she asked.

"Try & _stop _me!", Katniss said, heading for the door. When she went outside & turned right, she saw warm & familiar faces that made her heart soar as if she _was _an actual mockingjay. Four men & three women, each dressed in ravishing outfits & perfectly-made gentlemen's suits, greeted her with the warmest smiles she'd ever seen on this particular crew. One was in a specially-made wheelchair, with a neatly trimmed goatee & glasses.

"Effie! Flavius! Octavia! Venia! Haymitch! Beetee! Plutarch!", Katniss said each name with pride.

As one, each greeted Katniss in way of handshake, hug and/or kisses like she was a long-lost relative which, in every sense to them, she was. Haymitch seemed more sober than she'd seen him, but still had that slight slur in his step & possibly his speech. Effie & her stylist cohorts were overjoyed in seeing their favorite ex-tribute doing well from all the makeovers she needed in recovering from the blast at the mansion, from the skin grafts to the re-doing of her hair which included the braid that became a favorite fashion trend with kids in school. Plutarch looked the exact way she remembered him the first time they met at Snow's banquet following the Victory Tour she took with Peeta after the 74th Games. And Beetee, still wheelchair-bound after that trick with the wire in the third Quarter Quell that destroyed the arena, thanks to a well-placed arrow on Katniss' part.

It was still heart-warming to Katniss to be seeing them all again, regardless of some of their flaws.

_Like Haymitch_, she joked to herself.

"So, the songbird's returned to the big bad Capitol after all these years!", Haymitch teases, a habit he gets into whenever he's drunk. "What, you're too important in District 12 to pay Effie & company a visit anymore?"

"_You're _one to talk, Haymitch! I'll bet you're here because they offered you better-tasting liquor than what you've been scarfing yourself down with back home!", Katniss retaliates playfully. "Is _that _why Peeta, Greasy Sae _or _myself haven't seen height or hair of you in the last week?"

"Oooooh, busted!", Beetee teased, getting giggles from the ladies & a laugh from Flavius & Plutarch.

"With all that liquor you consume, Haymitch, I've always wondered as to where it all goes!", Plutarch joked.

"Oh, that's easy to answer!", Haymitch says, waving his hand in dismissal. "See, once it enters my mouth, it travels down my gullet & into my intestinal track, where it then reaches my little…"

Haymitch uses his fingers to indicate a map of where his alcohol goes. When he gets to his private area, Effie & the other ladies gasp in shock. The guys fight to suppress busting out with laughter.

"Really, Haymitch!", Octavia said, clearly offended. "Even a drunken slug like _you _has better manners! Have you forgotten that there are _ladies _present?!"

Haymitch puts his arm around Octavia & gives her a taste of his breath, which she found _very _offensive!

"Come on, Octavia! You _know _I'm good for it!", he teased. Octavia was so disgusted with his behavior, she swatted him with her palm that Haymitch saw even _more _stars in his vision before breaking free from his hold on her. Everyone, even a returning Paylor, burst out laughing at the comedic display.

"Haymitch was _also _requested to come down!", Paylor said. "He's…on a special errand I gave specifically to him. Speaking of which…he ought to be _attending_ to it instead of making a drunken _fool _of himself! Am I right?"

A gesture from Paylor's raised eyebrows makes Haymitch sober up some.

"Oh, riiiiight! I'll get on it right away, Madame President!", Haymitch says, saluting in a playful manner. "Let me just go take a quick piss somewhere first before I attend to my duties! Catch you folks later!"

Haymitch turns around & starts stumbling away from the group, letting out a blaring belch that echoed.

Effie lowers & shakes her head in disgust & embarrassment as Haymitch disappears from sight, relieving the rest of his hideous, yet amusing, appearance.

Beetee, Flavius & Plutarch stifles a giggle as the former approaches Katniss in his wheelchair.

"I guess it's human nature for _some _things to remain the same, no matter _how _many years have passed", says Beetee with a grin. "But sometimes, that can be a _good _thing. Nice to see you again, mockingjay."

"Likewise, Beetee", Katniss said, taking his hand in greeting. She looks him over quickly. "Forgive my asking but…you've never fully recovered from your accident?"

Beetee sighs.

"Unfortunately, no", he explains. "The electrical shock we helped set up in the third Quarter Quell Games did more damage to my legs than we had first anticipated. The muscles there locked up too much for it to be reparable. I'm afraid I've become something of a paraplegic, & wheelchair-bound for the rest of my days as a result."

"Surely the Capitol can whip up some kind of mechanical device for & enable you to walk again", Katniss mused. "You _know _they have the technology to do that."

_Always thinking of the welfare of others before her own_, Beetee thought with a smile.

"Thank you but no, Katniss. I have very little interest in being 'half-robot'. I'm far from helpless, however: this wheelchair I now reside in is a new & improved model over the one I used during the rebellion. It's a lot more sturdier, & comes in various speeds. I can travel at a leisurely pace or, when it warrants it, a lot faster, almost like I'm jogging. I've been using it for about a month now, & unless one can be made so that it can _fly_…"

His last statement made Katniss smile & laugh.

"Nice to see you're still in good spirits despite your handicap, Beetee!", she said, embracing him in a hug.

"Hey, it takes a lot more than the loss of my legs to dampen _my _spirits!", Beetee said with a wink.

"Isn't anyone going to introduce us?", said a new voice. Everyone turns to see two new arrivals – a man & a young girl – walking towards the little caravan. The man looked Asian & seemed to be in his mid-late 30s, attired in a silver outfit with black boots & gloves. His short hair was also black, & his eyes held a green hue in them. The girl looked to be in her late teens, with brown hair in a similar style to Katniss' own. She was dressed in a white blouse, & her eyes held an intelligence beyond her years. Katniss lets go of Beetee & stands straight as the two newcomers bow in greeting.

"Miss Katniss Everdeen", said the man. "I was _told _you had arrived in the Capitol this evening. How nice for my assistant & I to finally meet you in the flesh. We were told many great things about you & your struggle to free Panem from President Snow's dreadful clutches."

"I guess my reputation precedes me. And you two are…?", Katniss asked.

"Forgive our manners, Katniss", Plutarch says, stepping up. "We'd like for you to meet Mr. Enjin from New Japan, & his young but brilliant assistant, Miss Venefirous. She hails from right here in the Capitol."

Katniss looks at Venefirous & notices her hair has the same braided strip as she wears to one side, where it droops over one shoulder. Venefirous takes notice of her staring at it & smiles.

"Yes, it's in the same braid as yours, Miss Everdeen", she says, giving it a few strokes. "Everyone's kids in Panem are still wearing it in your fashion as a reminder of your bravery throughout the war. I wore it like this for the first time shortly after you became a big name since the end of the 74th Hunger Games."

"It looks great on you. Thank you", Katniss says, smiling. She then turns to Enjin. "Mr. Enjin. For how long have you been in the Capitol?"

"About a month now", he says. "I've been offering my expertise to some of your most brilliant minds, such as Mr. Beetee here for instance. It was _I _who came up with & built his new wheelchair he now sits in."

"So your field is in electronics?"

"Coupled with machinery & even biology, yes. I'm currently in the process of offering to Panem my latest project – one the people of Earth used to have in great quantity."

"'Used to have'?"

"Allow me to fill you in on that, Katniss", Plutarch says. "Like myself, Mr. Enjin has been studying the Earth from its past, discovering things it had great abundance in before the disasters took place: the earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, tornadoes, & so forth. He'd learned that the planet had large metal objects in its orbit called satellites. With them in place, people could predict weather patterns & where they'll strike so as to be prepared for it before it arrived. They've also been used for other forms of activities such as search & rescue, communications from across the world, navigation, reconnaissance & even astronomy, which is the study of space beyond our world. With these placed in orbit at various spots above the atmosphere, it can help to take our world further away from the Dark Days & restore it to what it was before."

"Giving us a bird's eye view from space – again", Katniss concluded. "How soon will you get it into orbit?"

"You are wise as you are brave & cunning, Miss Everdeen", Enjin said. "I have people readying it for launch at a remote area even as we speak. Should all go well, we can expect it in orbit either tomorrow or the day after. We will happily permit Panem to be the first to witness this breakthrough as soon as it becomes operational. Then the rest of Earth will benefit from this, making it bear fruit into a new age of its history."

"Is _that _the reason why you invited Greasy Sae & myself here in the Capitol, President Paylor?", Katniss asked, facing her.

"That's _one _of the reasons for it, Katniss", Paylor said. "The other will show itself during your interview with Ceasar Flickerman in the morning after breakfast. And having just come from a long train ride, I'm sure you must be exhausted & wish to rest."

Her mentioning of rest _did _have an effect on Katniss, & she lets out a small yawn.

"Sounds great. I could sleep until the _next _wave of disasters strikes us", she says, inciting chuckles from everyone. "Think I'll have a light dinner to enjoy before I crash, though."

"Go on to your room, dearie. Order whatever your heart desires, & I'll have it brought up to you", Effie said.

"Thanks, Effie. Good evening, Mr. Enjin, Miss Venefirous", Katniss bowed before entering her room & closing the door.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Everdeen", Enjin said before she disappeared from sight & faces the rest. "I'm afraid my assistant & I must be off as well, people. We've still _much _to do in order to get everything ready for our presentation to you & the populace of Panem."

"We understand, Mr. Enjin", said Paylor. "We hope to see you both again very soon."

Enjin & Venefirous smile & bow at Paylor.

"We have a feeling that you _shall_, President Paylor. Good evening", Enjin said as he & Venefirous make an about face & walk off. In moments, they turn a corner & were gone. Once they vanished, Paylor & the rest huddle in like a sports team as Paylor & everyone speak in a whisper.

"Is everything ready, Effie?", Paylor asked.

"Almost. We just need a couple more hours, & it'll be all but complete!", she says, getting nods from Flavius, Octavia & Venia.

"Good work!", said Plutarch. "Make sure Ceasar gives the signal before he rolls in with it! We want this to be as special of an occasion as we can possibly make it!"

"One that _won't _be forgotten in all of Panem! See you all tomorrow!", Beetee said as the group breaks rank & head off in their merry own way.

As Effie would say, they have a big, big, big day ahead of them!

Katniss found herself in a cave of some kind, the stone a hue of light brown. It was more than large enough to accommodate several people her size comfortably without feeling crunched up. She looked around for anything that might hold meaning as to why she's here, searching the walls for clues or possibly another way out other than the entrance just behind her. Tempting as she was to leave the enclosed space, Katniss wanted to find out the meaning of her existence here in such a primitive surrounding.

A light shined in from an opening above her head, & it acted like a guide as it led her over to one of the cave's walls & held its illuminous glow at a painting. This picture had a circle with a cross-shaped star embedded in it, & was surrounded by a painting of a large butterfly, its wings spreading impossibly huge for any winged insect.

Katniss recognized the symbol immediately: she recalls seeing it in her other dream before it bathed her in its yellow light. The butterfly was new, but held the same pair of blue eyes she remembered seeing as well.

Approaching carefully, Katniss reached out & gently ran her fingers on the painting.

"What in the world _is _this?", she whispered.

"_Her name is Mothra._"

It was the sound of the two girls Katniss spoke briefly to before. She turned & searched the area to find them, but had no success.

"Mothra?", Katniss repeated.

"_Yes. Mothra is our guardian, & the protector of the Earth._"

"Protect it from what?"

"_A grave danger will soon surface & put the world in peril. Katniss Everdeen, we need for you to come to the island located down in the South Pacific. It is imperative that you do._"

"Why? What's so important that I have to travel far away from Panem – my home – in order to piece together whatever it is you're both trying to tell me? Why not just spill it out? Maybe I can _try _to make sense of it all!"

"_The answers you seek will be on the island. But you must hurry – the fate of the world depends on it._"

"But how will I even _get _there? Fly like a mockingjay? I'm only one in _name_, not a muttation of it!"

"_You will be equipped with transportation from your people. We can say no more at the moment, for _they _might hear us contacting you & possibly kill us for trying. We're begging of you, Katniss Everdeen – please hurry!_"

"They? Who's 'they'?"

Katniss received no further answer, & the cave suddenly started getting cold. The picture of Mothra began to glow in vibrant colors which warmed her up. Bright streaks of yellow, blue, orange, black, white, brown & red were streaming in her face & covered her body from head to toe. Katniss shielded her eyes when it became more than she could bear, & although she felt a great heat from this radiance, she didn't feel like she'd been burning.

Instead, it felt…invigorating.

Katniss Everdeen closer her eyes & soaked it _all_ up.

When next she awakened, Katniss found herself back in her bedroom at the Capitol's Remake Center, dressed in her baby blue sleepwear. What remained of her dinner rested in a plate next to her bed, & she could see the day's first rays of sunshine through the curtains in the windows. Sitting up, she checked her clock to find it was just after five in the morning.

She was blessed to be up at this hour: she can probably head down to the training rooms & give herself a nice workout before having to come back up, shower, get dressed, & have breakfast before her scheduled interview with Ceasar Flickerman. She pulled the covers off when she felt something warm against her chest. Digging it out, she found a round wooden pendant of sorts attached to a slim but firm chain around her neck. On close examination, she saw a symbol etched into it.

It was that of the radiant cross-shaped star she found in the cave with the painting of the butterfly the girls called Mothra!

_How did I _get _this?!_, she wondered. _Did the two girls give it to me? Or maybe perhaps even Mothra herself?_

Katniss had no idea. She _knows _she didn't pack anything like it for her trip here.

_Then how did…?_

She'll worry about it later: she's got other things on her mind, & they're giving her enough frustration as it is.

Putting her feet to the floor, she heads for the elevators to take her down below ground level.

_The Training Rooms, 6:00 a.m.:_

Once she arrived, Katniss removed her sleepwear & put on one of the training outfits hanging from one of the racks. It was the one she first wore in preparations for the 74th Games – black, with gray & red striping upon the sleeves & legs. Her boots in place, she begun by training with her trademark weapon – the bow & arrow. With style & grace of a natural born hunter, Katniss scored a bulls-eye every time she fired, hitting her targets square in the chest. All this was accomplished with Katniss being a good hundred feet from her targets while she moved like an animal on the prowl for the first half-hour of her session, having the rooms all to herself.

Her next planned session was at the large punching bag like what she has back home. Fist & feet connect hard with stuffed canvas as Katniss works up a sweat, envisioning the bag to be everyone she'd deeply despised, from Cato & Clove from District 2 to Presidents Coriolanus Snow & Alma Coin. These only made her punch & kick even harder, & she would've gotten into a feral rage had someone unseen by Katniss not made their presence known.

"You've vastly improved since we last met, mockingjay!", a female voice said, making Katniss pause in her workout. At the room's entrance, she saw a lone figure in darkness but the voice was very familiar to her.

It sounded very much like…

"Oh my god! Johanna?!", Katniss asked, approaching her as she came into the light. The District 7 tribute was dressed in a spare training outfit, with green eyes that shine nearly as bright as her auburn hair that reached her shoulders. Like usual, she had a wicked smile that could kill – if her axes don't.

"The one & only!", Johanna said gracefully. "I see the skin grafts did wonders on you after your accident at Snow's mansion! Looking _good_, mockingjay!"

"I can say the same with _you_, Johanna! Your hair grew back quite nicely since _I_ last saw _you!_", Katniss said, indicating her baldness appearance after Johanna was rescued from the Capitol's clutches along with Peeta & a few others. "I mean, let's face it: Cressida may have looked fine without hair, but baldness does _not _suit you!"

"Neither does you as an overcooked lobster!"

Katniss & Johanna grin from ear to ear. Johanna motions with her head to the arena.

"Since we're both down here, what say we take a while to test each other in a feat of strength?", she says. "A chance to go against & fight something that can fight back!"

"Are you inviting me to a little one-on-one, Johanna Mason?", Katniss asked.

"Not unless you think you _can't _take me like you once proclaimed you could, Katniss Everdeen!"

Both ladies stay still & smirk at one another.

"Let's go! I want to _prove _that I _can_ put my money where my mouth is!", Katniss said, grinning.

"You're on, sister!", Johanna said in the same manner.

On a large patted mat, Katniss & Johanna give their all in their little arena: swift, decisive, & powerful swings of hands & legs were thrown, the majority of them connecting but mostly blocked by the other. Their moves were so fluid & swift one could scarcely follow them, & neither held back in their struggle: if one was knocked down, she'd be right back up & ready to go some more. Even though Johanna was older & more experienced, she found that her younger adversary was no pushover: the power Katniss felt surging through her while battling a real opponent was like being reborn, her hunting skills being kicked into overdrive. Her only regret is that she didn't administer this show of force on Cato, Clove & the other Career District members. Even then, she may not have been a hulking powerhouse like they were, including Brutus in the third Quarter Quell, but she was strong nonetheless.

_I only wish they _were _here right now!_, Katniss thought bitterly.

A fast, hard right fist from Johanna put Katniss on alert. Grabbing it with her left, she put a squeeze on it as Johanna's free hand came up to assist. This, too, was caught, & they were now in a struggle for strength dominance as each tried to overpower the other, their muscles straining. When Katniss saw that neither was going to give, she went for a different tactic: still holding firm Johanna's hands, Katniss dropped down on her back which surprised her opponent & thrusted her legs out into her midsection. With all her might, Katniss pushed Johanna to the other end of the mats as she landed with a thump on her back.

In spite of this surprise attack, Johanna was back on her feet almost instantly. So was Katniss, her hands all but poised for another round.

That's when Johanna does something Katniss never expected of her to do. She puts her hands up in surrender!

"I yield", she says, smiling & walking over to her quarry. "Not many people who say they can take me could ever live up to their promise. You, however, _can!_ So…I declare you the winner of our match! Great workout – one of the best I've ever had in a long time!"

"Ditto! It _is _more thrilling with a live partner than an inanimate object!", Katniss replied with a smile. "I ought to do it more often! Just _not_ with Peeta!"

Both ladies laugh until they hear a pair of clapping hands. Turning, they face a smiling Plutarch as he walked over to the hard-trained females. Katniss & Johanna have looks of surprise & confusion.

"Bravo, ladies, bravo!", Plutarch congratulated. "I see that the peace we've been having in these last four years or so hasn't made _either _of you soft! Good to see you've been keeping yourselves physically fit in spite of it!"

"And for just how long have _you _been watching us, you pervert?", Johanna snapped teasingly.

"Long enough. When I tried calling for Miss Everdeen in her room, I got no answer. Then Miss Greasy Sae informed me that she gets her early morning workout at around this time, & so she suggested I come down here. Lo & behold, here she is! Though I have to admit that I didn't expect _you _to be down here with her, Johanna!"

"You can say I'm like a bad penny, Plutarch! I _always _keep turning up in the most unexpected places!"

Katniss smiled as Plutarch chuckled.

"And wasn't it you who once said that we should be prepared in case another war broke out?", Katniss asked.

Plutarch burst out guffawing.

"A double touché!", he joked. "Your mind is _just _as sharp as your body, mockingjay! I can see you took my advice to heart when last we spoke! Well done, Miss Everdeen!"

"Mr. Plutarch, not that I don't get a thrill from having guys watch me kick some ass, but is there another reason as to why you're down here by any chance?", Johanna asked.

"There is, Miss Mason", he said. "Miss Sae sent me here to remind you that it is now a few minutes to seven, & that breakfast will be served. An hour afterwards, Miss Everdeen, Effie & her cohorts will be in charge of making you up for your spot on Ceasar's program. Today's _your _big day!"

"Well, wouldn't want to disappoint my fans now, would I?", Katniss said. "Let's get topside."

"Before we do…", Johanna says, halting her & even Plutarch's stride. She gets in front of Katniss with a look of worry on her face, something which is rare for her to have.

"What is it? What's wrong?", Katniss asked.

"I just need to know something", Johanna says. "Since these last four years, during all that time you've been away, are you still coping okay with…you know, from what happened to…"

"Am I doing okay since my younger sister Primrose died?", Katniss picked up. "Johanna, please know that you never need to be afraid to ask me that. And to answer your question, I've had mixed feelings about it. At times I feel as if I'm coping, other times it seems like I'm in more despair. It's kind of going back & forth for me, so I'd say it's mediocre for me, at best."

Johanna looked at Plutarch, who had a solemn face on, before facing Katniss again.

"I can understand that, mockingjay", she continued. "Probably better than anyone else you could name. But you ought to try & keep something in mind: when you're in a war, you _know _that there's going to be casualties. It's a golden rule – there's no two-way about it. Sometimes they occur when you expect it to, & at other times they just sneak up from out of nowhere & literally explode in your face. There's nothing anyone can do about that, except to press on & win for every life lost in the struggle. Victory is what makes their deaths _mean _something, & since you accomplished your task in getting rid of not one, but _two_, vile presidents, then young Primrose far from died for nothing. Like the others who died freeing Panem from Snow, her unfortunate demise means _tons _to those that lived to see justice prevail. This _does _make sense to you, yes?"

Johanna was right: if _anyone _can understand how Katniss feels about losing family unexpected, it's her. As she once proclaimed in the third Quarter Quell, Johanna Mason had no one to care for or love, as they were all taken by Snow. It's why she threw a fit towards him both there & in her interview with Ceasar before the Games. But during the rebellion, she found friends that she could relate to, most notably in Katniss herself as they bonded further in District 13's stronghold. She became almost identical to the mockingjay, & that developed into a grudging respect for the girl from District 12, if not a deep one.

It's a bond that last to this day, despite the years of being incommunicative with each other.

"She's not wrong, Miss Everdeen", Plutarch said, cutting into her thoughts. "It breaks _my _heart as much as it does yours about Prim, but with your accomplishment of taking down President Snow, the souls of your sister & all who died in the war can finally rest in peace. Surely you can find comfort in that."

Katniss nodded wordlessly.

"Good point – both of you", she managed to get out.

"Come on, mockingjay. Plutarch _said _that breakfast is upon us, & we both worked up quite an appetite", said Johanna with a smirk. Katniss follows suit.

"What are we waiting for?", she says.

With Plutarch acting as their escort, the trio head for the elevator & start to ascend.

_8:50 a.m.:_

Katniss ate breakfast with Johanna, Plutarch, Effie, Flavius, Octavia & Venia in a separate dining room from everyone else, filling their stomachs with dishes of eggs, ham, bacon, biscuits, pancakes & fruits before Katniss & Johanna were taken over to where they were made over by Effie & company. They fitted Johanna in a tight dress of a grayish-brown, resembling that of a tree bark since Johanna came from District 7, where lumber is their way of life & why she was so good at wielding axes of all kinds. Her hair was done up in a bun that rested on top, & her lashes were pointed like they were ready to pierce. A gloss of fluorescent pink lipstick & small metal ring on top of each ear finished her transformation.

When it came time to remake Katniss, she went through a similar process of receiving similar eyelashes & her hair done behind her head, but her dress was silk & a bright neon yellow in color that shone even in the dark. Above her eyes was a light shade of lavender that was not unlike when she wore the white dress that transformed into that of a mockingjay when she twirled & caught it on fire which triggered it.

She couldn't help but wonder if _this _dress will do something similar.

"Ravishing! Absolutely ravishing!", Flavius says, doing her nails in a gloss of yellow to match her dress. "It seems we've really outdone ourselves _this_ time!"

"I know, Flavius! It seems like _forever _since we've been given the chance to remake one of our favorite people in all of Panem!", Venia said, putting the finishing touches up on both Johanna & Katniss. "_And_ we also get the rare privilege to do so for District 7's Johanna Mason! How lucky can some people get?"

Johanna & Katniss smile at each other on that.

"Let us take a _really _good look at you both!", Effie said once Flavius & Venia were done. The four circle both ladies, looking each over like hawks & seeing if there's anything out of place or needs touching up. When they all seem quite satisfied with their work, Octavia spoke.

"Flawless, right down to the smallest eyelash! Oh, I only wish Cinna could be here to witness this moment!"

The mentioning of Katniss' stylist brought a flashback or two in her mind. It was just before she entered the 74th Hunger Games, where she said goodbye to Cinna.

Cinna: _Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water. The rest will follow. And remember this. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you._

Katniss: _Truly?_

Cinna: _Truly. Good luck, girl on fire._

Shortly after Cinna told her indifferent before the third Quarter Quell, a group of Peacekeepers came in & had beaten Cinna while Katniss watched helplessly from inside her tube. Her stylist was probably dead before he even hit the floor.

"Octavia, shhh!", Effie whispered, seeing Katniss' reaction. "Miss Everdeen & Cinna were very close friends, & it still stings her over what happened to him, so _try _to be more considerate about her feelings, won't you?"

"It's all right, Effie. I'm sure Octavia didn't mean any harm by that", Katniss assured her. "Besides, since we won the war, his death didn't go unavenged when we brought down Snow's reign – _and _the man himself."

Katniss turned to Johanna, & she gave the mockingjay a smiling nod of approval. This was followed by the rest of the group.

"Well said, sweetheart! _Very _well said!", Effie praised. "And since you & Johanna _do _look quite ravishing & flawless, I believe it's about time to say hello to Ceasar, don't you think?"

"We aren't getting any _younger!_", Johanna says sarcastically, inciting a few chuckles.

"Lead the way, Effie", Katniss says. "It _will _be really nice to meet & speak with Ceasar again after a four-year absence!"

"And him, you! Let's go, people!", Effie instructed in her usual lady-like fashion.

Making it halfway to their destination, Effie's caravan run into a familiar face in the hall leading to Ceasar's studio & stage. It was Enjin, who was still dressed in the same outfit Katniss saw him in the other day, with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"Mr. Enjin!", Flavius says. "We didn't know you were still here!"

"Just finishing up some last-minute business", Enjin replied. He looked at Katniss & Johanna in their spiffy outfits. "Most enticing, ladies! Your stylists know their business in makeovers & fashion like they do the backs of their own hands!"

"You ought to have seen my _last _stylist! What a dope _he _turned out to be!", Johanna said.

"Johanna!", Effie said, waving her fan back & forth in a 'no-no' fashion. This made Enjin laugh out loud.

"Johanna got enlisted to Effie & her team at _my _request, Mr. Enjin", Katniss says. "I figured she deserves the promotion for her services in the war."

"A young woman who's just as compassionate to her friends as she is fierce in battle. A most admirable trait", Enjin says.

"Thank you. Won't you be staying for my interview with Ceasar, Mr. Enjin?"

"I'm very sorry, my dear, but I have pressing business elsewhere that cannot be postponed. But I _do _have a television in hand there, so I'll be able to catch your performance along in any case. Before I head off, I'd like to ask a simple favor from you, Miss Everdeen."

"Which is?"

"Could you do a quick spin for me right here?"

Katniss looks to her team as Effie gives a 'why not' gesture with her shoulders.

"Sure thing. Anything for a fan", Katniss said, spreading her arms to indicate needing room. Effie, Johanna & all the rest give her space as Katniss does her twirl three times in a row. Her dress lights up as if electrical & shines a radiant orange, blue & red mixed in with her yellow dress, giving it the appearance that she was indeed on fire, hence her first nickname – the one Cinna gave upon her first arrival to the Capitol. Ooohs & aaahs came from all mouths from her little display, followed by claps of cheer.

"Simply _beautiful_, Miss Everdeen!", Enjin praised. "You've _more _than earned the nickname 'Girl on Fire'!"

"Cinna knew I was special the moment he saw me", Katniss said. "This is one of his dresses he made that I never got to wear until now."

"Praise be him! I must say, Miss Everdeen, that even in death, your stylist is _still _watching over you from the heavens! I wish you the very best in your interview with Mr. Flickerman. Good day, everyone."

Enjin walks off, leaving the group as Johanna approaches Katniss.

"So _that's _the guy who'll be launching a satellite in space, I hear", Johanna asks.

"You hear correctly, Johanna", Katniss said. "Mr. Enjin says that his satellite will take us further out of the Dark Days & revitalize the world as it was before the disasters struck, changing the Earth as we know it."

_And sooner than you think, Miss Everdeen. Sooner than you think_, Enjin thought as a smile grew on his face.

"Well, fascinating as it may be, we've got our _own _agenda to attend! Come, everyone!", Effie reminded her group, & they resume their course.

_9:00 a.m.:_

Ceasar Flickerman's studio was, as usual, packed to the max. Not a seat was left empty, & those who were unfortunate to be in the audience were glued to their television sets in the Capitol & in each of Panem's districts. It would mark to be the singular biggest televised event since the Hunger Games themselves, or even the broadcasts of the rebellion when it was in full swing. The front stage had its plush seats for both Ceasar & the tributes to make themselves comfortable during their interviews before going into the Games in about three-minute intervals for each one. Ceasar himself sat in his seat, his auburn hair & sapphire blue suit shining in the light. A large black curtain was covering the backdrop, concealing it from all eyes.

Microphone in hand, Ceasar began his show with his trademark smile that was his signature.

"And now, ladies & gentlemen, the moment we've _all _been waiting for", he stated. "About 5-6 years ago, she first came to the Capitol in preparation for the 74th annual Hunger Games, volunteering in & taking the place of her younger sister during the reaping in District 12. Little did she – let alone _any _of us – know that this girl from the one district that's been unfairly looked down upon by all the others, would become Panem's one shining light of hope, sparking a revolution that slowly but surely erupted into a rebellion that overthrew those who have held our country in a grip of utter fear for three-quarters of a century. Through all the heartache, tragedy, & horror she endured, this individual did something even District 13 – thought to have been obliterated during the Dark Days – could not."

Ceasar gave himself a pause as the information sank in with his audience before resuming, with flamboyant enthusiasm as his grin grows wider.

"Ladies & gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome back to the Capitol…the 'Girl on Fire' herself, Miss Katniss Everdeen!", he announces as said person appeared on stage, throwing the crowd into a frenzy of cheer multiplied by her dress as it shone bright when she did a triple twirl like she did for Enjin. Katniss & Ceasar embraced in a hug before they both sat down & the cheering/clapping faded away.

"Katniss Everdeen, what a _wonderful _treat having you back here on this show!", Ceasar praised. "And you've dazzled us once again with a stunning display of your dress! No doubt this was one of Cinna's, am I right?"

"On the first try, Ceasar!", Katniss said. "It's one I'm wearing for the first time since…"

"Since the Capitol brutally took him away while you watched, I know. But know this: he still looks out for you even from beyond the grave."

Katniss smiled as the audience gave a heartfelt noise.

_You're the second one to say that to me, Ceasar_, she thought with glee.

"You _always _know what to say, Ceasar: it's one of many things which I love about you", she says, getting more 'awww's from the audience. Ceasar faces the crowd, looking like he could cry.

"Now how come nobody's ever told me this before, hmm?", he says, getting guffaws as he grins & laughs.

"Oh, so that makes me the _first?_", Katniss joked, getting more laughs from all, including Ceasar.

"There wasn't any need, Miss Everdeen", he goes on. "It's evident from the looks on their faces, so they tell me their love for me without saying a word. But enough about yours truly: everyone's anxious to know what's been going on with you since the war came to an end. You've remained in District 12, correct?"

"Yes. The mines were all closed down & dozed over, & it's now a place where medicine is being made, & some food for Panem gets grown there, some of which of the latter is supplied by me."

"From your skills in hunting game with a bow & arrows, I gather?"

"Correct. I've kept myself well-trained since to keep my skills keen & razor-sharp, coupled with being in top physical shape by giving myself a workout each morning just before breakfast."

"Your fellow tribute & true love Peeta Mellark also remained in District 12, did he not?"

"Again, yes. He & I stay together in the Victor's Village, the only area spared from the bombings. Our mentor Haymitch Abernathy & former owner of the Hob Greasy Sae have stayed themselves. Except for my mother: she relocated herself over to District 4, to a hospital where she can treat people just like she did back home. We do keep in touch by telephone, however, so it's not like we're incommunicative or anything."

She neglects to say the reasons why her mother left 12, even if Ceasar somehow happens to know. But if she can read him, she believes he'll keep it to himself or announce it when the time is right.

Katniss hoped that now would _not _bethat time: she'll probably break down in tears uncontrollably in front of thousands viewing the broadcast, being unable to hold back her grief.

"Very good, Miss Everdeen", Ceasar said. "I'm glad the distance between you & your mother didn't interfere with staying in touch. But then, the bond between mother & daughter knows no bounds. It's _also _good to hear that you're still contributing to help your fellow man, what with your hunting for meat & your district creating medicines in order to treat the sick all across the country – a problem that was, unfortunately, constant when the Capitol still had its tight grip on Panem, along with its food shortages that led to many ending up sick & malnutritioned shortly before death."

"We all do our part, Ceasar, to keep Panem up & running – a chore made much simpler now with the absence of President Coriolanus Snow."

Snow's name being said caused a chorus of contempt for the man, but it got mixed in with cheer for Katniss removing him from power.

"Now _that _was something to rant about!", Ceasar said, getting guffaws from his audience as he himself does so. "I guess that's what the audience _really _wanted to hear from you, Girl on Fire! It seemed like an _eternity _before anyone could be told of Snow's removal, if ever! But then of course _you _came along, & the rest was history!"

"Whoever would've thought that _I'd _be the one to give Panem the wish they've waited 75 years for?", Katniss asked. "I guess I _am _glad to pay the Capitol a little visit after all!"

Laughter & cheers erupted from all at her half-joke. Katniss even did so herself.

"And she's not without a sense of humor, too!", Ceasar teased, laughing more. "But let me assure you, Miss Everdeen, your visit to the Capitol has been planned for a very good reason. Tell me: do you know today's date?"

"Sure. Today is May 8th, why? What's important about it that granted me an invitation down here…"

The answer hit Katniss before she could go on. She looked at Ceasar, who nodded & smiled as he rose from his seat & gestured Katniss to do the same, taking her hand. With his other hand, he motioned two off-camera men as they nod & begin pulling the black curtain away. When it was fully ascended, the background was decorated with bouquets of bright-colored balloons, streamers, flowers & other party items. Large screens were visible, & they all come on in a simultaneous manner.

The largest screen displayed the message in large bright letters:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL ON FIRE!**

On the smaller accompanying screens, displays of fireworks were shown, adding to the spectacle. The whole show gave the audience their highest & boisterous cheers to Ceasar's most honored guest. Katniss' eyes went wide at the whole spectacle, giving her a reminder of what she means to the people of Panem, & vice versa. She turns to Ceasar with a glitter in her eyes.

"So _this _is what you invited me here for! To wish me a happy birthday!", she said in gratitude, planting a kiss on his cheek & embracing him in another hug.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret, Miss Everdeen – I'm not the _only _one to do so!", Ceasar said.

As if on cue, a band of people emerge from backstage & make their way across. Katniss was thrilled to see all her friends: Plutarch, Beetee, Haymitch, Greasy Sae, Effie, Flavius, Octavia, Venia, Cressida, Fulvia, Dr. Aurelius, Annie Cresta & her young son (whom she named Finnick Jr.), Enobaria, Johanna, & even President Paylor herself. Amid the crowd, a large four-stack cake with green frosting & white decorating was wheeled out that stops only five feet from where Ceasar & Katniss stood. Stepping out from behind the massive cake was…

"_Peeta!_", Katniss cried, running towards & embraces him in a lover's hug, followed by a passionate kiss, a scene that made the crowd cheer its loudest. Like the other guys, Peeta was dressed in a classy tuxedo, with the girls in their elegant dresses. Seeing everyone made Katniss shine with joy.

"So…et tu?", she says in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, me too, Katniss!", Peeta said. "President Paylor asked me to come down & prepare the cake you see before you! Took me a whole day to bake it, & then some! We were _all _in on it, including Haymitch! And yes, even _I'm _surprised to see that he can do something _other_ than drink himself silly!"

"Hey, junior!", Haymitch stepped in. "If there's _one _thing I know how to do, aside from teaching tributes how to stay alive during the Games, it's how to throw a _party!_ Give me _some _credit, will ya?"

"Oh sure…_some_, but not _much!_", Octavia teased, resulting in boisterous laughter. Haymitch's sheepish smile only irritated Octavia further, causing more laughs.

"In any case, thank you very much – _all _of you!", Katniss says once the laughs subsided. "I guess I _have _been ignoring my birthday for too long, considering what I've been through & not paying enough attention to the things that truly matter the most, such as my family & friends! I thank them all sincerely from the bottom of my heart, & what's more, I thank the citizens of the new & improved Capitol & _all _of Panem for giving me the love & support I deserve after freeing them from Presidents Coriolanus Snow _and _Alma Coin, the latter of which wished to _continue _the dreaded Hunger Games, even if using only children from the Capitol itself! No way was I going to allow that to happen – _ever _again! Once more, my heart goes out to each & every one of you across the country for helping me & my friends in making it a paradise like we all wished it to be!"

Cheers went up as people rose from their seats & shouted praise at Panem's #1 savior. Paylor, Ceasar & all the rest on stage join hands & take a bow in appreciation.

But Katniss Everdeen wasn't done yet, for she had one more announcement to make.

"For my birthday, as a gift from me to you, everyone in the audience gets a piece of cake once we get ours!"

Another round of applause & cheers go up.

_Two hours later:_

True to her word, the audience each received a piece of Peeta's cake after Katniss & company got their share. When it became empty, there were a few cakes in a similar manner but only one layer fed to those who hadn't gotten received his/her piece. The offerings of sweet food were accompanied by milk, juice, or water by viewer's choice. As everyone ate, Ceasar showed footage of Katniss throughout the months when she first became a contender for the 74th Hunger Games, & beyond: her debut appearance on her chariot she shared with Peeta; her dropping of the tracker jacker nest within a tree she took refuge in from the Career Tributes; the alliance she made with District 11's Rue up to her death, where she placed flowers around her (a real tear-jerker); her & Peeta's struggle with Cato as wolf muttations attempted to maul & kill each one, getting only Cato; the nightlock berries she & Peeta attempted to consume & cheat the Capitol of a victor; the interview she did in her white wedding dress which transformed into a mockingjay right before a startled audience; her struggles in the third Quarter Quell that led to its destruction; the fierce fighting in District 8, with Katniss in her mockingjay outfit as she fought off Capitol hovercrafts, followed by a strong message to President Snow.

It was all ended by the execution at Snow's mansion, where Katniss brought down Alma Coin as she fell from the balcony as a riot ensued.

When the screen went blank, everyone sat in silence for nearly half a minute.

"Wow! Just…_wow!_", Ceasar said, breaking the silence. "Recapping everything our mockingjay has been through, going from poverty to princess in just over a year…_this _is a life story for the records! I _still _can't get over on how a young 16-year-old girl from the largely-ignored District 12 could rise up & bring down a man with great power & reverse their roles. So many wonderful images, it's next to impossible to pick a favorite or two. But, if I was _forced _to choose, I'd have to say that Katniss' companionship towards Rue when she died – leaving her in a bed of flowers – will _always_ remain near the top of _my _list. I mean, who _wasn't _moved by that – even today, right?"

Claps came from the audience, as if in concurrence.

"Another, I guess I'd have to say, is when Katniss made a stand in District 8, & gave the wounded strength to carry on when it seemed all but hopeless." Ceasar faces Katniss. "And all _you _had to do was to _be _in their presence! You simply showed up, & it was like _magic_ that those wounded gathered up their lost vitality & stood strong! Tell us, Katniss: how _did _that make you feel?"

"Gosh, there's so many words & adjectives I could use to say about it, but to put it in easiest terms, you could say it made me feel like a _goddess _of sorts", Katniss explained. "To them, I practically _was!_"

"Truer words couldn't have been spoken!", Beetee said. "It's hard to _not _imagine her as one!"

The audience clapped again.

"I don't think the majority of people can disagree on _that!_ So it doesn't surprise me a bit!", Ceasar said with a smile & laugh. "But what I have next _might _be one for our guest today."

Ceasar gets up from his seat, & urges Katniss to do the same.

"Miss Everdeen, I have someone else for you to get reacquainted with", he says. "This is someone who was very associated with you in years past. He's here today at my request, & I'd like for you to intermingle with him as best you can. Are you up to doing that?"

"I should think so, Ceasar. Please – bring him right in", Katniss said simply.

Nodding, Ceasar motions with his hand to bring in his extra guest. The group parts to allow him access to the stage. It was a young man, preferably in his early 20s, with scruffy but well-trimmed short brown hair & eyes, & he was attired in black pants, shoes & white shirt with tie. Showing himself on stage put some of Katniss' friends in a state of shock, but it was Katniss being affected most of all, feeling like she just turned to stone & couldn't move.

Or even breathe.

Because the young man on the stage was Gale Hawthorne.

**CHAPTER IV**

The crowd suddenly grew deathly quiet that one could hear a pin drop as Gale made his way across the stage over to Katniss, who remained still. Plutarch, Effie & the others were just as silent, but some displayed expressions of contempt mixed in with their surprise. Johanna, Enobaria & even Peeta were among those who expressed this: Enobaria bared her fangs & even softly hissed like a cat or snake, as Johanna & Peeta simply scowled. Gale gave a quick look at Enobaria with just his eyes, being neither frightened nor impressed by her show of loathing, & he just ignores the latter two's hateful stares.

"What is _he _doing here?!", Peeta whispered angrily, taking a step but being restrained by Haymitch.

"Easy! He's here at Ceasar's request, remember?", he said. "All we can do is see where this leads!"

Despite his calm demeanor, even Haymitch felt anger at Gale as he now stops at a mere two feet from Katniss.

The silence lingers like the area was transformed into a wake or a funeral.

_Here goes nothing_, thought Beetee.

"Greetings, Gale Hawthorne! I welcome you to what I understand is your first time up on this stage, correct?", Ceasar said, getting the ball rolling.

"Yes Ceasar, that's correct", Gale said, staring at Katniss. "Hello, Catnip. Happy Birthday."

_Still the only one who calls me that_, she thought, staring right back as her mind started working again.

"Thank you, Gale", she says orally. "Even for four years, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has. Can't argue with that", he replied.

"Gale Hawthorne", Ceasar begins. "Of what I've been able to compile from various sources, you & Katniss have shared a mutual friendship since you both met about a decade or so ago. The two of you lost your fathers in a horrible mine explosion, leaving your mothers widowed & the burden of providing for your families by hunting into the woods just outside of District 12's perimeter fence. At the 74th Hunger Games & the third Quarter Quell, it was you who watched over both your _and _Miss Everdeen's family when she was off battling the other tributes, & even pulled them to the safety of District 13 when the Capitol began bombing 12 to ashes."

"That's correct, Ceasar. I got them out just in time", Gale replied, his eyes still fixed on Katniss, & vice versa.

Ceasar nodded as he went on.

"And during the rebellion against the Capitol, you fought hard alongside Katniss here to free Panem from the reign of terror it & President Snow held for 75 years before finally ending it with the raid at Snow's mansion when parachutes of bombs detonated, killing several people in the attack, one of the casualties being Katniss' younger sister Primrose Everdeen, unfortunately."

Katniss answered before Gale could.

"That's correct. When I asked Gale if it was either his bombs or President Alma Coin's that took Prim from me, he told me he didn't know which. Before Snow's execution, I went to see him. He told me that Coin wanted more than just to free Panem from his rule – she'd been wanting his position from the start, & would do _anything _to obtain it, including eliminating me if she deemed it necessary."

"Is that why you shot _Coin _dead instead of Snow?", Ceasar asked.

"Yes. As you all may have guessed, Alma Coin turned out to be even worse than Snow, plus I deduced that she could very well have been responsible for the last of the bombs at Snow's mansion which claimed Prim's life."

"So with that answer, there's a good chance that Gale here was _not _responsible for young Primrose's death. Do you believe that could be true, Miss Everdeen?"

It took her close to twelve seconds before she could speak.

"It _might _be", she said simply.

"Well, I know of _something _to be true, Ceasar", Gale said. "Since the day Prim died, not _one _goes by when it doesn't bother me 24/7. Even after over four years, that pang of regret & grief continues to plague me in my sleep, my work, & everything else that occupies my day. If I could have the ability to go back & fix things, I'd gladly be in Primrose's place at Snow's mansion & let the bombs kill _me _instead of her. And I wished they _had_. Whether she's aware of it or not, Katniss' family _still_ holds a deep meaning in my heart, always & forever."

A small chorus of sympathetic noise came from the crowd.

_I'll _bet _it does, mister!_, an angry Peeta says to himself.

"I see", Cesar said. "It would seem the audience gives their support on your feelings in the matter as well, Gale. It sounds like the times & memories you've shared with Katniss through the years still has meaning to you."

"I'd be lying if I said they didn't, Ceasar", Gale said simply. Ceasar nodded.

"A man who holds true to what he says, & isn't afraid to express it" Ceasar says, turning to Katniss. "Miss Everdeen, in lieu of the facts presented to you & the audience, & that Gale Hawthorne still holds a place in his heart for you, the big question to it all is this: in your heart of hearts, do you believe that you could, in any way, shape or form, _forgive _Gale for what happened to your younger sister Primrose? In your own words."

Another big hush fell on the audience.

_You've _got _to be kidding!_, Johanna thought, & was shared by a few others.

Katniss had to admit it _was _a big question to answer: _could _she forgive her one-time best friend who always looked over her family when she couldn't, especially when she had been entered in the Games? Is there any chance for them to _be _best friends again after what occurred at the end of the war? Did their time in the past mean nothing to her when Prim died? Even with Peeta in her life, does she still retain the fire she held from it all?

One question to answer, & it was anything but easy to.

"Just say whatever's on your mind, Catnip. I'll accept it with no argument", Gale said.

"Gale", Katniss started saying. "The thing about that is…well, you see, I…it's not that I don't think…"

Each word spoken got Katniss choked up, & she swallowed to regain her composure. She fought tears every step of the way, not wanting to let the audience see her despair.

That's when the screens started turning to electric snow, getting everyone's attention as the audience began mumbling in confusion.

"What the hell…?", Ceasar says, turning to Plutarch & Beetee. "Gentlemen, is this _your _doing?"

"We can assure you, Ceasar, it is _not!_", Beetee answered, fumbling with the built-in control pattern on the arm of his wheelchair. "Whatever this is, it wasn't on _our _agenda of broadcasting on your show today! Either someone or something's compromised the controls!"

"Are you trying to tell us your system's been _hacked?!_", Paylor asked.

"It isn't _possible_, President Paylor!", Plutarch said. "Beetee & I have made it so that it _couldn't _be!"

"Then how the hell do you explain _this_, genius?!", Enobaria snapped, gesturing to the screens. Plutarch paid no attention to her insubordination.

"Wait! I think the screen's getting visual again!", Annie says, pointing with her free hand. Annie's words had been true: almost as soon as the screens went on the fritz, they came into focus again. On every screen in the studio was a lonesome figure who stood in a dark gray background, his suit sticking out like a sore thumb.

It was one Katniss & her group recognized.

"Mr. Enjin?", Effie said. "What's _he _doing up there?"

Beetee kept on tapping on his console, trying to find a source on the projection's origin.

"Can you pinpoint where his transmission's coming from, Beetee?", asked Plutarch.

Beetee shook his head.

"It's deeply encrypted, I'm afraid!", he said. "Like nothing I've _ever _seen before! All I _do _know is that this is currently being shown on every television set in both the Capitol _and _in each of the districts!"

Paylor was about to speak when Enjin beats her to it.

"_Greetings, people of Panem_", he says. "_Permit me to introduce myself: I am Enjin, from New Japan. I have come here to bring a message to your country of great importance. The message is this: unless you surrender to me & my followers, you will face total annihilation. Not one man, woman or child shall be spared from a painful death of incomprehensibility if you resist us or simply do not comply with this order. One more thing: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, I honestly do hope you two are watching this, for I have something to show the both of you._"

Katniss & Gale look at each other quickly before facing the screen again.

The camera shifts over several feet, ending when it shows a pair of identically-dressed Japanese-looking men standing between something covered in a black sheet. With a nod, one of these men pulls the sheet away to reveal a pair of women, sitting in a chair with their arms & legs tied behind their backs. A white strip of cloth gagged their mouths as both women shed tears in fear.

Katniss' & Gale's hearts skip a beat when they see who was being held captive.

It was her mother, along with Hazelle – Gale's mother!

"_MOM!_", Katniss & Gale cry out at the top of their lungs. They began to go in a blitz until Katniss becomes restrained by Peeta & Haymitch, while Gale was suppressed by Paylor & Plutarch. Although tears fell from their eyes, Katniss & Gale ceased struggling.

When he felt satisfied that everyone would continue to listen, Enjin went on with an evil smile.

"_Yes Katniss, Gale – I have your mothers held hostage! If you EVER want to see either of them alive again, you both will come down to the South Pacific to an isolated island residing there!_"

The screens change to a digitized map of the world, beginning with Panem & ending at the aforementioned island. A red line follows it the whole way, & the isle blinks in blue & green to indicate their destination for several moments before Enjin comes back on screen.

"_Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, you two will travel down to this island alone, with no armada of any kind! I shall give you both one day to reach this island, & should you be even one minute late, your mothers both die horribly on live television for all of Panem to see! If I were either of you, I wouldn't delay organizing their rescue!_"

Afterwards, all screens went dark. Pandemonium erupted as the crowd went into an uproar. Katniss & Gale resumed their fits of rage: Katniss was being escorted off-stage by Peeta, Haymitch & newly-arrived Johanna. Effie & her team accompanied them, making sure to give them plenty of room. Gale was confronted by Paylor, Plutarch & Beetee, who rolled up until he was five feet away.

"_Gale!_", Paylor shouted in his face, causing him to cease his ranting. "I understand how distressing this is for you right now, but there's something we need to talk to you about – the sooner, the better!"

"Talk about _what?!_", Gale snapped. "With all due respect, Madame President, whatever you 'need' to tell me can _wait!_"

"No Gale – it _can't!_", Plutarch barked. "Listen to me: there is something about that island you _really _need to know! To go there unprepared in any sense is literally _suicide!_"

"And _what _could be _on _that island that could have you speaking about it like it's a death trap?! Muttations no one's ever seen or heard of?! New kinds of fancy booby traps?! During the war, Plutarch, I think it's a pretty safe bet to say I've seen & encountered it all!"

"No you haven't, Gale – it's _worse _than any past muttations", Plutarch said in a calmer voice. "A _lot _worse."

"Gale, please listen to me. Do you honestly think we'd waste your time in such a matter if it wasn't highly essential?", President Paylor asks, also calmer. Gale settled down vastly.

"No, ma'am. You wouldn't", he said softly. "All right – tell me what you know about that island."

"Let's go talk in my quarters", Plutarch said, leading Gale off the stage with Beetee.

_One hour later:_

Katniss had been brought to her room as she sat on the bed, sobbing on Peeta's chest as he held her close as Haymitch, Johanna, Effie, Venia, Flavius & Octavia look on, the latter quartet feeling helpless. Haymitch calls over to Johanna over at a corner & speak softly.

"Johanna, you know what we have to do, right?", he asked her.

"As if it couldn't be more obvious", Johanna replied. "If Enjin's _anything _like President Snow, he'll kill both of those ladies no matter _what _we do!"

"There's no doubt in my mind about that. That's why we need to convince President Paylor in allowing for _us_ to be part of the rescue operation, which I _know _is being prepared as we speak."

"You can certainly count _me _in, Haymitch. Just because _my _family's gone doesn't mean the mockingjay ought to lose _hers_. Who else do you think would be sufficient in taking with us?"

"Peeta, most definitely. There's no way he'll just sit around here while the one he loves risks life & limb in a rescue attempt. Plus, we'll take Enobaria: she has a decent amount of respect for Katniss since the rebellion, so she's good to have on our side. Beetee is out of the question due to his handicap. Paylor might be a candidate, but I think she'll decline & resume her presidential duties here. I don't know about Plutarch yet."

"Gale's definitely going with us, needless to say. We all know _he's _not going to stand idly by either, & he'll plow through who_ever_ stands in his way. Even _I'm _not foolish enough to try & stop him."

Haymitch nodded. He's seen how Gale performed during the rebellion, & he's a brutal fighter when he needs to be. Truth be told, Gale reminded Haymitch of himself when _he _fought in the Games.

Long _before _he became a notorious drunk.

"Well, since we've given some serious thought on who's to go, let's go see President Paylor about getting our group organized & ready to go at a moment's notice. Every one of them counts", said Haymitch. Johanna nodded, & they walk over to the Star-Crossed Lovers. They look up at them as Haymitch spoke.

"Johanna & I are heading over to see Paylor to get an update on their rescue operation, & we'll make sure you _both_ become a member of this party. Katniss…can you promise me that you'll be rational for this mission? Trust me, I _do _understand that this is _very_ upsetting for you & all, but…"

"I-I can do this, Haymitch. Just make it happen, okay?", she says.

"That's all I needed to know. Come on, Johanna."

Nodding, she follows Haymitch out of the room, but displays a sympathetic face that reads, 'Please don't worry. We'll get her back', just before they vanish from sight.

"Hey Effie, could you…?", Peeta asked, turning to her & her crew.

"Of course", she said, facing Octavia & the others. "Come. Let's go & give these two some privacy."

Nodding, Flavius, Venia & Octavia follow Effie out of the room, leaving the 74th Games Victors alone. Peeta looks at Katniss, her eyes still wet with tears. Not knowing what to say, he brings her closer as her sobbing resumes.

It was quickly becoming the worst birthday she's ever had.

_Another hour-&-a-half later:_

The details on the rescue mission went almost without a hitch, & the whole operation was organized sooner than expected. In the time it took, Gale was brought up to speed by Paylor, Plutarch & Beetee, all of whom had announced they would not be accompanying Katniss & her group, just as Haymitch predicted. At the hangar where their hovercraft awaited, the team consisting of Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Enobaria & Johanna were getting attired in combat fatigues; bandoliers filled with essentials like food & medicines in the form of capsule & needles were placed around their waists like belts, as well as a spare around their shoulders. While small in size so as not to restrict movement, they held plenty of items & were very durable with the finest materials. Even if a rock the same size as them were to hit it, the bandoliers wouldn't get crushed & protect what lay inside their pockets.

Katniss dressed in the outfit she wore in the 74th Games – lime green pants, brown boots, black undershirt & hunting jacket. When Beetee asked why she would go in that instead of her mockingjay armor, she simply stated that 'it felt right'.

Neither Beetee nor anyone else argued the matter further.

Same went with Peeta, whose attire was similar.

Dressed for combat, the half-dozen soldiers went to the door that reached the hangar but stopped & stood in a single-file fashion when President Paylor looked them over. Plutarch, Beetee, Annie, Finnick Jr., Effie, Octavia, Flavius & Venia gathered in the space as Cressida filmed the events unfolding before her with her camera for Ceasar & his audience on stage. Several guards with rifles stood at attention.

Satisfied with what she sees, Paylor addressed the group.

"All right, listen up! I'm aware that time is of the essence, so I'll make this brief! The island you six will be heading for is uncharted on all maps, filled with dangers you've never encountered previously! Believe me, what resides on that island will make any & all muttations all but feasible in comparison! Because of this, it's warranted _and _essential that you remain as a group & stay in constant communication at all times! As to what inhabits this isle, Gale Hawthorne himself will fill you in on all the details! Each of you will have your own living quarters, & your weapons – picked personally by Beetee & Plutarch themselves – shall be waiting for you inside! Aside everything else, good luck to all of you on this operation, & please know that our thoughts & prayers are with you!"

"Thank you!", the six soldiers say in unison.

Paylor approaches Katniss & Gale, placing a hand on the former's shoulder.

"Stay strong, mockingjay. I know you can do this", she said softly.

"I know I can, President Paylor. Again, thank you", she replied.

"Gale", Paylor said.

"President Paylor", Gale said, turning to Cressida. "One moment, ma'am. Katniss…"

Gale motions over to Cressida, & Katniss nods, heading over to the bald-headed camerawoman.

"Cressida, we have a message or two to deliver", he says.

"Of course, Gale! Shoot!", Cressida said, training her camera on him & Katniss, the latter of whom goes first.

"Mom, Hazelle…if you're both watching, please know this: wherever you are on that island, we're on our way to come & get you, & none of us will rest until we find & bring you back home safe & sound! On top of that, we'll also find Enjin & make him _pay _for putting you through this agony!"

"And _speaking _of Enjin…!", Gale said as the camera gives him the spotlight. "I hope _you're _watching this now, because _we _have a message to give to _you!_ We don't know _why _you decided to stab us in the back like you did, but kidnapping our mothers was a _very bad _mistake on your part! They are two of the most important people in our lives, & if even _one _hair is harmed on either of their heads, we'll make you wish you were never _born!_ They'll be _no place _on Earth that you'll feel safe from us! So here we come, ready or not!"

Katniss & Gale turn away from the camera & head for the door leading to the outside hangar where their ride awaits.

"Let's get on board!", they said in unison, opening the door & heading outside, with their trusted party going in single file. The hovercraft they approached was much larger than the ones they were used to, being about three or even four times the size of the standard model. A difference was that it was fitted with four engines instead of two, & was mounted with a pair of large gatling guns on its underside at the front, each capable of shooting hundreds of rounds per second. Behind them were a pair of missile pods, with sixteen in each. At the entrance hatch, four guards stood on either side of the retractable stairway.

_I'll bet _Plutarch _was the one who designed this thing_, Katniss thought, recalling his statement about being all but prepared if another war came.

If the island really had things as bad as Paylor said, then she'll be relieved to have it at her side.

"Greetings, folks! Right this way, please!", said one guard as Katniss, Gale & the rest went up & into the craft before the guards did so themselves. The stairway rose & closed up, with two of the guards heading for the cockpit & strapping in. The two remaining guards urge the rest to do the same until after takeoff. Getting comfortable in their seats & fastening their straps, the communicator comes on speaker.

The voice belonged to Effie Trinket.

"_Katniss Everdeen._"

"Effie?", she says. "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing, dearie. I just wanted to give one last piece of advice before you & your crew head on out._"

"What is it, Effie?", asked Gale.

"_Even though they're long over, thanks to Miss Everdeen, I still feel compelled to say this to all of you: May the odds be EVER in your favor!_"

That elicited smiles from everyone, including the two remaining guards.

"Thanks Effie, but you needn't worry: Katniss has a really good crew at her side!", Peeta said, getting nods from all.

"That she does", said the first guard, making contact with the cockpit. "All right, let's take her up!"

"_Roger!_", came the response. The crew could feel the hovercraft make its ascent, holding its position for about twenty seconds before thrusting forward away from the launch site at an incredible speed. Before long, it was out of sight as Cressida caught it all with her camera, from the boarding to liftoff.

"Okay people, you can rise up from your seats now", the second guard said, unclipping the strap from his seat as Katniss & company do the same. Even traveling at a high velocity, none of its craft's passengers could feel its pull as it streaked across the skies of Panem, the ground passing by almost in a blur.

_Just like the train itself_, Peeta thought, remembering his first train ride with Katniss to the Capitol.

"Okay everyone", Gale said, taking center stage. "Now would be a good time for us all to get settled in our private quarters. You know your numbers, as they've been presented to each of you before boarding. Use this time to do it: our first meeting commences in 15 minutes."

Silently, Katniss & the rest of her group scramble into the hallway of the craft & find their individual number leading to their own quarters. Upon entering, they find a soft comfortable bed, complete with washroom & all of the essentials. When they take a look inside their closets, they find a cache of weapons ranging from firearms, grenades, & their own personal-style kinds: axes, spears, knives, & bows with plentiful arrows of all kinds – incendiary (with napalm), explosive, & standard. Katniss took the bow & examined it – it was similar to the one Beetee gave her in District 13 during the rebellion, complete with scope. And if it behaved anything like it…

"Hello", she whispered. Instantly the bow sprang to life, extending fullest & shone a red laser sighting beam from its base just below the scope. Katniss aimed it all over the room, the red dot it registered going wherever she aimed.

_Wherever the red dot goes…_, she thought before whispering 'good night'. As she hoped, the bow collapsed in on itself. It will stay that way until her voice activates it again. She smiled proudly, knowing who it was that had the bow made specifically for her, & her alone.

_Thank you, Beetee – again_, she thought.

She took the rest of her time to finish settling in.

_Ceasar Flickerman's stage:_

With Claudius Templesmith sitting by his side, he, Ceasar & the audience watch the screens as the hovercraft containing Katniss & her band of friends/soldiers as they disappear from sight, the live footage shown courtesy of Cressida's camera.

Ceasar & Claudius turn from the screens to each other, both with looks of somber & worry instead of their usual cheery manner.

"And off they go, Ceasar. We wish them all the _best _of luck on their journey", Claudius said in a tone which reflects how they felt.

"And luck is something they're _all _going to need plenty _of_, Claudius", Ceasar replied in the same manner. The two men face the audience. "Ladies & gentlemen, the island to which Katniss Everdeen & her party are heading for holds a deadly & dangerous secret – one that's been kept heavily under wraps now for about eight decades. It's one which started being strictly enforced shortly after the Dark Days ended, when the first rebellion against the Capitol failed, & District 13 seemingly wiped off the map. Only a _very _selective few have ever known its truth, the majority of those no longer with us, up to & including President Snow himself. But now, with his terrible reign all but over, President Paylor, Claudius & I believe it's time for this secret to finally be revealed to all of Panem."

Ceasar takes a moment for it all to sink in with everyone in his studio _and _watching his broadcast. Finally, he takes a deep breath & resumes.

"Ladies & gentlemen, this…is that secret."

With that, Ceasar & Claudius begin telling it from coast to coast.

_The hovercraft, fifteen minutes later:_

Katniss, Peeta & the rest joined Gale & the two guards in the designated meeting place: a large rounded room with a circled table that was seven feet all around. Metal seats were bolted to the floor with soft padding on top of each one & they, too, circled the table. The two guards & Gale stood while everyone else took a seat.

"Everyone's accounted for. Good. We can begin", Gale said.

"What, no 'how were your living quarters' or 'hope they're like all the comforts of home' first?", Haymitch said with his usual sarcasm. Johanna rolled her eyes in disgust as Enobaria smiled, flashing her teeth.

"Haymitch!", Peeta snapped.

Gale leaned over across the table, his face like stone.

"I'm glad _you _find this funny, Haymitch!", he growled. "But let me tell you _right _now: on that island we're heading for, when you're deep in the shit, you're going to wish you'd paid attention to what I'm about to share with you! So _get with it, all _of you! This ain't no game!"

Haymitch stared back at him, not intimidated by his tirade. Same with Enobaria, with a snarl.

"Gale…please", Katniss said, trying to diffuse the heated situation. Gale took a deep breath as Katniss turned to the aggressors. "Haymitch, Enobaria…this is hard enough for Gale & myself as it is! Do _not _make us regret having both of you coming along on this mission, so will you two _please _try to be a little more considerate?!"

Haymitch & Enobaria look at each other.

"Hey okay, I stepped out of line just now, & I _do _apologize", the former said, raising his arms in surrender.

"Same. I suppose a man has the right to try & make up for his past sins", the latter said.

"There's more to it than that, Enobaria, but you're half-right", Gale said, more calmer. "I should apologize as well for _my _behavior. It's just that…"

"Hey Gale, we'll _find _them", Johanna said. "You heard Katniss say so herself, remember?"

"You're right", Gale said, nodding. "For right now, let's get on with this presentation I've got planned to show you. It holds a deep secret that's been kept that way for decades since the cataclysm."

"This secret goes back _that _far?", Peeta asked.

"It does."

"I take it that it's got something to do with the island we're bound for?", Katniss asked.

"_Everything _to do with it, Catnip. All the stories that we've been told & presented to by the Capitol about the natural disasters, from the hurricanes to the earthquakes, was only a _half_-truth. The _other _half of that truth is what I'm about to show you. Brace yourselves, people – you've _never _seen anything like _this!_"

Gale opened a panel on the wall & pressed a few buttons. In front of his group, a portion of the wall slid away to reveal a large screen which comes to life once fully exposed. At first, the screen showed a rockslide that wiped away an entire village, as most of the people were crushed by the boulders with a small handful escaping. But then, it showed the actual _cause _of the rockslide, & everyone – including the two guards present in the room – nearly fell onto the floor, catching themselves in time.

They were staring, wide-eyed, at a gigantic, 100-meter-long _lizard!_

This creature was a dark brown in color, with feral claws on its feet & sharp teeth in its mouth. A large single row of near-translucent curved spikes stood up from its back, going from its head to its long powerful tail. There were moments when the thing stood up on its hind legs, & from between them & its forearms, a stretch of semi-clear membrane skin opened to form wings, much like a flying squirrel's. Emitting a blaring screech of a roar, this beast leaped up & took to the skies, gliding gracefully for something so big. It disappeared seconds after taking to the air.

Once it was gone, the screen showed scenes of another great creature similar to the lizard but smaller by many meters, its flesh a dark hue of red or maroon. Hard bony plates protected its back, & its head had a pair of large ears which partly flopped like a dog's. Small sharp horns adorned the top of its head, while a larger one sprouted from between its red glaring eyes. A mouth full of sharp teeth & deadly claws on its feet complete its savage appearance. When it roared, it was low & guttural, scaring birds in the vicinity as they fly away. Some were gobbled up by the beast's jaws while rampaging through a dense forest.

Another scene displayed a large theropod dinosaur, standing 60 meters tall with a dark teal color in flesh. The creature possessed a pair of powerful hind legs that seemed capable of leaping great distances and/or kicking a foe to the ground with brutal force. Its forearms were smaller, but still possessed deadly claws that could shred flesh in an instant. A long pair of mandibles filled with pointed teeth made it fearsome to all that encountered it, including a herd of cattle, which this dinosaur was currently in the midst of, picking them up, tossing them into the air before snapping shut its jaws with a crunch before roaring in satisfaction.

The next monster to appear on the screen almost had no shape, but was hidden among the clouds, showing up only as a slew of large glowing tentacles that reached down & attacked a city below, its appendages gripping onto a bridge before pulling it free from its moorings, causing numerous cars & other vehicles to splash down hard into the water below, turning their rides into steel coffins. The sound it made was similar to that of a ringing in one's ears, amplified a thousandfold. With its assault on the city unopposed, the jellyfish-like creature continued ravaging its targeted area, killing thousands.

For the next scene, _two _monsters were present: one was a winged creature that spread to 120 meters from end to end, its burgundy-red body being only 70 meters from the tip of its beak to the end of its stub of a tail. It was in the midst of a heated battle with the second monster that resembled a cross between a giant manta ray & lizard, with wings that enabled it flight as well as the ability to swim at great speeds. It spat dangerous electric rays from its mouth at the flying monster, striking it in the underbelly. The soaring reptile retaliated with a uranium heat beam that was fired from its toothed, pointed beak. Even submerged, the manta-lizard beast was able to shoot beams of high power against its avian enemy, causing it to screech in agony.

The final image before the break was that of a torrential downpour in a countryside near a large city. Planes flew in at an attack pattern & launched missiles at a beast that stood over 80 meters tall, with large pointed spines protruding from its back, silver in color that shined in the darkness of night. Its flesh was a dark charcoal gray, with ridges in its hide like a mountain's. Its hands & feet were adorned with four fingers & toes, ending in sharp claws. A dinosaurian head with a mouth of sharp teeth were displayed as a volley of missiles struck its side, causing it to roar in anger & slight pain. Its rear dorsal fins lit up, & from its mouth a beam of blue-white heat shot forth, striking the aircraft with savagery unmatched, exploding each one upon contact into orange fireballs. Its long powerful tail was swishing away & destroying an armada of tanks & missile launchers, killing all within each. A bolt of lightning had flashed & struck the beast's dorsal fins, but gets absorbed as it roared its approval.

Watching these images of unreal creatures put Katniss & her crew in a state of time-freeze, with nothing else existing around them.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!", Haymitch said, being the first to break out of his/her stunned stupor.

"That's exactly what _I _said when I first viewed this footage", Gale said, pausing the screen. "I thought it was a simple trick of photography before Paylor & company told me otherwise. Believe it or not, all these giant creatures you've just witnessed & many others are the _real deal!_"

"And monsters like _those _are on the island we're heading for?", Enobaria asked with some fear in her voice.

"Correct. That island has been home to monsters like Godzilla for decades."

"Godzilla?", the group repeated.

Gale nodded, pointing to the frozen picture of the monster they'd just viewed. "They say _he's _to be feared most of all, & for good reason." Gale puts up a 3-D image of said creature at the center of the table, which stood 15-16 inches tall. It slowly circled, showing his features to all. "His first appearance to the world was long ago in Old Japan before the cataclysm. The Japanese named him 'Gojira', based on an old mythical legend at a place called Odo Island. An English translation renamed it Godzilla, & the name more or less stuck worldwide. He has ravaged Japan & other countries many times, fighting off an endless armada of unbeatable creatures, earning him the title 'The King of the Monsters'."

"Is that why nobody's heard of him until now?", asked Haymitch.

"In a manner of speaking. Godzilla's last appearance to the world was in Panem, about eight decades ago just before the Dark Days occurred. Back then, the Capitol hadn't become our enemies yet; a race of beings who called themselves The Mysterians had landed on Earth & demanded that they take several of our women to go re-populate their species, due to the fact that on _their _planet, radiation caused the majority of their race to be too badly deformed & thus unable to do so themselves. Naturally of course, we refused their request: we discovered that, upon landing, they had taken a large acre of our land by force before announcing their presence. What's more, they took control of Earth's monsters – Godzilla included – and used them to beat us into submission, with creatures of their own they'd created. A brutal war between humanity & alien raged, involving tremendous loss of life. Eventually, we broke free all the monsters from their control, & they turned on their aggressors, resulting in a free-for-all against the monsters of Earth versus the Mysterians' fiendish creations & their alien masters. In time, the Mysterians have been all but defeated, & Godzilla & company retreated back to the island where we're all heading for now."

"And these giant monsters have remained there for all this time?", Enobaria asked.

"To this day, yes. As to why they've never set foot outside since then…your guess is as good as mine."

"I suppose we ought to take that as a blessing, then", Peeta said, getting nods from all.

"Especially after seeing those few scraps of footage you've shown us, Gale", Johanna said. "Were the Dark Days commenced as a result from this fiasco between us & those world-conquering fiends?"

"You're on the right track, Johanna", Gale said. "District 13 used it as an excuse to begin their rebellion on the Capitol…and the rest you all know about _that_."

Everyone nodded.

"I have to say, in all that time, I'm surprised nobody's ever brought up Godzilla or any of the _other _monsters which took part in that battle for Earth's survival", Haymitch said.

"Their silence was partly in fear of the people causing a panic, Haymitch, which the Capitol strictly enforced", Gale explained. "Even the slightest mentioning of the monster's names in any of the districts – _especially_ Godzilla's – got you an instant death sentence, meaning you were shot & killed where you stood. Where. You. Stood."

"The Capitol was afraid that their names being mentioned would've started a revolution, thereby invoking a rebellion, I'm guessing", Katniss said.

"That's _another _reason why, Catnip. But then, _you _of all people would know about _that_."

Gale winked & smirked some, followed by chuckles from the others. Katniss briefly grinned in appreciation.

But she _did _have a point; she can remember the time when President Snow had paid her a visit her new home within the Victor's Village, sitting across each other in the study room.

President Snow: _Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, you have provided a spark that, left unattended, may grow to an inferno that destroys Panem._

If a teenage girl can do _that _kind of damage, then she can understand what kind _Godzilla _is likely to cause by even the mere mentioning of his name; she'd only seen the brief footage of the beast from Gale's presentation, but she was _already _fearful of the Monster King.

Gale opens up a smaller hidden compartment within the wall, taking out a half-dozen thin rectangular-shaped objects that measured five inches in length & an inch thick. He places them onto the table, disabling the hologram of Godzilla as it disappears. He places each one in front of Katniss & the rest, taking one for himself.

"What are these, exactly?", Enobaria asked, holding hers up.

"Those cartridges contain any & all information about Godzilla & the other monsters, including footage from during both the cataclysm & Earth's battle against The Mysterians", Gale says.

"So these are profiles of sorts?", Johanna asks, taking hers.

"Names, profiles, origins, behavior patterns, you name it. We've still got an awful long way to go before we reach the island, so use this time to get studying."

With that, Gale heads towards his quarters with his cartridge. Katniss, Peeta & Haymitch pick up theirs & stare at them a moment or two.

"Well kids, looks as if we're in for some homework, so why don't we get cracking?", Haymitch says, rising from his spot & exiting the room.

The remaining four follow suit seconds later.

_In each soldier's living quarters:_

Katniss & company went right to work on activating the cartridge by inserting it into a slot upon their tables as a holo-projector displays what Gale promised they would contain.

Every monster they saw in the short presentation, along with others they're seeing for the first time, were all shown in colored 3-D holograms. Aside from Godzilla, they found out the names of the first five monsters.

The giant lizard that can glide like a flying squirrel was named Varan; the dark red-brown creature with the glowing horn between its eyes is Baragon; the theropod dinosaur is Gorosaurus; the shapeless creature that hid in the clouds & attacked with long tentacles was called Dogora; the flying beast with the 120-meter wingspan was named Rodan, & his adversary of a manta ray-lizard combo was named Dagarah.

Gale was viewing the battle between The Mysterians' machine called Moguera & one built by the resistance of Earth. Moguera was a bulky silver robot, with green arms & legs, gold feet & cones where hands should be. Its head was also a golden hue, & had a drill-like nose cone, antennae on top of its head & eyes that shot yellow lasers. A large pointed fin in the shape of a large buzzsaw & a thick pipe-like tail was adorned on its back. Its opponent was very similar in appearance, being silver in color, but with differences: blue colored parts of its arms, legs & torso. Its eyes also fired yellow beams, but its drill nose & arm cones were black. Its back contained _three _buzzsaw-like fins.

Ironically, it was _also _named MOGUERA, but its name stood for Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type.

And unlike The Mysterians' giant weapon, _this _MOGUERA had the ability to be split into two separate machines: a Land Moguera capable of tunneling underground, & a Star Falcon capable of flight. The former was the top half of Earth's battle machine, the latter the legs, tail & lower half. The battle was fierce between the two mecha beasts before Earth's MOGUERA opened its cone hands & launched a pair of Spiral Grenade Missiles at its alien twin, but were detonated halfway by its eye beams, creating a bright red-orange blast. MOGUERA retaliated as it fired its own eye beams, striking Moguera in the chest, causing erupt. It followed it up with a blast from its powerful chest maser cannon, streaming yellow energy directly at its face, disrupting its optics. Now blinded, the alien Moguera was crippled as MOGUERA moved forward on its feet treads & rammed the intruder robot full force which knocked it backwards, disabling it but good. Turning its attention, MOGUERA focused on The Mysterians' main stronghold, pummeling each other with laser & missile fire before both get destroyed by their own firepower, killing everyone involved.

The footage Peeta was viewing in his quarters were that of an aerial assault of epic proportions between twin giant butterflies, a vicious-looking dragonfly & the creature called Rodan. One of the butterflies – Mothra – was in a lighter color body hue than her counterpart Battra. His was muck darker, with red eyes & horns placed on top of his head. His six legs were much sturdier than Mothra's, & his abdomen ended with a sharp pincer-like appendage. The dragonfly beast – named Megaguirus – was a dark purple in color, with red sinister eyes, a sharp stinger at the end of her tail, & a pair of large pincers at the front, acting like arms & hands. Like Mothra & Battra, Megaguirus had a trio pair of legs on her thorax, & her mouth was filled with pointed teeth. Her roar was an ear-piercing screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Rodan used his uranium heat beam to slow Megaguirus down, but the dragonfly was too fast to score a direct hit. The same occurred for Mothra & Battra, using their eye & antennae beams, but with less success than Rodan. Megaguirus used her superior speed to literally fly rings around them.

In order to slow down Megaguirus' flight, Mothra loosened her most powerful weapon: a powder of yellow poison that can nullify an enemy's attacks. She traps the dragonfly beast in the mist, allowing her, Battra _and _Rodan to unleash their beam weapons & score direct hits on the violent insect. Megaguirus screeches in agony as the assault begins to scorch her toughened exoskeleton, before eventually erupting into flames. Bellowing her death throes, Megaguirus hits the ground with earth-shattering impact, exploding into flaming pieces.

On her cartridge, Enobaria was now up to a fight between a trio of Godzilla wannabes: the first was a robot, the second a much slimmer version of the Monster King, with triangular dorsal fins & none of the rigid spikes the original had, & the third a mutation of sorts: while resembling the King, this creature had large pointed crystals that stuck out of its shoulders, & its dorsal fins were also crystal. A pointed cluster was formed at the end of its tail, & a yellow-orange horn was endowed on top of its head. Two extra pairs of fangs stuck out from the back of its mouth.

This abomination was named Space Godzilla, as it of course originated from space.

The robot was called Mechagodzilla, & the creature that seemed like Godzilla had gone on a strict diet was called, of all things, Zilla.

In an area raging with crystals that stuck up from the ground like stalagmites, Zilla uses his speed to crash on through the city, destroying many of Space Godzilla's crystals in the process. The interstellar creature launched his powerful corona beam at Zilla, missing him entirely. This maneuver gave Mechagodzilla a chance to counterattack: as Space Godzilla concentrated on his smaller prey, MG fired both its yellow eye lasers & rainbow-colored Mega-Buster from its mouth, striking him in his right shoulder crystal, shattering it. Space Godzilla roared in defiance & pain, & used his mental link with his crystals to launch a volley of them at both Mechagodzilla & Zilla, the latter of which could not avoid the onslaught & getting hit by many. Mechagodzilla was also not spared damage done by Space G's interstellar missiles, the projectiles piercing MG in its NT-20 diamond coated body. In a last-ditch effort, Mechagodzilla launched its Plasma Grenade from the center of its waist, but the beam of powerful yellow energy gets reflected by a crystal shield Space G puts up in time. Firing his corona beam at MG, Zilla sneaked up on the alien parasite from below ground & grabbed Space Godzilla's tail in his powerful jaws, causing Space G to cry out. Swinging his tail like a whip, Space Godzilla smashed Zilla on the ground to pry him loose, but the agile creature still held on fast. This gave MG another opportunity to cause more damage, & launches its paralysis missiles from its shoulders, followed by another shot of its Mega-Buster. These hit & shatter Space G's remaining shoulder crystal to bits, & Mechagodzilla delivers the coup de grace by launching its shock anchors from its wrists. These plunge deep into Space Godzilla's chest & deliver every ounce of electric voltage into the alien beast. Firing its jet propulsions on its back, Mechagodzilla races towards a mortally wounded Space Godzilla, ramming into him at full force, sending him & it past the battle area & out into the ocean. Unfortunately, MG's crew didn't realize just _how _mortally wounded Space Godzilla was: 150 yards out in the water, Space G was unstable due to losing his shoulder crystals, & exploded into a bright blast of red, orange & yellow, destroying both combatants & killing MG's crew.

Zilla watched the whole spectacle, & roared in victory – or perhaps honor – before taking off, not giving so much as a backwards glance at the crystal-infested area.

Haymitch was currently in the midst of watching a battle of bugs: a horde of giant praying mantis that were called Kamacuras, a large light & dark brown spider named Kumonga, & a return by Battra, only this time it was in his larval form, with numerous points sticking out of his lower half. His upper part was vertical, & had a pair of tusks jutting out from the sides of his mouth. A large pointed horn was placed on top of his head. These three insects were up against a much larger foe, who stood 55 meters tall, resembling a giant beetle standing on two legs. Its rear folded wings had orange spots, & each foot only had two toes. Where hands should be were a pair of drills, when put together, are capable of burrowing through earth & rock with ease. Its eyes were multifaceted, & a horn with a star was embedded on top of its head.

According to the files, this large beetle was called Megalon.

Megalon unleashed a solidified napalm bomb from his mouth at Battra, followed by a barrage of yellow beams from his horn. While powerful, Battra was unfazed: he retaliates by firing his twin purple prism beams from his eyes, including a yellow beam from his own horn, staggering Megalon with deadlier force. His files say that Battra was a fierce fighter, & can take punishment as well as dish it out. It shows in this footage, as Megalon cried out in pain when struck by Battra's beams. Kumonga & the Kamacuras join in as the latter swarm in & try to take down the beetle creature with sheer numbers, striking & stabbing Megalon with their forepaws. Like a kangaroo or rabbit, Megalon hops up & down frantically in trying to shake off the Kamacuras, but manage to do so with only a few. Firing napalm bombs & his horn wildly, Megalon creates a firestorm of chaos as the Kamacuras continue to try & bring him down by applying numbers & weight. Megalon uses his drill hands to skewer several Kamacuras in his reach, spraying body parts & ichor in all directions. Kumonga sprays his web of steel-hard silk at Megalon once the remaining Kamacuras flee the battlefield. Even though many times larger, Megalon could not break free of the silk Kumonga entrapped him in, & soon the beetle monster was encased in a white straightjacket, unable to move his arms in spite of his efforts.

It gave Battra the opening he was waiting for: rushing towards Megalon's encased form, the fierce larva had rammed his horn into Megalon's midsection, causing him to cry out. Seconds later, Battra fired his horn while still embedded in his enemy. The blast caused a hole to be blasted out of Megalon's back, spraying pieces of flesh & gook that made for Megalon's insides. With a final cry of agony, Megalon expires as he tumbled backwards, dead before he hits the ground.

Their foe vanquished, the other creatures go their separate ways: the Kamacuras take to the skies, Kumonga leaps like an eight-legged frog out of sight, & Battra burrows deep underground.

_Damn! I thought _we _had a bug problem!_, Haymitch thought sarcastically.

Johanna was glued to the violent spectacle which was now before her: a new quadrupedal monster, measuring 100 meters long, having a bony shell covered with sharp spikes that extend to its tail, a crocodile-like head with jaws full of sharp teeth, six curved horns on its head & short nasal horn, was partnered with a beast with a height of 50-55 meters tall & stood on two legs. Its armored flesh was a dark brown, but was also covered with light tan fur in spots. Three claws were on each foot & hand, & its short tail ended in a ball of fur that looked like a lit candle's flame. A pair of red fierce eyes adorned its gargoyle-like face, & a pair of large bat-like ears were placed on its head.

The four-legged beast was named Anguirus, while the two legged monstrosity was called King Seesar.

Their lone opponent was a combo of flesh & metal: standing 65-70 meters tall, this hybrid of silicone & skin was a dark teal & gold in color where flesh was shown. Three large sails flapped on its back, & its feet ended in a single metal claw instead of toes. Where it ought to have hands were a single curved claw much larger than its feet. Curved spikes adorned its head, as a solitary Cyclops-ish red eye was placed above its metal toothed beak with a pair of claws on the sides. Its chest sprouted a moving buzzsaw that can cut anything it came in contact with. When it roared, a metallic shriek pierced the sky.

Gigan was the creature's name, & he has already put a big hurt on both Anguirus & King Seesar, as several bleeding cuts were exposed on their flesh.

It hardly slowed either monster down: like a pair of rabid animals, Anguirus & King Seesar rushed Gigan as the cyborg monster roared in challenge & raised his hooked hands, bringing them down when his foes were in reach. Gigan's left claw pierced King Seesar's right shoulder, squirting blood, while his right claw only struck Anguirus on his shell, doing no damage aside from a clanging like a bell. His buzzsaw chest was another story: being close to Anguirus' shoulder, the whirring blades sliced his flesh & spurted blood from the wound, urging him to back away & get his bearings. King Seesar was clobbered by Gigan's claw to his head, sending him sprawling to the ground before he gets back up immediately, just as Gigan fires his red eye beam. The projectile enters King Seesar's right eye & emerges out of his left, sending it back at Gigan & hitting him in the upper chest, a move that staggers him in surprise. King Seesar saw this as a chance to get close & performs a forward dive, crashing into the cyborg creature & sending him crashing with earth-shattering force. Before Gigan can get his bearings, Anguirus charges in & bites down on his enemy's right arm just below the claw. Gigan cried in pain as silver fluid spewed forth from the bite marks. He tried raking with his free arm, but King Seesar put an end to that notion by grabbing & twisting it so that it became dislodged at the elbow with a wet crunch, causing the cyborg beast to cry in anguish a second time.

Having their enemy totally at their mercy, Anguirus & King Seesar dragged a bleeding, helpless Gigan across the ground, to the shore, & into the water as they ignore their own bleeding cuts & fight to send Gigan to a watery grave. No matter how hard he struggled, Gigan could not break free, & soon they were all submerged.

Minutes later, only Anguirus & King Seesar resurfaced, a small puddle of silver fluid being the only proof of Gigan's existence, dead by blood loss or being submerged for too long & drowned.

_Those two monsters are like me – they won't give up no matter what! I _like _them!_, Johanna thought proudly with a smile.

Katniss was viewing one of the remaining pieces of footage from the battle against The Mysterians: it was that of Godzilla himself battling a beast even larger than he was: a golden three-headed dragon with twin tails & a pair of enormous bat-like wings.

They called this winged menace King Ghidorah.

It was one of the most vicious fights between two raging behemoths, for Godzilla & King Ghidorah fought a feral battle as the Monster King was rained down from above by Ghidorah's gravity beams which stagger even the Monster King. Godzilla retaliates by firing his own beam at him, scoring a direct hit on the golden dragon. The King of Terror screeches in pain as he makes a swoop down & crashes all his 70,000 metric tons into the Monster King, knocking him onto his side. Struggling to get up, Godzilla is slammed down again & again as King Ghidorah jumps up & down on top of Godzilla, creating a crevice & making it deeper with each stomp. Godzilla thinks quick & grabs one of Ghidorah's ankles, twisting it & causing the three-headed beast to lose his balance & fall onto his back. Now it was Godzilla's turn to administer punishment: grabbing his twin tails, the Monster King raises Ghidorah up & down, slamming him on his back repeatedly, shaking the ground with each body slam of 70,000 metric tons of solid monster. Every hit sustained made King Ghidorah cry out.

But the King of Terror wasn't throwing in the towel yet: on the next upswing, the triple-domed terror fired all of his gravity beams at Godzilla, striking him in the face & forcing to let go. King Ghidorah then charged Godzilla & wrapped his central head around the Monster King's throat like a boa constrictor & began squeezing it like one. His oxygen cut off, Godzilla fought to stay conscious as his mouth started foaming from the intense pressure on his neck. In a rage of fury, Godzilla bit down on Ghidorah's neck near the base & unleashed a stream of pinkish fluid. This pressure was enough to make Ghidorah to let go, & Godzilla grabbed his three-headed foe as he raced over to the edge of a cliff – which led to the ocean some hundreds of feet down!

Going over the cliff, Godzilla & King Ghidorah tumble & splash down into the water, creating a large geyser which measured to about & over 100 feet up. When they surfaced, Godzilla's hands were around King Ghidorah's middle head as he pulled with all his might. The outer heads bite down on his shoulders, but the Monster King ignores them & keeps tugging on the central head until he finally tears it free, spewing more of Ghidorah's pinkish blood. Howling in pain, the King of Terror's two remaining heads shoot gravity beams at Godzilla, staggering him long enough to break loose & escape. Godzilla puts an end to _that _option as he lights up his rear dorsal fins & fires his heat ray, scoring a direct hit on Ghidorah's left wing & shredding it. With no balance to his flight, Ghidorah falls towards the drink & splashed down, & it was evident that he would not be rising up again.

His foe vanquished, Godzilla roared in triumph.

Watching this footage made Katniss' heart pound: she can easily see _why _Godzilla's very mention of his name would cause fear & panic among the people of Panem, not to mention the world.

Anyone who saw him in action, be it on camera _or _in person, would agree.

_And there's a good chance I might run into him on that island while trying to rescue my mom & Hazelle_, she thought with dread.

It's a confrontation she wished to avoid by any means, but part of her knew it was next to impossible.

The last piece of footage was that of The Mysterians, beaten & humbled by Earth's humans _and _monsters, making their withdrawal from the planet in a dozen ships. The monsters of Earth weren't going to allow their escape go unscathed, & Mothra & Rodan become the first two to make that factor clear by destroying each one of the smaller ships with their antennae & uranium beams, while Godzilla delivers the final blow to the mother ship, which was larger than its followers by two-three sizes. The ships disintegrate in fiery blasts, ending The Mysterians' plans of re-population & world conquest.

Everyone announced to Gale that he/she was finished going over the data cartridge over the intercoms within their rooms, & Gale nodded.

"Good job, everyone", he said. "Let's all get some rest while we can. We're going to need every ounce of strength we can muster once we arrive."

Nobody argued with Gale on that. This mission was like a new version of the Hunger Games, but of the most epic proportions, & in _this _kind of adventure, there might be _no _survivor if they put a foot wrong.

Their work done for now, Katniss & the rest lay down in their beds & relax as best they can.

They did their best not to have nightmares about what they've just seen.

**CHAPTER V**

Many unknown hours passed before Katniss & the others were awakened by a buzzing over their intercoms, & Gale's voice came on.

"_Rise & shine, troops! We'll be at the island in just under an hour, so let's have ourselves a hearty meal before we depart. Be at the table in five minutes._"

Katniss stretched her arms & legs before climbing out of bed. It was the first peaceful sleep she's had in days, not having a single nightmare or even a premonition from the twin girls in that amount of time. Was it because they felt it wasn't necessary anymore, & that Katniss has finally figured it out? Or was it that the twins were in a spot of deep trouble & couldn't communicate with her? Worse, did she think they'd been killed by whatever force(s) have kept them on close watch?

No. In some way or another, Katniss knew those twin girls were still alive, & she'll bet her hunting talent that both of them reside on the island they're scheduled to be on. She also knew she'll be in contact with them again, & by then, get _all _the answers in one fell swoop instead of in pieces & scraps.

Washing & drying off her face, Katniss exits her quarters to join her team.

She was the last to arrive & found everyone else digging into the pieces of ham, eggs, fish, potatoes, corn, & a serving of pudding for a little dessert. Beverages include juice, water & milk. Gale & the rest see Katniss make her way over before resuming their meals.

"You sleep okay, Catnip?", Gale asks.

"About as well as can be expected", she says, fixing her plate with some of everything & being careful not to give away what she'd been experiencing in her dreams the last few days; she needs to get to the bottom of those visions she's been seeing, & the only way to do that is to make contact with the twins again.

As she ate, she noticed everyone staring at her.

"What?", she asked.

"Are you _sure _you're all right, Katniss?", Peeta asked. "You seem a little…distant. I noticed you were like that back home, & Greasy Sae's mentioned it to me as you made your way to the Capitol."

Katniss took a deep breath.

"I guess I'm somewhat unnerved by everything that's been happening lately, Peeta", she said. "What with having my & Gale's mother kidnapped by an Asian backstabber, followed by going to an island where monsters of impossible size are capable of leveling whole cities with ease…who _wouldn't _feel the way I do?"

"Point taken, sweetheart", Haymitch said, finishing his corn. "It's a miracle those monsters aren't crushed to death by their own weight, judging by their immense size."

"I guess that's just one of the mysteries of life we're simply better off _not _knowing", Johanna said.

No one had an answer to that, so they finished their meals in silence.

_Forty-five minutes later:_

After completing a hearty meal, the team went back to gear up & arm themselves for the task ahead, making sure they've got everything they need to have a better chance for survival, from weaponry to emergency medicines & rationed foods. Granted, none of the armament they carry will even begin to bring down any of the monsters on the island, but there's a chance that Enjin & his people are.

And killing _them _is definitely on their agenda – once Katniss' mom & Hazelle are safe.

With her belt, bandolier & bow & arrows secure, Katniss heads over to meet the rest of her team, all of whom were armed to the teeth: Johanna (letting her auburn hair down) with her axes & blades, Peeta with his spear, Gale with a rifle, knife & extra ammo, Haymitch sporting the same, & Enobaria with several deadly blades along with her sharpened teeth. With the exception of Katniss, they also hefted a rifle & extra ammo.

"Everyone's armed & ready. Good – we'll be landing in a couple of minutes", Gale said, turning the screen on & showing a picture of the island they're fast approaching. The isle looked lush, with trees that were once thought to be all but extinct. They couldn't see any of the monsters from their vantage point, but they know that it didn't mean they weren't present.

They also know they'll be seeing them aplenty once they touch down.

"Just how big _is _this island anyway?", asked Enobaria.

"About a bit more than one/third the size of the land once known as Australia, & it rests in between it & the continent once known as South America", Gale said. "But it's more than enough to house the monsters comfortably with plenty of room for them to move around in."

"That also means we've got a lot of ground to cover when we're down there", Peeta said. "Paylor recommend we stay together & not wander off for any reason. We'd better take her advice to heart."

"And that means staying in constant communication!", Haymitch says, pointing to his own headset & staring at Katniss as he said it. The mockingjay rolls her eyes.

"All right, Haymitch, fine! I get the point! Now back off!", she snaps, recalling how he threatened to have a communicator surgically implanted in her head if she ever removed her headset again at a crucial moment.

Haymitch wanted to say more, but a look at Katniss, Johanna, Peeta & Gale was enough to shut him up.

Enobaria smiled as the intercom buzzed.

"_Two minutes before we reach the island, Mr. Hawthorne_", one of the pilots said. Gale pressed the receiver.

"Better put the hovercraft into stealth mode from here & reduce its speed", he said.

"_Roger._"

From outside, the hovercraft's hull became a quick distortion before becoming an invisible shimmer, spotted only by those with the keenest of eye sights. Slowing to a few knots, the craft circled the island's surface, searching for an ideal landing spot among the vegetation. It took another minute or two before the pilots found what they've been looking for: a nice stretch of grass which would fit the craft perfectly, being about the same size as the landing strip back in Panem. The cover of tall trees would hide them from any predators.

Acting like a large bird of prey, the craft touched down without a hitch.

The entrance ramp lowered as Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Johanna & Enobaria exited.

"Folks, if you run into too much danger & need a speedy retreat…", one of the guards said.

"We'll radio you for one. Got it", Gale said. "For right now, you'd better make yourselves scarce."

"Copy that", he said, retracting the ramp & closing up. The hovercraft begins its ascend with as much grace as it did landing, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. When it gets to an altitude of over 100 feet in the air, it turns 180 degrees & heads away.

It only gets to a few yards when a sound like a bird's cry erupts through the sky. Looking up, Gale & the others caught Rodan swoop by, creating strong gusts of wind in his wake. The large flying reptile headed straight for the hovercraft, its stealth mode as clear as day in his sights. The remaining personnel aboard, with no time to turn around & ready the weaponry, did the only thing they _did _have time for.

They screamed in terror.

Like a living missile, Rodan crashed beak-first into the craft, blowing it to pieces in a fiery holocaust. The debris flew everywhere, most of it still on fire as pieces hit the ground like burning rocks.

"_Run!_", Gale screamed, inciting the others & not a moment too soon: a large chunk of flaming debris strikes the spot they were at only seconds ago. The only things that got burned were a tree & some of the grass.

"Oh my god! We're stuck & stranded here on this island!", Johanna panicked. "I _can't _be stuck on this rock the rest of my life! Not when I've learned to re-enjoy Panem again! How the hell will we get out of here?!"

"Johanna, easy!", Gale said, grabbing her shoulders. "Believe me, we're _not _going to stay stranded! We'll find a way to get ourselves off the island in good time! But in the meantime, we came here for a reason! Remember?"

Slowly, Johanna nodded. Gale smiled to reassure her.

"Hey Gale? I suggest we get a move-on!", Haymitch said. "Sooner or later, something's _bound _to come by & inspect that wreckage, & we ought to be as far away as possible when they do!"

"You're right, Haymitch. Let's move, people!", Gale said, & the caravan of rescuers quickly make their way through the vast greenery of the island, putting as much distance from themselves & the wreckage as they could. They get about 50-60 feet when a soaring overhead catches their eyes. A trio of flying objects swoop down & land near the flaming debris, blowing gusts of wind on the group as they dive for cover on the ground.

_Kamacuras!_, Enobaria thought, as the three giant praying mantises make their way to what remained of their ride, unintentionally smothering the fires that were burning with their bodies & wind gusts. Using their forearms to brush through, the creatures search to see if any sustenance can be found, as they'd read that the Kamacuras are very predatory & mainly motivated by hunger.

_What interesting tributes _they _could've been in the Games!_, Haymitch thought, being glad for once that he had not consumed any alcohol since before leaving Panem: the Kamacuras would smell his foul odor from miles away, & he had no reason to think they couldn't, along with the other creatures that made this place their home.

A hissing roar from behind the Kamacuras trio _and _Katniss' group caught their attention. They turn to face a gargantuan snake with pointed horns sticking out from the back of its head. As it passes the band, Gale & the others could see tiny legs with three or four toes on each, ending in claws. Johanna & Enobaria place their hands over their mouths to keep them from screaming, & Katniss works to keep her breathing slow. Peeta rushed to her side for more support.

_Manda!_, Peeta thought.

The serpent went by the humans he had passed, not acknowledging their presence. He would've ignored them even if he _had _seen them: they'd be tidbits compared to the satisfying meal the Kamacuras will give him, more than enough to fill his serpentine body – all 150 meters of him!

"Come on!", Peeta whispered urgently to everyone, being mobile again.

As they made themselves scarce from the arena, a battle was about to take place between insects & snake.

_Ceasar's studio, Panem:_

The screens on his stage finished displaying the last footage of the monsters which Panem had been forced to keep confidential since the end of the Dark Days, from the creature's individual profiles to the numerous battles fought by the impossible-sized behemoths. Ceasar has been on air about this for many hours, wanting to be sure every man, woman & child bore witness to the spectacle that once invaded their country eighty years or so previous.

When Ceasar felt the information was reached by all, he faces the cameras himself.

"And there you have it, ladies & gentlemen", he says, his tone all business & minus his smile he's famously known for. "The big secret Panem had to keep to itself, in order not to provoke any kind of panic or revolution in our nation once ruled by tyrants who used to sacrifice its children on an annual basis in the now-extinct event that were the Hunger Games. If it's any consolation, these beasts of epic proportions have not been seen in decades, & are residing on an island far from our beloved nation. But I'd be lying to _any _of you out there & in this audience if I were to dare say that there was no chance of even _one _of these monsters reaching our shores at any given time. All we can do – as a united & free nation – is hope & pray that none of them decides to make landfall here, as the death & destruction they'd cause would make any Hunger Games seem feasible in comparison. As for Katniss Everdeen & her search & rescue party for her mother & that of her one-time hunting partner Gale Hawthorne, let's wish them all the best for a successful mission against impossible odds."

Murmurs from the audience were the next sound for a good forty-five seconds until the screens all became electric snow before being replaced by a familiar – and unwelcome – face. A face belonging to Enjin.

Still in his silver suit, black boots & gloves & wearing his mirrored shades, he smiles & addresses the crowd.

"_Hello again, people of Panem._ _By now, Miss Katniss Everdeen_ _& her party have reached the island of beasts_ _in order to save her beloved mother,_ _& that of Mr. Gale Hawthorne's._ _I once told some of you people that I was_ _going to launch a satellite in space_ _in order to monitor the Earth_ _from above the planet's atmosphere like it did_ _during its prime._ _Well, that little feat has been accomplished just the other night,_ _& now we're all going to be viewing_ _the events on that island as they occur._ _So sit back, & enjoy the show!_"

Enjin laughs maniacally as his image distorts, getting replaced by those of the aforementioned island. The first picture they see was that of the hovercraft carrying Katniss & crew landing & disposing of its passengers before taking off & getting blown to pieces by Rodan, followed by the arrival of the Kamacuras trio & the gargantuan snake Manda.

From backstage, Beetee, Plutarch & President Paylor were watching as closely as the rest of Panem.

"Again! Somehow, Enjin's hacked into our systems & taken over local broadcasting!", Beetee said, going over his readings. "I couldn't break the connection if I _tried!_"

"I don't _want _you to break connection, Beetee!", said Plutarch. "Instead, I'd like for you to try & decipher on where it's originating from! If we're lucky to find _that_, then I'm betting we'll also find that traitorous wretch!"

"I'm not sure if I _can_, Plutarch! Like I said before, this encryption is unlike anything I'm _used _to! Even if I managed to hack _into_ this new system, there's no telling how long it would take me to track him!"

President Paylor got in front of Beetee & squatted down to meet him at eye level.

"You've got to _try_, Beetee", she said. "I've got an uneasy feeling that Enjin is planning a lot more than just having us view the events on that island. If there's _anyone _I know of who can do this, it's _you_. Please, Beetee – for the sake of Katniss & her crew, & possibly for the _rest _of Panem."

Seeing the determined (& worried) look on Paylor's face was all the incentive Beetee needed. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"I'm going to need some things, Madame President", he says.

"I can get you anything you need in an hour's time. Name it", she said.

That said, Beetee got started.

_The island of monsters:_

In moves that belie his size, Manda struck at the nearest Kamacuras like a cobra & snatched it in his jaws as he bit down on its armored thorax, crunching the hard exoskeleton & squirting ichor. The other two Kamacuras get into attack formation & strike themselves: the first swings its pincers at Manda's scaly hide, but the snake hardly feels the blows & shook the prey he has in his mouth until it expired & drops it. Using the rear end of his tail like a whip, Manda strikes the two remaining Kamacuras & gets them off like a beaver would do to bothersome flies. He strikes again at the second Kamacuras, clamping his jaws down on the bug's head. With one bite, he takes its entire head off & consumes the meal as the headless insect falls dead, ichor spraying from the neck.

Realizing the low odds, the third Kamacuras takes to the sky in retreat. But Manda would not have it: he gets his last meal banquet by the legs & pulls it down hard, causing the ground to rumble before wrapping himself up on the last bug. The third Kamacuras fights back with its forepaws, but it was a feeble act: Manda's constrictive power was second-to-none as he literally crushed the life out of his final prey.

With all three Kamacuras out of commission, Manda began feasting on his meal unopposed.

Katniss & her crew, however, didn't stick around to see the spectacle: they were running for cover before the first casualty took place, & nobody dared to look back to see if they were pursued. They ran in & through the dense jungle until they reached a good 1000 meters between them & Manda before they decided to take a breather.

Seeing rocks on the ground, they sat & took quick sips of water.

"Everyone okay?", Gale asked, taking another swig of water before screwing the cap back on.

"You mean aside from nearly getting burned, crushed & possibly eaten alive?", Haymitch says as Johanna gets in his face. "Just _dandy!_"

"Hey, you drunken slug: save the goddamn sarcasm, all right?!", she growled. "Because it ain't gonna do you or _us _any good! We lose it here, we're as good as dead! This island is a _death trap_, in case you haven't noticed, & you spend your time making _jokes?!_ It's a wonder as to how _you _survived the Games!"

Haymitch stood up & kept a cold gaze on Johanna.

"Well, _I _didn't win them by pretending I was weak & helpless like _someone _I know of!", he snapped back. "Why don't you let me deal with our situation in my _own _way, & you can do so however _you _prefer, okay?!"

Johanna was about to say something until Enobaria stepped in between them & bared her fangs.

"Both of you, just _stop _this!", she barked. "We're not getting _anything _done by this constant bickering! Like Gale said, we have a mission on our hands, & if it's going to be in any degree successful, then we need to keep our heads clear & _not _let this situation get under our skins any more than it already has! Katniss' & Gale's mothers are _depending _on us! Don't let your insubordinations cost them their lives, you hear?!"

Katniss walked up to the trio as Enobaria stepped down.

"Listen, you two: _I'm _just as stressed out as any of you are", she says firmly. "But I'd take heed of Enobaria's advice to heart. We can't bicker & argue like this if we're going to save my mother & Hazelle. To fail getting along with each other is to fail _them_. Since losing both my father _and _younger sister Primrose, my mother's all I have _left _in my family! And despite what Gale may or may _not _have done during the rebellion, he _doesn't _deserve to lose any member of _his _family either! Are you about to let _them _suffer because you two can't act like teammates who watch one another's backs?"

A strong silence occurred, & both Haymitch & Johanna feel deep shame in their behavior.

_Thank you, Catnip_, Gale thought, pleased to hear that Katniss is able to put aside any personal feelings she might still have about him long enough in order to complete their task.

"My bad, sweetheart", Haymitch said defeatedly. "I'll…I'll do better to get along with everyone."

Katniss nods, turning to Johanna.

"It's not that I _meant _to be fresh, it's simply…", she starts to say.

"What is it, Johanna?", asked Peeta.

"I'm awfully _scared!_", she says in a voice that confirms her feelings. "Truth be told, I've never _been _so scared in all my life! Even the _Games _didn't scare me this much! Human tributes I can handle – hell, I _eat _them alive for breakfast! But now, we're dealing with _giant monsters_, who can do so with _us _just as easily!How can _anyone _here not be frightened or disturbed by that? Maybe I'm _not _qualified to be part of this rescue operation."

Katniss got up to her face, but she spoke with deep calm rather than malice.

"Johanna Mason of District 7, you're one of the _bravest _people I've ever known. You can handle _anything _that gets thrown your way, from tributes in the Games to Snow's Peacekeepers. Why would overgrown creatures be any different? Don't forget: you volunteered on your own free will to be a part of this rescue team, just as they did. You honestly couldn't have made me happier."

Johanna looked straight in Katniss' eyes, & saw nothing but truth in them. The veracity of her words struck home in her soul, & Johanna suddenly felt tons better than she did seconds ago.

"You really _do _have a good heart, mockingjay", she said with a smile, turning to Haymitch. "Hey…we cool?"

Haymitch looked as if to consider for a moment before he answered.

"We're frosty", he said simply & to the point, getting smiles from everyone else including himself. His was literally wiped off his face when he saw through the brush at what popped up from the trees, & the sound it made had everyone turn to see the new arrival, their own grins vanishing.

It was the theropod dinosaur Gorosaurus.

And he looked _hungry!_

"This way, quick!", Haymitch whispered, gesturing with his arm as he took lead to get the team away from the large carnivore as he searched the area for any kind of sustenance, no matter how big _or _small. He finds it in the form of a lizard that roam in abundance on the island. Snatching it up like a bear would do a fish wading in a stream, Gorosaurus picks the animal up as it struggled feebly before tossing it up & swallows it whole in one gulp.

His hunger satisfied (for now), Gorosaurus lets out an approving roar before disappearing into the jungle.

Haymitch led the group for an hour-&-a-half before coming to a wide stream of running water. Testing it first, he takes a sip to see if it was safe for the rest. With a nod of his head, the others quickly get in their fill.

It was a fresh water stream – one of the first fortunes they've had since their arrival aside from not getting eaten or stepped on. Next to the stream was a jagged rock cliff that went high up above it.

"I have to say, this is the _freshest _water I've ever tasted anywhere!", Peeta said, getting another handful.

"Like I told you once, son – clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourself & the others…"

"And find a source of water!", Peeta & Katniss say in unison with a giggle. Haymitch couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Ah, so you two _were _paying attention then! Good memories!", he said gleefully. Enobaria, Johanna & even Gale were smiling themselves, pleased that tensions from before were all but evaporated. Their functioning made it almost smooth sailing from this moment forth.

All they need to do is keep it working that way & they should prevail in no time, barring any additional run-ins with the island's creatures.

They wish to keep _that _to a minimum, but that isn't _their _choice to make.

"Since we've had the good fortune of coming across this freshwater stream, let's all take the time to refill our canteens real quick", Gale suggested, & they got to work on doing so. Emptying the remnants from their canteens, the group refilled them to the brim & closed them back up before clipping them back onto their belts.

"We should firmly remember where this stream is in case we need water again after our canteens run dry", suggests Enobaria. "Who knows? It may be the _only _source of fresh drinking water anywhere around here."

"Good point", Johanna said. "So where do we go from here, now that our water supply's replenished?"

Gale took out his holo (holographic map) & brought up the layout of the island as everyone gathered round. It was fuzzy due to the rocks on either side of the ravine interfering with its performance, but Gale could make out one spot on the map that looked promising – a building of sorts, located on the far end of the isle.

"That structure is no doubt where my mother & Katniss' are being held at", he said, pointing to it. "We'd be better off getting out of this ravine & onto higher ground before heading straight for it – the higher the better."

Peeta looked up at the jagged rock cliff.

"What if we climbed to the top of that?", he suggests, pointing skyward. "It looks to be very climbable, & we can get a better readout on our holos if we're away from these rocks."

Gale thought about it for a moment, looking towards the top.

"It'll be tough, but nothing we won't be able to handle", he said. "Put on your gloves, folks – we're going to do some climbing."

The group dig into their packs & take out a pair of gloves made for alpinism. They weren't nearly as thick-padded as those one would wear for winter, but they were durable & very tough, feeling like a second skin to the wearer. When they were in place, the team started ascending on the ragged cliff, placing their hands & feet very carefully on & testing the surface so as not to find a loose stone & lose their balance. It _was _difficult as Gale thought it would, but they were making great progress without the use of a rope.

Halfway up the cliff, a sound that chilled their bones cut through the air.

It was one they'd heard before – when they saw Gale's first footage of the island's monstrous inhabitants.

The roar belonged to Varan!

_He's close!_, Peeta thought.

Needing no further encouragement, the team rushed to reach the top.

Varan roared again, & this one had sounded even closer: from 200 meters away, Varan dropped down from the sky on his stretch of 'wings' that enabled him to glide with ease. The lizard-beast landed a hundred feet from the group, & they frantically continued their climb, all sense of caution thrown out the window. Varan closed the gap in record time, & swiped at the fleeing humans with his right front paw. His strike missed them entirely, but the impact shook the cliff as rocks tumbled down. Varan roared again & took another swipe at the hapless people trying to escape the monster's wrath. His paw hit the cliff side again, & shook more violently. The harder impact knocked Katniss' grip loose, & she fell straight down into the raging stream, screaming all the way down.

"_KATNISS!_", Peeta screamed, watching helplessly as the girl he loved fell to her death, either in the water below or in Varan's gullet. The lizard-beast searched the water's surface for any sign of his intended meal, but found nothing but running water that was like a trickle to him.

For Katniss Everdeen, however, it was like being on a fast-moving conveyor belt with no way off as she was washed away beneath the surface, struggling for control & desperately-needed air.

The mockingjay was nowhere to be seen by crewmate _or _creature.

_Please say it isn't so!_, Peeta thought hopefully, on the verge of crying.

He wouldn't _have _time to cry anyhow: Varan was deprived of one meal, but he still had five others to choose from, & he wasn't going to allow _them _to escape his grip. Rising up on his hind legs, Varan roared in appreciation of more food, & he was more than in reach of Peeta, Enobaria & the rest. Raising his right forepaw & driving it back, Varan was ready to knock his victims into his waiting maw.

That's when the cliff exploded outwards several feet below the fleeing humans & sending boulders right into Varan's underside, knocking him down as he fought to recover his bearings. From the cliff, an enormous hole was formed that housed an unusual guest: it was the subterranean creature known as Baragon, who was rudely awakened from a peaceful slumber by Varan's pummeling the cliff side, along with his thunderous roar. In his first attempt at showing his displeasure, Baragon rushed Varan with the full force of his bulk, followed by a painful bite from his vice-like jaws on Varan's left forearm. The lizard-beast bellowed in pain, & struck back by raking his free paw into Baragon's back, doing no damage against the subterranean dinosaur's armored plates.

His side was another story: Varan's claws made deep slashes into the creature's flesh that spewed blood & caused him to release Varan's forearm. Despite the injury, Baragon was still ready to fight in retaliation for having his sleep disturbed. From his mouth, an orange heat beam shot forth, striking Varan in the side. Roaring in anguish, the lizard-beast rushed Baragon, & both monsters tumbled in the ravine, crashing repeatedly into the sides & causing mini-avalanches of stones.

The impact would've knocked off Gale & company, had they not already reached the top & pulled themselves over the ledge – out of breath, jarred & ragged, but alive.

Except for Katniss.

"Hey, easy there, junior!", Haymitch says, noting how shook up Peeta was & wrapped his arms around him. "I know it was quite a shock, seeing her fall like that, but don't you start going to pieces on us now!"

"She's _alive_, Haymitch! I _know _she is!", Peeta said defensively.

"Hey, I _believe _you there, son! Really, I do! But even if she is, there's no way we can help her now! All we _can _do is continue on, & with any luck, we'll run into her along the way!"

Peeta stared at him as if for the first time.

"Peeta", Gale said. "We'll _find _her! But right now, we'd better get away from here before Varan & Baragon realize that there's food up here! And with it getting dark out…"

Roars from both creatures mixed in with the sounds of violent combat snap Peeta back to his senses.

"Yeah okay, let's get out of here before we become hors d'oeuvres for those things!", he says as Haymitch releases him. Minus a member, the group makes their way through a new patch of jungle. With only about a half-hour left of daylight out, their trek will be twice as hard.

Their thoughts of Katniss rested heavily on _all _their minds.

Is there any chance that she survived the fall – _and _the raging waters? _And _that of any of the island's other giant rampaging monsters?

They'll all know soon enough.

_30 minutes after dusk:_

Katniss fought to keep her head above water like she trained herself to do while growing up & even after the Capitol was all but dethroned of President Coriolanus Snow. Making it to shore, she found herself a secluded spot (if anything as such _existed _on the island) & started a fire to dry her clothes near it as she took off most of her garments & hung them two feet above on a line. Fortunately, all her supplies were still with her after she fell into the water, from her canteen to her food rations, the latter of which she helped herself to some. Her bow was made so that it could be submersed & still come out working properly, thanks to Beetee's genius. Her arrows were designed & built in the same manner.

The same couldn't be said for her communicator, let alone her holo: both shorted out soon as she hit the drink. After the first two tries on each, Katniss knew they were dead.

For right now, she was on her own.

Putting her rations away, Katniss checked her clothes to see if they dried. They were still damp in spots, but she could live with that. She didn't want the fire burning for too long in case some creature was thinking of making her a late-night snack.

_Sorry boys – I won't be on the menu tonight_, Katniss thought as she began getting dressed. With some water, she doused her fire & made sure every hot coal was put out. Double-checking through the smoke & convinced that she was successful, Katniss went over to get her bow & arrows.

_BANG!_

A bullet rang out & hit the ground just one inch from her left foot. Then came a rustling from the bushes as a full-grown man & woman emerged out of the brush, each training a rifle at her. The man's weapon had still been smoking from the shot he fired.

Neither one was very happy to see her – at all.

"Come on over here, Miss Everdeen! We've been _waiting _for _you!_", he said.

"And don't even _think _about going for your bow, little girl!", the woman said sternly. "Not unless you want a round right between those pretty little eyes of yours, which we can both hit from where we stand!"

Not daring to take that chance, Katniss raised her hands in surrender & did what she'd been told.

_Twelve minutes later:_

A group of three other men & women – six in all – were sitting around a campfire, each one hefting a rifle in his/her hands. They ate from a lizard they'd hunted earlier, & drank from bottles of water. Each one had been waiting for hours on the island for one specific purpose – to bring suffering to a certain tribute from District 12.

Their waiting comes to an end.

"Hey folks – guess who _we've _got!", said the man as he & his woman lead Katniss at gunpoint into the base of their little camp. The woman knocked her down with her foot with one kick, tossing her weapons aside with her bandolier/belt. When Katniss tried to rise, she was hit hard in the back by the man's fist, making her cry out in pain.

"_Stay down_, you little bitch!", he barked. "You don't get up until we _say _you can!"

Getting on her knees, Katniss was staring down the barrel of the man's gun to dissuade her from trying to get away or have any ideas of attacking. The man & woman rejoin their companions, & they take places in training their own guns on her – two being replaced by six. Between the monsters on the island & this crazy bunch she's now a hostage to, the odds were definitely _not _in her favor.

_They're just as ornery as the Career Tributes used to be!_, Katniss thought with malice.

Her predicament aside, she stood strong with a hard face.

"Who the hell _are _you people, & what do you _want _with me?!", she demanded.

"Katniss Everdeen, in all these years since you won the 74th Hunger Games, you _still _don't remember?", one woman asked.

"I'd like to _dismiss _those damn Games entirely, if you don't mind! Now…either you tell me just _who _the fuck you all are, or I walk away from your twisted little get-together! And I _won't _care if I _do _get shot!"

The four men & women take a quick look at each other, not wanting to take their eyes off Katniss for more than a second. Then they shake their heads in mock disappointment.

"You really _do _have a poor memory, Miss Everdeen! Maybe _this_ will help to refresh it!", said a man as he pulls out a sizable photo attached to a chain which was stashed inside his shirt. One by one, they all do the same & get close to the fire for light in order for Katniss to see them better, all the while their guns never left sight of her.

With a good view & light, Katniss can see the photos clearly almost as if it were daylight. Two of each had the same picture, equaling four different people. Her eyes widened when she saw them, because Katniss _knew _those specific four.

Glimmer. Marvel. Clove. Cato.

_So _that's _it!_, Katniss thought.

"You're their parents!", she said orally.

"_Now _you're getting it!", said Cato's father. "And now that we have you _right _where we want you, it's time for a little payback on our part, don't you think? It's only fair!"

"What are you going to do with me?! Make me run in the forest while you hunt me down for sport like your sons & daughters did?!"

"No, my dear: we're going to have a little one-on-one right here!", said Cato's mother, placing her gun down & unsheathing her knife. "We fight in this area! You try to bolt, you get shot! And ain't _nobody _gonna miss! Now _get_ your pretty little ass up – we got a _show _to put on!"

Katniss rose up from her knees & put her hands in a defensive position, her left hand doing a 'come get me' gesture. Almost immediately, Cato's mother charged her, blade & all, as her companions cheered her on madly like they were watching the Hunger Games all over again. Swing after swing did Cato's mother attempt with her knife, but each one missed its mark. Katniss dodged & parried her every attempt to slice and/or stab, the knife doing so to nothing but empty air. When the swishes of Cato's mom got more frantic & wild, Katniss seized the chance & used a well-placed boot to her hand, knocking the weapon out of her hand & sent it soaring way past her reach. When the madwoman charged her again, Katniss was more than ready: a series of powerful kicks, left/right hooks, uppercuts & hard palms struck her in the face, arms, legs & main body. Blood dripped & spewed from her nose & mouth, & her face was covered in black-&-blue marks. Cato's mother was seeing stars in her vision, & one eye was nearly swollen shut. Even now, the crowd cheered her on, urging her to get her second wind & finish her off.

Only when Katniss knocked her down to the ground with a well-placed boot to her face did the ranting cease.

Putting his own gun down, Cato's father ran to her side.

He stared daggers at the mockingjay.

"Well, _come on_, bitch – is that all you _got?!_", Katniss spat. "Even _Cato _put up a better fight than _that! _He still _lost _in the end, of course, but…"

Cato's father bellowed in rage & charged Katniss, determined to take her apart like a rag doll with his bare hands. When he got in range, the Girl on Fire kicked him hard in his groin as he doubled over & fell down, grunting in excruciating pain which being kicked in the family jewels can bring.

"Anyone _else?!_", Katniss barked, her fight stance renewed.

Before anyone could say anything, Cato's father spoke.

"No! _Enough _with this shit!", he spat as he rose up, his hands still between his legs with his wife joining him. "You all know that this whole fiasco is being broadcast on live television, so let's have Panem bear witness to the brutal death of their savoir! We'll just keep her _head _as a souvenir!"

Cato's parents moved behind the other Career Tributes' parents, stopping next to a grove of tall thick bushes. Out of firing range, the rest have a clear, uninterrupted shot at the mockingjay, the latter of whom stared daggers at her tormentors-turned-killers as the home she set free watch on live TV.

"So…Enjin put you all up to this?!", Katniss growled, refusing to show any fear for their satisfaction.

They just smiled wickedly.

"He promised us your head, along with the chance to even the _score _with you for making _fools _of our kids!", said Glimmer's mother. "How nice to have our fondest wish come true, Miss Everdeen! I suppose we ought to thank you for not disappointing us! On the count of three, people! One…two…"

Katniss was not going down without a fight: once she gets to three, she was making a dive for cover as best she can & disappear into the jungle. She outwitted, fought & conquered their kids in the Games, & she'll use those same tactics here on the island against them.

She needn't bother: before Glimmer's mother can get to three, a rustling of bushes caught their attention. In the wink of an eye, a giant serrated crab claw emerged through & quickly closed in on Cato's parents, the appendage snapping shut as the top halves of Cato's mother & father fall to the ground in a bloody heap, their legs following a half-second later.

The rest of what became attached to that claw showed itself out of its hiding place: it was a giant red stone pumice crab with a lumpy shell on its back, & a pair of antennae on its head. A pair of eyes rested on stalks. It emitted a menacing chirping noise, & its six legs dug its tips in the ground where it stepped.

_Ganime!_, Katniss thought, running for her weapons & gear as the Careers' parents opened fire on the giant crab, their bullets bouncing off his hide like ping-pong balls. Grabbing her belongings, Katniss ran into the cover of the forest _and _darkness, hoping that either or both would be enough to lose her enemies.

Her _human _ones, anyway: something like Ganime would practically find her blindfolded.

Katniss' flight didn't go as unnoticed as she hoped, because seconds after she'd grabbed her things, Marvel's mother spotted her amid all the confusion & panic. Leaving her companions behind, she barely dodged another of Ganime's claw swipes & went in full pursuit of her quarry. Katniss struggled to keep her belongings together as she streaked through the darkened jungle. She couldn't spare a moment to stop & strap them on, not with a half-dozen crazy people & a giant crab to currently contend with. The sounds of chaos were further away, but she still didn't slow down: she wanted as much distance between both human & monster as she could.

From out of nowhere, Marvel's mother ambushed Katniss from behind a tree & slammed the butt of her rifle in her face, knocking her down. The Career mom trained her weapon down at Katniss, a wicked grin on her face.

"Thought you could get away, did you?!", she snapped. "There's one thing you should've known about Career Tributes, my dear: they get their training for the Games from their own _parents_, along with on their lonesome! What did you _think?!_ That we'd just sit around & not contribute to their talents?! It's because of _that_ that it's the reason as to why we're victorious in almost every year of the Games! But you've _humiliated _them in the year _you _volunteered & made us look _bad!_ We can't let that _go_, darling, especially since it was _your _arrow that killed my beloved Marvel! Be sure to send him my regards – in Hell!"

A high-pitched screech erupted from above the ladies, & they look up to find a triangular head with a mouth that suggests it eats meat. The head was attached to a long neck that extended with ease, with a body that had a hard shell protecting it on four legs & a short tail. It was the largest rock turtle they'd ever seen.

_Kameba!_, Katniss thought, as said monster's screech sounded a second time before extending his long neck & easily plucking Marvel's mother into his toothy maw, giving her neither time to fire a single round from her gun or scream in terror as Kameba gobbled her up like she was nothing more than a tidbit. The rifle drops to her feet, bent & useless, as the giant rock turtle turns his attention to her, screeching.

Katniss stared back at the thing, not daring to make any sudden moves & knowing he could snatch her up just as quickly as he did Marvel's mother. The mockingjay had two hazards that led to certain death traps: if the parents of the Careers don't kill her, this overgrown rock turtle _will_.

And there was nothing she could do.

Kameba's attention went from Katniss to the sound of Ganime, as the large crab made his way through the trees & bushes to find himself an adversary worthy of him. Kameba screeched in answer to his challenge, & Katniss used the distraction to gather her gear & take off without getting either creature's attention.

She had no reason to worry: Ganime & Kameba were too focused on each other now to bother with her or the Careers' parents. Not knowing or caring if they're dead or alive, Katniss got to a safe distance before settling down & was finally able to get her equipment placed on her person, starting with her belt & bandolier. Her backpack & sheath of arrows became last, & was about to get her bow in a ready position when a stray bullet streaked across her & hit the tree she stood next to, spraying bits of wood & dirt in her face, partly blinding her as she cried out.

_They survived Ganime's assault!_, Katniss thought, taking off with her sight not at 100%.

Unless she can deal with or escape them permanently, her vision will go from impaired to dark with no chance of it becoming working again.

"Where you _going_, girl?!", bellowed Marvel's father. "We're not done _yet_ with you!"

"Let's make her run & tire herself out first before we bring her down!", suggested Glimmer's mother. "Even in a crippled condition, she'll resist us every step of the way! She's more resilient than we give her credit for!"

"Yeah, let's not underestimate her like President Snow or our own children did!", said Clove's mother.

"Agreed! Follow her, but keep your distance for now!", said Clove's father. "When we see the perfect chance to take her down & out, put one in her heart!"

Nodding, they all went in hot pursuit.

Katniss fled through the jungle while trying to clear her vision as close to perfection as she could before the heat on her becomes more than even she could handle. Although still a bit foggy, she _could _see a clear open space as she makes her way out of the trees & into a field of grass with a large rock formation to her left – which she runs right into, stopping her in a jarring crash. Ironically, the crash into the rock restored her vision, & she gets a better look at her immediate surroundings. The open field of grass was accurate, & she gets a closer view of the rock she bumped into. It seemed a bit too rigid to be stone, as she can spot a curved point of yellow-white keratin. Walking around, Katniss found about 6-7 others on what seemed to be feet. Slowly Katniss looked up from her position, & she saw a pair of thick powerful legs attached to those feet. The legs helped to support a massive body of charcoal black flesh, with arms that seemed to take apart anything they touched. A pair of four-fingered hands came with the arms, & they ended in sharp claws as the toes did. On top of a thick neck was a feral reptilian head with jaws that were filled with teeth for tearing flesh. Katniss could also see a row of silver-like dorsal plates protrude from its back, & a thick tail that was partially hidden in the trees.

Like a drum, Katniss' heart was beating madly & she could barely breathe.

Back in Panem, Ceasar Flickerman & his audience became deathly quiet for the second time in as many days as they watch the live footage on screen, their eyes & mouths agape with trepidant shock. Ceasar was absolutely speechless at what he was seeing with everybody else, which was a rarity for him. It was the same all across Panem & in the Capitol, staring at an impossibility that had no right to even exist. Effie & her team were huddled together in the dining room, as tears of utter fear were streaking down their faces, smudging their makeup.

Even the tough-but-reasonable President Paylor was stunned to what she was viewing with Beetee & Plutarch in the communications room.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!", Plutarch said in barely a whisper, being the only one in the area who _could _utter something.

Ever since this mission began & discovered his files, Katniss Everdeen has always dreaded this moment with every inch of her being. Photos & video footage didn't even _start _to do him justice when one was in his presence, an experience that's sure to send a chill up even that of President Coriolanus Snow, if only _he _were standing right in her place at this very moment.

Katniss Everdeen swallowed hard but as noiseless as she could, fighting hard not to cry or scream.

Because she was staring straight up at Godzilla himself!

Fighting to keep her composure, Katniss Everdeen slowly started walking backwards, keeping herself steady & not make any sudden moves so as not to provoke the Monster King from his state, who simply stares off into the distance, oblivious to everything around him. She gets to about eleven feet from Godzilla, when the Careers' parents catch up to her & aim their rifles at the unsuspecting Katniss, her eyes never leaving the large saurian.

Katniss' staring upwards have her pursuers curious, & they look over to where she was looking so intently at, & when they find what it is she's been staring at & backing away from, their own hearts palpitate like mad, & they become short of breath until the fathers of Marvel & Glimmer catch theirs – and begin to scream.

Then they raise their guns & start shooting at Godzilla, their screams more frantic.

The other three grab hold & try to refrain their partners, with no success.

"_Stop firing, you assholes!_", shouted Clove's father. "_That's GODZILLA! You're NOT going to succeed in bringing him down with GUNS! The only thing you WILL succeed in doing is PISSING HIM OFF! Now cut it out before he decides to…!_"

Only when they see a flash of bluish-white in Godzilla's mouth that shone down on them did the Careers' parents finally stop shooting. Katniss did a 180 degree turn & was running at full throttle even as the adults started screaming & before the shooting commenced. Bow in hand, she pumped her legs the hardest she'd ever worked them, not wanting to be anywhere _near _the Monster King when he does the inevitable.

And it's the inevitable that occurs: the Career's parents start to run themselves, but get only a few steps when Godzilla unleashes his heat ray & brings down the full force on the five intruders, literally roasting the flesh from their bones which seem to light up briefly before turning black, charred skeletons, their guns melted to slag.

Not one of them had even a second to scream from the heat.

Even at a distance, Katniss could feel the heat from Godzilla's ray as the Monster King's primary weapon does a quick sweep, scorching the ground where it hits & exploding with fury. Katniss got caught in an explosion's draft, & gets airborne to an altitude of just over 30 feet & thrown quite a distance before she lands hard on her back, the impact knocking her out cold. A firm grip on her bow keeps it with her even after her rough landing.

Godzilla roared in triumph, having vanquished his foes as the noise spread in every direction. From out of the corner of his eye, he spots an unconscious Katniss Everdeen & starts walking over to where she lay, the footsteps he takes sounding like rumbling thunder. He closes the gap when something swift swoops down & attacks his head from behind. Taken by surprise, Godzilla cried out in shock & tumbled forward like a huge redwood tree – right for Katniss herself!

Using his arms, Godzilla prevents himself from landing flat on his reptilian face by digging his claws into the dirt & using them as supports. His right hand crashed just above Katniss, making something of a dome. A couple of meters deeper, & that hand would've crushed her like a roach. Godzilla gets attacked again from behind as his tail gets grabbed by three pairs of lean but powerful legs that get a firm hold & started pulling the Monster King away, his claws creating crevices in the dirt. Katniss went through Godzilla's index & fore fingers as Mothra dragged the Monster King backwards before Godzilla turned around & pried his tail loose. Lighting up his rear dorsal spines, the saurian fired his heat ray at the giant lepidopteran, who nimbly dodges the blow. Godzilla redirects his ray at the big moth, only to miss in every attempt he made. When it was apparent he wasn't going to hit her, Godzilla's ray ceased as Mothra began chirping in desperation.

Amazingly, Godzilla actually _listens_ to what she says!

But he wasn't one to pass up in speaking his own mind: a series of grunts & groans in protests made for an argument which Mothra chirps to in response. In no time, the two were having themselves a conversation only they & other monsters would understand. Godzilla was arguing certain points, but Mothra still chirped her side of the story, & her persistence pays off: whatever she said to Godzilla finally had him agree to it, & Mothra backs up & flies off with Godzilla in pursuit, his powerful tail coming down hard only ten feet from where Katniss lay, shaking the ground. When he lifts it, the dirt falls like rain on Katniss as it swished right above her before disappearing.

In no time, Mothra & Godzilla were gone from sight, leaving Katniss Everdeen all alone.

But not for long – a minute or two after Godzilla's departure came a figure that walked up to the mockingjay & cast something of a hefty shadow over her.

A pair of strong-looking hands seized her.

_Midnight:_

The moon was full & shone over the island like a light from the heavens, bathing the area in its luminous glow. Gale & company found themselves a decent cave on the shore for them to take refuge & shelter in, should it rain & to keep a very low profile from any creatures that come their way. That meant building a fire was out of the question, & foods were rationed in order to preserve whatever they had until they could find something else on the island that was edible – if anything.

In any other circumstance, Peeta would be enjoying the moonlit night – _if_ it weren't infested with monsters.

_And _if only Katniss were right by his side.

From behind, Haymitch placed a hand on Peeta's shoulder & faced him.

"Try not to worry, Peeta – like you, she's a survivor", he tells him. "Even in a place like this, she'll claw her way straight to the top. Remember – she's had a really good teacher. _Several _of them. Try & get some sleep."

"What about you, Haymitch?", Peeta asked.

"Gale & I will take turns on watch duty, in intervals of two hours. I'll be just fine. Trust me – this kind of a place can sober up a person in a hurry, better than any cup of coffee could _ever_ do!"

Peeta couldn't help but to chuckle at Haymitch's little joke. The man was right: encountering a horde of giant monsters _will _sober up even the most notorious drunk, a title Haymitch no doubt currently holds. If all goes well, he might actually pass that over to someone else before this adventure is done.

"All right, Haymitch. I'll try to get some shut-eye, provided _those _damn things ever do!", Peeta said, hearing roars from the likes of Rodan, Manda, & some other creatures they've not encountered yet.

"Hey, if those three over there can sleep amid all that infernal racket, there's no reason why _you _can't either!", Haymitch says, gesturing at Gale, Enobaria & Johanna, all snug & asleep in their bags. He speaks lower in his ear. "I'll bet the thought of President Snow currently pushing up daisies is helping them doze soundly, & it's something _all _of Panem is doing better at, thanks to you-know-who!"

Again, Peeta laughed slightly with a big smile.

"Can't argue with _that!_ See you in a few hours!", he said, getting inside the cave & getting into his own bag. Advice aside, he still had Katniss on his mind, hoping & praying for her well-being, wherever she is on the island.

_Stay well, Katniss. Please come back to us_, he thought.

In no time, Peeta Mellark was sound asleep.

**CHAPTER VI**

"_Katniss. Katniss Everdeen._"

When she woke up, Katniss found herself on green grass again, lying on her back. The sky was a pitch black without a single shining star. But the ground was brightly lit, & it extended in a neat circle that was about ten feet around. In the middle of this surreal view was a stump of a tree, with a rock on each end. Katniss felt like she was in a globe of some kind that was put on display, wondering who was staring at her through the darkness that surrounds her.

"Hello?", she asked, looking everywhere. "What is this place? Where am I now?"

"_You're safe, Katniss. It is finally time to reveal ourselves to you._"

"It's about time", she whispered.

She continued to look in every direction, but found no trace of her mysterious guests anywhere. Then she caught movement from the corner of her eye, & Katniss turned to the tree stump in the center. What she saw was _so _beyond belief: a pair of girls in red two-piece dresses emerged from between the rocks & stood together, facing her. Both had long hair that were braided in a ponytail in the back, & a golden bracelet encircled the bicep/tricep area of their arms – one had it on her left, the other on her right. A pendant of some kind hung around their necks.

Katniss moved closer to the tree stump, her eyes their widest. It wasn't their attire or jewelry that astonished her, or that she'd been speaking to them only in dreams previously.

It was the fact that these twins were _only six inches tall!_

_Oh my god! _These _are the girls I've been talking to in my dreams?!_, Katniss thought in disbelief.

The little twins took her stunned features as no insult or disrespect. Instead, they smiled at her warmly.

"Greetings, Katniss Everdeen of Panem's District 12. It is good to meet you at last", the twins say in perfect unison. When the element of shock wore off, Katniss replied.

"Hello girls", she said weakly before she strengthened her voice. "Who & what _are _you?"

"We are pieces of this great Earth that help keep it in balance", they explain. "We can be referred to as the Shobijin, which stands for 'small beauties'. We originally hailed from a place called Infant Island with our people, until the great cataclysms destroyed it, killing nearly all of our people. Aside from us, only a handful of them have survived, & now we have all found refuge on this island with Godzilla & the other monsters. Our guardian Mothra, of whom we've told you about, has assisted us in keeping the balance since our arrival."

Katniss was starting to see a picture form in her mind.

"You & Mothra…you two 'communicate' with each other?", she asked.

"Yes. We do keep a constant link with her", said the twins. "In the same manner as we did with you in your dreams – telepathically."

"Can you, say…_control _Mothra as well?"

The twins look at each other briefly.

"To an extent, yes", they said.

Katniss stared in disbelief at the twins. A fire, for which Cinna had named her for, was beginning to brew in her soul. There were so many scenarios that she imagined in her mind, all with better endings than the ones she had to endure: she was on the verge of exploding, & the twins speak to try & simmer things down before they boil over.

"We sense great turmoil in you, Katniss Everdeen. Are you upset about something?", the twins ask.

"Upset?! _I'd _like to think that's an understatement!", Katniss says, fighting to keep herself in check. "I-I can't _believe _this: with your ability to control Mothra, you could've used her to raid the Capitol & punish those who made up the Hunger Games, _stopping _them before parents began losing their kids on a yearly basis! We endured _years _of suffering because you failed to act on that, & you have the _gall _to say that you strive to keep _balance _on this Earth?! Hundreds of parents lost their own flesh & blood _every _year for 75 of thembecause of those who founded the damn Games! Why the hell _didn't _you step in & put a stop to that, when it could've been so _easy_ for you?! _WHY?!_"

Tears fell from Katniss' eyes, thinking of those she lost due to the Games: Cinna, Boggs, Finnick, Madge & her parents, Peeta's parents, Primrose…the list just went on & on for her, with almost no end in sight. The twins see her sorrow & try to put her at ease.

"You must understand, Katniss Everdeen: we are a very peaceful people", they explain in their usual tone. "We have neither any hatred nor war. It has been that way with us for many thousands of years, & has never been in our nature to interfere in mankind's affairs unless it did so to us first. It was one of the reasons as to _why _we made a new home here on this island with Godzilla & the other monsters. Another being that, should Mothra or any of them _do _interfere in the affairs of man on any basis, the balance would be interrupted, thus ensuring complete chaos as the creatures would invade your land & wreak havoc across from coast to coast, causing great loss of life. The death toll & destruction would be thousands of times greater than even the Hunger Games themselves, & that would've made us very sad to see your land ruined in such a manner. That is why we have been here on this island for decades since it rose up from beneath the ocean floor, part of which helped cause the cataclysms that ruined much of the world, including America, which later on became Panem. The monsters have found peace here, & have remained on it until the ones called The Mysterians invaded & took control of them before they broke free with humanity's help, thus turning the tides on & defeating them."

Katniss seemed much calmer now that she was before, wiping her tears away.

"And you girls helped convince the monsters to stay on this island for all that time?", she asked.

The twins nodded.

"Humanity must make a future for itself on its own", they said. "We might offer some pieces of advice for a better way of life, but we cannot interfere in contravention of your ways. How you humans live is dependent upon yourselves, as you must make your own destinies."

Katniss nodded: she could _just _picture what Panem would become if they'd ever set foot on Panem a second time like when they fought The Mysterians' forces. She recalled the nightmare she once had on the train as she stood in Panem's burning ruins, encountering two monsters – one known as Gigan, the other unknown. Much as it pains her to see the people of Panem suffer from the Hunger Games, having it attacked & destroyed by giant monsters _is _a whole lot worse. If these two girls no bigger than a child's toy have the ability to keep beasts of destructive power on a secluded spot, then Katniss ought to understand their needs & respect their ways of life.

_And who the hell _am _I to goad them into war, anyway?_, she thought.

"I've been very rude just now, ladies. I still have that 'Girl on Fire' attitude, like my stylist gave me upon my first arrival in the Capitol. Please forgive me", she said.

"Your anger & frustration were understandable. Please think nothing of it, Girl on Fire.", the twins say with a smile that make Katniss laugh softly. Then their smiles disappear, & the twins became serious. "But do remember that we _did _call you to this island for a reason."

"Yes, I certainly do recall that", Katniss said. "You once told me you needed my help in an upcoming event if 'Panem was to have any future'. What exactly did you mean?"

"It happened over a week ago: some strangers came to this island & kidnapped us & our people, putting them in a cell while we were taken & placed in a container of sorts that mostly blocked our telepathy. It was why we could only speak to you in intervals previously. Now that you're here on the same area as us, our bond is stronger & can communicate with you for longer periods. But we shouldn't push our luck, & soon they'll be able to detect that we've been slipping through their defense, even if temporarily."

"Who _are _these people that took you & your people prisoner? Was it Enjin & his band?", Katniss asked.

"Yes. We don't know what kind of threat they pose to the Earth yet, but they have been planning this for a month now, & we fear that it's finally beginning to see fruition, with Panem & even the world in grave peril. That is why we contacted _you_, Katniss Everdeen."

"But _why _me?"

"It was _you _who had defied President Snow & the Capitol by willing to deny them a victor in the 74th Hunger Games with Peeta Mellark. You also showed utmost compassion towards District 11's Rue after she died, creating a spark of rebellion amongst the other districts that eventually led to Snow's downfall. The people looked to you as a savior then, & they will see you as one now. You will help lead another rebellion against a new enemy, & in this new conflict, both human & monster will be in need of your skills once more."

"Wait a second! You girls mean to say that you want _me_ to lead a bunch of highly destructive monsters up against something that's bound to destroy Earth as we know it?! That's _insane_: I can barely lead _people _into battle! _How _am I going to do what you ask of the monsters?! Since arriving on this island, we've met quite a few of those beasts, & I can tell you right now, they are _not _a very cooperative bunch!"

"Godzilla & the monsters will follow their natural instincts to their quarry, but they will _still _need you. Is the pendant we gave you still in your possession?"

Katniss was reminded of it & dug into her shirt, almost forgetting it entirely since knowing both her mother & Hazelle were taken hostage. She took it out & showed it to the twins.

"Right here. What will it do?", she asked.

"It will help to lean the upcoming struggle in your favor", said the twins.

"And how do I know when _that _will be?"

"Trust your own instincts. They will let you know when the time is right. But choose wisely: you can only use the pendant once. Please hurry & arrange for a counterstrike, for we greatly fear that the moment will soon be upon us. You _must _become the mockingjay once more, Katniss Everdeen, if Earth is to survive the next millennia."

Before Katniss could say anything else, the light began to fade & turned as black as above.

Soon she was in total darkness, & she started to panic.

_Dawn:_

Morning light came into the mouth of the cave Katniss found herself into once she re-opened her eyes. She got up in a rush, finding the cave a decent space for a few people. Looking around, she found all of her equipment – backpack & weapons, including her bow & sheath of arrows – laying just three feet from where she was. She made grunts with every move, remembering when she flew through the air after Godzilla used his ray before coming to a crash landing & losing consciousness. Reaching into her pack, Katniss took out a capsule & opened it, removing a silver syringe that she plunged into her leg with a grunt, shooting its contents into her system. Almost instantly her soreness faded, if feeling somewhat briefly light-headed. It faded just as quickly as it hit her.

_How did I get _here_? Was it by Gale & the others? Have they found me?_, she thought hopeful when she heard rustling from outside the cave. She called out Peeta's name, followed by Gale's. When no answer was forthcoming, she believed there could be more parents of the Careers than those she encountered who want her hide.

_Well, I'll be ready for them _this _time!_, Katniss thought, grabbing her bow & activating it with a quick 'hello' command as it expanded to its full height. Taking a standard arrow, she pulls back on the string & aims at the cave mouth.

"Whoever's out there, slowly step into the cave!", she ordered. "Don't make me come after you! I'm not in _any _mood for games, so show yourselves! _Now!_"

Some of this didn't make any sense: if there's more human enemies on the island, then why did they rescue her from Godzilla? Why not just kill her after the beast left, instead of bringing her into the safety of this cave?

That's when _something _entered the cave – and it wasn't _human!_

Katniss raised her bow, ready to shoot if the 'thing' decided to attack. It stood at a height of about 4-5 feet, & had a light gray tone in its flesh. Four toes were adorned on each foot, ending in claws. The head was a combo of a human's & reptile's, with only a small bump of a snout forming beneath two brown frog-like eyes. In its arms were a stash of fruits it held close to its chest. Upon seeing Katniss aiming her weapon at it, the thing cringed & turned away. When it faced her again, still aiming her bow, it looked away & grunted – seemingly in fear.

Katniss could've _sworn _that it was in fear, & the realization hit her.

_This thing's more afraid of _me _than I am of _it_!_, she thought, lowering her bow & dropping the arrow once the string wasn't taught anymore.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. See?", she said, lowering herself to the ground & placing her bow down after a simple 'good night' call that closed it up. Removing her sheath, she rose weaponless as the thing felt it safe to approach her. Katniss searched through her memory to remember the name of the creature she now shares a cave with. It was a few moments before it hit her.

"Minilla…right?", she asked it.

The thing hopped up & down with glee, nodding its head in response as Katniss smiled.

"I _thought _that was your name! I'm Katniss – Katniss Everdeen!", she said, taking notice of the fruits for the first time. "Oh my god…are those for me? I'm _starving!_"

Minilla nods again, & ran up to Katniss as she takes her first handful once she was in reach, biting into them like she hadn't eaten in days. Sitting down Indian-style, she eats gracefully as Minilla set down the rest by her side, taking a few for himself & chowing down. They ate for several minutes until Katniss' belly felt satisfied. She took off a few grapes & threw them at Minilla, who snatched them in mid-air & swallowed them with ease. He did so to a few more, until Katniss threw an orange & it bounced off Minilla's nose & onto the floor. Katniss let out a laugh of amusement as Minilla rubbed his nose, but felt no hostility towards her actions.

He found it rather amusing himself, truth be told.

For a last piece of comedy, Katniss tossed her banana peel at him as it landed on his face, acting like a mask of sorts. This had struck her as so funny, she laughed until it hurt as Minilla joined in, making their situation twice as hilarious. After all the narrow escapes from dangerous humans _and _monsters, Katniss needed a laugh to melt off the tension, as she once heard from somewhere that laughter can be the best medicine.

She rose to her feet, feeling like a new person again. Minilla rose as well.

"Thank you for helping me back there, Minilla. _And _for the food", Katniss says, patting him on his head like he was her pet. It was a funny thought: she only wished Minilla _was _her pet, so that she could introduce him to the family _and _to Buttercup – right before he _eats _him!

_If only…_, Katniss thought with a grin.

Then she realized: if Minilla could help her once, then maybe there's something _else _he can help her with.

"Minilla!", she said, facing him. "I came with five other people on this island with whom I got separated from! Have you _seen _them by any chance?"

Minilla gave her question some thought, & nodded his head with some noise. A glitter of hope shone in her eyes.

"Minilla, you obviously know this island _much _better than I do! Could you help me _look _for them?", she asks.

Again, the little timid beast nodded gleefully. Katniss smiled.

"Thank you, Minilla!", she said, getting her gear & placing her pack & sheath on behind. Her bow gets gripped in her left hand. "Lead the way. You're going to be my guide!"

A hopping nod later, & the two head out of the cave & into the jungle.

_Gale's camp:_

When the sun rose, everyone became awake in a hurry. Being next to the water urged Gale to do a little bit of fishing with his own bow & arrows, with Peeta for backup who used his retractable spear. They both speared a good number of lobsters & squid that were within reach before boiling a pot of water & cooking each piece to perfection. Everyone dug in, Enobaria using her fangs as usual. They had to hand it to the island: aside from the danger of the monsters, it has quite edible morsels sure to satisfy even the stingiest cooks.

"Not bad! A lot better than that stuff I had during the third Quarter Quell!", Johanna said, tearing off a piece of cooked sushi. A smile from Enobaria as she bit into a bite of lobster confirmed her agreement.

"So, after breakfast, where should we start looking for Katniss?", Peeta asked, taking a swallow & sip of his water. "With her holo & communicator undoubtedly short-circuited from the water, she could be anywhere."

Gale took a sip before answering.

"We'll start by doing a sweep of this whole area for about 500 meters or so, going in the direction the stream has taken her & work from there. Knowing Katniss, she'll lay low for a while before attempting to move herself."

Haymitch & the rest nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan", Peeta's former informer said. "With that going for us, we just might run into each other before too long."

Nods of approval came from every member just before the water in the ocean began churning.

Twin geysers splashed skywards, revealing two monstrosities: one was a giant red lobster with a hard shell, two pairs of feelers & front claws with the one on the right being larger than the left. The other was that of a giant blue-silver squid, with pointed head & twin bulging eyes. It made a squeak like a large mouse, albeit an angry one. The lobster shrieked similarly, & both creatures had their sights on the five interlopers that had come to their neck of the woods. They started swimming for shore.

_Ebirah! Gezora!_, Enobaria thought, as she & the rest gathered inside their cave, going in deep enough to give neither creature any reach.

"Damn! I guess those two didn't like us eating up their smaller relatives, huh?", Haymitch said. Peeta rolled his eyes, appalled by Haymitch's behavior at a crucial time like this. Then again, they were _all_ guilty of that crime, & what animal relative _wouldn't _be upset over it?

Ebirah & Gezora made landfall when a new sound – one that resembled a herd of elephants – reached their ears. Carefully, the group took a peek from the mouth of the cave to see the new arrival: it stood a good 60 meters tall, with orange-red flesh that had intervals of round black bumps. Its chest, stomach, & part of its tail & two legs were golden, along with its giraffe-like neck. On top of that neck was a dinosaurian head, with a pair of antennae not unlike a catfish's. Fin-like ears were placed in the rear, & its back sprouted large fins that stretched from the top of its head down to the short pointed tail. Its hands & feet each sprouted a trio of fingers & toes, all with a white claw.

_Titanosaurus!_, Haymitch thought.

"If that thing joins forces with Ebirah & Gezora against us, we're _sunk!_", Enobaria said, & they knew she was right. Amazingly, Titanosaurus completely ignores the team & makes his way towards the large lobster & squid, roaring a challenge. Ebirah & Gezora's cries were the answer the aquatic dinosaur was going to get, & soon a three-way royal rumble was underway. Gezora wrapped his tentacles around Titanosaurus' legs & pulled him into the water as Ebirah attacked with both claws – the right claw he grabbed the dinosaur's left arm, the left one he used to stab him in the chest. Titanosaurus fought back with the viciousness of a rabid animal, & bit down on the lobster's left claw before biting off its point. Gezora wrapped more of his arms around Titanosaurus' hands & neck to try & immobilize him further before both sea creatures begin dragging the dinosaur underneath the surface & below the waves, the water churning white as the struggle commenced.

"Come on! While they're submerged & keeping their attention on each other!", Gale said, gathering their gear & making their way out of the cave & away from the danger area. They stuck to their original course of action, giant monsters aside: search 500 meters in the direction where Katniss was washed away & hope for the best. They kept a keen lookout for their missing mockingjay, searching every which way they believe she might have gotten to.

So far, no one's had any luck.

"It's been almost two hours now, & there's still no sign of her", Enobaria said. "You sure we're going in the right direction?"

"According to this, we are", Gale said, studying his holo. He tracks their covered areas with his finger. "We lost Katniss here at the stream where Varan arrived, which would've most likely taken her into this area, very close to where we currently stand. If we keep on going in a southern path, we could meet her in due time."

"Then let's get moving & find our missing bird before we get any _more _unwanted visitors!", Johanna said.

A garble of a noise broke through the air, putting everyone on alert, their guns drawn.

"Well shit, you just _had _to say it, didn't you, Johanna?", Haymitch growled.

"Shut _up_, Haymitch!", Peeta barked.

Through the trees stepped out an ogre of a creature that stood 58 meters tall on two powerful legs. Its bumpy flesh was light teal, with a golden tan chest. Its head was on a thick neck, & its jaws were short just _like _an ogre's with sharp teeth inside. On top of its head was a pointed horn which gave off an eerie glow, & strands of hair or fur were placed behind. Its arms had four fingers, with three toes on each foot. Unlike most of the other monsters, this one had no tail at all, & the eyes were a sinister orange-red that looked with a vile malevolence.

Right now, that malevolence was directed at Gale's party.

_Gabara!_, he thought, firing his weapon with the others joining in. The bullets bounced off the monster's hide with no damage being done, & Gabara roared in fury. Taking a few steps towards his prey, Gale & his party ceased fire & made a run for it. But Gabara stepped in their path with a speed that would be impossible for anything so big. It stared down at the group as they tried running in another direction. Again, Gabara impeded in their path, growling in anger & intimidation.

"This damn thing won't let us _go!_", said Johanna. "He's teasing & pestering us like some giant _bully!_"

"Like _Cato!_", Peeta added.

Gabara roars again, taking more steps towards Gale & the rest. They prepare to fire their guns again when the ground beneath their feet begins to shake & tremble. At fifty feet behind them, a geyser of dirt, rocks & grass had erupted, spewing earth in all directions. From out of the newly-formed hole was the head of a large iguana-like beast which pulled itself out & roared in a tone similar but different to Godzilla's. In fact, it looked so _much _like the Monster King, but was much slimmer & seemed to be more agile on its feet.

It was the pretender, Zilla.

Gabara immediately forgot about Gale's party & focused his attention on the intruder: roaring in defiance, he backed away some to get better maneuvering room. Zilla roared back & fully emerged out of the hole he created. He as well paid the humans no mind & made his way over to his quarry as Gale led the team away in a rush to stay clear of the two combatants. Haymitch slipped on a loose stone & fell onto his knees. Johanna called his name & went to his side, just as Zilla was advancing. The pretender raised his left foot & brought it down – in their path!

Haymitch & Johanna held each other & screamed as the thing's foot came down with earth-shattering force before lifting it up again. Both were spared a horrible death from above as they missed the foot entirely, getting only in between his toes. They panted like they had asthma, trembling like leaves.

"_Haymitch! Johanna! Come on!_", Peeta cried out to them, & both regain their composure & run just as Zilla attacks Gabara literally head-on. The ogre beast grabbed Zilla's head with his hands, & through them, electric volts coursed into Zilla as Gabara's horn light up, eliciting the discharge & causing him to cry out. Rampaging like a wild buck, Zilla shook violently everywhere in order to get Gabara off. The teal-colored creature held on firm, sending volts into his enemy. Using his tail like a whip, Zilla smacks Gabara in the eyes with it, temporarily blinding him & finally releasing his electrical grip. The ogre creature fell on his back & picked himself up. As he did, Zilla gave the beast a hard whack with his tail, sending the bully of a monster soaring into the air & landing deep into the jungle with a ground-shaking thud. Defeated, Gabara heads off, hoping to find easier & weaker victims, his pride crushed.

A triumphant Zilla bellowed happily, & set off into the brush himself, going in a different direction from Gabara – _and _Gale's party.

Being a good distance away from where the two monsters fought, the team rests briefly on stones.

"Man, I'm glada Hunger Games _never _took place on this island!", Haymitch said, taking a drink of water to ease his shaking nerves.

"Really!", Johanna said, doing the same. "It wouldn't be as much _fun _for President Snow & company to let the _monsters _be killing off the damn tributes instead of the contenders themselves doing it!"

"It's _also _so as not to upset the balance of this place _or _the Earth, Johanna."

Everyone's ears perked up at the new voice. It was one they hoped to hear again.

_Could it be…?_, Gale & Peeta thought eagerly.

"Mockingjay? Is that you?", Enobaria asked.

From behind a grove of trees, Katniss Everdeen emerged in full view with a smile. Their faces brightened with the equivalent of a morning with no clouds in the sky.

Haymitch reached out & snatched Katniss by her waist & spun her in joy like two lost lovers.

"We _knew it!_", he cried jubilantly. "Somehow, we _knew _you were still alive, sweetheart! Hey…can I train you kids to stay alive in the Games, or can I _train _you?!"

Haymitch briefly hugged her as he laughed at his own joke. Big grins came from everyone else.

Next it was Peeta who greeted her, embracing in a lover's kiss, & they didn't care if they were being watched by their teammates.

"Now _that's _a kiss!", Haymitch said, gesturing with his finger & grinning with Enobaria & Johanna. Gale was the only one who didn't smile at the scene: even after more than four years since they last met, Gale missed having her lips to himself before Peeta came along. But they kept their relationship in the best friends department, as they agreed on long ago. After the rebellion, those lips became Peeta's, 100%.

Then Gale saw something in the corner of his eye.

"Whoa!", he said, getting their attention. They all turned to where Gale was staring to see Minilla coming from around Katniss' hiding place, walking up to the group.

"Well, if it ain't little Minilla!", Haymitch says with glee, patting the thing on the head. "How you doing, little guy? Boy, are _you _a welcome sight in this place – unlike all your 'big brothers'!"

"You're even cuter in the _flesh!_", Johanna said with a grin, giving Minilla a teasing pinch on his cheek. "If only I could take you home with me!"

Minilla seemed joyed by the attention he's getting, soaking it up like a sponge & having the group commence in giggles.

"You actually ran _into _him?", Peeta asked Katniss.

"More like the opposite", she explained. "He helped me somewhat out of a jam, & I followed him to you guys since he knows the island best out of us all."

"What _kind _of a jam were you in after you got separated from us, mockingjay?", Enobaria asked.

"I'll get into that later, Enobaria. Right now, we need to find that building where my mother & Hazelle are held at, & Minilla here could be our best bet in getting there the quickest."

"How about it, Minilla?", Gale asks, facing the little creature. "There's a lone building on this island that we need to get to, where some very important people we know of are being held. _Can _you take us to it?"

Chanting in noise & jumping up & down with a nod, Gale was convinced of his answer.

"I take it that means 'yes'", Peeta said.

"You're right, it does", Katniss said. "Go ahead, Minilla: it's time to play 'follow the leader' again, with you taking point!"

Jumping happily, Minilla takes off as Katniss & the rest stay right on his trail.

_The Capitol's communications room:_

Beetee was hard at work on cracking the signal that enabled the traitor Enjin to infiltrate the Capitol's, his only break being for getting a couple hours sleep to increase his work performance. With a hot cup of coffee by his side, Beetee kept tapping his keyboard as Plutarch & President Paylor rejoin him with their own coffees.

"Any luck so far, Beetee?", Plutarch asked, sipping his cup.

"I've had some", he admits. "It took me quite a while to break through the encrypted codes Enjin's systems had, but I managed to crack through without too much interference – almost as if he was _expecting _me to."

"Or maybe like he _wanted _you to", Paylor said, sipping her cup. "It sounds almost too easy, so I want you to be a bit more careful, Beetee. There's no telling _what _nasty surprises that traitorous S.O.B. or his people have set up for you."

"I've already deduced that, President Paylor. That's why I've reset my own systems each time I break the surface so that my hacking can't be traced back to its source, or even get its protective walls shut down."

"Good thinking, Beetee", Plutarch said. "That'll keep them running around in circles of sorts, giving us extra time to find where those rats are hiding for us to flush out. Have you gotten a general area, at the least?"

"Hold that thought a moment."

Beetee typed on his keypad, doing so more quickly than before. His skills in hacking are next to none, & in no time he gets something on the screen.

"What's this?", Paylor wondered.

"I believe I've tapped into their video systems!", Beetee said proudly. Paylor & Plutarch smile at each other.

"We _knew _you could do it, Beetee!", the latter said, patting him on the back. "Try to show us Enjin himself, & see if you can turn up the volume while you're at it!"

"I copy that!", Beetee said, working in the home stretch. After a few minutes, the monitors – which mostly showed empty, unused rooms – hit paydirt as Enjin was in full view of the camera with several of his followers by his side. Another minute later, & the volume was at his touch.

"And here we go!", he says, putting the volume up to a susceptible level.

"…_we've been in this city for about a month now! Don't you think it's time we let ourselves fully go, Great One?_", said one of Enjin's people.

"_Yes, I myself am getting quite tired of this charade as much as any of you are_", Enjin said. "_We've already revealed our _first_ true colors to Panem by taking Mrs. Everdeen & Hawthorne hostage. They're going to discover sooner or later what we really are anyway. I wouldn't mind it at all if it _was_ sooner!_"

What the camera showed next was about as unnerving as seeing Katniss standing next to Godzilla: Enjin & his people went through a metamorphosis of some kind, & what showed of their exposed flesh contorted into what seemed more _animal _than man, & their eyes went wide.

A transformed Enjin spoke in a more guttural, primitive voice.

"Much _better! Soon, phase two shall commence! And _all _of Panem will know who their _new _masters will be!_"

He laughs a horrible laugh, with his followers joining in.

Enjin was too late: three people _already _know who – and _what_ – they really are.

Soon, the rest will know & accept them for what they are.

But _not _as their new masters.

_The island of monsters:_

As Minilla led the group through the jungle, Katniss explained about her run-ins with the parents of Glimmer, Marvel, Clove & Cato, & that of the monsters Ganime, Kameba, & Godzilla himself before being rescued by her unusual but most welcome savior. Hearing the details made even Enobaria sick to her stomach, & _she _was also from District 2.

"They're even _worse _than their own damn _kids!_", she said. "You'd think that after Snow's fall & the demise of the Games, they'd go along with the flow & accept the new way of life in Panem!"

"Then again, Enobaria, you _were _one of the people who voted to have another Hunger Games when Coin had wanted to use Capitol children in an act of revenge", Peeta reminded her.

"Well, so did Haymitch, myself & even the mockingjay here", Johanna said. "But hey – I'll definitely settle for what happened at Snow's trial, including the aftermath! Two dirty presidents bit the big one, & Snow's followers imprisoned and/or exiled out into the wild! Can't beat _that_, can you?"

"True, but their desire for vengeance _was _only natural", Haymitch says. "After all, the tributes from Districts 1 & 2 _were _favored most by the Capitol above the others, becoming victors in most of the Games. Not to mention that a person _is_ capable of holding a grudge for a long time!"

"Oh, so you're saying that it's natural for them to take my head & stick it on a post for all of Panem to see? Is that it, Haymitch?", Katniss partly joked, her bow & arrow out front. "I _barely _made it out of there, you know! Have a _care_ for once!"

"Hey, we'd avenge you if they actually _succeeded_, sweetheart! So of _course _we care!"

Katniss & Peeta rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Don't let him intimidate you, Catnip", Gale said. "Think of it like this: not only did you show them off, you didn't give in to fear _or _to them, & in the end, they all met their fate in a court of law that was literally much higher than ours. Try to take comfort in that."

_Yeah, but _I _almost got tried in Godzilla's 'court of law', Gale_, Katniss thought, but was grateful to Gale for it anyway.

"I know, Gale. Thanks", she said with a nod, as Gale returned the notion.

The rest of the journey was done in silence until Minilla started jumping up & down as he skimped along the way.

"What's _he _so happy about all of a sudden?", Haymitch wondered. "He's acting like we'll be finding a pot of _gold _or something!"

That's when Minilla pointed into a grove of trees, his happy manner still present. His notion became clear.

"I think he's trying to say that we're _here!_ And that what we seek is…", Peeta says as Katniss finished for him.

"Just beyond those trees!", she says excitedly, following Minilla through, with Peeta & the others trailing right behind, weapons drawn. Plowing through the greenery, the group finds a little piece of open land with a tall facility measuring about six stories tall, with darkened windows that were no doubt opaque from outside – you can look out, but could not look in. It was the same width as that of a standard building in the Capitol, & its white color made it stand out from the island like an ostrich at a penguin party. The door leading inside was twenty meters from where they stood.

"At last! That little creature's better than a bloodhound!", Enobaria said with a grin.

"And just as friendly as one!", Gale said, scratching Minilla's head in gratitude. "Good work, fella!"

Minilla grunts satisfactory, making the others smile briefly.

"Minilla, there's no telling what we'll run into inside, so we want you to wait out here, okay?", Peeta says. The mini version of Godzilla sounded disappointed.

"Peeta's right, Minilla", Katniss said. "It's best only _we _go forth from here. Stay put. Understand?"

Minilla hung his head, grunting lowly.

Gesturing with her head, Katniss leads the group over to the door & gather on either side of it. When she looks at Gale, he nods his head & Katniss presses the button on the panel next to the door to open it. Everyone had their weapons drawn before they slowly go in one by one, from Katniss first to Haymitch last. The latter turned when he heard Minilla make some noise just before scampering off into the jungle.

"What was the matter with him?", Johanna asked, seeing the spectacle with Haymitch.

"I guess this place must've scared him off", he said, shrugging his shoulders as the door closed automatically once they were all inside. The interior was full of electronic equipment – monitors, computers both with & without screens, dials & switches of all sorts, & racks filled with gadgets both customary & unusual. A low humming filled the complex that vibrated beneath their feet. Staying as one, Katniss & Gale lead the team from room to room, all the while finding nothing of value to their cause. All they _did _find were more of the same as they first came in, with nothing so much as useful as a map of the facility.

"In a big place like this, where _is _everyone?", asked Enobaria. "They couldn't have _all _just disappeared!"

"Enobaria's got a point", Peeta said. "It should be _crawling _with people, & we haven't even seen so much as a _sentry _anywhere."

"Maybe they _do _know we're here, & they're waiting to ambush us", Johanna said. "A place this size would be perfect to commence with one."

"All the more reason to be extra careful & on our guard, sweetheart", Haymitch warned. "Wherever Enjin's got Katniss' & Gale's mother stashed, it'll no doubt be guarded well, so be ready for anything."

"We'll search this floor, then go up", Gale said. "And I agree with you all: just because you don't _see _Enjin or his people, it still doesn't mean that they're not around, so stay sharp."

Searching & drawing a blank on two more rooms, Katniss hears the twin's voices again in her head.

"_Katniss Everdeen._"

"Hold it, everyone", she says, halting in her step with the rest following suit.

"Katniss, what is it?", asked Haymitch as she held her hand up for silence. She hears the voices again, being a lot more stronger – and closer – than ever.

"_Katniss, now that you are in the facility we are being held at, please allow us to lead you & your friends to our holding pens._"

The path literally becomes clear for her after a second or two.

"Everyone, follow me!", she says, taking off in a run. Gale & the rest go where she does, wondering as to why & how she's able to know. She takes them to a sub-level area just one floor under, racing down a pair of winding steps & into a corridor that leads up to a metal door with bars in its single window. From behind, the group can hear multiple voices, all of them pleading for release. Katniss & Gale peer through to see a room where several tanned arms & hands are hanging out from a prison cell, waving in their direction. On a table next to it was a container of a golden hue in the form of a box. Within it was a miniature cell with twin figures inside.

_The Shobijin!_, Katniss thought, turning the knob on the door & going inside. She rushes towards the box & lifts the golden barrier with her hands, tossing it aside. Gale, Johanna, Peeta, Enobaria & Haymitch were at a loss for words when they laid widened eyes on the little, six-inch beauties.

"Have we been out in the sun too long?!", Haymitch asks. "Because I _think _I'm seeing twin girls, only half a dozen inches tall!"

Katniss smiled.

"That's because you _are!_", she said. "Haymitch, everyone, meet the Shobijin Twins!"

The twins smile at Katniss' astonished group, but they nod in greeting.

"We knew you'd come for us, Katniss Everdeen", the twins said. "It is why we contacted you when we were in desperate need of help after we'd been taken & kept prisoner."

This was a bit of a shock to the rest, & they all turn to her.

"Katniss! You _knew _about these little girls?!", Enobaria asked. "Why didn't you _tell _us?!"

"Because I had trouble understanding all of this _myself_, Enobaria!", she explained. "Until we came here to this island, I only briefly spoke to the girls in my mind while I slept! That golden box there…" She points to said object. "It's probably _why_ they couldn't stay in telepathic communication with me for too long, let alone escape!"

Enobaria was about to speak again, when the twins interrupted her.

"Please don't blame Katniss Everdeen for her keeping our talks confidential. Until we were rescued, we felt that the less people who knew about us, the better."

"So Enjin & his people took you & your followers prisoner too?", asked Johanna. The twins nodded.

"Over a week ago, he & his men took us into this facility & held us captive. That golden device which was placed over our cell greatly dampened our telepathic ability, cutting off our link with Mothra, our guardian."

"She was unable to break you out? Why?", Peeta asked.

"As we explained to Katniss, we can control Mothra only to a degree. While she sensed that her link with us was severed, she continued to keep the balance on this island so as to keep the monsters from leaving on their own free will."

"So _that's _why they've never left after the cataclysms – until that time, of course, when…", Gale was saying.

"When The Mysterians invaded the Earth eighty years ago, yes. For all that time, it had been our duty to make sure the balance was never interrupted unless a great threat became present that would endanger this planet."

"And you believe that one's about to strike Earth again?", asked Enobaria. Another nod from the twins gave her the answer.

"We fear it may have already arrived, considering the actions of Enjin & his people – _and _the unusual vibes we received from them. It was unlike that of which we've ever sensed, & we fear that Enjin & his followers are _not _what they seem in appearance."

"We _already _got _that_ impression on him once we knew he took my & Katniss' mothers! Speaking of whom, let's get you & _your _followers out of your cells before we search for _them!_", Gale said, going to the bigger cell.

Testing the cell lock, Gale found it locked tight. He could find no immediate key, so he uses his own.

"Stand back!", he told the one-time inhabitants of Infant Island, aiming his rifle & firing a few shots. The lock was disabled & swung open, releasing the nearly 30 people within the holding pen. From all those imprisoned, Gale could find no trace of Hazelle or Katniss' mother anywhere.

_They must be held somewhere else in this building!_, he thought.

The natives – dressed in loincloths & bikinis – gathered around as Peeta took out a pair of wire-cutters, going to work on the mini lock that held the cage keeping the twins. With ease, he breaks through & removes the lock, opening the door that allowed the twins to step out. Smiling & bowing in gratitude, a female native approaches with a red wooden box with golden rims.

"Is that where they're usually kept in?", Peeta asked as the girls nods, handing it to him. Peeta shoulders his rifle & takes the box, placing it so the twins can enter.

"Thank you, everyone", they say gracefully.

Katniss bends down to face them.

"Ladies, since we helped get you & your people out, do you think you can use your telepathy to try & locate my mother & Hazelle, Gale's mother, in this place?", she asked. The twins nod & go into a trance, lowering their heads & concentrated on their power. Nobody said a word, for fear of making them lose their train of thought. It was only a minute before the girls opened their eyes with worried faces.

"What is it?", Gale asked.

"We cannot find either of your mothers anywhere in this facility or on this _island_, Mr. Hawthorne", they said. "If they _were_, we would know."

"How could that _be?_", Johanna wondered. "Enjin _told _us that they were brought to this island! Why would he send us _here_ of all places if…"

The answer struck them suddenly, & it was Katniss & Gale who announce it.

"They were _never _here to _begin _with!", they cried in unison, staring at each other.

"Aw _shit! _That rat bastard _wanted _us to come here!", Haymitch spat. Just then, a panel of wall slid back as the natives & Gale's team turn to face a screen that comes to life. They gasped when they saw a figure in a silver suit & black boots, but it was his hands & _face _that shocked them: they were covered in dark fur, with fingers ending in sharp claws. The head was more _animal _than man, resembling that of an ape's. A thick beard covered his simian chin & mouth. His resemblance to Coriolanus Snow was uncanny, & Katniss got a chill up her spine.

"_You're not as dumb as you look, Mr. Abernathy!_", the simian said, laughing wickedly as Katniss got a good look at him. Her eyes widened when the realization struck home.

"Oh my god – _Enjin?!_", she says.

"_Beauty & brains!_", he said, his teeth in a cold smile. "_Now I see _why _you're_ _the mockingjay, Miss Everdeen!_ _Not that it'll do you any good now!_ _Yes – it _was _all a wild goose chase_ _to get you all on that island,_ _while both of your mothers_ _enjoy their captivity_ _right here with us in Panem,_ _like they've _been _doing!_"

"You _goddamn sonfoabitch!_ If you so much as harm _one hair _on _either _of their heads, I swear that I'll…!", Gale burst out with rage until he was restrained by Haymitch.

"_As if _you're _in any position to be making threats _or _demands, Mr. Hawthorne!_"

Gale cooled down long enough for Haymitch to release him.

"Just what the hell _are _you people?!", Enobaria growled.

"_We're from a planet that's rapidly approaching a black hole!_", Enjin explained. "_After a careful & thorough_ _study of worlds that could help our kind,_ _we found that your Earth was perfect for sustaining us!_ _With that, we came_ _& adapted to your features_ _to blend in seamlessly with your population!_ _In the month we spent living on your planet,_ _we delved into its history & discovered_ _that you humans have ravaged your world with your wars,_ _conflicts, & not too long ago, your Hunger Games!_ _We knew that, eventually, your species will become extinct!_"

"Oh! And that's where _you _guys step in & claim this land for your own, I take it?!", Peeta snapped.

"_Correct, Mr. Mellark!_ _Unlike you careless humans, we will not _repeat _your errors!_ _We shall make this Earth a tropical paradise,_ _free of wars & indifferences that lead to them!_ _Your planet will be all but _cleansed _of the filth_ _you've infected it with,_ _from the earthborn diseases to the giant monsters walking amongst you!_"

"I take it that also goes for _us?!_", Johanna says. "Well, _tough shit _to you, because we're not _ready _to hand over our home over to the likes of _you!_"

"_You needn't bother in having to _ask _to hand it over, Miss Mason!_ _We're just going to _take _it off your hands_ _& put it into highly _better _ones, that's all!_"

"Not if _we _have anything to say about it, you won't!", Katniss snapped.

"_And how _can _you & your friends do anything,_ _Miss Everdeen,_ _when you're trapped in a facility that wired_ _to _explode _at any moment?!_"

The realization hit them, just as alarms throughout the structure blare & red lights started flashing.

"_Everybody out! NOW!_", Katniss shouted, & they all started running out of the room as the ape-faed Enjin let out a laugh of utter malevolence that echoed everywhere. Racing through the corridor & going up the flight of stairs, Katniss took the group over to the door they entered, stopping twenty feet away. Knowing it was locked shut with no way of opening it by regular means, Katniss armed her bow with an explosive arrow & pulled back on the string.

"All of you – get on the floor & keep your heads down!", she bellowed over the blaring alarms. Everyone did as she instructed, & Katniss let loose her arrow just before diving to the floor herself. The arrow hit home & went off with a powerful blast that rocked the room. Taking a peek, Katniss saw daylight through the spot where the door once stood.

"We're clear! _Go!_", she shouted, with everyone rising from the floor & running out for the open space beyond the building. Klaxons continued to blare throughout the complex as the last seconds counted down until detonation.

Racing into the jungle, Katniss & company were overshadowed by a huge figure that blotted out the sun as it descended upon them.

Then the entire facility exploded in a powerful blast.

_Enjin's secret stronghold:_

The ape-man rose from his seat & turned off the monitor showing the island's facility. Walking over to a table, he pours himself a glass of wine & consumes it, savoring its rich flavor.

"_That _takes care of Katniss Everdeen & her band of fools!", he says with a chuckle. His men – also shed of their human guises & into their true ape forms – join in & have some brandy themselves.

"Commander, now that they're disposed of, what shall we do with the hostages?", asked one simian. "We can just as easily discard _them_, if you prefer."

"I _have _thought about doing so, I admit. But they're both so frail & helpless, & figured it'd be better to keep them alive as slaves so that they can carry the burden of losing their kids which will leave them in deep despair for the remainder of their days after we take over this planet."

Grunts & nods of approval erupt amongst the ape-men.

"With Katniss Everdeen now dead, do we commence with phase two, Commander?", asked another simian.

"Indeed", Enjin replied. "The mockingjay & her friends are no longer a threat, but Godzilla & the monsters on that island still pose a problem. If we cannot get rid of _them_, we'll certainly be in trouble. Fortunately, we've created our _own _giant beasts to deal with them. Send in our first two creatures to that island! Have them kill _everything _they encounter!"

"At once, sir!", said one simian, going over to a console & pressing switches.

_The island of monsters:_

Beneath the waters, a portion of rock was blown out by an explosion, causing a slide. Emerging out was a huge figure of green fur/hairs, sharp fangs & two sinister eyes. Its ears were pointed like a goblin's.

Exiting its prison of rock, it swam up to the surface.

In another part of the island, a smoking heap of rubble lay where the facility once stood. Tons of debris were scattered out in the immediate area, covering the ground with pieces of burnt materials. A good portion of it lay in the spot where Katniss Everdeen & her team were running to avoid the blast radius, which would've buried them were it not for something that took the brunt of the blast & used its body to act as a living shield to protect Katniss & company from being blasted and/or buried alive. Katniss & her team, the twins, & the natives looked up to see a large brown creature shake off the debris & stand a good 55-60 meters tall, humanoid in shape. Its features were also very much like a human's, with ears, eyes, hands & feet all having those attributes to its fellow man. The hairs all over its body were brown like dried mud or leaves.

"Sanda!", said Johanna.

"Yes, Johanna Mason", said the twins. "Like Mothra herself, Sanda is a benevolent creature, & will only go into conflict if forced to. He has been a great help to us & will assist as needed."

"Well, nice to have _some _of these big guys on _our_ side for a change!", said Enobaria, grinning. "We don't know _how _you knew we were in trouble, Sanda, but we're grateful to you nonetheless!"

"Actually, Enobaria, he was brought here by an old acquaintance of yours", the twins said with a grin. Before she could ask who, Minilla came in &, relieved to see his friends alive & well, jumped with joy as he rushed over.

"Minilla! So _that's _why you ran off before – to go get help!", Haymitch says, patting the creature on the back. "And boy, did you _get _it! Thanks a lot, little guy!"

Minilla grunted in satisfaction.

"For one who's not so eager to rush into combat, Minilla sure makes up for it in smarts!", Peeta says. "He may have _sensed _that we were in trouble when we entered that building, so he ran off to get help in the form of Sanda here! Very clever!"

Sanda was appreciative of the gratitude he was getting & nodded in response. Then he caught something from the corner of his eye, & looked skywards. Everyone else turned to where he was staring at, & they too could see an object streaking across the sky & heading for the island, looking as if it would be its final destination.

It _was_: the thing landed with earth-shaking impact that rattled the isle. Even Katniss, the twins, & everyone else felt the tremble from where they stood, despite being a great distance away. Sounds from the other monsters erupted, sending them in an uproar.

"What the _hell _just fell out from the sky?!", Johanna asked.

"Whatever it was, you can bet that it isn't anything good, Johanna!", Gale said.

"You speak truly, Gale Hawthorne", said the twins. "We sensed great evil emit from the object. It has come to challenge – and conquer – the monsters on this island. And it won't be alone: another beast of pure evil will arise & join its companion for dominance."

"And if they succeed, then the Earth will belong to Enjin & his people!", Peeta said. The twins nodded.

"Let's head over there – now!", Katniss said. Her team looked at her like she herself was from another planet.

"And do _what_, sweetheart?", Haymitch asked. "In case you haven't noticed, this is _completely different _from the Games! It's not a matter of outsmarting your opponents in _this _test of survival – it's about using better sense! So, unless you can suddenly grow up to _Sanda's _size…"

"You're right, Haymitch! It _is _different from the Games! In them, you fight to ensure your _own _survival! But with _this_, it's a fight to ensure _everyone's _survival! I'm not talking of just Panem's – I'm talking about the _world's!_ Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but _I'm _going to do whatever I can to put an end to Enjin's twisted plans of world conquest! The twins themselves said that I had to be the mockingjay once again, & lead you all to victory like I did against President Snow! If I can free Panem from _his _tyranny, then surely I can go & do the same with an alien dictator! But I _do _need help! So…are you all with me, or do I fight this battle alone? I need to know right now!"

Haymitch, Enobaria, Peeta, Gale & Johanna look at each other as Katniss, the twins & natives watch on for an answer. They finally stare back at the Girl on Fire.

"I will _always _be with you, Katniss", Peeta said, taking her hand. "You don't _ever _need to ask with me."

"Or me neither", Gale said, stepping up. "Count me in."

"You're _crazy_, girl – to think I'd let you do this by your lonesome!", Haymitch says, joining in. "I mean, what _would _you do without me?"

"Yeah right, like _we're _going to go & miss out on all the fun!", Johanna said as she & Enobaria step in also.

"Just get me to Enjin's throat, & I'll tear it open!", Enobaria adds. "I've been quite curious as to what alien flesh _tastes _like!"

Katniss grins proudly.

"Thanks, everyone", she says. "I really never had any doubts."

"No _lies _now!", Haymitch joked, shooting an accusing finger.

"I'm _not_, Haymitch!", she replied, stifling a giggle. "Let's get moving."

"We have a way for you & your friends to make very good time in getting there, Katniss Everdeen", the twins said. The mockingjay & company turn to them.

"What did you have in mind?"

The Shobijin & natives smile.

**CHAPTER VII**

The thing rose from the ground from where it landed, its impact making a crater & destroying the surrounding trees as they got swept & burned away. It was a good 100 meters tall, & a perfect combo of flesh & bionics: its slick surface was black & dark blue, with three large red & blue pointed sails on its back. Its tail ended with sharp, sinister metal points that looked like they could drill into solid stone with ease. Where hands should be were two very large bladed curved hooks, with twin ports right underneath each one. The chest was aligned with teeth that looked like a buzzsaw that whirred, & ports on its chest opened on either side. Its beak was metal & filled with pointed teeth, & a pair of moving sickles were adorned on the sides that opened in conjunction with its mouth. A long horn rested atop its head, with several more right behind. Its singular eye covered the length of its beak, & shone with a malevolent crimson.

This creature was known as the one called Gigan, but with an extreme makeover!

He roared his metallic shriek, which was heard by all ears in the vicinity.

The second creature that came forth rose up out of the water behind Gigan, throwing away a beaten Ebirah & Ganime, & now struggling with a brutal Gezora, who has wrapped most of his appendages around its green-haired body as the humanoid beast wriggled & snarled fiercely against the giant squid, receiving frostbite marks where Gezora's many tentacles were wrapped around. The thing looked very much like Sanda, but seemed slightly shorter & in a different color, with pointed ears & sharp fangs. The eyes were evil & ravenous, like a wild dog that would devour anything it encountered.

Enjin has named this monster Gaira.

Gaira pulled in Gezora & bit down on his face, causing the squid to cry in pain as the green behemoth tore a piece of calamari off & flung it away. The blood Gezora was losing forced him to release his opponent, giving Gaira a chance to get free & grab hold of his enemy by the body & toss him away like a ball. Gezora splashed in the water & retreated, leaving a trail of fluid in his wake.

Whether at death's door or not, Gezora no longer posed a threat.

Gaira roared triumphantly & came to shore, joining Gigan as they awaited for more quarry.

Their wait was not a long one: from above, Rodan, Mothra, Varan & four Kamacuras flew/glided in as the mutant Pteranodon fired his uranium heat beam at both newcomers as he flew by, followed by Mothra launching her antennae beams, striking Gigan in his chest that make him screech in pain. The cyborg monster fires his red eye beam at her, but Mothra dives away in a speed that belies her size. The only thing that he _does _hit is one of the Kamacuras, blowing it to pieces as another makes its way in close combat.

Gigan easily disposes of this one by one swipe of his right claw, severing the bug in half & sending the halves in different directions.

The last two Kamacuras & Varan crash into Gaira, sending the gargantuan beast into a big tumble of limbs & wings. Gaira had one of the Kamacuras taken off with Gigan's help, when he used his tail to drive his spikes into it & fling it out to sea where it splashed & sank, its body leaking green ichor. The last Kamacuras was dealt with by Gaira, as he tore its head off & kicked the corpse, all the while struggling with Varan. Now free of the bug, Gaira can focus solely on his reptilian foe by grabbing his neck & squeezing the life out of him with his bare hands. The giant lizard's mouth began foaming & squirmed to be free, to no avail.

Gigan was about to join his partner when Rodan & Mothra struck the cyborg beast in opposite sides in an attempt to confuse the creature. From his chest ports, a pair of round buzzsaws shot forth & headed straight for the twin aviation monsters. Mothra dodges hers with ease, while Rodan gets nicked in the leg & cried out before he destroys it with his beam. He does the same with the one Mothra avoided.

Gigan was about to get airborne when he was suddenly hit in the chest by a powerful blue-white beam of intense heat, & his metallic shriek is boisterously loud. His roar came in answer from another, more powerful & more _angry _one – one that came from Godzilla.

From within the jungle, the Monster King stepped out along with a whole armada of his neighbors: Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Battra, Kumonga, Titanosaurus, Zilla, Gabara, Kameba, King Seesar & Manda. Rodan & Mothra both hovered over as Gigan stood in a stance with his arms extended, daring the first one(s) to make a move. Even Gaira ceased his crushing Varan's neck to survey the new arrivals. His hesitation gave Baragon enough time to fire his own orange beam at the green giant's chest, forcing him to release his hostage & stagger away. Varan gets back on his feet & scampers off to regain his senses while Zilla, Kameba & King Seesar take his place: the former two race in & circles the green gargantua, while the latter performs a flying kick to his back, driving him forward & landing on his face. Gaira turns on his back & savagely fights off King Seesar, Kameba & Zilla with teeth, hands & feet, acting like a cornered rat by a pack of wild cats/dogs. Keeping him pinned down, Gabara approaches & administers his shock attack, grabbing Gaira by the head with both hands & jolting him with electricity. Gaira cries out in great pain as the voltage goes from head to toe.

Gigan would've stepped in to assist, if only he hadn't his own hands full: Battra unleashed his purple prism eye beams & yellow beam from his horn, striking the cyborg beast across the chest; Mothra & Rodan attack from the air in unison, striking in the back & on the sides; Godzilla hits Gigan in the face with his ray, causing the cyborg creature to shriek. Busy with assaults from beams, Anguirus curls up into a ball & rushes Gigan at full speed, intent on ramming him & hopefully put severe damage to his systems to render him inoperative, or at best, crippled.

But Gigan didn't get upgraded for nothing: he was made more resilient by Enjin, & here he shows off his new skills. When Anguirua was in range, Gigan smacked him with his right claw, sending him soaring over to Rodan & they crash into one another. Both go down in a tumble as Gigan fires his eye beam at Mothra, scoring a direct hit on her underside. Mothra screeches in pain as the cyborg launches the twin ports on his left claw at Godzilla. These get wrapped around the Monster King's neck by strong cables & Gigan pulls, bringing Godzilla down to the ground as he gets dragged across. Titanosaurus & Baragon come to his aide as they tangle & bite down on the cable to try & sever it, but Gigan launches another pair of buzzsaw discs from his chest. These projectiles strike the aquatic dinosaur in the side, & the subterranean creature on his armored back. A beam from Gigan causes them more agony.

Even Battra received his share of pain: with his tail, Gigan plunged it into Battra's side, clubbing Zilla, Kameba & King Seesar, freeing Gaira to contend with Gabara. As Battra landed on his side with a puncture wound, Gaira grabbed Gabara & body-slammed him like a pro wrestler, pounding him with his fists. Gabara feebly fought off the blows, but the green gargantua was too strong for him, & his cries went unanswered until Gorosaurus came up & kicked him kangaroo-style in the chest. Gaira got up & attacked the theropod dinosaur again, only to get the same treatment & hit the dirt on his back. The green behemoth rose & charged the dinosaur with his head down, but Gorosaurus had side-stepped his opponent & tripped him with his tail. As Gaira got up, Manda wrapped his serpentine body around the green beast & began putting the squeeze play on Gaira, constricting him like the boa he is. Gaira tried to unravel his snake foe, but Manda's hold on him was solid, & his breath came in rasps.

Only with the timely intervention of Gigan's buzzsaws cutting Manda & getting him off was Gaira spared a death by constriction. Manda's side was cut & bleeding, & Gaira grabbed the wounded serpent by the tail & swung him around like a whip. Monsters that came too close to him got smacked hard by the snake: Gorosaurus, Gabara, Zilla, Varan, Baragon, Kameba, Titanosaurus & King Seesar were all buffeted by their own ally, being knocked down with each attempt they made in getting near the green gargantua. The number of hits made Manda disoriented too much for him to resist Gaira's merciless grip on him.

From atop a cliff overlooking the battle, Sanda set down a large crate made out of thick bamboo trunks & tied together tightly with vines. On the side was a door with vines to keep it locked when in motion. This crate was used by Sanda & even Mothra when the twins and/or the natives need to travel somewhere on the island in a hurry.

Today, it carries them _and _Katniss & her team, Minilla included.

Unspooling the vines that keep the door shut, Katniss & everyone inside rush out & go to the edge of the cliff as they look down at the battle royal taking place just below them. They were surprised to be seeing one of the beasts making a re-appearance.

"Holy shit! Is that…_Gigan?!_", Johanna says.

"Or a seriously _updated _version of him!", Haymitch said. "They either pulled his carcass out of the water to give him one, or simply started over from scratch!"

"Whatever the case is, he's _really _giving all the monsters a run for their money!", Peeta said.

"Not to mention the new green one who looks a _lot _like Sanda here!", Enobaria said.

Sanda stared at the green monster who is just like him, if not more barbaric as he swings Manda, whipping his enemies as they try to rush him. It was weird for the brown gargantua: it seemed like he was staring at his own reflection, albeit a dark one.

Like his human allies at his feet, Sanda stood & stared at the conflict.

Gaira was about to club King Seesar again with Manda until a rumbling from beneath the green behemoth's feet. Dirt & grass spew forth from below, causing Gaira to lose his balance & tumble to the ground as Battra rose up & blasted his enemy with his prism beams, forcing Gaira to free Manda. King Seesar grabbed the large snake & took him away from the battlefront in order for him to regain his senses before re-entering the fight.

Godzilla broke loose from Gigan's cables, tearing them free with his hands & firing his heat ray at Gigan's chest. Sparks erupt as the cyborg's buzzsaw chest twirled with a high pitch whine, ready to cut anything that dares come forth. Anguirus took that dare & started charging, but Godzilla held him back with his tail, placing it in front of his old friend. Unhappy but obedient, the spiked creature stayed put.

Breaking off another wave of attacks, Gaira & Gigan regroup with one another as Godzilla's team does the same. The cyborg's buzzsaw chest still whirls menacingly, keeping the others at bay. Even Rodan & Mothra remain where they are, eyeing both new enemies warily. Gigan & Gaira both growl & shriek menacingly, keeping their own eyes – singular _and _double – on Godzilla's group, even though they outnumber them ten to one.

A thick glob of webbing abruptly struck Gigan's buzzsaw chest, gumming up the works & sputtering it to a sudden stop. The cyborg beast shrieked in surprise & pain, before a second glob hits it square in its face, getting web in his mouth, restricting its movement. The webbing blanket – courtesy of Kumonga – continues to encase Gigan as he tries to break free, but was impossible to get loose from: its casings would entrap even Godzilla in a firm hold.

The cyborg struggled in his straightjacket of steel-like silk.

It was the chance they'd been waiting for: Godzilla rushed Gigan as Gaira stood to intercept him. From over to his left, the green gargantua heard a roar that caught his attention: it was Sanda, who ran down from the cliff to join in on the fight, grabbing Gaira & throwing him across the field as Godzilla grabbed Gigan & body-flipped him over his shoulder. He, Rodan, Baragon & Mothra fired their beams/rays at the downed cyborg, hitting him hard with no chance of escape. Sparks were visible even through the silk Kumonga encased him in, & Rodan let out a series of sounds that resembled speech. Godzilla liked what he heard, & nodded: hovering over the fallen cyborg creature, the mutant Pteranodon took Gigan in his claws by his rear fins & lifted him skywards & out over the ocean. Doing a dive before a quick pull-up, Rodan tossed Gigan over the waves & cleared out of the war for Godzilla & Mothra to launch their beams at Gigan, with Rodan joining in. The projectiles struck the cyborg monster in the side, & with the other damage conflicted, was too much to take, & Gigan exploded in a mass fireball that was felt even at a distance.

Burning pieces of Gigan were tossed & flung everywhere before plunging into the water, disappearing from sight.

Gaira was left all alone, & the armada of monsters converged on him. The green gargantua roared in contempt & remained ready to fight, but a shake from Sanda's head tries convincing him otherwise. His message was clear: it read 'do you really want to go down that road'?

The green gargantua's answer came from his turning tail & running for the water, jumping off a cliff into the drink below & making a big splash. In no time, Gaira swam out to sea & headed north, his strokes propelling him as fast as any fish. No one bothered pursuing him – not yet, anyway.

The monsters let out a cry of victory, even though they knew it was only a prelude to something bigger.

Katniss & her team covered their ears to block out the noise, but it was still loudly audible.

Minilla jumped up in joy, seeing his 'people' winning a grand battle.

"Now _that's _a Hunger Games I wouldn't _mind _seeing!", Haymitch said. "Hell, I'd pay _money _for a brawl like that – as long as it isn't in or near Panem, that is!"

"Unfortunately, Haymitch Abernathy, such an occurrence is likely to take place shortly", the twins said as all eyes turn to them. "Gigan & the monster called Gaira were only a prelude of things still to come."

"That's right – viewing this fight, we almost _forgot_ about that!", Gale said. "So you believe that Godzilla & company _will_ be on their way over there?"

"Yes. Like us, they could sense that the real danger now resides in Panem, & will make preparations to make their way to your home & end the menace that threatens it & our way of life."

"And without the hovercraft, there's no way we can send a warning in advance! Dammit!", Peeta barked.

The sounds from the monsters caught their attention, & they turn to see Godzilla & his band of beasts making a chorus of noise: chirps, growls, bellows, grunts, screeches & groans erupted amid the convention of creatures. The monsters' cacophony of noise ended as nearly as it began, & they were now making their way to the water, with the Monster King taking point. Entering the drink, they swim swiftly out to sea, heading in a northeast direction.

Mothra & Rodan, of course, take to the air & leave behind Kumonga, Kameba & Manda behind. Kumonga preferred to have all eight of his feet on land, while Kameba & Manda received too many injuries to be of use. The fates of Ebirah, Ganime & Gezora were still unknown.

"What a drag!", Johanna says. "_They're _heading for Panem while _we're _stranded here with no way home! So like…what's next? Build a raft?"

Gale shook his head.

"Even if we did, either Ebirah and/or Gezora would pull us under", he said. "We wouldn't make ten feet – and _that's _if we're lucky."

"Then how _are _we going to get home?", Enobaria wondered. "I'm worried about what will happen once those monsters make landfall there."

"So are we, sweetheart, but our ride's been shot, & who knows if there'll be another on its way here to…", said Haymitch before Peeta interrupted.

"Hold it, everyone! Listen!"

They all stayed silent for several moments until they hear a slight humming noise hit their ears that rose in pitch. It was both a familiar & welcome sound to their ears, & they smiled.

"They _did_ send a rescue craft!", Katniss says. The new hovercraft materialized out of its cloak & it hovered down a foot or two off the ground, opening its door & setting down its ramp. At the entrance was a familiar face.

"Annie!", Peeta said.

"You folks about ready to go home?", Annie says with a grin.

"You even have to _ask?!_", Johanna proclaimed happily, racing on board, followed by Haymitch, Enobaria & Gale. Peeta & Katniss face the twins, their natives & Minilla. The former smiles & wave their goodbyes as Minilla jumps up & down in joy, forcing a grim on the Star-Crossed Lovers' faces.

"Thanks for everything, friends! Including _you_, Katniss Everdeen!", the twins said. "It will now be up to you, your friends _and _the monsters to stop Enjin & his people, but please know that we will _always _be by your side! Have a safe journey home, & may the odds be _ever _in _your _favor!"

The natives nod as Katniss & Peeta smile at the familiar phrase of the Games, being the second & third ones to tell them after Effie Trinket in as many days.

"Thanks! In _this _kind of war, we hope they _are!_", Peeta said, nodding at Katniss to board the craft.

Once aboard, the ramp closed shut & the craft ascended skywards as it activated its cloak. Pointing in the direction of Panem, it shot forward & was gone in seconds. Inside the craft, Annie was greeted by hugs of gratitude from all, including Johanna.

"Are you _ever _a sight for sore eyes!", Haymitch said. "Damn, I was beginning to think we'd _never _be getting another ride home! But then, better late _than _never!"

"About that", Johanna adds. "Not that we're ungrateful, _or _complaining, but…what _took _so long for Panem to send another craft to us out there?"

"After the destruction of your ride getting you there, we were reluctant at first in sending another, for fear it might end up the same way", Annie explained. "But shortly after what nearly happened to Katniss in her encounter with Godzilla, President Paylor wouldn't wait any longer & sent out this craft to come pick you all up. I personally asked to be on this ride, & she gave me full permission."

"You almost _didn't _get the chance to pick us up after the facility…", Gale started to say.

"Exploded, I know. _All _of Panem knows, Gale – it & everything else that happened on that island was broadcasted throughout the nation. We also saw the _real _face of Enjin & his people when he tried to kill you all. He announced your death just as that facility went up, putting everyone in a state of mourn & panic."

"So everybody in Panem thinks that Katniss has gone to the heavens", Enobaria says as Annie nodded.

"What if we let everyone know that Katniss _isn't _dead?", Peeta asked. "You all know the effect she still has on people! If we can get her on the air & have her face shown from coast to coast…"

"Way ahead of you, Peeta!", Annie said, getting to the console at the table placed in the center of the craft. She activates a holocam & three faces appear on the other end of the transmission.

It was Beetee, Plutarch & President Paylor.

Seeing them made Katniss & her group smile, relieved to know they're all right.

The same reaction came from Paylor & her team.

"I _knew _you were still alive, mockingjay! We _all _knew it!", Plutarch said gladly. "And seeing the proof before us doesn't hurt either!"

"I've got more lives than my sister's cat, Plutarch!", a smiling Katniss said. "Tell me: can you take control of Enjin's satellite & have it work in _our _favor instead of in his?"

"Funny you should bring that up, Miss Everdeen", Beetee said. "My staff & I have been working tirelessly to do just that since he made his first telecast on Ceasar's program. There have been a few glitches in our endeavors, of course, but once we've cracked their near-impossible defenses, it became child's play – _without_ them knowing it."

"So in short, you're all ready to go?"

"We _have _been – just before the brawl of beasts ended, we took control of it, & is now in our possession. We can even make a live broadcast of this communique if we so desired. Want to let your adoring public know that the mockingjay is still among the living?"

Katniss grinned big.

"My public won't be the _only _ones to know I'm still alive. Let's do it."

_Enjin's headquarters:_

The simian & his lackeys were happy as they make another toast with their favorite brandy, gulping it down with ease. Guttural chuckles erupted from their throats, with their leader making a speech.

"Well done, my men!", he says, raising his glass. "We've disposed of Panem's savior, Katniss Everdeen & her band of soldiers & broadcasted their executions on live television, thereby demoralizing the populace & placing them in a state of unprecedented mourning! Plus, our new & improved Gigan, along with Sanda's offspring Gaira of which we've cloned from tissue samples, are dealing with Godzilla & the monsters on that island & turning it into a massive graveyard! Once we have _them _out of the way, our taking over Panem will be but a _breeze_ as we raze it down to the ground & begin rebuilding it to our specifics! Soon, the world will follow as our brethren arrive & replace the weak humans of this planet, making _us _the dominant species!"

Animalistic cheers of approval erupt as fists of triumph rise before becoming quiet once more.

"Have the mothers of Katniss & Gale _also _seen the fates of their daughter & son?", he asks.

"Yes sir, they have. It was personally arranged by myself to make sure they viewed it like the rest of Panem. They're _just _as demoralized as anyone else."

Enjin rubbed his chin as if to consider this.

"With the news hitting them the hardest, I've decided to have them executed after all", he says. "In their state of mind, they'll be no good to us. And why bother with a bunch of frail old ladies when there's still over _billions _to make as slaves for us? Tell the guards to kill them where they lay in their cells."

"Yes sir!", his second – Galic – said, saluting before he heads over to a phone. Just as he picks up the receiver, the monitors cease transmitting the monster battle & throws the simian aliens in a state of confusion.

"What _is _this?! I gave _no _orders to cut short that broadcast of the deaths of Godzilla & his kin!", Enjin barked.

"Whatever this is, Commander, it _not us!_", said one simian. "Someone's hacked into our systems!"

"_What?!_"

Enjin ran over to the main screen & took a reading of the controls himself, roughly pushing the one sitting out of his way & taking his place. He tried to override the systems, but had no more luck than his lackey. They all worked frantically on getting their prize back on line for several minutes until, finally, the screen came to life again with that of a live picture. Enjin & his simian group gasped when they saw what – or rather _who _– it was.

It was the face of Katniss Everdeen.

_Impossible!_, Enjin thought.

"Where's this image being shown?!", he spat.

The simian ejected from his seat checked the readings.

"I-It's being broadcast e-everywhere in P-Panem, Commander!", he nervously says. "W-What's more, w-we can't _o-override it_, sir!"

Enraged, Enjin took out his silver pistol with pointed segmented barrel & fired it at the simian's head, killing him instantly as his brains were literally blown out of his skull. The corpse fell dead to the floor as the other simians looked on in fright.

"All of you – _fix this! _Or else you're _next!_", he bellowed.

Before they could start, the image of Katniss Everdeen spoke to the nation from the hovercraft.

"People of Panem, this is Katniss Everdeen!", she states. "Yes, this is really me – my friends & I are still alive & are now on our way en route home! I need for you all to listen to me very carefully: I've been told by President Paylor that you've all been informed about the big secret that's been kept that way for eighty years from our land, strictly enforced by the Capitol itself since the Dark Days ended! With that in mind, what I have to say will make it somewhat easier to tell you that Godzilla & most of the other monsters on the island we've been sent to are _also _on their way over to Panem! As scary & unbelievable as this may sound, I need to say right now, that they are _not _the enemies: I've received very reliable sources that a grave danger is approaching our home, & Godzilla & his army are vital keys to _stopping _this deadly threat, just as they did eighty years previous when they rallied their forces up against the alien menace known as The Mysterians! Enjin has already dispatched two of their own monsters against Godzilla: one of them – Gigan – got destroyed, while another retreated to the sea & is making its way over! We have no idea just _how _many more creatures they might have at their disposal! People of Panem, regardless of how you may feel about Godzilla, whether you admire, loathe _or _fear him, you _must _understand that this Earth is _his _home too, & will defend it just as we ourselves would! And _that _is exactly what _we_ need to do now – let Enjin & his alien scumbags know that this planet is _ours_, not theirs! It's time to _send _Enjin that message & take him & his followers down, telling him that they are _not _welcome here, or _anywhere _on Earth!"

Katniss takes a breath before she finishes her statement.

"Another thing: Mom, Hazelle Hawthorne, if you're still watching this broadcast, please know that we have _not _given up the search, & that we'll _find _you – both of you! Stay strong: you're going to get through this! Gale & I _love _you both so much! People of Panem, I know I've asked a lot before about Godzilla & his army, but know that I would _never _do so if _I_ had my misgivings about it, & that I would _never _lead any of you astray for any reason! You all trusted me to rise against the Capitol & President Snow, & I helped to _end _that reign of terror! Now I ask you all to trust my judgment again, & allow Godzilla & his army to assist us in disposing of Enjin's reign! Will you _do _this for me, Panem? The choice is yours!"

Katniss ended her broadcast by putting up her right hand, extending her three center fingers like she did that first time in the 74th Hunger Games after showing compassion for Rue when she died. She also whistled the four-noted mockingjay tune to add as an increasing influence.

When her broadcast was over, Beetee, President Paylor & Plutarch came back on the holo screen, with each one clapping their approval. Katniss & everyone on board smiled.

"You _still _got it, mockingjay!", Beetee said. "I'll be betting my new wheelchair that the people of Panem are already gathering in force & prepared to take on Enjin's people even as we speak! And who knows? If we're lucky, they may also find & rescue your mother & Hazelle for you _and _Mr. Hawthorne!"

A glitter of hope came across Katniss' & Gale's faces as they stare at each other.

"They just might, Beetee!", Katniss said. "Keep us posted on events as they happen! We should be in Panem in about a couple hours!"

"I'll leave that to Beetee & Paylor, Miss Everdeen", Plutarch said, rising from his seat.

"Wait…where are _you _going, Plutarch?", Paylor asked.

"Katniss says that Enjin was responsible for creating the monster Gigan & another out on that island, right?"

They all nodded.

"If they _do _have thatkind of capacity like The Mysterians did, then I've no reason to doubt that they'll have _more _creatures off their assembly line they're itching to use on us, as Katniss believes. We need to be prepared for that, & that's why I'm on my way over to District 13."

"District 13? What's there that we don't already know?", asked Gale.

"Something that'll give us an edge. Don't worry – I'll be returning with some very heavy-duty backup! I'll see you all again soon!"

Plutarch left the room, leaving most everyone puzzled.

Only Beetee knows, but he's keeping quiet for the time being.

"It's okay – Plutarch knows what he's doing", he says. "Right now, we have Enjin's satellite in our possession fully, & we'll use it to keep track of Godzilla & his band as they make their way over. It'll give the people an early warning of their approach, giving them time to make way & evacuate wherever they make landfall."

"Do that, Beetee. Follow Godzilla's every move & direction, & make sure that it's viewed on every set", Paylor said as he nods. She then looks at Katniss. "Miss Everdeen, once you dock at the Capitol, come see me right away. I have something very specially designed just for you."

Paylor winked as she ended the transmission, & the screen faded.

"Wow! Even a day or so late, you're _still _getting birthday gifts!", Johanna joked.

"I doubt it's going to be more _cake_, Johanna!", Katniss said as both ladies laugh. Smiles come from every mouth.

"Looks like we got most of the angles covered", Haymitch said. "Beetee keeping track of Godzilla & friends, Plutarch getting us some backup, what_ever _that may be, & the people themselves raising their own fighting force against the alien bastards, & with a little luck, rescuing Katniss' & Gale's mothers in the process."

"One thing we _don't _have covered is how many creatures Enjin _does _have on his leash", Peeta said. "It could be any number from 1 to 100 or, dare I say, even _more _than that."

"All we can do now, Peeta, is hope that number _isn't_ more than either Godzilla or _us _can handle", Annie said.

"And Gale?", Katniss says, approaching & looking him straight in the eye. "Even if _we _don't find my mother & Hazelle, _they _will. I know you want to atone for any past sins you may still have, & I _do _appreciate that, but I need to know: _will _that be all right with you, letting the people find them for us, & hope they succeed?"

Gale stared back at Katniss. Unlike last time, at Snow's trial, he didn't see any resentment in her eyes: instead, he saw hints of honesty, determination, pleading, & perhaps even a hint of forgiveness in them.

"The people trust you more than enough to do right. They'll find them – safely", he said.

"They'll do right for _both _of us, Gale", Katniss said sincerely. "But I need you here by my side with everyone else. Are you in for the long haul?"

Gale's answer was immediate.

"Even _Godzilla _couldn't stop me!"

They both grinned proudly.

Enjin threw a chair across the room in frustration, which crashed against the wall of his HQ as several of his minions scattered to get out of its path. He then let out an animalistic growl that echoed the room before breathing in order to calm his rage.

"That little human _bitch!_", Enjin spat. "She will pay _dearly _for making fools of us! I will have her _head _before this is all over!"

"She _has _to be lying about Gigan & everything else, Commander!", Galic said. "Can't you see? She's planning on getting under your skin & have you become reckless & make mistakes! Don't _let _her!"

"No, Galic! Despite my unbound loathing of her, I know for a fact that Katniss Everdeen _isn't _lying. There's a strong sense of authority in her soul, & I saw nothing but truth in those eyes of hers along with that fire she burns with, hence her nickname."

"But with our satellite in the hands of the humans, what shall we do? We're practically blind!"

"Not really. I have a strong feeling that they'll use it to show Godzilla's approach to Panem _for _us. Once they do…"

"We can still coordinate our planned attacks as scheduled!"

"Precisely! Whether they realize it or not, the humans will be lending us a hand in the destruction of their own civilization as _we _can see the battlefield as clearly as them! In short, _let _them have possession of our instrument: we can simply take it back after we've _won_ this fight!"

Enjin & Galic laugh confidently for several seconds before their monitors came to life again.

They showed the Pacific Ocean, where Godzilla & his band were heading for Panem, going almost as fast as any hovercraft could fly.

"And the game is afoot once more!", Enjin said, turning to Galic. "Now that we have their exact location, get Hedorah on an intercept course & assist Gaira!"

Galic salutes his commander before carrying out his instructions.

Enjin's beastly smile grew wider.

_The Pacific Ocean, three hours later:_

The armada of monsters pushed through the water of the world's largest ocean, with Godzilla taking point. Wakes of immense strength spread out to the sides caused by their passing, ones that would capsize any ships in the immediate area, big or small. Even those who weren't modest swimmers like Gorosaurus were doing exceptionally well, & were making good time. Mothra & Rodan flew in conjunction of their comrades, keeping watch in the air for any threats that approach in their element.

So far, no threats were present from above.

It was coming at them from the sea itself.

Godzilla & several monsters caught sight of Gaira swimming ahead, keeping himself at a good distance. The green gargantua stroked & paddled like a living motorboat, plowing through the water as if he was born from it.

But he wasn't what was approaching the armada of monsters: from a hundred yards away, a pile of thick black sludge bubbled to the surface. It measured about 30-40 meters across, & sprouted a pair of large sinister-looking red eyes that immediately showed a viciousness that reflected its appearance. Sensing a threat, Godzilla fired his heat ray at the black puddle with eyes & scored a direct hit. Although the thing was hurt, it didn't slow down & increased its speed. Soon it was close enough to the monsters, & their sense of smell was hit with a strong pungent odor that stung their noses. Godzilla was the first to make physical contact with the living sludge, & his hand smoked from the goop that caused him to cry out in pain. In retaliation, the Monster King fired his ray again, splattering its head which only re-formed seconds later as it took to the air in a saucer-like form, spewing gases from its underside.

The lungs of Godzilla, Zilla, & several others inhaled some of the fumes, & they burned with the intensity of acid. Crying out, they dived beneath the waves & swallowed water, hoping to dislodge the burning. The others went under themselves, avoiding the deadly fumes as the flying pool of sludge – which Enjin named Hedorah – circled around in order to cause more health damage. Even Battra's exoskeleton was no protection against the fumes, & he also dove beneath to be spared the toxic gases spewing his way. Mothra & Rodan steered clear of the fumes & fired their beams at Hedorah's flying form, shooting off a piece but doing no significant damage. From below, Godzilla & Battra fired their own beams at Hedorah, striking his underside & making him teeter in mid-air. Mothra & Rodan keep the pressure on, their weapons searing Hedorah's hide where it touched.

Attacked from both above _and _below, Hedorah took off as he approached Gaira, who sensed his coming. The Smog Monster formed tentacle-like appendages from beneath & grabbed the green gargantua, scooping him up like a pelican would a fish & pulling him inwards. Keeping his toxic fumes away from his passenger, Hedorah flew away & headed for Panem.

Mothra & Rodan chirped & roared, indicating to their comrades that the sludge creature was gone. Godzilla & all the rest rose up from the water, their skin & lungs recuperating from the damage done by the acidic smoke. The giant lepidopteran & Pteranodon kept chirping & roaring in contact, & several of the monsters – including Godzilla – concurred in agreement with their own noises. The plan was simple: Mothra, Rodan & Battra will fly ahead to head off Hedorah & Gaira, with the rest catching up when they can.

Battra shoots off a ring of colors that flashed, transforming him from his larval form into a butterfly, similar to Mothra's own with slight differences in wings & body. The winged trio take flight as Sanda asks desperately for a ride, feeling the need to be the one to stop his evil twin while they rest handle the living sludge pile.

Sounding like a fine-tuned plan, Battra took the chore of grabbing Sanda with his legs & hauling him off.

Even with the extra weight, Battra didn't slow down as they sped off, leaving Godzilla & the rest behind as they continued their trek through the drink.

_The communications room, Panem:_

With Enjin's satellite in their hands, Beetee, Paylor & their staff tracked the monster's every move with ease as it gets shown nationwide like Beetee promised. They catch Hedorah with Gaira in tow speeding off away from Godzilla's band, with Mothra, Rodan, Battra & Sanda following not too far behind.

"That living pile of flying sludge & his ravenous partner – where're they heading?", Paylor asked.

"Judging by this straight line they're currently traveling in…", Beetee said, tracing their path with his finger at the screen. "I'd say that in my best estimation it would put them both…right here, in this particular area!"

Beetee's calculation placed them in the woods area surrounding Districts 2, 4 & 10.

The granite, fishing & livestock districts.

"They're some of our most cherished districts!", Paylor said. "It'll be disastrous if even only _one _of them gets ravaged!"

"Better start giving the evacuation warning in those districts, President Paylor", Beetee said. "The people should remain inside their shelters at all times, even if the monsters _don't _reach the population centers."

Paylor nodded.

_On monitors in Districts 2, 4 & 10:_

President Paylor's face came on everywhere, & her message was short & to the point.

"_Attention, people of Districts 2, 4 & 10! This is President Paylor with a dire emergency! It is believed that the first monster attack on Panem soil in decades will be heading in the woods just outside your areas! Please take this time to head for shelter with your immediate families, taking only a few essentials with you! Do not leave your shelters under any circumstances, & keep your radios & televisions turned on for any further instructions as they occur!_"

All around, people were following Paylor's directions & taking their loved ones to safer quarters, with bags of survival equipment if things really go south – a chance which was at a high probability.

In their struggles, they all prayed for the well-being of the mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen.

_The woods underneath Districts 2, 4 & 10, several hours later:_

Hedorah & Gaira passed over the forest, as deer, rabbits & other forms of wildlife run in fear of the toxic gas in which the Smog Monster leaves in his wake. Trees become corroded with brown as leaves & bark burn with acid fumes, causing many to break & crash to the ground. The silhouette of District 2 was visible ahead, though still far off.

Neither creature would get there: Hedorah was struck from behind by Rodan's uranium beam in what passed for his head, making the Smog Monster to lose his balance & fall to earth with Gaira in tow. The green gargantua was violently thrown to the ground, tumbling a good 120 meters before coming to a halt & flattening trees along the way. Hedorah splattered in a pile of mush as Battra placed Sanda on his feet, a much better landing than his twin experienced. Bruised but undaunted, Gaira got up on his feet & faced his 'brother' in a stare-down that placed them in a standoff, taunting the other to make the first move.

Like the wild beast he is, Gaira charged Sanda & savagely attacked his twin with fists & teeth, punching & biting every step of the way. Sanda howled in pain & threw his nemesis into the ground to pry him loose from his arm, to no avail. Finally, he stuck his fingers in one eye that caused him to release his grip & run off in an eastern direction, heading in the way of Districts 4 & 10.

Rodan, Battra & Mothra all circled Hedorah, who was re-forming into a tall 60-meter humanoid with a pair of thick globs of legs & arms that jutted out from beneath & on the sides of his body.

The only thing that stayed the same in this new form were those sinister red eyes.

From the left one shot a thin red beam that shot up at Rodan, striking the Pteranodon in the left foot. Rodan cried out as the beam caused a painful burn that was just as deadly as the glob of mud Hedorah fired from a port on his side, making contact with Rodan's chest. His cries were even louder, & he flew faster in hopes of dissolving the painful sting.

Mothra & Battra took over for Rodan as he recuperated: the latter struck the Smog Monster with his prism eye beams, making contact with Hedorah's chest. The former used her powerful antennae beams that struck the muck beast in his head, exploding like a balloon filled with gook.

But try as they might, neither Mothra, Battra nor Rodan are able to defeat a creature who's like a living puddle of pollution that can morph & change shape at will, & is just as deadly as poison and acid combined. Everyone who was viewing this spectacle – from District 12 to Ceasar Flickerman's audience – wondered as to how the twin giant butterflies & pterodactyl can manage defeating such a mutable, pliable foe whose simple touch means great pain. The Smog Monster fires his red eye beam again, but the butterflies dodge & weave to avoid in graceful moves that would normally be impossible for creatures this big. Failing in that, Hedorah launches multitude globs of his acidic mud in various directions. Most miss their mark, but some get blasted by Mothra & Battra's beams, exploding upon contact. Hedorah prepared to fire another barrage until he was hit from up above by Rodan's uranium heat beam, the ray striking from a complete vertical position & going straight through the muck creature, putting him in a stunned paralysis, albeit a temporary one.

It was all they needed: Mothra traded places with Rodan & started deploying her powerful scale attack as a cloud of golden dust fell from her wings & engulfed Hedorah from head to gruesome toe. The Smog Monster began cackling in anguish, for the dust began scorching his glob hide, its surface bubbling & smoking madly. Hedorah had fired his eye beam at Mothra, but was simply reflected back at him & caused more pain. Battra & Rodan added to the fiery melee by shooting their beams at Hedorah, making his heat bath even more intense. Trapped in the cloud of dust, Hedorah had nowhere to go, & his hide smoked more furiously than before as his cries became louder.

And then Hedorah began to shrink & melt like ice cream on a hot summer's day.

When Hedorah shrunk to a size of 20 meters in height, his entire body went up in flames as a yellow circle of radiant light appeared underneath Hedorah, keeping the flames within this sphere as the Smog Monster's funeral pyre continued to burn without doing any harm to the surrounding forest.

Their pliable enemy defeated, Mothra ceased her scale attack as she, Battra & Rodan gave chirps & roars of approval, scoring another win.

Traveling as one, the airborne trio fly off in a western direction, leaving a still-burning Hedorah behind.

_District 4:_

Sanda chased & fought Gaira through the forest that lead to the edge of District 10, battling briefly before they arrived in Panem's fishing industry. Deserted except for guards on duty, the two gargantuas crashed through houses & facilities, bringing down structures vital to the cause of the area, & throughout the country. Gaira bit, scratched, & punched his brown-haired twin into submission, but Sanda was firmer & more resilient than one would believe him to be: the brown giant pried Gaira off & counter-moved with body flips & limb twisting, the pain in the latter made Gaira more vicious as he thrashed wildly to get loose. Sending a hard kick to Sanda's leg, Gaira rose & resumed his wildcat-like assault, using his hands like claws & bit his enemy's face with his teeth. The intense fighting continued in the district, heading southeast as buildings & vehicles fell, crumbled & were crushed/thrown aside by the fury of two beasts of identical cellular division, but were as different in nature as night is to day.

Reaching the water's edge, Sanda & Gaira dive in with a tremendous splash, flooding the area they crashed in on for several dozens of yards. Both monstrous combatants fight savagely as they head out farther into the water & begin to sink like living stones before hitting bottom, causing a fissure to open up. A glow of red made the area hot a few thousand degrees as Sanda & Gaira pay it no mind, each intent on destroying the other.

It would prove to be a mistake on both their parts: the fissure opened wider, & a hot gush of lava from an undersea volcano shot forth, engulfing the creatures entirely as the lava shot up from the ocean floor & made a hot geyser that reached a height of 100 feet into the sky, spraying bits of lava everywhere before ending just as suddenly & disappearing beneath the waves. The red glow lasted three minutes more before it, also, vanished.

Neither of the gargantuas – Sanda _or _Gaira – resurfaced again, even after ten to fifteen minutes.

The entire audience of Panem – human & alien simian alike – watched in stunned silence.

_The Capitol landing pad, many hours later:_

Katniss Everdeen & her group were escorted by guards inside the building & taken to the communications room where Beetee, President Paylor & several staff were waiting for them. After a brief welcome back greeting in joy of seeing them in the flesh again, the group went right to business.

"So…no word on any sighting of Sanda or his evil twin yet?", Peeta asked.

"After all these hours of waiting…I doubt even _they _could've survived such torture", Paylor said solemnly. "I hate to be the one to say it, but it looked like the end for both."

Katniss' crew all bow their heads in sorrow.

"That's sad. I, for one, really _liked _Sanda", Enobaria said. "I honestly don't think we'd be standing here right now, were it not for him."

"I hear _that_", Johanna said. "I only wished we could've saved _him_, like he had with _us _back on that island."

"Hey ladies, Sanda knew he had a chance to stop his ravenous reflection, & he took it", Haymitch said. "It's no different with us in stopping Enjin & his people. When we get the chance to bring _them _down, would any of us in here hesitate?"

Shakes of heads gave Haymitch's answer.

"But it seems your work in _that _has gradually been cut in half, Haymitch!", Beetee said, drawing up scenes of brutal riots in several areas.

"What's all this?", Peeta asked.

Beetee smiled.

"We've just received word that the majority of Enjin's other camps in numerous districts have been raided, & his people were brought down with minimal casualties on our part!", he said proudly. This bit of news put the group in the best kind of spirits since this horror began.

"So that must mean that Enjin's all alone, with only a handful of his followers to contend with!", Enobaria says, grinning.

"Quite possibly. But with _him_, there's no telling what _other _surprises he may have in store.", said Gale. "But it still sounds like our best chance in taking him down, & rescue my & Katniss' mothers if we're not too late."

"Don't worry, Gale – you _weren't!_"

The new voice – female – caught his attention, & he, Katniss & the rest of their party turn to see a sight they feared they'd never see again. Katniss & Gale's hearts skipped a beat.

It was their mothers – in the flesh, alive & well.

"_Mom!_", Katniss & Gale cry, running to their parent & hugging them the hardest they've ever given them as tears fell from their eyes. The rest couldn't be helped but moved at the joyful reunion, with a few tears shed from their own eyes.

"We thought we were _never _going to see either of you again!", Katniss' mother said.

"Gale & I thought the same about you both!", Katniss said. "How did you two escape?"

"We were found & set free – by a single individual, believe it or not!", Hazelle said.

This was surprising for Katniss & Gale, not to mention the others in their party.

"You mean to say that just _one person_ made his or her way into your cell, took out who knows how many of Enjin's guards, & set you free?!", Peeta asked as the ladies nodded.

"Mom, Mrs. Everdeen – who _did _all that?", Gale asked, eager to know the answer.

"Oh, _I did_, handsome!", said a sultry female, feline voice. Everyone turned to the door where Hazelle & Mrs. Everdeen emerged from to see a woman in an elegant dress, with matching shoes & ladies' hat. Her face was more catlike than human, with a small brush of whiskers at her nose. She'd been shunned & outcast by the Capitol due to her outwardly appearance, making her hatred for it boundless.

That was _before _Snow was defeated.

Now, she's become something of a hero in her own right – a title made more so by her efforts of freeing Gale & Katniss' mothers from alien captors.

"Tigris!", Gale, Katniss & even Peeta say proudly.

"Wait! You three…_know _this cat-lady?", Johanna asks.

"Absolutely!", Peeta says. "Tigris hid us in her shop during our raid in the Capitol as we were making our way towards Snow's mansion! Were it not for her, we would've been caught & executed by his Peacekeepers!"

"That's right!", Gale said. "Tigris, this is the _second _time you've come to our aide! We owe you _big time!_"

"Oh really, handsome…who's counting?", Tigris says in a seductive voice, her finger in a playful tease on his face & chin. Gale smiles sheepishly, his face showing slight embarrassment.

_Gale really _does _have a way with the ladies!_, Katniss thought with a grin.

"Tigris, how _did _you find our mothers?", Katniss asked.

"I met both of them shortly after the war", she explains. "I wanted them to know just who it was that kept you & your team safe from Snow's troops. When they thanked me for my services, I had caught their scents. I remember them to this very day. _That's _how I was able to locate them – cats have a more enhanced sense of smell than humans do. When I learned that your mothers _weren't_ on that island of monsters, I deduced they were still here in the Capitol & set off to find them after it seemed you'd been killed in that blast. Nice to see you hadn't."

Katniss & Gale smiled.

"Gale's right, Tigris: we _do _owe you!", the former said.

"And like I told _him_, think nothing of it", insisted Tigris. "Besides, your debt is _already _paid when you had dethroned Snow. That's something _we _can never repay _you _for!"

"That makes sense", Katniss says, nodding. Then something dawned upon her. "Tigris, when you rescued our mothers, were you able to catch the scent of those alien bastards as well?"

"I did – and it was an absolutely _putrid _odor that stung even _my _nostrils!", she says with clear disgust.

The same thought Katniss had also hit Gale & the others.

"Well, Tigris, much as we'd hate for you to torture your senses again, would you assist us in _finding _Enjin & his people, if they're still here in the Capitol?", Paylor asked. "We thought we'd located their base, but they used our tracking method against us, & now we're in the dark. No doubt they've re-located elsewhere, & we can't even use their own satellite to hunt them down. Can _you_ do that for us?"

"Tigris…my team & I can & _will _put an end to him if you lead us to his nest", Katniss said.

"I believe you shall, mockingjay", Tigris replied, knowing her word was good. "When do we start?"

"First, I told Miss Everdeen I have something special waiting for her upon her arrival, & I think now's the time to show her what that is. If you'll just follow me…", Paylor said, taking the group out of the room & into one with a suit hanging on the far side of the wall. It was a full metal suit, white in color with areas of a bluish-gray hue.

It had the same color tone of a mockingjay.

Underneath the arms were small wings, completing that very appearance of one.

"Oh my god…_that's _for _me?!_", Katniss asked, unable to take her eyes off the suit.

"Just like I said. Care to try it on?", Paylor asked, smiling.

Without hesitation, Katniss ran to the suit of armor.

_Thirty minutes later:_

Katniss dressed herself in five minutes as the rest went to re-arm themselves in the adjoining room: spare ammo, blades & everything they felt comfortable with. They've finished a minute just before Katniss rejoined them, now wearing her mockingjay armor. Her mother, friends & allies were all but astonished by her appearance, looking exactly like a human version of her namesake. Her bow was held by her left hand, with arrows of three different kinds were placed in the suit's built-in sheath. The suit covered her whole body, leaving only her head exposed.

"So everyone…what do you think?", Katniss asked, spreading her arms out to reveal her makeshift wings & did one spin. Claps of amazement & appreciation from all gave her full marks.

"How does it feel?", asked Hazelle.

"Like a second skin", Katniss said, making swift & calculating moves. None she made looked sluggish or even hindered her performance. More claps of approval erupted.

"That's precisely the reaction we were hoping for when it was designed", Beetee said. "That suit you wear, Miss Everdeen, is durable yet lightweight, so as not to restrict your movements like you've just demonstrated. Your right arm holds your own personal communicuff, & your wings can extend for close-quarter combat & retract like a cat's claws when not in use. It will reflect any kind of rounds fired at you, save for something intense like a direct hit from a bazooka. The suit's servos will help to vastly amplify & increase your own physical strength."

"This suit actually makes me _stronger? _By about how much?", she wondered.

"You can bench-press someone like Brutus without breaking a sweat!", Beetee said with a grin, followed by all. Katniss took a look at her suit in a mirror & nodded.

_Oh, how I wish Brutus & even _Cato _& his Career Tributes were here right now!_, she thought happily.

"Well, now that we're all primed & ready to go, let's go pay Enjin a visit – our _last _one to him!", she said.

"All except for Haymitch", Peeta said. "He's opted to stay behind this time. I think we can tell why."

"It's quite obvious: I've got Hazelle back, & now I'm staying _right _here by her side!", he says. "After all the times she's been cleaning & tidying my place back home, I'm not _about _to abandon her again!"

"Fair enough, Haymitch", Gale said. "Keep an eye on her & Katniss' mother while we're gone."

"That's the plan, kiddo."

"Any last pieces of advice before we're off, Haymitch?", Peeta asked, even if the answer was obvious.

"Just the one I always offer you & Katniss – stay alive."

Smiles formed on every face.

That's when the monitors showed a scene that would've made even Coriolanus Snow's blood run cold. Ceasar Flickerman's voice came on & described the scene as it happens.

"_Ladies & gentlemen of our country, what you are currently seeing is something that can only be described as unbelievable. If you thought the sight of two giant butterflies & a pterodactyl battling & defeating a sludge creature that's as dangerous as poison, or two hairy giants tearing each other apart before being burned alive by a volcano from beneath the ocean was a wonder to behold, then _this _is sure to top it off: for the first time in eight decades, the self-proclaimed 'King of the Monsters' known as Godzilla, has arrived in Panem._"

The sight kept everybody watching frozen in place.

**CHAPTER VIII**

_The southern shore of District 2:_

Godzilla set foot on land fall for the first in hours since leaving the South Pacific isle he's called home for so long. His arrival in Panem felt somewhat alien to him, yet oddly familiar as well.

Like he's known the place from somewhere before, but couldn't fully recall.

He didn't let it concern him: emerging out of the water & onto shore, he was joined by Anguirus, Varan, Zilla, Baragon & all the rest as they come ashore right behind their alleged leader. Mothra, Battra & Rodan fly up & talk in their chirps & roars, bringing an update on their progress. One of them entails the death & obliteration of the muck creature that burned with even a mere touch, becoming a pleasant piece of news to their ears. The whereabouts & fate of Sanda & his foe Gaira were unknown, & they feared the worst for their brown-haired comrade.

Whether he's survived or not, they'll know soon enough.

But they couldn't wait: the danger that began on their island was still in existence in Panem, & Godzilla & his army have arrived to put an end to it once & for all. Giving a roar that could be heard for miles, the Monster King marched forth with his armada close behind as they rapidly headed north through the area of District 2.

Like before, their arrival was watched by all, including Enjin & his people.

"They've come at last!", Galic said as his boss nodded.

"And here in Panem is where they'll all die!", Enjin says. "Wait until they get further into District 2! Then go & unleash both Orga & Biollante on Godzilla's squad! Even if by chance they survive their assault, we'll have two more nasty surprises waiting for them here in the Capitol! Either way, Panem will become their graves, along with the majority of these pathetic humans!"

Enjin & Galic laugh guttural, bestial roars that echo throughout their new secret complex.

_Dusk, two days later:_

The orange glow of the day's last rays of light was shown over District 2's horizon as Godzilla & his squad make their way through the area known for its stone cutting, weapons making, conflict, & the one-time training area of the Peacekeepers. It also housed the place called 'The Nut', which was the center for the Capitol's defenses. Each village gets trampled by the passing armada of monsters, causing mass destruction in all, but without casualties due to President Paylor's advanced warning days earlier. Rodan sensed something unnatural in the area up ahead, & has gone up several hundreds of feet to investigate.

From out of the ground, a volley of long green tentacle-like vines shot up & encased Rodan like snakes before pulling him down. The pterodactyl creature yelped in surprise & pain when he crashed hard into the ground, which was now erupting sixty feet before him in a shower of dirt, trees, debris & grass. Two objects were seen bursting up from below: the first was a large hunchback-looking beast in a sickly grayish hue, supporting a massive body on two thick legs, with a segmented tail that dragged behind. Its arms were long like a gorilla's & had large hands with a trio of long clawed fingers. Like the main body, the head was hunched forward on a semi-outstretched neck, with a mouth of sharp teeth & yellow eyes. On the left side of its body was a hole of unknown purpose of its 70-meter-tall frame. Its companion which held Rodan down with its vines was even bigger: the main body was about 120 meters from top to bottom with a glowing orange sack in its midsection. The top was a massive head with huge alligator-like jaws & sharp teeth that grew everywhere, including its pink gums. Three pairs of curved fangs stuck out from the sides of its enormous mouth. Evil sinister eyes stared at its enemies as they came forth.

Orga is what Enjin named the hunchback creature; Biollante was the name of the humongous mutant plant.

From their base, Enjin & Galic smile proudly.

"Orga & Biollante are all ready to go, Commander!", Galic says. "Just say the word!"

"That word is 'now', Galic!", Enjin said. "Orga! Biollante! _Attack!_"

With that order, the two new monster arrivals roar in answer & commence with their assault.

From the hole on Orga's side, a yellow light shines for about two-three seconds before a powerful beam gets launched & raced forth the first couple of troops in Godzilla's squadron. Gorosaurus, Baragon, Titanosaurus, Varan, & Gabara get knocked backwards & off their feet as the beam streaked across, scorching the earth where they stood as the blast caused explosions that blew them off like trees. Orga then fired at Mothra & Battra, who were barely able to dodge the blast before launching their own beams at Orga, scoring direct hits & causing damage to his flesh.

It was an act of futility: seconds after Orga was hit, his wounds began healing instantly. In no time, they were healed fully as if never touched. Still trapped in Biollante's vines, Rodan fired his uranium heat beam at the massive juggernaut plant, searing his hide & severing some of the vines that held him firm. It was enough: the pterodactyl broke free & was airborne, firing at Orga. The effect was the same: any damage done on his person was fixed & all healed up instantly, his regenerative powers greater than that of Hedorah's own. As Rodan flew back to rejoin his comrades, Orga made a great leap at the flying reptile & landed on his back. The extra weight caused Rodan to fall as Orga took firm hold of his winged foe & landed on his feet, the ground shaking with the impact. With Rodan still in his grip, Orga banged the terror of the sky several times, causing dirt & debris to go flying everywhere. Rodan got disoriented from each crash, & his beak started spewing green fluid.

A timely intervention from Godzilla's heat ray saved Rodan from serious injury, & the winged beast became airborne. Orga's back was scorched from the intense heat, & his power began working to heal his wound. It was at that time when the other monsters – Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Varan, Gabara, Anguirus, King Seesar & Zilla – all ganged up on & started assaulting Orga from all sides in hopes to bring down the speed-healing monster with sheer numbers. Teeth & claws savagely bit into & tore at Orga, attempting to inflict more damage to the beast faster than his regenerative capabilities can handle. A cacophony of high-pitched roars in anger, rage & pain were heard everywhere.

Keeping Orga busy meant that Godzilla & his airborne allies were free to take care of Biollante. But the plant-beast literally uproots himself & unbelievably races across the ground, his snake-like vines each with sharp-toothed mouths wiggling in anticipation, screeching eagerly. The full 200,000 metric tons of Biollante crashed into Godzilla before the Monster King could fire his heat ray into his vegetative foe. Biollante's vines wrapped around Godzilla's mouth, throat, arms, legs & tail before he could regain his senses. Mothra, Battra & Rodan flew in to assist, but they also were entangled in Biollante's vines & pulled down to earth. The monsters piling up on Orga were all pulled off & held firm by Biollante's many vines, a few of them spitting a green acidic sap from the mini mouths, searing the flesh of whoever it came into contact with. The plant monster then bent its massive jaws downward & scooped up Godzilla in its mandibles as the Monster King cried out in pain as the multiple teeth penetrated his flesh.

Try as he may, even _he _could not get loose.

Orga rose to his feet, his numerous wounds already near-completed to being healed.

His ray was lighting up, preparing to fire.

From behind Biollante's head, a barrage of yellow & multi-colored beams struck the plant beast, forcing him to drop Godzilla as these same beams strike & sever the vines that bind him & his comrades, freeing them all. From above at 300 feet, came a huge object that came crashing down in front of Biollante at 150 feet. The thing was an impressive 120-130 meters tall, with golden scales on parts of its body where there was flesh. Its main body was a metal shell, fitted with a lone round cockpit on the upper part of its chest right below the three heads – two of them were organic snake-like necks with dragon heads at the end. The middle one was completely mechanical, with a pair of shining green eyes. Large metal cuffs encircled the ankles & lower legs, & metal cylinders were placed at the end of both twin tails. Its gigantic silver & gold metal wings measured 175 meters, & looked like huge solar panels. The bio-heads screeched menacingly, while the center head made a mechanical shriek.

This did not go unnoticed by Katniss & her team, as they paused in their quest to view the new arrival on one of the screens in the Capitol.

"Where did _that _come from? Another one of Enjin's little projects?", wondered Peeta.

The buzzing on Katniss' built-in communicator came on, & she activates a holo as a photo of a familiar face appeared.

"Plutarch?!", she says as they all gathered round.

"Hello again, Miss Everdeen!", he says with a smile. "I _said _I'd be back with heavy-duty backup, & here I am with it! Say hello to Mecha-King Ghidorah!"

None of them could believe their eyes.

"Plutarch! You're…_controlling _that monstrosity?!", wondered Gale.

"Not only controlling it, Mr. Hawthorne…I'm the thing's _pilot!_", he says proudly.

"But how is that even _possible?!_ We saw from all that old footage that King Ghidorah had his middle head _ripped off _by Godzilla!", Johanna said. "It should be long _dead _by now!"

"That's what District 13 thought as well, Miss Mason. A couple of years before Katniss' involvement in the Games, 13 searched the ocean floor for any signs of weaponry they could use against the Capitol. They came across the carcass of King Ghidorah, minus his center head. Barely alive with a heartbeat, they salvaged the beast & took it back where they made it into the cyborg you now see before you. President Coin _was _going to use it against Snow, until of course the mockingjay came by & did the job _she _wished to accomplish."

"She probably would've _still _used it as her weapon & take control of Panem, had Miss Everdeen not shot that arrow through her heart!", Enobaria said, getting nods from everyone including Plutarch.

"Undoubtedly, Enobaria", Plutarch said, checking out his instruments in MKG's lone cockpit. "It looks like Godzilla & his friends are getting suspicious of me! I'd better get on the ball & let them know whose side I'm on! You bunch get to Enjin while I take care of business here!"

"Please be careful, Plutarch!", Peeta begged.

"You too, Mr. Mellark! Good luck to you!", Plutarch finished before the holo went out.

"Come on, Catnip. Plutarch has _his _job to do, & we have ours", Gale says, turning to Tigris. "How close are we now, Tigris?"

The feline woman sniffs the air around her to pick up the scent. It didn't take her long to find the spores.

"Their foul stench is strongest in…_that _direction!", she says, pointing to her assumed course & running off again with Katniss & her band hot on her heels.

From his cockpit view, Plutarch could see Godzilla & his band looking at him in an uncertain way. The same didn't occur with Orga & Biollante: they roared in defiance, & the plant beast shot forth a stream of acidic sap from his mouth, heading straight for MKG.

_Up we go!_, Plutarch thought, getting Mecha-King Ghidorah airborne just as the sap passed by his feet. The three-headed cyborg launched his bolts from each of the heads, raining destructive bolts on Biollante as the monster roared when pieces of his hide came blasted off in large green chunks. The plant beast launched several of his vines up at MKG, but were blasted apart by Godzilla's ray; whatever misgivings he may have had about the three-headed cyborg before were eradicated by his actions.

Godzilla, Mothra, Battra & Rodan take on Biollante as Plutarch guides Mecha-King Ghidorah over at Orga & fire a barrage of beams at the hunchback monster. Orga takes hit after hit before his healing factor kicks in, but by then, Mecha-King Ghidorah body-slams his full weight into the creature, putting the monster on his back. Plutarch next has MKG rise up & down on Orga, slamming his weight over & over. Orga growls in anger as the thumps get more intense with each blow. Adding insult to injury, Baragon stepped in & shoots his own powerful orange ray at the downed monster, singing his face & causing him to cry in protest.

_Go ahead, little guy! There's plenty of him to go around!_, Plutarch thought, witnessing Baragon's intrusion on his view from the cockpit. He has more of MKG's beams strike Orga to increase the thing's suffering. Orga, by now, has had enough: the hole on his left side shines up & launches his yellow beam straight up at Mecha-King Ghidorah, striking the cyborg in the chest & right wing panel. The interior shook as Plutarch held on tight as sparks flew from his console. Orga took advantage of this & reached up & grabbed MKG by his left leg & swung him at Baragon, smacking the little dinosaur beast & sending him in a tumble over to Varan, crashing into his comrade.

Orga then slammed Mecha-King Ghidorah hard on his back, the violent jolt knocking Plutarch out of his seat & bounced around in the cockpit before laying on his own back, unresponsive.

Another yellow beam from Orga struck the cyborg in the body & left wing panel, making the damaged areas spark inside _and _out. With Plutarch out of commission & Orga walking towards the downed machine, the mighty monster once called King Ghidorah will face defeat once again – with Plutarch Heavensbee as a casualty of war.

From behind Orga, King Seesar & Zilla rushed up at & savagely attacked with their teeth & claws, buying their unlikely ally some time. Orga growled as he scrambled & swatted with his hands & tail at the new enemies. He was in worse a position as someone trying to scratch an itch on his/her back: reaching it was next to impossible by any regular means.

But not impossible in general: like a heavyweight wrestler, Orga slammed down on his left side, crushing Zilla & forcing his release. He does the same with King Seesar, & grabs the ancient beast by his leg & swings him into the pretender with such force that a rib may have been cracked by either or both. With the preliminaries out of the way, Orga can concentrate on resuming his rage on Mecha-King Ghidorah, still on his back with Plutarch out of the pilot's seat & unmoving.

He was awakened by the machine's female-voiced onboard computer.

"_Warning! Warning! Enemy is still on approach with this unit! Repeat: enemy is still on approach with this unit!_"

Opening his eyes, Plutarch can see Orga on the screen & immediately became awake as the computer relayed another message.

"_Enemy grip & machine hand now primed & ready for use!_"

_Glad to hear!_, Plutarch thought, racing back to his seat & pulling down on a large handle that put Mecha-King Ghidorah in an upright position, a move that startled Orga. Four ports on the body – two on each side – sprang forth a quartet of capture claws attached to thick cables that grabbed Orga by his arms & legs, just above the elbows & knees. A strong electric current shot through the cables & stunned Orga in order for the machine hand to do its part. Plutarch presses an overhead switch which activated it, sending the midsection of the cyborg's body in a horizontal giant claw that shot forth & snatched Orga in the waist, closing in tight. Orga tried to pry his clasps off with his hands, but they all held a solid grip & the electricity kept him docile enough to be hauled off.

Exactly what Plutarch planned to do with the creature.

"I _got _you, you pug-ugly bastard! Now…let's take your ass for a little one-way ride!", he said, putting Mecha-King Ghidorahin flight. Rising up from the ground, MKG hauls off Orga as the beast raked & batted with his hands but still could not get loose: the metal used to construct MKG would hold _any _of the creatures present in tow.

Including Godzilla.

The dinosaur monsters, Gabara & King Seesar watch in amazement as Mecha-King Ghidorah hauled off Orga & heads south in the direction the monsters arrived from. The three-headed cyborg flew across the sky at Mach 4, taking his catch of the day with him. Orga fired his yellow beam at Mecha-King Ghidorah & took off a piece of his right wing panel, but still the cyborg flew without having his flight impaired any. On his screen, Plutarch could see the ocean quickly coming into view, & knew he was in the home stretch: out to sea, he can dispose of his passenger without bringing any further damage to Panem in any of its districts.

Orga gave Mecha-King Ghidorah another blast from his beam, striking his enemy in the chest at near-point-blank range. The onboard computer issued a warning.

"_Warning! This unit will be unable to withstand any further blasts from captured enemy! Warning! This unit will be unable to withstand any further blasts from captured enemy!_"

_Well, nothing I can do about it _now_, lady!_, Plutarch thought with an inch of sarcasm. But he knew it was right: advanced as it is, Mecha-King Ghidorah's systems probably _will not _take another hit from Orga's yellow beam, so Plutarch hurried to get the creature out to sea as soon as he could. He pressed for more speed, but the computer has stated that they were operating at top m.p.h..

Then came something Plutarch never expected: Orga opened his mouth & unhinged his jaws, spreading his mandibles & stretching them _impossibly _wide – wider than he'd seen any creature do. Orga's mouth extended to his neck, creating a flower pod-like hole. Beginning with the three heads, Orga started _swallowing _MKG in his hugely swollen maw. Even with his binds surging electric voltage into him, Orga ate the cyborg like an overgrown snack, & soon each head disappeared as the thing started on the main body.

Unless Plutarch _does _something, he'll be swallowed along with his ride.

_Okay, I did _not _see _this _coming!_, he thought, thinking fast. An answer hits him straight away.

"Sorry fella – you're about to bite off _more _than you can chew! _Or _swallow!", Plutarch said, pressing switches on his console. When he was done, the alarms blare as the computer makes its announcement.

"_Warning! Self-destruct systems have been activated! This unit will detonate in T-minus two minutes! Pilot must evacuate immediately!_"

And pilot is doing _just _that: Plutarch exits his seat & races for the hatch that will take him to safety. Staying on his feet from jolts of Orga still attempting to gobble up his machine, the gamemaker-turned-rebel makes it to the safety hatch & hits the switch to open it as sparks get more intense.

Upon halfway, the thing gets stuck.

_Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!_, he thought, refusing to believe he'd developed a period of bad luck. He kept on hitting the switch to open the hatch the rest of the way, but the stubborn thing would not budge.

The computer then announced that he had less than a minute to abandon Mecha-King Ghidorah before it self-destructed.

Frantically, Plutarch fought the control to open the stubborn hatch, just as Orga began swallowing the main body itself. Mecha-King Ghidorah was about a mile out into the water before it exploded seconds later, blowing the entire cyborg & Orga's upper half into flaming pieces as they shoot everywhere, their flames put out as they hit the waves. Orga's lower half drops like a stone & sinks beneath the surface before dissolving into tiny particles that were no bigger than grains of sand.

Orga was no longer a threat.

And Mecha-King Ghidorah, along with his pilot, were sunk as well.

Biollante received burns from all over by the ray beams of Godzilla, Mothra, Battra & Rodan as they pour it on, giving the plant monster no chance to recuperate from his wounds. Still the beast struggles & fights back, as he wraps his tentacles around Godzilla's throat & arms, while spitting green acidic sap at the three flying creatures from the many mouths, scoring hits on each. The damage was visible, but nothing too bad.

Then Godzilla gets his hand pierced by one of Biollante's vines, going straight through & coming out the other side, spewing blood. He cries out further as his chest & even his legs get punctured by vines, spraying more of his blood. Mothra, Battra & Rodan didn't fare any better: each one gets a vine mouth bitten hard into them from underside, causing blood & ichor to drip from fangs as sharp as thorns. None of them could get free, much less fly away to safety.

From his vantage point, Anguirus saw the battle reach a fever pitch & needed to jump in & offer his assistance in any way he could. He searched desperately for an Achilles' heel Biollante might have, if any. He sees the orange area on his chest glowing & pulsating with energy, & Anguirus' instincts kick in: curling himself up into a ball, the spiked monster rolled rapidly towards the plant monster like an unstoppable mace. Biollante caught sight of the fast-approaching juggernaut & sends vines to intercept, but Anguirus' forward momentum would not be halted, & all the vines impeding his path were shredded as if caught in a wheat grinder. Biollante tried scooping Anguirus up in his gigantic mandibles, but Godzilla puts an end to that idea when he fires his heat ray at the plant creature's face, with a chunk of it blown off & spewing green ichor.

Finally, Anguirus reaches & literally smashes into his destination: like a living cannonball, the spiked monster tears into Biollante's orange sack & opens himself up inside, shredding the interior & spraying plant matter in every direction. Biollante lifts his head up high & cried out in agony as his main power source has been disrupted, his vines freeing Mothra, Battra, Rodan & Godzilla as they drop to the ground, lifeless & inert. As Anguirus goes to dig himself out of Biollante, the four monsters launch their beams in a simultaneous manner, striking Biollante with the combined heat of their beams in the area Anguirus savagely ripped into once he was out. The beams' heat became overpowering for the plant monster, & Biollante was awash in flames after his head exploded in a shower of ichor.

A last cry before detonation became his epitaph.

Enjin, Galic & their other simians watched the battle on their screens as Godzilla & company started roaring in triumph after Biollante became nothing more than a memory. The indisputable destruction of Orga when Mecha-King Ghidorah went bust out into the ocean was also displayed, showing what remained of both monsters as they went to a watery grave.

For the people of Panem, it was a brief state of mourning as Plutarch died along with the machine he used to get a menace out of harm's way, giving his life in the process. Ceasar Flickerman & his audience, President Paylor, Beetee, & Katniss & her team bowed their heads slightly in respect for the man's bravery.

"Plutarch", Paylor said softly.

Ceasar Flickerman also spoke like a man at a funeral.

"Ladies & gentlemen, what we've just seen was an act of bravery not unlike when Katniss Everdeen braved it all to end the Capitol threat of President Snow & free out nation. Plutarch Heavensbee – a man who secretly formed his own rebellion from under Snow's radar & implemented it during the third Quarter Quell – has just given his life in assisting his fellow man & monster to rid the threat of Enjin & his band of space simians from taking over. This battle itself is undoubtedly still far from over, but at least he gave both a fighting chance by eliminating one less menace to our country. Hopefully, Godzilla's forces mixed in with our own can use this bold sacrifice & put it to their advantage & finish the fight once & for all, finally putting this horrid nightmare behind us."

The audience remained in silent prayer.

Enjin & his people, however, remained unmoved by either the loss of Mecha-King Ghidorah & his human pilot _or _that of their own Orga & Biollante.

They _were _a bit unhappy about it, though.

"_Curse _those humans!", Galic said bitterly. "Had it not been for that infernal flying monster interfering with Orga, he & Biollante would've _triumphed_ over Godzilla's forces! And now they're _still _making their way towards the Capitol! Unless our last line of defense succeeds, our plans will be all but _shot_, Commander!"

"You needn't worry, Galic – they _will _succeed!", Enjin assured him. "Destoroyah & Monster X are not like the others: they are _much _more resilient to punishment, & their viciousness knows no bounds! One by one, Godzilla & his armada of Earth creatures will fall before their combined might, & once they are no more, the humans shall fall themselves to our might & become our slaves while _we _rule as this planet's supreme masters!"

Enjin chuckles as he presses several buttons on his control board.

"Go, Destoroyah! Rise up from the depths & pound this city & the humans into submission!", he commands. "Come forth, Monster X! Assist your brothers & tear this metropolis down to its foundation!"

One of Enjin's simians runs up to him & alerts his leader to some news.

"What is it?!", Enjin demanded.

"Commander, we have a squad of humans making their way towards this base!", the trooped said. "One of them is a young girl wearing a suit of armor in the form of…a mockingjay!"

"Mockingjay?!"

"Yes sir! Your orders?"

_So…Katniss Everdeen has finally found us, has she?_, Enjin thought. _She will _deeply _regret it!_

"Soldier, take a squadron of troops & intercept Miss Everdeen!", Enjin ordered. "Do whatever it takes to stop her & her band of fools, but under _no _circumstances are they permitted to make their way inside! Failure to do so will result in your _own _lives being forfeited! Understand?!"

"Clearly, Commander!", the trooper says with a salute before taking off to comply with his orders. Despite his orders, a big part of Enjin hoped that Katniss Everdeen _does_ make her way inside his base: it would give him the opportunity to do what President Coriolanus Snow failed to do.

Kill her with his own bare hands.

The thought of it made him smile.

_Through the streets of Panem:_

Katniss & her team were hot on the heels of Tigris, who leads the way using her keen sense of smell. They'd been informed of what happened with Mecha-King Ghidorah & Plutarch on the screens in the city, but had no time for grieving over their good friend: they were most likely in the home stretch of finding Enjin's base, & had to push their sympathy & sorrow until after their task was done.

But they all vowed to make Enjin pay for his death, among his other crimes against humanity.

Abruptly, Tigris stops short in her tracks, taking a sniff in the air.

"Tigris? What is it?", Gale asked.

"Listen! Do you feel that?", she asked as everyone stayed quiet. The group waited twenty-four seconds until a small rumbling at their feet vibrated, growing slightly with each passing moment.

"Earthquake?", Enobaria whispered.

From one block away, the wall to a building collapsed onto an unsuspecting crowd, crushing them under its weight. Emerging from the wreckage were a trio of 2-meter-tall creatures that resembled giant crabs, with three pairs of legs on each side & multiple smaller ones underneath their rotund bodies. A long segmented tail with a claw-like appendage at the end flailed around, snatching people into the air as they screamed in terror before being flung like rag dolls. A pair of short claws at the front clicked, while a pair of longer limbs that acted like extensions of crab-like legs waved around. A thick neck protruded from the center of its body, & a large crested head rested atop with yellow multifaceted eyes. Its mouth had three rows of fangs that opened like an insect's, with a smaller mouth inside that shot out, sporting two fangs on both its upper & lower parts.

These creatures were a part of the Destoroyah beast Enjin summoned.

One of these monsters spotted a bunch of panicked humans running in horror, & shot forth a milk-white beam which struck several of these people. Katniss & her team watched in horror as the flesh began to dissolve from their bones, leaving only them lying on the ground. Another batch of people – armed guards – get trampled by the thing's weight, never getting a chance to fire their weapons before the beast shot forth its inner mouth & plunged it into one man's head, splattering it like a melon. Others received death from their white beams.

Then one of the things spots Katniss Everdeen's band, & they start advancing towards them.

"_Run!_", Peeta shouted, giving them all the incentive they need & take off running. The Destoroyah creatures screech as they head down a street as panicked people scramble to get out of the way, some getting trampled by the monster's weight before being crushed or shot to death by their beams of micro-oxygen.

"Right up there! The scent of alien blood is strongest in _that _building!", Tigris says, pointing to a tower in the far corner of the block they're quickly approaching.

"You & your team get up to it, Miss Everdeen! My men & I will hold those things off!", replied one of the guards that came with. They turned 180 degrees & fired their weapons at the Destoroyah monsters that came at them as their bullets penetrated but did not slow them down. Three were taken down by a spray of micro-oxygen, turning into bones in seconds as it ate their flesh & clothing away. The last were taken down by sheer brute force, getting a face-full of monster & their brains splattered.

Katniss & her team were steps away from reaching their objective, when a pair of Destoroyah beasts crashed through a wall & sprayed micro-oxygen. The mockingjay's band dived for cover just in time before Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria & Gale fired their rifles at the oncoming creatures, but not stopping them.

It was Katniss' turn.

"Allow _me!_", she said, activating her bow & taking an incendiary arrow. Firing it at the first creature, the thing exploded & coated it in powerful flames, melting it away. The second creature's mouth sparked with white, but couldn't fire its micro-oxygen spray: Katniss took out an explosive arrow & launched it, striking the monster in what passed for its chest & exploded, spraying body parts everywhere.

From the building they were heading for, two simians aimed their guns at Katniss' team & fired.

"_Die, human scum!_", one of them yelled, their bullets whizzing past as more of Enjin's people joined their comrades & commenced shooting. Gale, Johanna, Enobaria & Peeta took cover & fired back but Katniss shot them another incendiary arrow, setting several simians ablaze & running madly trying to put their flames out. In all their confusion, Katniss shot another explosive arrow & blew apart the rest, clearing the way.

"You led us _true_, Tigris! Good work!", Enobaria said. "Care to help us see this through to the end?"

"It would be my utmost _pleasure_, miss!", she replied in a toothy smile.

"Then we're glad to have you aboard, cat-lady!", Johanna said, turning to Katniss. "Feel free to take point, mockingjay! This _is _your show, after all!"

"Nice to be reminded!", Katniss says, sharing a smile with Johanna. "Onward! And remember – Enjin & his people _do not _leave this facility alive!"

"And not one of them _will!_ Lead the way, Catnip!", Gale said. "Let's _end _this thing!"

Nodding, Katniss ran for the entrance with her team following right behind.

_The communications room:_

Beetee & his staff were monitoring the newest turn of events on radar, following the activity of the newly-arrived Destoroyah creatures. On one screen, scenes of carnage & death were rampant as the Destoroyahs were all crushing citizens & hitting them with their micro-oxygen sprays, transforming them from ravishing men & women to skeletons that collapse where they stood. Some were taken out by guards with heavy-duty rifles, but the monsters were still plentiful.

Paylor couldn't take her eyes off the havoc taking place on city streets, despite how horrible it was.

"And these things just popped up out of nowhere?", she asked Beetee.

"Like they were _magic_, President Paylor!", he said, viewing the screens & radar. "They must've been living somewhere below our area of detection, waiting until now to make an appearance! Enjin must be _coordinating_ these creature's assaults, even though we now have possession of his satellite!"

"That ape-faced son of a bitch knew", Paylor though aloud. "He _knew _he could still work his plan even after we took his precious toy out from his grip, & with his monsters under his complete control, broadcasting this battle is only _helping _him achieve his objective! We're doing that alien bastard's work _for _him!"

"We can't help that right now, Madame President! That's the reason why Katniss & her team desperately _need_ to find their hideout! Once they take out their base, none of their monsters will have or receive any kind of special coordination! They'll be nothing more than beasts, performing on pure instinct! Part of our success in winning this fight will all depends on Katniss' team finding & disabling their headquarters! With luck, Tigris will help them do it in no time!"

Paylor nodded when something on the screen caught her attention.

"What are they doing now?", she asked as Beetee stared with her. The screen showed the little Destoroyahs all converging into a single area – it was the City Circle, one of the gathering places for the Hunger Games tributes. The Destoroyahs gathered & seemingly began to _merge _with one another. A flash of light shone bright in the nighttime skyline of the Capitol. When it dissipated, what was revealed was an absolute nightmare: a gigantic creature that stood 120 meters tall, its immense bulk supported on two thick legs with claws sticking out of its feet & knees. The arms were cylinder-shaped with three large claws that opened like hands. Two sets of gargoyle-like wings spread from its back – the larger set behind its shoulders measured 210 meters from end to end, with a much smaller set on the sides between its legs & arms. A long tail ended with a claw that grasped whatever it came in contact with. The head was similar to its crab-like stage, only with a pair of actual working pointed jaws & sharp teeth. A long pointed horn sprouted on top of its head, which glowed in malevolent radiance. This monster had a dark maroon color to its hide, with a golden chest. Its roar was a high-pitched wail that shattered nearby windows & sent people scattering for safety in panic.

This much larger Destoroyah wasn't alone: from above the sky dropping like a rocket about to land was a new horror that touched down on two feet. It measured about the same height as Destoroyah, but was totally different in appearance. Its figure was slimmer, & its flesh was as black as space. Nearly its entire skeleton was displayed on the exterior of its skin, extending beyond it as bone was visible almost everywhere on its person. Human-like hands with all five digits were on two powerful arms, & a long tail extended in the back. Its head was long & pointed in the rear, sporting a pair of sinister red eyes, two long horns just above them & a mouth of sharp teeth. What looks to be two halves of a skeleton head rested upon each shoulder, sporting a singular red eye on each. On the back was a singular white bone in a jagged triangular shape. It roared with Destoroyah, being a guttural animalistic sound.

Enjin's Monster X has arrived!

The sight of two gigantic monsters in the heart of Panem was enough to make even President Paylor panic.

Both monsters began their reign of destruction by crashing into nearby buildings & Monster X fires his yellow gravity beams from each of his four eyes, crumbling those in the immediate vicinity & causing fires to burst forth.

Paylor, Beetee & the rest began evacuation of the premises, rushing to the exits. The vibrations of destruction was felt under their feet as they scrambled about.

"Everyone, take to the shelters! Get as far away as you can, & take for cover deep underground if you can't!", Paylor said as she took Beetee's wheelchair & pushed him. "Get those attack crafts airborne! Blast those things with whatever they've got available!"

"Right away, ma'am!", said one soldier, hurrying with other armed personnel.

"It's a _disaster _out there, President Paylor! Where _can _we go to that's anything resembling safety?!", Beetee asked, the panic in his voice evident & unable to contain it.

"Just try to think of this as avoiding a hurricane or typhoon, Beetee!", Paylor says, trying to keep him calm. "I understand that's how one should think of Godzilla himself as! Don't worry – we're going to get _through _this!"

Beetee nodded, being somewhat more in control of his fear than before.

"Let's get Haymitch & the others! I'd feel better if they were coming with us!", he said.

"If we manage to run into them along the way to my personal craft & they haven't run for shelter already, we'll bring them aboard! My craft has more than enough room to hold everyone in!", Paylor says.

"Fair enough."

As they race for her craft, both Paylor & Beetee have one though in mind.

_Please be okay, Katniss Everdeen!_

They remained silent the rest of the way.

Attack hovercrafts were launched & streaked across the Capitol's skies & opened fire with their weaponry for a brutal half-hour: heavy-duty gatling guns that shoot hundreds of rounds a second. Missile pods with sixteen in each were launched & streaked at Destoroyah & Monster X, striking on contact with powerful force. Missile after missile hit both creatures everywhere, causing explosions to erupt like a fireworks display. But as powerful as these blasts were, they're unable to penetrate deep enough to damage anything vital, like a blood vein or a lung, assuming either of these beasts _have _regular breathing apparatus. Even their gatling guns – which can take down a whole armada of armed invaders in moments – were having no effect on either Destoroyah _or _Monster X.

Except making them mad.

Monster X fired his gravity beams at several hovercraft, blasting them to bits with no survivors & taking down a few buildings as they collapse into a heap of rubble. Destoroyah spat his micro-oxygen spray at six more, turning them into fireballs upon contact & hitting another building, blowing off the top & sending debris to the ground as it crushes several automobiles & people still fleeing the carnage.

From her personal craft, Paylor can see first-hand the destruction of the Capitol caused by two monsters that almost appeared out of thin air & started turning a bustling metropolis of glamour into that of a living snapshot of Hell itself. Haymitch, Hazelle, Katniss' mother, Beetee, Annie, Finnick Jr., Effie, Flavius, Venia & Octavia all had front-row seats of the mass damage being done to their home, with the ladies cringing & shaking with terror.

"This is even _worse _than the war against President Snow!", Octavia said, her fear all over her face.

"And I'll bet even _he'd _be cringing in fear, were he bearing witness to all this destruction!", Beetee said.

Katniss' mother was cringing the worst out of them all, & Haymitch does his best to comfort her.

"Hey, Mrs. Everdeen, it'll be okay, sweetheart!", he says, taking her hand in his. "Don't forget – it was _I _who trained her for the Games, & taught her & Peeta everything I know about how to survive in them! And Katniss? She was _born _to survive! Trust me, you'll be seeing her alive & well again once this crisis is over, & if I said differently, I'd be lying to your face! Hell, we _all _would!"

Katniss' mother looked around the craft & saw nods coming from each head, coupled with a smile. Scared as she still was for her older daughter's well-being, she had to admit that Haymitch _is _telling the truth: he _had _helped to keep Katniss alive during the 74th _and _75th Hunger Games, along with the rebellion. Even if this crisis is completely new, she had no doubt about Katniss' safety due to her intense training.

"Thank you, Mr. Abernathy, everyone", she said, smiling softly.

One of the craft's pilots made an announcement via radio.

"_President Paylor! The thing with wings just took to the air!_"

Paylor & the others went to the windows to see Destoroyah airborne & took out several more attack crafts, some by his micro-oxygen spray & others simply by flying right into them with his massive bulk. Each hovercraft exploded in a fiery holocaust, sending flaming wreckage crashing down on the streets & buildings, adding to the mayhem that's struck the Capitol.

Then the giant creature took sight of Paylor's craft & headed straight for it.

Annie held her son close as Haymitch did with Hazelle & Katniss' mother, while Effie, Octavia, Venia & Flavius all screamed in terror as Destoroyah was closing in, being now only ten yards away.

Two massive giant objects slammed full force into Destoroyah, sending him crashing into several buildings & crumbling each one into rubble. Varan & Rodan attacked Destoroyah in the chest & face, with the giant lizard using his claws to slash his midsection & cause the bulky beast to spew green fluid from his mouth, while the pterodactyl pecked at his face with his beak, creating sizable holes in his crest & face. Destoroyah cried out & raked at his foes with his clawed hands, but they were too short to reach & do any countermoves on either. And with his mouth currently filled with green bile, could not administer his micro-oxygen spray.

Fortunately, help came for him in the form of Monster X's gravity beams: they struck both creatures as they were violently knocked off Destoroyah, who got back on his feet & grabbed Varan by the neck with the claw at the end of his tail. The bulky monster threw Varan around with his tail as the giant lizard was slammed repeatedly into the ground, causing structures & streets to collapse in heaps of debris. Rodan went to assist, but was zapped again by Monster X's beams, throwing the flying reptile across the sky & into a building as it collapsed down on him like a house of cards, burying him from sight.

The creature would've launched another barrage of deadly beams, had he not been intercepted by Mothra & Battra's own, striking him in the side & causing him to cry out. Turning, he saw both butterfly monsters advancing upon the living skeleton of a nightmare, who lauches his beams in fury at the new intruders. Mothra & Battra dodge & weave in the air to avoid getting hit, while the former fires a volley of sharp cone-shaped stingers at Monster X from her abdomen, stinging & penetrating his flesh where there _was _any. Those that struck bone held for only a brief moment before falling off ineffectually.

Monster X wailed in pain as the two butterflies flew in & crashed their larger adversary with their wings, knocking him down with a thunderous crash. Mothra kept him pinned down by her lightning attack from her wings, allowing Battra to continue using his prism beams to inflict more damage. Destoroyah cleared his mouth of green bile & prepared to spit his deadly micro-oxygen spray but Rodan – far from out – blasted forth from his bed of rubble & charged, but the bulky monster was ready: his tail claw released Varan & snatched the flying reptile by the neck & slammed him down hard, causing him to see stars in his vision. Destoroyah put more pressure upon Rodan's throat, & green fluid began spewing from _his _beak.

His vision started changing from bright white spots to going dark.

_Enjin's stronghold:_

A wildfire of bullets were exchanged inside the facility as Katniss' team & Enjin's simians engaged in a brutal, bloody shootout that has so far left several alien ape-men dead, some by bullets & others by Katniss' well-placed arrows. When they could, Enobaria ripped the throats of Enjin's men with her pointed teeth, spewing their blood everywhere while Johanna swung an axe or two, driving the blades in their chests & heads. Sometimes she was lucky to do a decapitation or two, along with some other limbs like arms & legs. Tigris also got herself some good action, slashing with her feminine claws & using what firearms she could from deceased ape-men. Peeta even got in a couple of good kills from his spear, slashing & stabbing when he was in close quarters, sometimes even getting a pair of simians with a single thrust. Gale used both bullets & brawn to take down _his _enemies, becoming as relentless on Enjin's people as he was against Snow's forces.

Taking down the last two simians, the team took a breather to gather their wits.

"Everyone's still present & accounted for! Good to see!", Gale said.

"But they just keep on coming like a swarm of tracker jackers!", Peeta said. "And that number increases the further we advance! We're already twenty or so stories up! Who knows _how _many more we'll run into before we reach Enjin himself!"

"Peeta has a point!", Enobaria said. "It's like they're literally sacrificing their lives, blocking & getting in our way just to be killed! As if they're simply expendable pawns in a fatal game of Chess to be sacrificed at random!"

"No different than what President Snow did by placing children on his lawn to use as human shields during the war!", Johanna said, which she instantly regretted as she faced Katniss. "Oh…sorry, mockingjay. I-I didn't mean any offense by that. I was only pointing out…"

"No offense taken, Johanna", Katniss said, clearly not offended. "Besides, you & Enobaria are right: Enjin's men _are _willing to throw themselves in the line of fire to protect their leader. We need to find a quicker method of reaching the upper floors before our ammo runs too short!"

That's when Katniss & company hear someone calling her name, the sound muffled from the door.

"Who could _that _be?", Gale asked.

They heard the voice – a young female's – call Katniss' name again. She sounded familiar.

"That sounded like…_Venefirous!_", Katniss said as Tigris sniffed the air for her scent.

"She's through there, mockingjay!", she said, pointing to the door on the level of stairs. Katniss went first, as Tigris & the rest followed behind. Katniss called back to her, & when Venefirous answered again, she was even closer. They approached a room with a door that had an electronic lock. Gale called her name once more, & when Venefirous called back, it confirmed her being inside the room. Gale shot the lock & disabled it, opening the door to a room with a small prison cell that held the young girl within, her dress & face dirtied from filth. Trying the cell door once, Gale told her to stand back as he shot the lock on it & opening it up.

"Katniss!", Venefirous cried, taking her in her arms as Katniss returned the gesture. "I thought I'd _never _see you again!"

"It's okay, sweetie! You're safe now!", Katniss says, releasing her hold. "How long have you been locked away in there?"

"Since shortly after we first met a few days ago! When we came back here, Enjin showed his true colors & took me captive! He'd swore to kill me if I tried calling for help, & when he revealed _what _he was underneath that human guise of his, I panicked & freaked out! He was _horrible_, Katniss! I…he…"

Venefirous started sobbing as Katniss comforted her again.

"It's all right, child. You're getting out of here right this instant", Tigris says as Venefirous looked at her.

"You'll take me out of this horrid place?", she asked as Tigris nodded.

"Yes, & _I'll _be the one to do that! Come!"

Tigris held out her hand for Venefirous to take, who seemed reluctant.

"It's okay, hon. Tigris is a very good friend of ours. She'll help you get away from here", Peeta said.

"Okay", Venefirous says, taking the cat-lady's hand.

"I'll rejoin you when I can, mockingjay! Come, child!", Tigris said, racing off with Venefirous in tow. They disappeared from the same way they entered. From down the hall on the opposite side, the sounds of more simians were converging on their position.

"Now that we know Venefirous will be safe, let's continue taking this fight to Enjin!", Enobaria said, clearly wanting to shed more alien blood.

"Let's do it a little differently! This way!", Katniss said, leading the team over to an elevator. Already Gale & the others didn't like what the mockingjay was coming up with.

"I don't think that'd be _wise_, Catnip!", Gale says. "They're no doubt _expecting _us to take the elevator! Once those doors open, they'll…"

"True, they will, Gale! But I have an idea to take them by surprise, & only _I'll _be going up!"

They all look at her like _she's _the alien.

"Alone?! That's _suicide!_", Peeta said. "You'll be overrun in _seconds_, & never mind how many arrows you carry or how good you can shoot! I can't permit you to do it, Katniss!"

"She _won't _be going alone!", Johanna said.

Katniss was about to speak when Johanna cut her off.

"Listen! _I_ think your plan is a sound tactic, don't get me wrong! At least _someone _should be able to make it & get close enough to that alien bastard! But going at it alone _is_ foolish, even for you! You should have at least _one _pair of eyes in the back of your head, so please…let that be me! I'll have your back, mockingjay – 100%!"

Katniss stared into Johanna's eyes & saw nothing but truth, & nodded.

"And I'll have _yours_, Johanna", she said, smiling. The District 7 girl smiled back.

The sound of oncoming simians urged them to hurry.

"Good girl, Catnip!", Gale said, pushing the button to the elevator as she doors open & both combatants enter. "We'll catch up to the both of you when we can! Good luck!"

The girls nod as Johanna closed the doors shut, sealing them off from the rest of their team. No sooner did the doors close when the next wave of alien simians appeared, fully armed.

"There's the human vermin! _Kill them!_", the lead one shouted.

Gunshots began flying anew from both sides.

_Forty stories higher:_

One of Enjin's men monitored the building's activities & saw something wrong. He immediately called over his superior.

"Sergeant! One of our elevators is ascending to our level instead of descending!", he says as said simian took a look for himself. "Maybe it means they've captured or killed the humans & are bringing them to our leader!"

"Or _maybe_, you fool, that the humans are _using _that elevator to try & ambush us in a surprise attack!", the sergeant said. "Get a squadron over there immediately, & tell them to shoot the intruders on sight!"

"Yes sir!"

The order given, the six simians gathered around the elevator, their guns aimed & poised to shoot at the first sight of anything not resembling them. The doors pinged & opened up to reveal…nothing.

The simians look perplexed at each other before going closer & into the elevator car, their guns aimed directly ahead. Except for the simians themselves, it was completely empty.

"A malfunction, perhaps?", said one ape-man.

From above, the hatch suddenly drops down & crashes atop two of the simian's heads, disorienting them. As a ninja would, Johanna fell from the hatch & began slicing through alien apes with her twin axes, each violent swish of her blades cutting mercilessly through interstellar flesh & spraying lime green blood everywhere, decorating the wall panels & herself. Katniss came down just as Johanna buried her axe in the last living simian's skull.

"Sorry you missed out on the fun just now", Johanna joked.

"I'm not worried. There'll be _plenty _more where _they _came from!", Katniss said back with a smirk. A holler of animalistic growling gave her the opportunity to get her own licks in, & both ladies stepped out of the car & into the hall. Twenty feet down was a 'T' that spread left & right, with the noise of angry aliens coming from the left.

"See? What'd I tell you? Get behind me!", Katniss said as Johanna did so, while the mockingjay took out an explosive arrow & pulled back on the string of her bow. She waited a few seconds before letting it fly, sending it on a course to the wall at the end. It hits just as the next wave of simians turned the corner, exploding with a force that shook the area as debris & smoke filled the hall. Taking a regular arrow, Katniss walked carefully down with her partner right by her side, her axes held high. When the smokescreen dissipated, Katniss & Johanna found a dozen alien simians blasted to pieces: some were whole, others had body parts scattered across the floor. It'd be a shame if all were dead before the girls get what they want.

Information.

Low grunting came from a few simians still breathing air, & the sergeant – with his left leg missing – saw their approach & raised his gun, which amazingly was still in his hand. Katniss shot her arrow into his arm, putting an end to that idea. The ape-man cried in pain & dropped his gun as Katniss grabbed him by the scruff of his neck & looked him hard in the eye.

"I'm only going to ask _once_, asshole! _Where's _Enjin?! _What _floor is he hiding on?!", she snapped with venom.

The sergeant rasped in his breathing before he answered.

"As you humans would say, 'go fuck yourself'! I'm not telling you human scum _shit!_", he said in defiance.

"_Wrong _answer!", Katniss barked, drawing her right arm back & cutting the sergeant's throat with her wing. A spray of green blood decorated her mockingjay armor as the sergeant fell dead to the floor. Another simian tried aiming his gun at the pair, but Johanna caught sight of him & used her axe to knock the gun out before sticking it in the wall, the blade only an inch from his face.

Johanna looked at him with an ice-cold stare.

"_Your _turn, monkey-boy! _Talk!_", she spat menacingly through clenched teeth.

The simian spilled his guts to her.

_The Capitol:_

Rodan's beak was still spewing green blood & foam as Destoroyah's tail claw held him firm in its grasp as Varan was getting pummeled by the monster's micro-oxygen spray. Another nasty hit sends the giant lizard into a building, leveling it right down to its foundation in a heap of rubble that collapses onto him. Mothra & Battra attack Monster X & hold him down with their beams & lightning, searing the creature's hide on flesh _and _bone. The black-&-white beast whips his snake-like tail at Mothra, swatting her into Battra as both butterflies tumble to the ground, destroying a small building.

Getting to his feet, Monster X launches his gravity beams at the giant lepidopterans, making contact with & causing them to screech in pain from the powerful blasts. Repeatedly, the butterflies get struck as each hit became more hurtful than the previous. Varan was getting the same punishment from Destoroyah's deadly spray, crying out with each hit as he tries to rise to his feet, only to get knocked down every time. If Varan doesn't do something, his bed of rubble will soon be his own funeral pyre.

Destoroyah geared up to fire his micro-oxygen spray again.

Instead, he gets hit by a spray of a _different _kind – one that's radioactive.

The blue-white beam hits the bulky monster dead-on in the face, causing him to screech in protest & take several steps back, thus releasing finally his hold on Rodan. Miraculously, the flying reptile is able to get airborne in an instant despite the punishment he took & got to a safe distance. Monster X heard his comrade's commotion & turned away from Mothra & Battra to see a new sight.

It was one every citizen in Panem recognized.

It was Godzilla, freshly arrived with his band of monsters.

From his new broadcasting booth he's retreated to along with the audience itself, Ceasar Flickerman continues sharing his thoughts in safety, his new location far away from the destruction that's currently struck the city.

He stares at the audience with a grim face.

"And he's arrived in the Capitol at last, ladies & gentlemen", he says humorlessly. "Godzilla, the alleged 'King of the Monsters', has trekked through the treacherous ocean & made his way up District 2, battling two vicious creatures, until reaching our beloved Capitol. Here, along with his army of faithful soldiers, Godzilla stands ready to fight against two enormous threats that are even bigger than any of them are, & look to be equipped with more power than even _he _possesses. As the Capitol prepares to witness the battle of the century unlike any it's ever seen previous, surpassing that of even the most brutal Hunger Games our nation's held, the big question on all our minds is this: can even the might of Godzilla & his allies be enough to repel these two monstrous foes & save us all from the wrath of Enjin & his savage ape-like race? The time to find out…is now."

The screens were all filled with footage of the battle in various spots, from the ground up to the air via crafts equipped with powerful zoom lens. On board is Cressida, who gives the report as she sees the action from above.

The battle was underway.

Godzilla roared in challenge as he made his way through the Capitol, bringing down buildings that stood in his path in smoking heaps. Monster X & Destoroyah retaliated with more than angry roars back: they fired their gravity beams & micro-oxygen spray at Godzilla, striking him & several others – Gorosaurus, Gabara, Titanosaurus, & King Seesar – with their weapons, staggering most but still on approach. Rodan launched his uranium heat beam at Destoroyah, itching for some payback. His ray struck Destoroyah between his legs, working his way up into his chest & searing where it hit. The bulky monster cried out & raised his head to strike back. The ground beneath his feet went up in a shower of dirt & debris as Baragon emerged, causing the creature to lose his balance & fall onto his side as the subterranean dinosaur spat his orange ray at Destoroyah, blinding him in the face as Baragon bit down hard on his right arm, his teeth sinking in his flesh. Monster X turned to lend a hand to Destoroyah, but was given the same treatment as Zilla caused the street under his feet to collapse & tumble. The skeletal beast crashed as Zilla sprang forth & grabbed hold of Monster X's head & upper body, using his limbs & tail to keep a firm grip on his enemy in the same manner as a baboon would. Zilla bit down on Monster X's head & his claws made bleeding marks across his chest as the thing shook frantically to pry him off, but the pretender's hold was too strong despite his frail-looking appearance. It gave the other monsters a chance to join in: King Seesar & Gorosaurus assisted in the melee, kicking & biting Monster X on his arms & raked his chest. Anguirus, Titanosaurus & a revived Varan went to help Baragon, who clung onto Destoroyah's arm like an angry dog in his vice-like jaws. Rodan brought up the rear, literally, as he fired his uranium heat beam on Destoroyah's back. The bulky monster screeched in agony as claws, teeth & heat beams ravaged his person. Godzilla put in his own attack by launching his heat ray at the thing, followed by one aimed at Monster X where he saw an opening, inflicting more damage.

But Destoroyah & Monster X were made resilient, if not larger: the latter fired his yellow beams at King Seesar coming in for another charge & knocking him for a loop, kicking Gorosaurus with a powerful right leg, & smashing Zilla against a building that forces his release. Both monsters get a hurtful dose of Monster X's gravity beams, forcing their retreat. Destoroyah spits his micro-oxygen spray at Titanosaurus & Varan, sending them away as Baragon gets body-slammed into the street, kicking up debris as he finally lets go. Anguirus gets a heavy left foot into his underside, sending him flying into a building that tumbles down into a shower of rubble near Godzilla. The bulky monster turns to Rodan & spits his spray, but the pterodactyl avoids it & puts distance between them, all of which regrouping with the Monster King that included Mothra & Battra, singed in spots but still alive & kicking.

Godzilla's troops gather around & briefly lick their wounds, contemplating their next move. A direct approach is clearly not working, & they need to come up with a different strategy that would prove to be more effective than what they've tried.

It was Mothra who came up with their next course of action, & Battra, Rodan & Titanosaurus give their highest approval of the plan, with Godzilla agreeing in a series of grunts, bellows & chirps. Only the two butterflies, pterodactyl & aquatic dinosaur step forward as Destoroyah & Monster X stand ready to attack, waiting for them to make a move.

Titanosaurus made it first: doing a quick 180 degree turn, his tail opens up into a fish-like fin & he swishes it back & forth rapidly, creating a powerful hurricane-like wind that blows debris, vehicles & anything else not bolted down tight. Mothra, Battra & Rodan join in by flapping their wings, adding strength to the winds. The breeze being sent Destoroyah & Monster X's way was so strong, they were actually being pushed back & having their very feet dragged across the streets as debris & dust smack them in their faces, blinding them. No matter how hard they tried, neither Destoroyah nor Monster X could fight the winds buffeting them, the former being effected more so by his huge gargoyle wings, catching the wind like a kite. Both creatures roar in anger as the ungodly gusts drive them ever backwards, unable to find any purchase to stand firm.

Gabara saw a chance to bring down at least _one _of their new foes, & he quickly shares his idea with Godzilla in a series of gurgle-ish noises. The Monster King grunts & nods in approval, & grabs Gabara in his arms before he does a pair of full 360 degree turns, giving him momentum when he throws Gabara at Monster X like he wanted. The ogre monster soared through the air in the winds created by the butterflies & two reptiles, heading right into a blinded Monster X & taking hold of his head as Zilla had done. Hanging on for dear life, Gabara unleashes the full might of his electrical attack & unload it on his much larger opponent, the current striking him from head to toe. The skeletal fiend growls in pain & protest, seeing this creature only a portion of his size bringing him so much anguish. In such agony, Monster X could not concentrate on firing his gravity beams, leaving him almost defenseless.

Almost.

With his whip-like tail, Monster X slaps Gabara in the head with concussive force, ceasing his electric flow. Seeing spots in his eyes, the ogre monster was grabbed & thrown to an awaiting Destoroyah who saw Gabara on approach & impaled him straight through the chest with the long glowing horn on his head. Blood spurted from both Gabara's mouth & fatal wound as he uttered a final cry of battle before he expired, his eyes closing & never to open again. The winds caused by Mothra, Battra, Rodan & Titanosaurus cease as Gabara hung as a lifeless corpse from Destoroyah's horn before the bulky monster tosses him away like a sack of trash & into a building that became like a grave as debris covered him in part.

Aboard her hovercraft, Cressida reports the scene as she stared into the camera.

"Ladies & gentlemen, it seems that this war against the monsters has delivered yet another casualty", she says. "The monster known to all as Gabara has met his demise at the hands – or rather, _horn_ – of the monster with large wings & threw him away as if he were nothing more than a defeated tribute of the Games! Gabara joins the ranks of Sanda & the three-headed cyborg that had been piloted & operated by our own Plutarch Heavensbee, who seemingly perished along with it! How many more shall be sacrificed & meet their demise before this nightmare comes to its conclusion? No one can know for sure!"

Cressida's craft stayed level in the air as the battle took a turn, continuing to record events as they occur.

What _does _occur next is something that takes everyone by surprise: a flash of bright yellow light erupts where Destoroyah stood, disappearing when the light's glow diminished. Godzilla & his troops look every which way to find where the gargoyle-like beast vanished to, & their answer comes in a living tide of smaller creatures that were Destoroyah's crab-like stage, each one measuring only a quarter of the monster's full size. These creatures attack Godzilla's allies – from Anguirus to Zilla – and shoot their individual sprays of micro-oxygen while climbing upon their bodies as a spider would. Only Mothra, Battra & Rodan were spared, being in the air as Godzilla fires his heat ray at _his _little pest, blowing it to pieces after a brief struggle. They were left free to deal with Monster X, & the butterflies launch a pre-emptive strike with their antennae & prism beams, with Rodan joining in. Monster X fired back with his yellow beams, but each flying creature swiftly flew out of their path as the beams hit nothing but empty buildings, blasting chunks out as debris fell to the street.

Occupied with the flying trio, Monster X left himself open to an attack by Godzilla himself.

The Monster King charged his larger enemy & slammed his massive weight into the beast & tumbling him down to the ground with earth-shattering force. Godzilla pounds his enemy with his fists & tail, beating the monster into submission & disorienting his senses. His troops were fighting fiercely as well: King Seesar had torn apart his attackers, as did Anguirus & Baragon. The remaining crab-like creatures retreated & re-formed themselves back into Destoroyah's final stage, but with a few of his others killed in singular combat, the monster was smaller than his original 120 meter height.

Destoroyah was now only _half _that!

Mothra, Battra & Rodan immediately attacked the shrunken Destoroyah with their beams & aim for his wings, each hit blowing a piece off & shredding them until they were nothing but tatters of their former selves. Destoroyah fought back with his micro-oxygen spray, but his efforts were feasible at best: his flying foes easily dodged them & were too fast to be accurate targets. Mothra chirped, implementing an idea that's formed in her mind. Battra returned his answer, approving her suggestion: asking Rodan to stand down, the two butterflies converged on Destoroyah & snatched the shrunken creature in two areas. Mothra grabbed the segmented tail, while Battra took a firm hold of his head. Destoroyah flapped what was left of his wings to bat his abductors off, but it was an act of futility: there was hardly any strength in his attempts, & his tail was kept docile by Mothra's electrical shock as she & Battra lifted up their captured enemy, taking him high above the ground & out of the Capitol.

They keep ascending into the sky, leaving their comrades behind.

With Destoroyah being dealt with, Godzilla & his allies can give their full attention to Monster X, with the Monster King pummeling the skeletal nightmare as Anguirus & company arrive to assist. Baragon shoots his orange beam as everyone else does a hands-on assault, using good old-fashioned animalistic fury.

Cressida made her report from her vantage point.

"An amazing turn of events, people!", she says. "The two big butterflies named Mothra & Battra have overall _conquered _the large winged creature, & are now taking it high into the sky & away from the Capitol! Godzilla & his army are now gathering around the other creature & really giving it a terrible beating, not letting it gather its strength even for the briefest of moments! At the rate _they're _going, they'll be victorious in…wait a minute! I see something stirring within the creature! It looks as if it might…"

It does: Monster X unleashes a powerful jolt of yellow electricity that shakes the area & knocks Godzilla & his allies back many meters, giving him space to maneuver. Even Rodan couldn't escape, & he gets slammed by the momentum into a nearby building, destroying the top before crashing into the ground with a rumble. Discharging his attackers, Monster X gets on his hands & knees before a startling metamorphosis occurs. When he was finished, the creature was different in appearance as can be.

He became even _more _of a nightmare than he was seconds ago.

**CHAPTER IX**

When Monster X's transformation was complete, his demeanor was twice as menacing as before: his arms & hands became another pair of legs, turning him into a quadrupedal creature with twin tails, a pair of wings that were 1/3 the size of Destoroyah's, & three heads all on long snake-like necks. Its flesh was a golden hue with black patches, & its height was a staggering 140 meters tall, easily dwarfing Godzilla's 80-90 meter height.

The newly-converted Monster X resembled a four-legged version of the one called King Ghidorah.

It reminded Godzilla & everyone watching of that very creature.

"I can hardly believe what has just happened, ladies & gentlemen!", Cressida says into the camera. "The thing which looked like a walking skeleton has morphed itself into a four-legged monster with a pair of wings, two tails & three heads! It is reminiscent of the creature called King Ghidorah, of whom Godzilla had fought & defeated eighty years ago during his previous landing in Panem! The other monsters are all rallying around Godzilla to make what appears to be a final stand against this new version of their skeletal enemy! It looks to be a fight to determine the fate of Panem's future, which can _also _affect the rest of the world! Will our nation & planet _have_ a future to look forward to? Or will this battle & endgame conflict become Earth's epitaph, plunging it into a dark world of nothing but death & despair for all? _That _answer, people, is left to the combined forces of Godzilla & Katniss Everdeen's bands of fighters! May their endeavors result in nothing short of victory!"

The three-headed quadruped that was Monster X stared at the Monster King, bellowing angrily.

Roaring back in rage, Godzilla fires his heat ray at his new enemy.

_Enjin's stronghold:_

The leader of the alien simian race & his second-in-command Galic laughed in mockery at the display they were now witnessing out the window of their vantage point on the next-to-top floor in the tower.

"You're a _fool_, Godzilla, if you think that _your _powers are even _close _to being a match to the might of Keizer Ghidorah in comparison!", Enjin scoffs.

"_Let _Godzilla & his band of weaklings press on, Commander!", Galic says. "They'll soon learn how _futile _it is in defeating our grand creation! It'll make our victory all the more sweeter while all of Panem watches helplessly!"

"With the rest of the world soon to follow! You are correct, Galic! This piece of footage will make for an excellent trophy once we reach our objective! I only wish Katniss Everdeen & her pathetic warriors could be present in this very room so that she could see the _end _of her whimsical race, & the beginning of our superior own!"

Both simians share a laugh as they continue viewing the fight between Godzilla's army go against their own Keizer Ghidorah. Unbeknown to either, Katniss Everdeen & Johanna Mason were standing right outside the door & silently step inside, their weapons ready to be fired & thrown.

_There goes a saying on Earth, Enjin: 'Be careful what you _wish_ for – you _just_ might get it'!_, Katniss thought, looking at Johanna & giving her a nod for the okay. Johanna nods back & commences.

Katniss fires her arrow at the back of Enjin's head as Johanna expertly throws one of her axes at Galic's. The weapons get to about a foot from their targets when something unexpected happens: both simians turn 180 degrees & actually _snatches _their arrow & axe in mid-air with one hand. Katniss & Johanna gasp & stare wide-eyed at the ineffectiveness of their assassination plot. Enjin & Galic simply grin, their sharp teeth clearly visible.

They chuckle at the girls' feeble attempt.

"Did you girls _really _think you could dispose of us that easily?!", Enjin scoffed, breaking Katniss' arrow in two with his hand. "Galic & I aren't the leaders of our race just because we're the _tallest!_"

"Well…you can't blame two girls for _trying_, can you?!", Johanna mocked. The spacious room suddenly filled up with many more simians, all with their guns aimed at the mockingjay & her auburn-haired comrade. Katniss & Johanna stood their ground, their own weapons poised for firing.

"Wait!", Galic ordered, holding up his free hand. "Enjin & I will handle _these _two human whores! The rest of you – head down to the lower levels & assist our other troops in dealing with their friends! And spread the word: the ones who bring back their corpses gets vastly promoted!"

The simians grunt in eagerness.

"As you say, sir!", one simian says, saluting his superior & signaling the others as they exit the room to carry out their orders. In less than ten seconds, Enjin, Galic, Katniss & Johanna were alone again.

"Be prepared to die by our hands, ladies!", Enjin said. "But of course, _please _try your best to put up a valiant fight before you do!"

Katniss whispered 'good night' to her bow, & hung it on her back once it collapsed.

"That's pretty funny, Enjin – Johanna & I thought the very same thing about _you!_", Katniss said, getting into a defensive position.

"This is _our _world, monkey-boys! And you ain't _welcome _to it!", Johanna spat, doing the same.

Enjin & Galic give each other a quick look.

"We shall _see_, little girl!", the latter barked with his axe raised, & both simians charged with their fangs bared.

Katniss & Johanna ran right for them, the latter with her own axe up & ready.

The battle for supremacy of Earth between two races truly began.

_The Capitol battlefield:_

It's been only three minutes since the final conflict started, but it was already a disaster: immediately nearly all of Godzilla's forces fell to Keizer Ghidorah's immense might. Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Zilla, Varan & Rodan were smacked hard by Keizer Ghidorah's powerful beams of yellow energy, which were even stronger than the original King Ghidorah's by a hundredfold. Only King Seesar, Anguirus & Godzilla himself were left in the entire group to be still standing to face this terribly strong menace. Keizer G's left head spat its beam at King Seesar, only to have it absorbed into his right eye & out his left, sending it back & hitting the beast in the chest. The right head shoots its own beam, but the process was only repeated. Then the center head comes up with a different tactic: it too fires its beam, & when King Seesar absorbs _that, _both outer heads counterstrike & hit Seesar hard in his chest, misdirecting the beam as it strikes Anguirus instead. The spiked creature gets blown off his feet & lands hard on his shell, his underside completely exposed to Keizer Ghidorah. The four-legged beast came at Anguirus & raised his right foot to stomp on the spiked monster's unprotected flesh, but Godzilla struck first with his beam & pushed Keizer Ghidorah back several steps with its force. King Seesar used the distraction & ran up to engage the monster in close-quarter combat. A series of claw slashes, martial arts & fierce biting were deployed by the ancient creature from the island called Okinawa.

His antics were half-successful: King Seesar bought Anguirus time to right himself & squabble away so he could regain his senses, but his attacks were failing in bringing down the all-powerful three-headed terror that is Keizer Ghidorah, aside from how valiant he fights. Trampling him as a wild horse would do to an enemy, the triple-domed horror literally got King Seesar underfoot & kicked him over to where Anguirus was, landing hard on his spiked shell, his weight placing him flat onto his stomach as he let out a cry of surprise.

If his flesh weren't very dense & tough, King Seesar would've been impaled badly on Anguirus' spikes.

Dazed, the ancient guardian fell off Anguirus' shell & plopped onto the ground.

Enraged by the violent treatment of his warriors, Godzilla rushed Keizer Ghidorah & picked up where King Seesar left off, by biting & slashing with the occasional use of his heat ray. His efforts were as ineffective as those of his troops: even all of _his_ savagery could not begin to bring down this terrible new enemy which started out as a bipedal one – and _he _was more than powerful enough to begin with!

All three of Keizer Ghidorah's heads bit down on Godzilla's arms & neck, raising him off the ground as the Monster King's feet dangled as he tried to pry himself loose from the beast's mouths. His struggles were no good, as Godzilla felt himself getting weaker with each second that went by. Little by little, the Monster King was feeling drained of his energy as Keizer Ghidorah literally sucked Godzilla's life force from his body, feeding his own.

Godzilla's eyes started going dark.

_Enjin's headquarters:_

The battle between humans & alien apes reached a fever pitch, with Johanna & Galic swinging their axes at one another in a fight that would make any Career Tribute from Districts 1, 2 & 4 proud. Their blades went every which way, from vertical, horizontal & even diagonal, so far hitting nothing but empty air. Only the floor, walls, a few consoles & the blades themselves were the casualties in their conflict, the latter sending sparks whenever they made contact.

Standing five feet away from each other, Johanna & Galic stared with equal malice.

"Give it up, Johanna Mason!", Galic said. "You ought to realize that you & your race have _no chance _in Hell of winning against us! Face it: this planet became ours the moment we touched down!"

"I seem to recall _another _alien race called The Mysterians who claimed something similar to that!", Johanna scoffed. "I guess it didn't work out too well for _them_, did it?!"

"We are _nothing _like those weaklings, girl!", Galic growled & charged Johanna again.

Katniss & Enjin were also in a heated battle themselves, this one consisting of martial arts & street fighting, each combatant using every known tactic they'd been taught in to beat his/her opponent. A series of kicks, punches & tests of brute strength kept both on their toes as Katniss & Enjin gave their all in everything they've thrown. In a swift kick that missed, Katniss backed away as Enjin took a swing at her. Taking his wrist, the Girl on Fire threw her own fist, this one connecting & knocking out a tooth as green blood dripped from his mouth.

Enjin backed away eight feet & examined the damage with his sleeve, smearing it with his blood.

"Very _impressive_, Miss Everdeen!", he praised with a bloody grin. "You draw first blood! I can't even recall the _last _opponent who did so upon my person in a brawl! I suppose _some_ congratulations are in order!"

"_Save it_, Enjin!", Katniss spat. "You're going to pay _dearly _for everything you did – up to & _including _laying your damn dirty hands on _my_ _mother! _I assure you – never again will you _ever _touch her!"

"_This _coming from the girl who couldn't even save her own younger sister from certain death!"

Enjin laughed so loud that it echoed the room, taunting the mockingjay. This was more than Katniss could take: gritting her teeth, she raced up at Enjin as the ape-man took a swing at her with his right fist. But he was in for a surprise: Katniss _expected _a maneuver like it, so she dodged the blow & grabbed his wrist with her left hand while clenching her right into a rock-hard fist. This was swung at & connected with Enjin's face with tremendous force that the alien ape was seeing stars in his vision, not unlike when Johanna slapped her in the third Quarter Quell after a brief scuffle. But totally unlike that time, Katniss didn't stop with just one blow: she buffeted her enemy with a series of blows, each one harder than the last. Green blood was spattered after every hit Katniss sent his way, & even got in several powerful kicks to the chest & stomach. Adding insult to injury, she delivered a few cuts to Enjin with her bladed mockingjay wings, tearing his silver outfit & flesh.

"Commander!", Galic cried out, taking his eyes off Johanna for a brief second as the District 7 tribute made a slash at his back when it was turned. The alien ape grunted in pain as a streak of green was displayed across, facing his opponent again with gritted teeth.

"You ought to be paying a lot more attention to your _own _well-being, monkey-man!", Johanna said, her blade stained with Galic's blood. "A single mistake in battle _could _be your _last!_"

"You filthy human whore! I'll _gut _you using my own _bare hands!_", Galic spat, dropping his axe & extending his clawed hands out in front as he rushes Johanna. The auburn-haired girl swung her own axe at her oncoming foe, who ducked & tackled Johanna to the ground. She used a powerful foot to his face & disoriented him briefly before getting back up & raised her axe to literally split her enemy in two halves. Galic dodged the blow just in time by a hair, diving back for his own weapon & using it to block an upswing by Johanna. But she didn't become District 7's top woodcutter for nothing: Johanna knows how to use axes like she does her own hand. She _also _knows how to be on the offensive whenever her favorite weapon is used against her, & exploit its weak points. Her upswing cut her opponent's axe in two, rendering it useless. When Galic rose to charge her again, Johanna placed a well-aimed foot to his simian face, following it up with a hard fist that knocked him back down. Her axe to his throat made sure that he stayed put as Johanna watched him like a hawk with fire in her eyes.

It was at that time when Katniss finished her barrage of fists & feet to Enjin, knocking him to the floor only six feet from his second-in-command. His face & body were riddled with his own blood as cuts & bruises were in abundance.

A triumphant Katniss Everdeen stood over him, her mockingjay armor stained with his green blood in spots.

She gave her fallen foe a swift hard kick to his ribs for good measure as Enjin grunted from the blow.

"It's _over_, Enjin!", she barked. "We've all but _beaten_ your forces, & Earth's monsters will triumph over your horrid creations you've placed in their way & _dared _to set free on our homeland! All that's left now is to make you & your subordinates pay for your numerous crimes against humanity!"

"How about putting them on trial for execution like we did for President Snow?", Johanna suggested.

"That's precisely what _I _was thinking, Johanna! And _this _time, I'll be sure to have _more_ than one arrow to use, just in case I miss on the first couple of tries, which I _won't!_"

Enjin does the strangest thing in his predicament – he starts to laugh.

As does his second.

"What are _you _apes laughing about?!", Johanna spat. "You're going on public execution for all of Panem to bear witness to, & you're _laughing?!_ You apes are more arrogant & stupid than we thought!"

"They're just trying to get under your skin to save their own, Johanna! Don't mind it!", Katniss says, bending down to pick up her fallen foe. "Let's go, simian! Your public awaits!"

"No, Miss Everdeen…_yours _does!", Enjin said, unveiling a mini tazer hidden in his left sleeve. Like a snake, Enjin makes contact with Katniss' stomach, & the sudden jolt she was unprepared for strikes her armor, creating a mini display of haywire electrics as the current flows through her suit, causing her to cry out.

"_Katniss!_", Johanna cried out, taking her eyes off Galic. The ape-man used the distraction in _his _favor, hitting Johanna's weapon & knocking it out of her hands. The axe gets flown seven feet away, & Galic swings a powerful right fist into Johanna's face that causes _her _to see stars in her vision. Blood gets splattered from her nose & mouth as she spins in a daze before Galic grabs her in his hands, holding her firmly.

"You should've taken your own _advice_, Johanna Mason!", he growled in her ear. Even now, the District 7 woodcutter struggled in his grip.

"Take your _filthy _paws off me, you damn dirty _ape!_", she spat through clenched teeth.

"_Shut up!_", Galic spat, slamming Johanna's head in the side of a console which took the fight out of her.

It was the same with Katniss, as she fell to the floor with her suit of armor smoking in spots before Enjin went & picked her up with his right hand by her collar & held her up to his face.

"And so the mockingjay's wings are clipped!", Enjin says with a vicious grin. "You & your team have fought a valiant struggle, Miss Everdeen! We praise you for lasting this long against us! But even _you _had to confess that your defeat was a foregone conclusion! Even as we speak, Keizer Ghidorah is laying waste to Godzilla & his army with his insurmountable might, while _my _forces have taken care of your own! Soon, you shall be seeing their corpses as we bring them to you to witness the utter failure of your raid _and _your friends! Then, it is _you _who shall be put on trial for a public execution, as all of Panem sees the indisputable death of their beloved mockingjay! With you _and _Godzilla's troops out of the way, there'll be _no one _to stop us in conquering this planet!"

Katniss looks at Enjin with an unreadable face. Then it becomes _her _turn to start laughing in a low chuckle.

"What the hell do _you _find so funny about this?!", Enjin wondered with malice.

"The Capitol & President Coriolanus Snow held Panem in a tight grip of fear for three-quarters of a century!", she says through her chuckling. "Yet when _I _came along, a lone girl in the most highly-ignored of all districts, I helped to bring down _both _in just over one year's time as if they were nothing more than rank _amateurs!_ _What _makes you think that an ape-faced tyrant from some far-off planet can intimidate me any more than _they _did?!"

Then Katniss began laughing out loud & uncontrollably as if she'd lost her marbles. _Johanna _certainly thinks she has, as does Galic, to a degree. But to Enjin, it only enraged him, & he scowls deeply with gritted teeth.

"You think it's _funny_, do you?! Try laughing _this _off!", Enjin bellowed, raising Katniss over his head before slamming her down onto the floor with amazing strength. The blow shook Katniss from head to toe, feeling the full impact even through her patted suit. Then the alien simian scooped her up in both arms & threw her across the room into a console which caved in & sparked. Katniss shakily got to her feet, but had no chance to counterattack: Enjin was on top of her almost instantly & started pounding on her armor, denting it & causing several splits in the metal.

Katniss Everdeen felt every blow, feeling almost like she was being hit by a sledgehammer.

Johanna tried to assist, but Galic held her firm.

Her mockingjay armor started sparking, shorting out several systems as Enjin kept pummeling Panem's savior into submission as Katniss fought to stay conscious, her head spinning. Enjin picked her up & placed her over his head, holding her there for a few moments before he body-slams her onto the floor on her stomach. Even jarred from the impact, Katniss tried to get up but Enjin placed two hard fists upon her back, knocking her down to her hands & knees. He threw in a kick with his right foot for good measure, making her cry out.

Now it was _his _turn to stand triumphant.

"Just _look _at yourself!", he says with a grin. "A girl from the lowliest district in Panem, thinking she can come here in the Capitol & try to save her _pathetic _race from one who has conquered _countless _worlds before arriving here to do the same! _President_ _Snow_ may have been impressed by your antics, Miss Everdeen, but you're nothing more than a comedy relief to us – a _joke!_ To think, all those years ago, you stepped in & volunteered for your younger sister Primrose in the 74th Hunger Games, only to _lose _her in the final conflict against your one-time ruler! It makes one wonder _how _you became an icon in your beloved country, let alone a _savior_,especially since you adamantly refuse to take a life! It is but to _laugh_, mockingjay – your hesitation in taking lives when necessary is _why _you humans are so _weak!_ Rest assured that _we _will have no such morals once this planet is ours!"

Although badly beaten, Katniss still manages to speak.

"You're _wrong_, Enjin! Refusing to kill _doesn't _make us weak! On the contrary, it's the opposite: it takes even _more _strength to resist the urge! People aren't measured by the pain or death they inflict upon others! It's done so by the love & kindness they give their fellow man! President Snow thought that killing children & their loved ones had made him a _god _in his warped mind! He couldn't have been farther from the truth, & by the time he saw the error of his ways, it was far too late! You were also wrong about _me_, Enjin!"

From her right wrist, a hidden port opens up as Katniss continues.

"Since the war came to an end, it is a _human _life I've vowed never to take again!"

She aims her right arm at Enjin as a mini blade shot forth from the port & struck the simian in the stomach, taking him by surprise as Katniss rose from the floor & pulled out a regular arrow from her built-in sheath. She grabbed Enjin by the lapels of his suit & stared him down with fire in her eyes.

"_And YOU are NOT HUMAN!_", she shouted at the top of her lungs before stabbing him repeatedly with her arrow, holding it like she would a knife.

"_Commander!_", Galic shouted, giving Johanna a chance to break free. She gave him a backward head-butt in his face with more than enough force to let her go as she ran for her axe. Galic was right behind to snatch her, but if there's one thing that Johanna Mason of District 7 was other than an expert with a blade, it's how to throw off pain & get back in the game. Pushing her aches aside, she runs for her weapon as Galic was an inch away. Reaching down & picking her blade up, Johanna swung it in an uppercut motion, slicing Galic from sternum to neck in one fluid move. Galic looked down to see a straight vertical cut that gushed green blood as he gurgled on it from his throat.

"_Who's _going to be gutting _who _again, ape-man?!", Johanna spat, swinging her axe again, only in a horizontal motion. As Galic looked up, the last thing he saw was Johanna Mason swing her weapon, only seconds before his head gets severed from his body as it goes flying over to a corner. His eyesight worked for a few seconds more as he saw his headless body fall to its knees before toppling forward & his vision goes dark.

Enjin literally cried blood as Katniss savagely plunged her arrow into his face over & over, staining her armor in green fluid. While stabbing him to death, she saw not only an alien gorilla but that of President Coriolanus Snow, for the resemblance between them was so uncanny. One could say she was killing two people in one. And since the _real _President Snow wasn't killed by her hands like she wished over four years ago, this became the next best thing for her.

Katniss could certainly live with that, for Snow & Enjin were hardly any different in both appearance _and _in committing horrible acts.

The mockingjay screamed in bloody murder as Enobaria, Peeta, Tigris & Gale entered the room, the latter's left arm in a sling with his shoulder stained in blood – his blood. The former two & Johanna raced to Katniss while Gale was joined by Tigris, acting like a bodyguard for him. Enobaria, Peeta & Johanna called Katniss' name & they fought to separate her from the now-dead alien ape, who falls to the floor in a bloody heap.

Peeta gets in front of Katniss to snap her out of her fit of rage.

"Katniss! _Katniss! _It's okay! He's dead! You did it!", he says in a voice that's half shout, half soothing. That's when Katniss realized him as if for the first time, & her rage gets spent. Enobaria & Johanna release their grip.

"Peeta?", she says softly as he nodded.

"Yeah, it's me."

She sees the green blood on his clothes.

"You're a mess", she said simply.

"Like _you _should talk", he joked, enticing a laugh from her as well as himself. Tears flowing from her eyes, she hugged Peeta close for several moments. She looked at everyone else to survey the bloodied clothing each wore, along with some scars they'd received.

"Enobaria? Gale?", Katniss started saying.

"I took a round in the shoulder back there", Gale said. "Don't worry, Catnip – it's not too serious."

"And _my_ scratches are nothing _I _can't deal with", Enobaria adds.

"And before you ask, child – Venefirous has fled for safety once I got her out into the clear", Tigris said.

Katniss nodded while letting out a sigh of relief.

That's when Johanna looked out the window for the first time since she & Katniss entered the room to find a disturbing sight.

"Oh _shit! _Look…!", she said, pointing. Katniss & the rest peered out to where she pointed towards.

Their eyes widened at what they witnessed, & Katniss raced towards the door.

"Katniss? Where the hell are _you_ going?", Enobaria called out.

"To the roof!", she called back just as she disappeared out into the hall.

Wondering why she'd be heading for & what she'd _do_ up there, the group followed her as Peeta, Enobaria & Johanna went ahead of Gale & Tigris.

Even with her armor damaged, Katniss still ran quite comfortably & reached the roof in just over a minute. Her friends joined her nine seconds later & they all made their way towards the edge to get a better view of what it was they'd seen from indoors: even with buildings in the way, the group could see the battle of the monsters as the one Enjin called Keizer Ghidorah had Godzilla in each of his three mouths. The Monster King dangled in the three-headed beast's maws, his tail dragging on the ground as the other monsters looked on, unmoving.

Cressida's cameraman was still recording the battle from her craft, with all eyes glued to the spectacle on each & every screen. That includes Ceasar Flickerman's studio, who turns to his audience with a look on his face that seemed more grim than last time.

"This is a _horrific _turn of events, folks!", he says. "Just when we thought Godzilla & his army would emerge as victors in this brutal fight, the three-headed creature which was a bipedal nightmare previously has put the odds in _its _favor instead of it being vice versa! And now, it looks like he has Godzilla at its tender mercies as it appears to be _draining_ the King of the Monsters of his great stamina & strength! His soldiers stand by, but remain rooted in place where they are as if none of them can decide on their own on how to _fix_ this battle & swing it back their way!"

Ceasar takes a quick look at the screens before facing his audience again, his expression unchanged.

"I'm saying a _prayer_, ladies & gentlemen!", he says, looking as if he's about to cry. "Not just for the Capitol, not just for Panem…but for the _world _itself!"

A lump formed in Ceasar's throat, & he fought it back along with tears in his eyes.

That same feeling struck every viewer, from Ceasar & his audience to Haymitch, Beetee & President Paylor themselves, as everyone prayed for something that will help win this fight of epic proportions.

With the Earth as the prize.

On the rooftop of Enjin's HQ, Katniss & her team were wondering as to why Godzilla's soldiers do nothing as he continues getting the life force drained out of him. White foam started bubbling out from his mouth as Godzilla spasms, his eyes getting darker as they go into his head.

"What the hell are they _waiting _for?!", Johanna asked. "Why don't they _do _something?! Godzilla's _dying _out on the battlefield, & _they're _just standing around! What _gives?!_"

The answer struck Katniss as she gave the matter thought.

"It's Godzilla!", she said almost to herself.

"What?", Peeta asked as Katniss faced her team.

"Back on the island – when they were making noises just before they went into the water & headed for Panem after their fight with that new Gigan & Sanda's green double? They were doing _more _than that – they were _talking _to each other!", she explains. "Listen! They see Godzilla as something of a general – a _leader _– whose lead his troops into battle, & will mostly follow without question! But now that he's been placed in his death throes, his soldiers are in a slump & unsure on how to proceed! They feel that _without _Godzilla, this fight is all but _lost!_ Unless…"

"Unless _what?_", Gale asks.

"Unless we can help _save _Godzilla from death!"

"And _how _are we going to do _that?_", Johanna asked. "There's no nuclear energy within _miles _of here which he can feed on, & there isn't a single cloud in the sky for a thunderstorm with lightning!"

"I hate to say it, but Johanna's right!", Enobaria said. "If Godzilla's going to have a chance to see another day, which goes the same for _us_, then he's going to need a _miracle!_"

"Then a miracle is what he'll _get!_", Katniss said, turning away from the group & stared out at the battle. She reached into her chest & pulled out the pendant she received from the Shobijin & stared at it.

Her mind raced back to the little girls' words.

The twins: _Godzilla & the monsters will follow their natural instincts to their quarry, but they will _still _need you. Is the pendant we gave you still in your possession?_

Katniss: _Right here. What will it do?_

The Twins: _It will help to lean the upcoming struggle in your favor._

Katniss: _And how do I know when _that _will be?_

The Twins: _Trust your own instincts. They will let you know when the time is right. But choose wisely: you can only use the pendant once. Please hurry & arrange for a counterstrike, for we greatly fear that the moment will soon be upon us. You _must _become the mockingjay once more, Katniss Everdeen, if Earth is to survive the next millennia._

_Or if it's to survive in the next few _minutes_!_, Katniss added in her thoughts. Not having the slightest idea on how to activate it, she held it firmly in her hands in a praying manner, closed her eyes & hoped for the best. Johanna, Gale & the rest of her team stayed silently away from the mockingjay, not wanting to disturb her & give her plenty of elbow room.

Katniss prayed for that miracle she wished to give to Godzilla, her mind wishing it more so than anything at present. For several tense moments, there was nothing.

Then, fifteen seconds later, Katniss opened her eyes & they, along with her whole body, started to glow.

Cressida viewed the display from overhead, fighting back tears & the lump in her throat like everyone else.

"It does _not _bode well, people!", she says. "The one force that can stop this rampaging menace to the Capitol & all of Panem is now close to his death bed, or is already on it, as Godzilla _still_ hangs motionless from the mouths of the three-headed creature that was morphed from the tall black-&-white skeletal monster! His minions all stand in a confused state, unsure of whether or not to proceed in the attack! If _ever _there was a time for miracles to happen, ladies & gentlemen, now is as good of one as any! As to what that miracle might _be_, we can only…what's _that?_"

Cressida & her crew get distracted by a flash of yellow light that shone within the city on a rooftop not far from their current position. The camera focuses on the light & gets a close-up of the spectacle.

They could hardly believe their eyes, & Cressida continues her report.

"There's been a flash of bright light, people, & now we are getting a closer view of this new development!", she says. "It seems like…yes, it's Katniss Everdeen's band of rebels, & they are standing upon the rooftop of what we can only assume is the stronghold of Enjin & his alien race! In front of them, amid the light that has just shined on the rooftop, we see yet another individual the light has engulfed in its radiance! Upon closer inspection, it looks like that person could be…_yes! _Ladies & gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen is at the center of this fabulous light show, & now it looks as if the yellow light itself is growing in size like a gigantic balloon, taking on some kind of shape! This form it's taking is quickly resembling that of…"

The light finishes its shape-shifting & Katniss stands under it, her eyes still aglow.

Peeta, Gale & the rest of her team could hardly believe what they're witnessing any more than viewers could.

"Katniss! Your little light show has just transformed into something!", Peeta said.

When Katniss spoke, she sounded like that of an actual goddess.

"It's _more_ than light, Peeta! It's _power! _Unbelievable, immense _power! _Like nothing I've _ever _felt before!"

"Well, your new-founded power has taken on the form of…", Johanna started saying.

"Of a _mockingjay!_", Katniss said with a literally bright smile.

Indeed, the power from the pendant the Shobijin Twins gave her has morphed into a gigantic mockingjay with a 100-foot-tall body & a 250-foot wingspread. The sight literally took everyone's breath away, & even Anguirus & all the other monsters looked to see the luminescent spectacle that appeared in the Capitol.

"I guess that miracle we're all wishing for has just arrived!", Enobaria said with her toothy grin.

"With a vengeance!", Gale said, also grinning. "Go on, Catnip – _you _know what to do with it!"

Katniss nodded as her giant yellow shining mockingjay let out its chirp – the same four-tone one that she sang during the 74th Games when she & Rue used it to signal each other. She then raised her right arm & thrust it forth, giving her giant bird the signal to fly off & head down into the battlefield. The energy that engulfed Katniss left her body entirely, returning her eyes, voice & body to normal. Her wounds were fully healed, & her armor was fixed as if it had never been damaged at all. Peeta, Gale & the rest of her team gather around her in time to see her giant bird make a beeline towards its destination.

To Godzilla himself.

Katniss' glowing yellow mockingjay flies down to the Monster King's dorsal spines & engulfs the plates with its radiant energy that gets absorbed like water to a sponge. The energy surges through Godzilla from top to bottom, & his eyes open with renewed vitality. Immediately, his dorsal plates light up & he fires his blue-white heat ray at Keizer Ghidorah on his back, separating both combatants. Godzilla roared with his strength rejuvenated, & became heard throughout Panem. Keizer Ghidorah answered in kind & fired his gravity beams at the Monster King, hitting him dead-on. But none of them even _began _to stop Godzilla, much less slow him down as he charged his larger foe & crashed into the triple-headed monstrosity, sending him into a building that tumbled underneath his tremendous weight. Grabbing Keizer G's middle head, Godzilla roughly pulls the big beast out of his rubble bed & throws him out into the center battlefield, landing on his side with a thunderous crash. His heat ray struck the monster across the back once more, scorching the flesh & causing Keizer Ghidorah to cry out.

Anguirus was the first to rejoin the struggle, followed by King Seesar, Zilla, Baragon, Varan, Gorosaurus, Rodan & Titanosaurus. They all began tearing at Keizer Ghidorah with their claws & teeth, shredding his wings & making slashes on his exposed side. Keizer Ghidorah got to his feet to try & stumble away, but Gorosaurus knocks him down with his powerful kangaroo kick, delivering his signature move to his damaged side. The three-headed creature cried out & was shoved onto his back & the combined might of Anguirus, Baragon & Varan. Before more damage could be inflicted, Godzilla grunted an order to have everyone back away temporarily so that _he _can deliver more punishment to this monstrosity that almost killed him.

He delivers it with unforgiving vengeance: Godzilla bends down & begins pummeling Keizer Ghidorah with his fists & tail, striking his heads & main body. Each head becomes disoriented, with the inability to fire his gravity beams from any. His tail does no less: with every pounding Godzilla gives him, the monster's ribs & lungs get crushed further, causing blood to spew from the mouths every time. The Monster King changes his tactics & grabs Keizer Ghidorah's heads all at once, & lifts him off the ground before driving him down hard, making the earth shake with each impact. The quakes were felt by everyone in Panem, from Ceasar's second studio to Cressida's craft in the air. The Monster King gives Keizer Ghidorah a full dozen of these extraordinary body-slams before calling his troops back to deliver the finale – one they were sure to enjoy to the fullest.

From all over, the monsters gather around the fallen Keizer Ghidorah & grab a limb: Anguirus & King Seesar grab the beast's left & right heads, with Godzilla holding onto the center one; Gorosaurus & Titanosaurus each take one of Keizer G's tails; Baragon & Varan take his wings; Zilla & Rodan take care of the main body itself, scratching & pecking the sides & stomach, drawing blood with every attack.

Like a game of tug-of-war, Godzilla & the other monsters begin pulling Keizer Ghidorah from every which way, making his limbs taught. The three-headed creature felt the intense pressure at his joints & fights to pry himself loose, but he was snagged from all sides with no chance of escape. Godzilla & his band keep the pressure up on the quadrupedal monster with Zilla dirtying his claws with blood, & Rodan's beak becomes more stained with every peck he delivers into his flesh. Keizer Ghidorah's flesh begins to tear with bones cracking & blood spewing.

Finally, Keizer Ghidorah's body could take no more: his twin tails were the first to give as both Titanosaurus & Gorosaurus remove the appendages, followed by Baragon & Varan tear each wing & toss them aside, until the crying heads were ripped from their sockets one by one. Anguirus became the first, with King Seesar next. Godzilla removes the center head, ending the anguished cries & life of Keizer Ghidorah altogether, leaving only a bleeding carcass that Rodan takes by the legs in his claws & heading up into the pre-dawn sky. The pterodactyl tosses Keizer Ghidorah's limbless carcass upwards & flies off, enabling Godzilla a clear shot with his heat ray. Its momentum had pushed the carcass further skywards & away from the Capitol before exploding into many pieces.

The horrendous entity Keizer Ghidorah was no more.

_Above Panem in space:_

Mothra & Battra carried Destoroyah all the way into the cold vacuum of space, where the bulky beast fought the entire way to get free. It was a futile effort: both lepidopterans held him solid as they took him above the clouds of Earth & into the black void. Destoroyah started freezing when the air turned cold the further he was taken up by Mothra & Battra. He was now frozen solid as a giant ice block, his whole body as stiff as a corpse in the morgue & covered in ice.

From a mile out, an invisible ship sits in orbit & waits for its commander's orders. In the rear compartment of this huge vessel lays a giant silver robot on a platform that much resembles Godzilla. This machine, when standing erect, is over 60 meters tall, with pointed fingers that were actually missiles. Its eyes were yellow & sinister-looking, with a malevolence as cold as the space titanium it was made of. On its arms were the initials 'MG' in red. All over, simians were checking & doing repairs where necessary.

They call this machine, appropriately enough, Mechagodzilla.

It is to be Enjin's ultimate weapon against the monsters of Earth that survive their other fiendish creations.

All that needs to be done is wait for their leader's command to launch it once it's ready.

Klaxons blared throughout the complex, & simians rushed to their stations.

At the bridge, several female pilots were at work checking their instruments & wondering what caused their alarms to go off.

"Status report!", demanded the Captain.

"We have an unidentified object coming straight at us, sir!", said one female simian. "Its current speed is at 100 knots!"

"And its trajectory?"

The techs look at their readings quickly.

"It's heading _right for us!_", another said.

"Put it on display – _quickly!_", the Captain ordered.

In five seconds, a large panel slides back to reveal the rectangular window that shows the vast blackness of space, stars & something else: a large frozen object completely encased in ice streaks through the airless vacuum & heads straight for the bridge. They recognize the thing immediately as Destoroyah, whose frozen body continues on its way as those in the bridge get no time to put up any defenses, let alone escape into their pods.

All they _can _do is watch as their inevitable deaths literally hit home.

With looks of utter fear on their simian faces, they witness Destoroyah's frozen carcass crash into the window & shatter the strong plexiglass, sending shards briefly inwards before getting sucked out by the vacuum of rushing air. It didn't last long: in moments, the entire ship detonated in a powerful explosion that blew it from bow to stern, killing all aboard the giant vessel & destroying their great Mechagodzilla machine within.

The explosion left a ripple through the airless void, becoming powerful enough to knock Mothra & Battra in a dazed tumble that takes their plight back to Earth.

Both butterflies start to burn upon re-entry.

_The Capitol:_

Godzilla & company let out victory roars in a cacophony of sounds that became heard throughout the city, shaking windows & cracking several. Everywhere in the Capitol, people were cheering in blissful praise that the tyranny of Enjin & his alien race has been all but defeated with the death of Keizer Ghidorah by Godzilla's band of monsters, who've fought tooth, claw & heat ray to bring down the most toughest adversaries yet. All around, hugs, handshakes & even kisses were presented to one another in a jubilation that could've very easily gone the other way in total disaster. From above, Cressida's hovercraft touched down on the edge of the ruined battlefield as the rays of the early morning sun have just peeked over the horizon.

Her cameraman by her side, Cressida brings her report to what is believed to be its conclusion.

"And here we stand, ladies & gentlemen!", she says. "Right outside of the playfield where Godzilla & his army have given their all to save the world against beasts that were, by all accounts, even _more _of a menace to our society than _they _are! And yet, against all impossible odds, they've triumphed & came out on top with almost no casualties on their part! As of right now, the one called Zilla – the so-called 'pretender to the throne' – is heading over to where their comrade Gabara has fallen in the line of duty! Gabara has given his life in order to vanquish the menaces that threatened not only our nation, but that of the entire _world_ – a goal that actually came awfully close to becoming reality for Enjin & his people of alien apes! Were it not for the combined might of Godzilla's army & that of Katniss Everdeen's, his wish of world domination would've came true!"

A spot of movement caught Cressida's eyes, & she turned to see the aforementioned girl & her team approach her, their triumphant smiles all plastered upon their faces.

One of equal happiness came across Cressida's mouth as well.

"And _speaking _of which…!", she says cheerfully as their two groups meet. "Katniss Everdeen! I take it that Enjin's forces have all been dealt with?"

"Right down to the last!", she said, grinning. "Gale had also informed me that several people who were held as prisoners have been set free, & taken to safety – one of them being his one-time assistant Venefirous!"

"So…rescuing hostages & bringing down an alien menace that would've crushed us with ease! I'd say _that's _an even _higher _accomplishment than when you brought down President Snow & ended the Hunger Games!"

"Well…like _that _unforgettable war, I certainly didn't do it alone!", Katniss said, turning to her team. "I had a damn good team by my side that didn't give up or cave in: they fought to the very end until the task was all but done! I couldn't have a better group of people to fight alongside with!"

Gale, Enobaria, Peeta, Tigris & Johanna take a bow of appreciation in front of the camera. Gale had winced slightly due to the pain in his shoulder, but he fought it down for the most part.

"And I see that some of you received some wicked scars in the battle!", Cressida noted. "It must've been like Hell in their headquarters, infiltrating their forces & going against a large group of Enjin's soldiers!"

"That's quite an understatement, Cressida", Enobaria said. "They _did _come at us from all angles, but we still refused to throw in the towel, as it were. We knew what was at stake, & for us, surrender was _not _an option!"

"We only wish Plutarch Heavensbee could be here to enjoy the fruits of this victory", Peeta said. "He was a _very _good man, & would've been proud to be witnessing this triumph."

They all bowed their heads in respect & prayer for their deceased comrade.

"You know, I gotta say, Mr. Mellark: your concern for me is _really _touching!"

Everyone turned to the new voice that came from a man walking from behind a pair of buildings.

Nobody could believe their eyes when they saw who it was, & their jaws dropped.

"_Plutarch?!_", they all said in stunned surprise.

He wasn't alone: walking alongside him was a silver robot with yellow, blue & red coloring in spots. It stood about a few inches taller than Plutarch, & the head was pointed like the tooth of a shark. A pair of antennae were placed against its head, & its grate-like mouth was in a permanent smile. The eyes were jet black, & it made a soft sound like whistling as it walked.

"Jesus _Christ_, Plutarch!", Johanna says. "How canyou still be alive?! We all saw you blow up when Mecha-King Ghidorah did!"

"True: I _was_ still inside the cyborg when he detonated", he explained with a smile. "It's like this: my ride was set to explode when I made my way into the escape pod, when the damn thing got _stuck_ upon opening. With nothing short of a miracle, I managed to get inside nonetheless & close it up just before Mecha-King Ghidorah got blown to smithereens. The momentum of the blast carried me far out into the ocean, where I drifted for hours until my friend here received my distress call & picked me up for a ride home."

They all stared mysteriously at the robot at his side.

"Does your 'friend' have a name?", Tigris asked.

Still smiling, Plutarch put his arm around its shoulder.

"_Another _of Alma Coin's little pet projects that she couldn't finish in time before Snow's defeat", he says. "Folks, say hello to Jet Jaguar!"

Katniss & company give Jet Jaguar a little wave with their fingers. The robot gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up, causing smiles among the group.

"For a robot, he's awfully cute!", Enobaria said.

"Like Minilla!", Katniss & Johanna said in unison, enticing giggles among them.

"Let me apologize for deceiving you all", Plutarch said. "I figured what _you _people didn't know, _Enjin _didn't know. It's no different than when I served under President Snow's radar before the rebellion went into full bloom. _He _thought I was just another gamemaker as Seneca Crane's replacement, never realizing I was part of something which was going to free Panem from his rule. By the time I got back to Panem, I saw that things were well in hand from both Katniss' band, _and _from Godzilla's! And Miss Everdeen? That was a most _glamorous _light show you put on for us! When I saw that gigantic yellow mockingjay, I knew it was of _your _doing! Well done, Girl on Fire!"

"Katniss Everdeen, why don't you & your team take another bow for all the people watching this broadcast, including your mother & Mrs. Hawthorne, who I _know _are watching?", Cressida suggested.

"For them? Anything!", Katniss said with a smile, followed by the rest which included Plutarch. As one, they all gather around in front of the camera & take a gracious bow as the image gets placed on every screen, with those watching going wild with cheer. Even those viewing on the screens placed on still-standing buildings cheered madly as their mockingjay & her band of fighters hold hands & raise them as one.

From a building far off, there stood a lone figure on the roof as she watched one of the screens.

It was Venefirous.

_So she _did _survive Enjin's wrath. Good!_, she thought with a brief smirk. Kneeling down, she begins to place metal parts together. _Oh, Miss Everdeen, you have absolutely _no _idea, do you? Did you _really _think that I placed my braid like yours out of love & respect for you? Hardly: I fixed it this way to remind myself just how much I loathe & despise you with every fiber of my being! My former name lost its meaning ever since the day my grandfather died at his mansion! I called myself Venefirous for a reason: it's Latin for the word 'poison'! And that's _exactly _what I am to you, Katniss Everdeen! My grandfather, President Snow, is _dead _because of you! And now that the alien invasion is all but over, now's the _perfect _time to settle the score & avenge his death!_

Venefirous finished assembling the parts to create a sniper rifle with a powerful zoom lens. Loading the rifle with several rounds, she takes aim at Katniss' unprotected head, her view crystal clear as if she was standing next to her. She takes a quick look at the screens to make sure she's still being shown, & nods with glee.

_Excellent! All of Panem is no doubt watching her this moment!_, she thought, her finger on the trigger. _I could _not _ask for a better chance! Keep smiling, Katniss Everdeen – soon the nation shall see their precious mockingjay be assassinated on live television, proving once again that, even from beyond the grave, President Snow's legacy _still _reigns supreme!_

Her finger was about to squeeze the trigger when a dark shadow rises up from behind Venefirous, causing her to turn around. Her voice gets caught in her throat as she tried to scream when Godzilla stared down at her with a look of contempt in his eyes. All Venefirous' vocal cords could muster was a squeak or two, as her whole body was frozen stiff from fear. Godzilla raised his right hand & brought it down hard on the building, crushing the entire top & killing Venefirous with it, her body grounded to a bloody pulp.

Godzilla's attack caught the group's attention, & they turned to the Monster King as he makes his way over. Each step he took sounded like a giant hammer struck from Heaven above, & most stood still in stunned silence. Jet Jaguar took a few steps forward, but Plutarch placed his hand in front of him & shook his head while mouthing the word 'no'. The robot stayed put.

Johanna & Enobaria's hearts were racing madly, & they started to run, wanting to be as far from Godzilla as possible. They were stopped by Plutarch & Gale, holding one of them firmly even with only one working arm.

"Don't!", Gale told Enobaria as Tigris assisted him.

"Are you _crazy?! _He'll _kill _us if we stay here!", Johanna said in a panicked voice as Plutarch held her.

"We don't _know _that! Besides, how far do you think we'll get if we _do _run?", he said. "He might see it as an act of aggression on his part & roast us alive!"

"What if he does it _anyway _as we're standing still?!"

"We'll still be dead either way! Now _stay put!_"

"Johanna…please!", Katniss says to her, begging her to follow Plutarch's advice. With no one else attempting to flee on foot, Enobaria & Johanna remain where they are, even though they still shake inside with trepidation.

Godzilla continues towards them with each thunderous step, finally coming to a stop when he stands about a distance of sixty feet. He looks down upon the humans with curiosity as they all stare back up at him with mixed feelings of fear & even admiration. Enobaria & Johanna do their best to keep their composure, trying not to panic as they look straight into the Monster King's dinosaurian face with everyone else. Godzilla faced the humans for over a minute, staring at Katniss Everdeen the most: he felt something of a mutual respect for her, & Katniss could feel a sense of…what? Wonder? Admiration? Respect back at him? Did he somehow _know _that it'd been her who gave him the immense energy boost when he needed it most? Is _that _why he isn't scorching them alive like he did with the parents of Glimmer, Marvel & Clove?

For what seemed like forever, Godzilla grunts lowly as if he's tired & wished to go to sleep for _another _eight decades.

A distant boom sounded above, & a streak of fire emerged from the sky that splits in two that reveals the two butterflies soaring for the Capitol, burnt in a few places but very much alive.

Their chirp & roar sounding overhead was reassuring to all in the vicinity.

"Mothra! Battra!", Enobaria said with a smile, her heartbeat returning to normal, same as Johanna's.

The butterflies soar on up to Godzilla & begin chirping/roaring in answer, notifying the Monster King about what occurred in the planet's orbit a mile out. When Godzilla got the full report, he gave a roar of approval, liking what he'd heard. This was picked up by Anguirus, King Seesar & all the rest, & they join in on the jubilation of the vanquished foes hiding out in space. Katniss, Peeta & everyone else cover their ears as the blaring sounds of the Monster King & his band hit their eardrums, feeling like they're about to rupture.

The cacophony of noise ceases as abruptly as it began, & Godzilla was making his way out of the Capitol as his troops follow him, with Zilla carrying Gabara's corpse upon his back. Godzilla traveled through the rubble of the destruction already caused upon his arrival, going at a slower & more leisurely pace than when they did coming in. Mothra, Battra & Rodan take to the air, going at the same speed as their land-dwelling brethren.

Katniss, Cressida & company watch them go, with the camera following their every move until they were out of sight of its lens before the satellite took over.

"Where are they going?", asked Enobaria.

"With the crisis averted, I'd say it's safe to say that Godzilla & company are heading home", said Plutarch as he turns to Jet Jaguar. Taking out a mini transmitter placed around his neck, he spoke into it. "Jet Jaguar, follow the herd but do not engage. Understand?"

Jet Jaguar responds with a thumbs-up gesture & raises his hands above his head, spreading them out. Putting his feet together, Jet Jaguar gets airborne as a robotic 'Y' & takes off in the direction of Godzilla's caravan as per his instructions. He was gone from sight in no time.

"Cressida, you're not going to follow them yourself?", asked Peeta.

"I think the satellite & Jet Jaguar can take over from here, Mr. Mellark", she said with a wink.

He & Katniss grinned.

"So…you think _all _your birthdays are going to be this exciting, mockingjay?", Johanna joked as she walked up to her with a grin of her own.

"Oh god, I _hope _not!", Katniss says, rolling her eyes in a playful manner before she giggles with Johanna, Peeta & Cressida. Enobaria, Tigris, Gale & Plutarch stifle a guffaw.

It was a perfect end to a catastrophe that was completely reminiscent from eighty years previous. As they watch the screens via satellite, they couldn't help but wonder if they'll ever be seeing Godzilla or anyone of his band sometime in the near future. It wasn't entirely out of the question: each one of the monsters was the proverbial 500-pound gorilla, going & sleeping anywhere they want. The one consolation they have was that they enjoy their island which lay far out in the South Pacific & persuaded to remain there, thanks in no small part to Mothra & her tiny twin guardians the Shobijin.

_I'm sure _they'll _be just as happy to know that the danger's passed_, Katniss thought, her mind on the subject of Mothra's soulmates.

They'll know soon enough, if they haven't somehow sensed it already.

In any case, everyone's relieved that this nightmare has finally come to a close.

Many will undoubtedly sleep easier because of it.

**EPILOGUE #1**

_Evening:_

Throughout the day, people were sifting through the rubble to pull out any possible survivors that Godzilla's rampage caused. A good number were dead upon being found, but there were quite a bunch that made it through with varying degrees of damage & injuries. Those who weren't that bad off lend a hand in every way they could, as men & women labored to help whoever could be. President Paylor offered shelter to all of those without homes to neighboring districts who have agreed to take them in. Even the outer districts offered sanctuary, along with their area's sustenance like wheat, fish, medicines, & so forth.

Even Katniss, Peeta, & the rest of their team lend their assistance where they could in the Capitol. Katniss' mother of course was stationed in the hospital that, gracefully, was left untouched by the monster melee. She tended to those with the most serious injuries, supplying morphling & fixing fractures/burns the way she knows best. She'd worked non-stop since they started bringing people in, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Plus, it kept her mind off of being kidnapped by a race of alien apes – a thought that would probably drive a lesser person insane.

It was the same with Hazelle: with Haymitch by her side, her duties at the hospital kept her in a good state of mind. In a way, it was Haymitch's repaying her for all the times she'd offered to keep his home in District 12 tidy as best she could.

Only Gale could not perform any heroics in the Capitol, due to his left arm being in a sling from the bullet he took to the shoulder. While not as bad as others, he was still offered a room in which to recuperate in. Both Hazelle & Katniss' mother pay him a visit when they could.

When the night came, mostly everyone was cleared from the rubble & placed in hospitals & other districts for new homes, albeit temporarily. A fresh batch of volunteers stepped in for those who labored during daylight hours & relieve them for much well-needed sleep. On the screens & monitors, they can see live footage of Godzilla leading the other monsters strolling through District 2 as they travel along the path of the destruction caused by their arrival when Orga & Biollante surfaced. Jet Jaguar ballooned himself to a height of 55 meters – a survival instinct which was programmed into him. Contacting Zilla, he offered to take the weight of Gabara's corpse & carry it.

In a roar, the pretender agreed as the giant robot took hold of their deceased combatant.

A grunt of appreciation came next, & their trek resumed.

With Peeta, Enobaria, Tigris, Cressida, Plutarch & Johanna, Katniss stayed in one of the Capitol's many luxury buildings with Peeta sharing a room with her. They slept in a double-bed, sleeping like they'd been killed in battle themselves. Hardly a sound came from any of them, & their bodies were as stiff as any corpse. The only piece of evidence to indicate they were still alive were the slow & steady rise & fall of their stomachs as they inhale & exhale quietly.

In their minds, however, there was high activity brewing: images formed that took familiar shapes & began to make their way forward through the darkness they'd been surrounded in. When they got close enough, some light was shown to get a better view of these images.

On each of their sleeping faces, a grin formed.

**EPILOGUE #2**

_The Capitol, the following evening:_

Work resumed in clearing the rubble & searching for survivors trapped beneath, recovering more people who were, for the most part, alive & well with minor scratches & bruises. There were still more dead that had been found as the day & into the night progressed, but it wasn't as much as the previous day/evening.

As bad as it was, everyone in the Capitol & the rest of Panem agreed that it could've been worse.

_Much _worse.

In the evening, Katniss Everdeen was asked by Ceasar Flickerman to appear on his show, along with Peeta Mellark, Enobaria, Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, Haymitch Abernathy & Plutarch Heavensbee as his guests of honor, which was to take place in two nights. Katniss at first politely declined the invite, thinking she was needed more out in the city & helping other people, but President Paylor informed her that there was more than enough to handle the chore, & that even the good Capitol citizens themselves _insisted_ she take Ceasar's invite.

So did Paylor, Beetee, & all the rest.

With the majority of votes, Katniss accepted.

She also understood the logic: like her friends, Katniss risked her life to free Panem of an alien race like she had with President Snow. For her bravery, she deserves to enjoy herself by being on Ceasar's program & no doubt recall her story to her 'adoring public'.

And that's just what she did: on a large couch placed on stage, Katniss Everdeen, along with Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Enobaria, Johanna Mason & Tigris sat in view of the audience as each told the story of the final conflict at Enjin's headquarters, from their run-in with the Destoroyah creatures to Enjin's gruesome demise & up to & including the energy boost Katniss gave Godzilla in order to beat Keizer Ghidorah.

Ceasar Flickerman & his audience hung onto every word spoken by each of his guests.

Rounds of applause went up by all, which included Haymitch Abernathy, Beetee, Greasy Sae, Annie Cresta & Finnick Jr., Katniss' mother, Hazelle Hawthorne, Flavius, Octavia, Venia, Effie Trinket, Plutarch Heavensbee, Cressida, & President Paylor, who took to another couch on the opposite side of Ceasar's honored guests.

"Simply incredible!", Ceasar said. "The odds were against you brave souls in vast numbers, & yet here you all are alive & well, receiving only minimal scratches on your persons!"

"All in the line of duty, Ceasar", Peeta said. "We did what we had to in order to save our nation, our race & our planet all in one."

Nods from everyone concurred with Peeta's statement amid the claps of approval.

"And _that _you _have_, Peeta Mellark!", Ceasar said proudly. "You wanted to tell those alien scumbags that they weren't welcome here on Earth, & you people _delivered _that message to Enjin's with extreme prejudice!" Claps of encouragement filled the studio before he continued. "Your bravery of this epic battle will be remembered for many generations yet to come, people! And if I may, your loved ones who are now in Heaven would be _very _proud of each & every one of you!"

Cheers came from the audience as Katniss & the rest smiled with pride.

"You know, it's funny you should mention that, Ceasar", Johanna said.

"Funny _how_, Miss Mason?", Cesasr asked.

"Believe it or not, just a few nights ago, we each saw our deceased loved ones. I mean, we actually _saw _them in our sleep & got to _speak _with them! For the first time in what seemed like _ages_, I got to see my family that Snow vehemently took from me! It was a dream come true – literally!"

Sounds of amazement came from the audience, Ceasar & everyone else.

"You _all _shared that experience?", Ceasar asked, clearly astonished.

Katniss & her group nodded.

"We did. I got to see my parents & two older brothers", Peeta said. "As we spoke, we made amends & we're all at peace. And yes – they _did _tell me they were proud!"

"I got to see my father, who was killed in the mines along with Katniss' dad", Gale said. "It was complete bliss for me. I didn't want that moment to end for anything."

"I got to see _my _father as well, not to mention Primrose", Katniss said, fighting back tears as her mother was doing. "And they weren't all: in my dream, I also saw Thresh, Rue, Finnick, Boggs, Madge, Cinna, & just about everyone else I meant everything to, & then some."

Sounds of deep sympathy came from the audience as Katniss' mother dabbed her eyes with a hankerchief that was offered by Effie, who held one herself as she dried her own eyes full of tears upon the mentioning of Cinna. The rest of her makeover team was the same way.

"Katniss, did Finnick say anything to you?", Annie asked hopeful.

"Yes. He said that he's very proud of you, & wants his son to be just as brave & strong as he was", she said.

Annie grinned as Johanna put in her two cents.

"And Annie? I wish Finnick _had _been present during Alma Coin's voting of using Capitol children in the Hunger Games. He _definitely _would've objected to it – if that still matters to you."

"It does, Johanna. Thank you _so _much for saying so", Annie said with a smile as Johanna nodded proudly.

"You know something? _I _went through that same phase in _my _dreams just last night!", Haymitch said, taking center stage.

"Is that right? Who was it that _you_ saw, Mr. Abernathy?", Ceasar asked.

"In what seemed like ages ago, I met my mother, younger brother & girlfriend, all of whom were taken from me by President Snow shortly after I won the second Quarter Quell from a trick I used with the force field. At that moment, I would've wanted to trade places with all of them so that _they _could live rather than me. But then – how lonely Hazelle would've been, & for me that's totally unacceptable. Especially after these last few days."

Claps & cheers from the audience arose as Hazelle smiled brightly, giving Haymitch a hug & kiss upon his cheek.

"Well, I have to say, I am impressed!", Ceasar said. "How is it that you people were able to communicate with your departed, if I may ask?"

"Ceasar, let's just say we had some help from two lovely guardian fairies", Haymitch says, winking at Katniss & company. The Girl on Fire & her group smiled as Ceasar & his audience guffawed wholeheartedly.

"I suppose that's good enough for _me_, Haymitch!", Ceasar joked.

"Katniss sweetie", her mother said once the laughter died down. "When you saw Primrose in your dream, did _she _say anything to you?"

The studio was quiet as Katniss spoke.

"She did. She said that she misses us all very much, and…" Katniss turned to Gale. "She really wants us to stop being angry at & beating up ourselves for what happened to her at Snow's mansion."

"Anything else?", asked Gale.

"She said you weren't to blame, & that she forgives you, & always had."

Gale took a moment for it to sink in before he pressed on.

"And…do _you?_"

Now Katniss took one before she answered, with the whole audience awaiting her response.

"Yes", she said softly, holding out her hand to him. When Gale took it with his good arm, everyone clapped with joy & cheered their loudest.

"Marvelous!", Ceasar said. "A question which took over four years has finally been answered with the best possible solution! With that, the fires raging within Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne over Primrose's death can at last be extinguished!" He faces aforementioned guests. "Am I right on that?"

"Yes", said Katniss.

"You can certainly say that they are, Ceasar", said Gale. "It _is _good to finally get that great weight off."

Claps erupted before Ceasar continued.

"That's excellent! And now, there's something on our minds we just _need _to know about which we're anxious to get your input on", he says, facing Katniss' group. "At the very end of that grand battle, when Godzilla walked up to you heroes & stared right on down at you, what exactly was going through your minds at that point? How did it make you people feel?"

"Scared as hell!", Enobaria, Johanna & Cressida said, enticing guffaws from everyone, including themselves.

"I'd say that's an _understatement!_", Ceasar says with a grin & a laugh.

"I'd be lying if I said _I _wasn't scared, but knew that I had to stay very still so that Godzilla didn't see us as aggressive to him if we ran", Gale says. "We wouldn't have gotten far at all if he unleashed his ray. We were _very _fortunate that he didn't decide to."

"I have to concur with Gale on that one", Peeta said. "All we _could _do was stay in one spot & hope he didn't see us as threats, considering what he's capable of. And I was scared also – not just for myself, but for Katniss & the rest of my team. It would've been tragic if we got barbequed by Godzilla after winning over Enjin's forces."

"And what about _you_, Miss Everdeen? What were _your _thoughts at that very moment?", asked Ceasar.

Katniss took a breath before giving her thoughts.

"For starters, I clearly saw pure animalistic fury in those reptilian eyes of his", she began. "But I saw more: as strange as this may seem, I felt that Godzilla was staring directly at _me_, most of all. The reason for that? I suppose he somehow _knew _that it'd been me who gave him that sensational boost of renewed energy when I delivered my giant glowing mockingjay to him so that he could finish off Keizer Ghidorah, who had him completely at his mercy as he was draining him of his energy. Deep within those reptilian eyes, I saw intelligence, a mutual understanding of sorts, & maybe, _just _maybe…I saw a flitter of admiration in them."

The audience stayed silent for a few moments as the info sunk in with them.

"You mean to say that Godzilla saw you as something of…a kindred spirit?", Ceasar asked, intrigued.

"That's _one _way to put it", Katniss replied. "Like he & I were…victims of a greater evil than ourselves."

"I wouldn't call it an exaggeration", Plutarch said, taking center stage with all eyes to him. "You've all been told of Godzilla's origins, correct?"

Every head in the audience nodded yes.

"Then, you should recall that Godzilla was born in the heart of a nuclear holocaust many years ago, on a small uninhabited island. The radiation made him large, violent, & literally burning with a fire inside of him that never went out. Many times, he waged his hatred upon humanity, possibly taking revenge on us for what we'd done to him by unleashing his fury unmercifully. If you _really _give the matter some thought, the _real _monster isn't Godzilla or any of his brethren – it's _us_. He's a perfect example of what can occur when humanity gets careless with science, or if we try to conquer nature. Whenever that happens, it strikes back with a vengeance. And unless we take extra care in any future endeavors we perform, one day we might create a monster far worse than even Godzilla himself. This is why he's more than an animal – he's a _symbol _& a dire _warning_. That warning, ladies & gentlemen, is one that we must _not _take lightly, lest we suffer the horrific consequences as many of our ancestor did."

When Plutarch had nothing else to say, the audience clapped in understanding & appreciation as the former gamemaker took a bow.

"Such strong & meaningful words from a man who was able to outwit President Snow from right under his nose", Ceasar says. "And we _should_ do right & take his advice to heart so as not to repeat the errors of our ancestors, now that Panem has been free of Snow's control for over four years & counting. Why don't we now all take a look at the screen & check up on Godzilla's progress?"

Plutarch & Paylor turn to Beetee, who nods & activates his panel. On the screens in the studio, scenes of said monster & his army were displayed via the satellite Enjin presented to Panem. Ironically, it was the only _good _thing the alien ape offered humanity.

_I guess Enjin _was _good for something!_, Beetee said with a grin as he worked the controls, keeping Godzilla & company in sight with the orbiting object.

Scary as most of them are, the audience couldn't help but be intrigued by their appearance.

Especially Mothra & Battra, with their colorful wings & graceful outlook.

_I've always _loved _butterflies, & those two are no exception!_, Johanna thought with a smile.

_Have a safe journey back_, Katniss thought, holding Peeta's hand.

"From _this _angle, they aren't so bad!", Beetee joked with a grin, getting laughs from everyone.

No one could disagree with him on _that!_

"There _is _beauty in these creatures, we must confess!", Ceasar says. "Aside from all the destruction they can cause, one has to admire them for being unique in their own way! Right now, we see Godzilla & his army taking to the water off the southernmost shores of District 2, where they had arrived at nearly a week ago & heading deeper south, heading back to the island of…say, does this place even have a _name?_"

Ceasar smiled as the audience laughed.

"Considering the island is full of monsters, I'd say 'Monster Island' suits it best!", Plutarch says with a little chuckle. Murmurs & nods of approval from all make its christening a done deal.

"It looks like Monster Island _is _as good of a name as any for it!", Ceasar says. "And strangely enough, ladies & gentlemen, we wish Godzilla & the rest of his friends the _best _of luck on their long, _long _journey home!"

The audience clapped boisterously as Katniss & her group all take a bow before viewing the screens.

_The Pacific Ocean, 100 miles away from Panem:_

Godzilla lead his troops on the route back to their sanctuary. Anguirus, Varan, Baragon, Zilla, Titanosaurus, King Seesar & Gorosaurus follow in the water as Mothra, Battra, Rodan & Jet Jaguar do so in the air, with the latter carrying Gabara's corpse on his back where he will be given a decent burial once they get home. Along the way, the image of the human called Katniss Everdeen was vivid in Godzilla's mind, remembering every facial curve on her face, her bluish eyes, & most of all, her white & gray mockingjay suit of armor. Katniss had been correct before: the Monster King _did _sense an understanding between her & himself, & a feeling of admiration for the Girl on Fire. He _does _know it'd been her who supplied him with that immense power boost when he felt like he was at death's door battling Keizer Ghidorah.

Godzilla _can _detect a fire raging within _her_, one that wasn't unlike his own.

It could be as to why he saved her from Venefirous, just before President Snow's granddaughter could pull the trigger on her weapon.

What's more, Godzilla actually felt rather _glad _that he saved her.

He supposed he should be grateful to Mothra as well, convincing him to spare Katniss during her time on the island they were all bound home for.

Letting out a roar, Godzilla unleashed his heat ray upwards, lighting up the nighttime sky with the full moon high up above.

Firing a salute to Katniss Everdeen, perhaps?

For the rest of their journey, Godzilla swam in silence with his troops doing the same.

Life in Panem, & on planet Earth, continued to prosper.

**MEMORIALS:**

Marcus Henry, Sports Reporter for Newsday, 41 (1973-2014)

Sandy Grossman, Emmy-Winning Sports Television Director, 78 (1935-2014)

Anja Niedringhaus, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Photographer, 48 (1965-2014)

Curtis Bill Pepper, Longtime Foreign Correspondent & Journalist for Newsweek, 96 (1917-2014)

Peter Matthiessen, Author of 'Snow Leopard' & Other Acclaimed Works, 86 (1927-2014)

Paul Salamunovich, Grammy-Nominated Conductor of Chorus & Film Scores, 86 (1927-2014)

David Greene, Retired Air Force Lt. Col. Who Fought in World War II & Vietnam, 91 (1923-2014)

Charles S. Stone Jr., Pioneering Black Journalist & Influential Professor, 89 (1924-2014)

Mickey Rooney, Legendary Actor, 93 (1920-2014)

Carl Mundy, Retired Marine Corps General, 78 (1935-2014)

John Pinette, Renown Stand-Up Comedian, 50 (1964-2014)

Peaches Geldof, Model & Daughter of Irish Singer Bob Geldof, 25 (1989-2014)

Zeituni Onyango, Obama Aunt who Stayed in United States Illegally, 61 (1952-2014)

Royce Waltman, Noted Hoosiers Coach, 72 (1942-2014)

Arthur Smith, Musician & Songwriter who Wrote 1973's 'Dueling Banjos', 93 (1921-2014)

Mary Anderson, Actress, Had Supporting Role in 1939's 'Gone With The Wind', 96 (1918-2014)

James Hellwig, Wrestling's 'Ultimate Warrior', 54 (1959-2014)

Ben Van Houten, Michigan's First Father of Sextuplets, 39 (1974-2014)

Joe Aquilino, Longtime New York Horse Trainer, 76 (1937-2014)

Jim Flaherty, Former Canadian Finance Minister, 64 (1949-2014)

Sue Townsend, British Comic Author, 68 (1946-2014)

Richard Hoggart, Distinguished Cultural Historian, 95 (1918-2014)

Arthur Robinson, Former Prime Minister of Trinidad & Tobago, 87 (1926-2014)

Lou Hudson, NBA All-Star, 69 (1944-2014)

Ron Pundak, Israeli Peace Activist, 58 (1955-2014)

Phyllis Frelich, Tony Award-Winning Actress, 70 (1944-2014)

Gene Estess, Wall Street Broker who Left to Help the Homeless, 78 (1935-2014)

Hal Smith, Former Major League Baseball Player, 82 (1931-2014)

Joe Curl, Former Women's Basketball Coach, 59 (1954-2014)

Charles Farthing, Pioneering Leader in Fight Against AIDS, 60 (1953-2014)

Gregory White Smith, Lawyer, Businessman, Philanthropist & Pulitzer Prize-Winning Author, 62 (1951-2014)

Doris Pilkington Garimara, Aboriginal Novelist, 76 (1937-2014)

Phillip Hayes Dean, Playwright Best Known for 'Paul Robeson', 83 (1931-2014)

Leonard Rosen, Influential Bankruptcy Lawyer, 83 (1930-2014)

Gabriel Garcia Marquez, Nobel Laureate who Wrote 'One Hundred Years of Solitude', 87 (1927-2014)

Cheo Feliciano, Puerto Rican Salsa Music Legend, 78 (1935-2014)

Jesse Winchester, Singer-Songwriter, 69 (1944-2014)

Van Vlahakis, Creator of Environmentally Friendly ECOS, 79 (1935-2014)

Rubin 'Hurricane' Carter, Middleweight Boxer Wrongfully Jailed for 1966 Triple Murders, 76 (1937-2014)

John Houbolt, Noted Engineer at NASA, 95 (1919-2014)

Kevin Sharp, Chart-Topping Country Music Singer, 43 (1970-2014)

Alistair MacLeod, Award-Winning Canadian Author, Wrote 'No Great Mischief', 77 (1936-2014)

Hamish Maxwell, Philip Morris CEO in Kraft Takeover, 87 (1926-2014)

Harry Koundakjian, Former Photographer & Editor for Associated Press, 83 (1931-2014)

Francis Moore, Father of Filmmaker Michael Moore, 92 (1921-2014)

Mark Shand, Brother-In-Law of the Prince of Wales Charles, 62 (1951-2014)

Eric Hill, Contestant on 'The Bachelorette', 31 (1982-2014)

Conrado Marrero, Oldest-Living Major League Baseball Player, 102 (1911-2014)

Robert Heard, Newsman Wounded in 1966 University of Texas Shooting, 84 (1929-2014)

Hans Hollein, Prize-Winning Austrian Architect, 80 (1934-2014)

Adrianne Wadewitz, Valued Wikipedia Contributor, 37 (1977-2014)

Antoinette 'Mama' D'Amato, Mother of Senator Alfonse D'Amato, 99 (1915-2014)

Earl Morrall, NFL Quarterback for 21 Years, 79 (1934-2014)

David Langner, Former Auburn Football Great, 62 (1951-2014)

Rashad Harden, DJ & Dance Music Icon, 34 (1979-2014)

Rodney 'Skip' Bryce, Widely Known as DJ E-Z Rock for 1988's 'It Takes Two', 46 (1967-2014)

Stefanie Zweig, German-Jewish Author Best Known for 'Nowhere in Africa' Autobiography, 81 (1932-2014)

Daniel Anker, Award-Winning Documentarian, 50 (1964-2014)

Isaac Greggs, Longtime Southern University Band Leader, 85 (1928-2014)

Jack Ramsay, Hall of Fame NBA Coach & World War II Veteran, 89 (1925-2014)

Anthony Marriott, English Playwright Wrote 'No Sex Please, We're British' Comedy, 83 (1931-2014)

Isabelle Fiske Calhoun, NY Cartoonist in World War II & 'Hippie Commune' Co-Founder, 94 (1919-2014)

Michael Heisley, Former Owner of NBA's Memphis Grizzlies, 77 (1937-2014)

Dan Colchico, Defensive End for San Francisco 49ers, 78 (1935-2014)

Bob Hoskins, Oscar-Nominated British Actor, 71 (1942-2014)

Al Feldstein, Helmer of MAD Magazine for 28 Years, 88 (1925-2014)

Assi Dayan, Actor, Director & Israeli Cultural Icon, 68 (1945-2014)

Walter Walsh, FBI Agent & Longest-Living Olympian, 106 (1907-2014)

Edmund Abel, Designer & Creator of Famed Mr. Coffee Machine, 92 (1921-2014)

Frank Budd, Olympic Sprinter & Former 100-Yard-Dash World Record-Holder, 74 (1939-2014)

Nicholas Martin, Tony Award-Winning Director & Former Actor, 75 (1938-2014)

James Goodson, Decorated World War II Pilot, 93 (1921-2014)

Juan Formell, Cuban Musician & Driving Force of Los Van Van Group, 71 (1942-2014)

Jim Oberstar, Former United States Representative, 79 (1934-2014)

Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Prolific Actor Best Known for '77 Sunset Strip' & 'The F.B.I.', 95 (1918-2014)

Gary Becker, Received Nobel Prize in Economics, 83 (1930-2014)

Harry S. Golis Sr., Classically-Trained Trumpet Player & Teacher, 95 (1918-2014)

Elena Baltacha, Ex-British Top Professional Tennis Player, 30 (1983-2014)

Billy Frank, Tribal Fishing Activist, 83 (1931-2014)

Cornelius Gurlitt, German Art Collector, 81 (1932-2014)

Ross Lonsberry, Two-Time NHL Stanley Cup Winner, Played for L.A. Kings & Philly Flyers, 67 (1947-2014)

Jimmy Ellis, Former Heavyweight Boxing Champion, 74 (1940-2014)

Bill Dana, Famed Test Pilot of X-15 Rocket Plane, 83 (1930-2014)

Colin Pillinger, British Space Scientist, 70 (1943-2014)

John Urevich, Firefighter who Battled 1995 Sunrise Wildfire, 48 (1965-2014)

Harlan Mathews, Former United States Senator from Tennessee, 87 (1927-2014)

Lee Marshall, Newscaster who Voiced 'Frosted Flakes' Mascot Tony the Tiger Since 1999, 64 (1949-2014)

Herb Lotman, Food Magnate & Founder of Keystone Foods, 80 (1933-2014)

Farley Mowat, Canadian Author, Wrote 1963's 'Never Cry Wolf', 92 (1921-2014)

Andres Carrasco, Argentine Scientist & Activist who Challenged Monsanto, 67 (1946-2014)

Joe Wilder, Jazz Trumpeter, Worked with Greats Like Count Basie, Billie Holiday & Others, 92 (1922-2014)

Patrick Lucey, Former Governor of Wisconsin & World War II Veteran, 96 (1918-2014)

Thomas Johns, Guarded Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson in Dallas in 1963, 88 (1925-2014)

Bill Ash, World War II Pilot Known for Escape Attempts, 96 (1917-2014)

Dr. Jacinto Convit, Developed Leprosy Therapy, 100 (1913-2014)

Robert D. Stuart Jr., Former CEO of Quaker Oats Company, 98 (1916-2014)

A.J. Watson, Indy 500-Winning Car Designer, 90 (1924-2014)

Malik Bendjelloul, Oscar-Winning Director of 'Searching for Sugar Man', 36 (1977-2014)

William Coughlin, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Globe-Trotting Correspondent, 91 (1922-2014)

Robert Erburu, Former Times Mirror Company Chairman, 83 (1930-2014)

Charles Brown, Pioneering Black Athlete, 83 (1930-2014)

Jean-Luc Dehaene, Former Prime Minister of Belgian, 73 (1940-2014)

Mel Patton, Double Gold-Medal Winning Olympic Sprinter, 89 (1924-2014)

Ernesto Butcher, 41-Year Port Authority Official Praised for Leadership After 9/11, 69 (1944-2014)

Jeb Magruder, Watergate Conspirator-Turned-Minister, 79 (1934-2014)

William J. White, Decorated World War II & Vietnam Veteran, 87 (1926-2014)

Viktor Sukhodrev, Noted Soviet Interpreter, 81 (1932-2014)

Nancy Malone, Actress, Director & Producer, 79 (1935-2014)

Francis Purcell, Former Nassau County Executive, 95 (1918-2014)

William Worthy, Foreign Correspondent & Journalist, 92 (1921-2014)

Clyde Snow, Forensic Anthropologist & Detective, 86 (1928-2014)

Gordon Willis, One of Hollywood's Most Celebrated & Influential Cinematographers, 82 (1931-2014)

Jerry Vale, Popular Crooner of the 1950s & 1960s, 83 (1930-2014)

Catherine Abate, Former New York State Senator, 66 (1947-2014)

Arthur Gelb, Former Editor for the New York Times, 90 (1924-2014)

Sam Greenlee, Novelist who Wrote 1969's 'The Spook Who Sat By The Door', 83 (1930-2014)

Vincent Harding, Civil Rights Activist & Associate to Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., 82 (1931-2014)

William Myron Keck II, Grandson of Legendary Wildcatter, 72 (1941-2014)

Dennis Holland, Master Shipwright, 68 (1945-2014)

Patrick Woodroffe, Legendary Fantasy & Science-Fiction Artist, 74 (1940-2014)

Ruth Ziolkowski, Carried on Husband's 'Crazy Horse' Sculpture, 87 (1926-2014)

Beekman Winthrop, Investiganted 1970 South Carolina Killing, 73 (1941-2014)

Rupert Loewnstein, Former Business Manager of the Rolling Stones, 80 (1933-2014)

Allan Folsom, Screenwriter & Novelist, Sold First Book for $2 Million, 72 (1941-2014)

Donald Levine, Hasbro Executive Credited as the Father & Creator of G.I. Joe, 86 (1927-2014)

Bunny Yeager, Photographer & Pin-Up Model, 85 (1929-2014)

Matthew Cowles, 'All My Children' Actor & Husband to Actress Christine Baranski, 69 (1944-2014)

Joe Aitcheson Jr., One of America's Most Heralded & Successful Steeplechase Riders, 85 (1928-2014)

Manuel Uribe, Former World's Heaviest Person Title Holder, 48 (1965-2014)

Herb Jeffries, Actore Best Know for Starring in All-Black Cowboy Films, 100 (1913-2014)

Malcolm Glazer, Owner of NFL's Tampa Bay Buccaneers, 85 (1928-2014)

Maya Angelou, Renowned Author & Poet, 86 (1928-2014)

Storme DeLarverie, New York Lesbian Activist, 93 (1920-2014)

Massimo Vignelli, Renowned Graphic Designer, 83 (1930-2014)

Matthew Saad Muhammad, Former Heavyweight Boxing Champion, 59 (1954-2014)

Terry Robinson, Bodybuilding Denizen & Fitness Trainer to the Stars, 98 (1916-2014)

Dick Ayers, Comic Book Artist Best Know for Marvel's 'Sgt. Fury' & 'Ghost Rider', 90 (1924-2014)

Gerald Edelman, Nobel Prize-Winning Biologist, 84 (1929-2014)

Barbara Huberman, Teen Pregnancy Prevention Advocate, 72 (1941-2014)

Robert Sallee, Last Survivor of 1949 Wildfire, 82 (1931-2014)

Oscar Dystel, Former Chief of Bantam Books, 101 (1912-2014)

David Weiss, World-Renowned Oboist who Also Played the Musical Saw, 67 (1947-2014)

Karlheinz Boehm, Austrian Actor & Human Rights Activist, 86 (1928-2014)

Lewis Katz, Co-Owner of the Philadelphia Inquirer, 72 (1942-2014)

Ricky Grigg, Oceanographer & Surfing Pioneer, 77 (1937-2014)

Ann B. Davis, Emmy-Winning Actress Best Known as Alice on TV's 'The Brady Bunch', 88 (1926-2014)

Alexander Shulgin, Chemist Nicknamed the 'Godfather of Extasy', 88 (1925-2014)

Jean Norris, Created Twin Vision Books for the Blind, 96 (1918-2014)

Marilyn Beck, Syndicated Hollywood Columnist, 85 (1928-2014)

Michael Stein, Financial Adviser to Hollywood Moguls, 74 (1939-2014)

Bernard 'Doc' Neeson, Charismatic Frontman for Seminal Autralian Rock Band the Angels, 67 (1947-2014)

Susan Spencer-Wendel, Author who Wrote Bestselling Book 'Until I Say Goodbye', 47 (1966-2014)

Chester Nez, Last of 29 Code-Maker Navajos That Stumped Japanese in World War II, 93 (1921-2014)

Don Zimmer, MLB Manager, Coach & Player, 83 (1931-2014)

Mary Soames, Last Surviving Child of British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, 91 (1922-2014)

Yuri Kochiyama, Civil Rights Activist, 93 (1921-2014)

Margaret Werber Gilman, World War II Pilot, 90 (1924-2014)

John Bishop, Co-Founder of International Motor Sports Association, 87 (1926-2014)

Diego Cordovez, Diplomat for the United Nations, 78 (1935-2014)

Karen DeCrow, Civil Rights Activist, 76 (1937-2014)

James 'Jimmy Mac' McNair, Comedian & Close Friend to Actor Tracy Morgan, 62 (1951-2014)

Cahron Childs, Rapper & Original Member of Cali Swag District, 25 (1988-2014)

Weldon Myrick, Famed Steel Guitarist, 75 (1939-2014)

Elias Saavedra, Survived April 1942 Bataan Death March, 96 (1918-2014)

Mona Freeman, Film Star of the 1940s & 1950s, 87 (1926-2014)

Alexander Imich, Paranormal Expert Held Title as World's Oldest Man, 111 (1903-2014)

Rik Mayall, Actor & Comedian Best Known for 'The Young Ones' Sitcom, 56 (1958-2014)

Gordon Mason, Caught World War II Fascist Teen Spy Carla Costa, 98 (1916-2014)

Steven Scheuer, Influential Television Reviewer, 88 (1926-2014)

Phyllis Patterson, Co-Founder of Renaissance Pleasure Faire with Husband Ron, 82 (1932-2014)

Junie Donlavey, Longtime NASCAR Car Owner, 90 (1924-2014)

Bob Welch, MLB Pitcher who Won 1990 AL Cy Young Award, 57 (1956-2014)

Rafael Fruehbeck de Burgos, One of Spain's Most Prestigious Conductors, 80 (1933-2014)

Glenn Britt, Former CEO of Time Warner Cable, 65 (1949-2014)

Martha Hyer, Oscar-Nominated Actress, 89 (1924-2014)

Ruby Dee, Civil Rights Activist & Legendary Actress of Stage & Screen, 91 (1922-2014)

Kurt Bluemel, 'King of Grasses' Nursery Owner Re-Created African Savanna for Disney, 81 (1933-2014)

Eric Hill, Creator of Beloved 'Spot the Dog' Children's Books, 86 (1927-2014)

Isaac Patch, Cold Warrior Smuggled Rare Texts Past Iron Curtain, 101 (1912-2014)

Gyula Grosics, Goalkeeper of Hungary's Golden Team of the 1950s, 88 (1926-2014)

Jay Holcomb, Pioneer in Bird Rescuing, 63 (1951-2014)

Jimmy Scott, Legendary Jazz Singer, 88 (1925-2014)

Chuck Noll, Hall of Fame NFL Coach for Pittsburgh Steelers, 82 (1932-2014)

Casey Kasem, Legendary Radio Personality & Voice Actor, 82 (1932-2014)

John Devens, Mayor of Valdez During March 1989 Exxon Oil Spill, 74 (1940-2014)

Myles Ambrose, Helped Organize the Drug Enforcement Administration, 87 (1926-2014)

Rodney Thomas, Former NFL Running Back, 41 (1973-2014)

Jim Rogers, Philanthropist & Education Advocate, 75 (1938-2014)

John McKinley, Texaco CEO Before Record Bankruptcy, 94 (1920-2014)

Ray Fox, NASCAR Engine Builder & Mechanic, 98 (1916-2014)

Tony Gwynn, MLB San Diego Padres Hall of Famer, 54 (1960-2014)

Stanley Marsh 3, Businessman-Turned-Artist who Created 'Cadillac Ranch', 76 (1938-2014)

Charles Barsotti, New York Cartoonist, 80 (1933-2014)

C. David Burgin, Famed Newspaper Editor, 75 (1939-2014)

Richard Durrett, Veteran Reporter for ESPN Dallas, 38 (1975-2014)

Daniel Keyes, Author Wrote Best-Selling Novel 'Flowers for Algernon', 86 (1927-2014)

Horace Silver, Famed Pianist, Composer, Band Leader & Influential Jazzman, 85 (1928-2014)

Gerry Goffin, Songwriter & Ex-Husband of Singer Carole King, 75 (1939-2014)

Avraham Shalom, Former Chief of Israel's Domestic Intelligence, 86 (1928-2014)

Stephanie Kwolek, Chemist who Invented Kevlar, 90 (1923-2014)

Gerry Conlon, Wrongfully Accused Victim of 1974 IRA Bombing in Guildford, 60 (1953-2014)

Michael Giugliano, Former Decorated Police Officer, 55 (1958-2014)

Jimmy C. Newman, Member of the Grand Ole Opry, 86 (1927-2014)

Felix Dennis, Counterculture Publisher, Co-Edited Underground Magazine 'Oz', 67 (1947-2014)

Steve Rossi, One-Half of Comedy Duo Allen & Rossi, 82 (1932-2014)

Teenie Hodges, Dimunitive Memphis Guitarist & Songwriter, 68 (1946-2014)

Caleb Bankston, Former Contestant of 'Survivor' Reality TV Show, 26 (1987-2014)

Howard Baker Jr., Former Senator & U.S. Ambassador to Japan, 88 (1925-2014)

Eli Wallach, Character Actor of Stage & Screen, 98 (1915-2014)

Phil Ragusa, Queens Republican Chairman, 74 (1940-2014)

John Tull, Survived Bubonic Plague in NYC in 2002, 65 (1949-2014)

John Harney, Missionary & Founder of Harney & Sons Tea Company, 83 (1930-2014)

Leslie Manigat, Former Haitian President, 83 (1930-2014)

Rollin W. King, Texas Pilot who Co-Founded Southwest Airlines, 83 (1931-2014)

Mary Rodgers, Daughter of Broadway Icon Richard Rodgers, 83 (1931-2014)

Johnny Mann, Grammy-Winning Conductor, Arranger & Singer, 85 (1928-2014)

Bobby Womack, Influential R&B Singer-Songwriter, 70 (1944-2014)

Meshach Taylor, Actor Best Known as Anthony Bouvier on 'Designing Women' Sitcom, 67 (1947-2014)

Ana Maria Matute, Prize-Winning Novelist, 88 (1925-2014)

Bobby Castillo, Ex-Pitcher for Los Angeles Dodgers & Minnesota Twins, 59 (1955-2014)

Frank Cashen, General Manager who Built the 1986 Mets Baseball Team, 88 (1925-2014)

Paul Mazursky, Acclaimed Film Director, Screenwriter & Actor, 84 (1930-2014)

Ed Messbarger, Coached College Basketball, 81 (1932-2014)

Nancy Garden, Author of Best-Selling 'Annie On My Mind' Novel, 76 (1938-2014)

Ivar Segalowitz, Survivor of World War II Holocaust, 83 (1930-2014)

Bob Hastings, Actor Best Known as Lt. Carpenter in 1960s Sitcom 'McHale's Navy', 89 (1925-2014)

Barry Moss, Noted Casting Director of Film, Television & Broadway Plays, 74 (1940-2014)

Anthony Goldschmidt, Graphic Designer who Created Iconic Movie Posters, 71 (1942-2014)

Jim Brosnan, Former MLB Pitcher & Author, 84 (1929-2014)

Michael Henry Wilson, Documentary Filmmaker & Film Historian, 67 (1946-2014)

Paul Horn, Grammy-Winning Jazz Flutist & New Age Music Pioneer, 84 (1930-2014)

John Hamilton, Print & Television Journalist, 84 (1929-2014)


End file.
